A Wish For Goku
by Wonda Reeves
Summary: this is a fan fiction about Trunks and Pan, Bura and Goten, and a new charater that I made up. Her name is Adlandra. Anyways what happens is Pan gets a crazy idea that she and her two best friends (Adlandra and Bura) should fly to the new planet Namic , t
1. Chapter 1

A Wish for Goku

with love from Pan, Adlandra, and Bra

Written by: Megan J. Cheshire

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: the visions and a plane comes to mind! 

  
  
  
  


"Wow, our Party is going to be so cool!" as Pan walked over to talk to her best friend Adlandra. You see it was both Pan and Adlandra's seventeenth birthday . Adlandra's birthday was actually the next day, however they thought it would be wise to have the party on the same day since they shred most of the same friends.

Pan, who had just turned seventeen the day before, is a beautiful youth with fairly long black hair just below her shoulders ,with dark blue eyes. She is about 5.6, skinny with a little bit of muscle.

Adlandra on the other hand is 5.51/2 , Skinny with long radish- brown heir down to her waist. She has greyish light baby blue eyes. they live next door to Mr. Satan ( Vidal's Father).

They had moved near Hercule three years ago. ( you see Adlandra's parents had struck gold on the property that was given to Adlandra bye her Grandfather as a baby.).

After ChiChi called, Pan was very upset and ran up stairs to her room in tears. Gohan just looked at her "Well I wonder who that was?" as he went to answer the door.

"I'll go and see whats wrong with Pan!" as Adlandra ran up after her. " be right back". When she got up stairs and confronted Pan, she was wiping her tears from her eyes. " What wrong?"

Pan looked at her " For some strange reason Grandpa can't make it to the party, but he'll be around a little later to wish us both a happy birthday!"

Adlandra knew how important Goku was to Pan, because of the bond they had formed together a few years back. " Just think of it this way , at least you get to see him later wright!" 

Pan looked at her feeling a little better "yeah, your wright!" as she hugged her then they we're both about to head down stairs when they meet up with Trunks. When Pan seen him she again looked a little happier for she to had a special bond between her and Trunks.

"Hey I thought you were upset about something!' as he walked back to the stair with them

"I was until Adlandra came to my rescue to cheer me up and remind me of a few things" .

Adlandra butted in "Speaking of thoughts I thought you were too old to come to a little birthday party, and that you were busy today!" as she laughed

Trunks laughed " I'm not to old for anything!, but yes I am busy today, I just stopped over here to drop off Bura, on my way to a business meeting!"

" Oh I see"then Trunks's cell phone rang. Trunks exscued him self to answer the phone so the girls went down stairs to greet Bura, and tell what they had planed for the party

"Wow, that's cool, too bad that Goku can't make it, that means Trunks will have to drive us home, well that's not bad!, but it just means that Daddy wouldn't be here to pick me up! And then take us for an ice cream!"

" Ice -cream eh, dose dad know about that?" as Trunks came up behind them.

" Aren't you gone yet!" as his sister hit him in the arm

He just laughed "So what time dose your Party start girls?"

"In like two hours why?" as Pan asked him "its not like you'll be here to party with us!"

" Well that no fun!" as he laughed, " I have to talk to my little sis, so scoot you too".

Pan being Pan wouldn't leave with out a ' fight' first!, so Trunks had no choice but to pick her up, and put her over his shoulders. "Oh, that's no fair!" as she just sat on his shoulder bickering to her self. 

Just then the phone rang, Gohan answered it, and while on the phone saw Trunks carrying Pan over his shoulders into the kitchen. "Awwww" as Vidal looked at the two "look hun!" as he got off the phone.

He looked at the two, and seen Trunks and Pan fooling around in the kitchen. "what's so awww about that" as he looked at them 

"You don't see it!?!"

"See what dear?" than he looked closer " You....... don't.... think!?!"

Vidal just looked in amazement " think what dear??"

" You don't think he's going with her do you?"

"WHAT!" as she looked at him"what are you talking about !?!?"

"Well, she has spent a lot of time over at Bulma's house!,.... and ......they seem... to be ...... close!"

He was cut of by his wife " What are you getting at!"

"I......., I think that..... well......"

"Get it out! what are you saying?"

"I.. I THINK THEIR SLEEPING TOGETHER!" as his face got redder and redder"that's what I think!" Then with that he was going to go over and say something to the two.

"Gohan!, what are you doing!" as she grabbed him " look Trunks is thirty, Pans sixteen, he doesn't think of her in that way!, not to mentation that Pan gos over to see Bura along with Adlandra!"

Gohan just looked at her "your wright!" then with that he calmed down , then asked her "what was it that you seen anyways?"

"Nothing, really, just Pans puppy love for him!" then she looked at him " but don't worry it won't progress into anything else" and kissed her husband to take his mind off his daughter and on to different things, so that he wouldn't accuse Trunks of anything rash. 

Then with that Trunks just stopped looked at the time and said "Sorry but I have to go!'as he went "I'll come and visit you all later, bye for now" then with that he went to speak with his sister and left.

Two hours had past and it was now time for the party to be gin, first all the girls came and dropped the presents off at the house said their 'hi's' too the parents and then all the girls went to the Dance hall, courteously of Mr. Stain( Pan's grandfather on her moms side of the family). The party was very much fun, as the girls got to party with the most popular boy band group, also provided by her grandpa. The best part was when the birthday girls got a special dance with the lead singer Brandon Josh, well for Adlandra anyways, or so it seemed. They both seemed to liked the dance but their minds where some where else, almost as if they bodies where functioning, with out them, the seemed to be off some where. When the party was over, since Adlandra's parents were out on their summer vacation she stayed over at Pans house for the night. ChiChi kept her promise, for she and Goku did show up to wish the two girls a happy birthday. Later on, when the girls headed up for bed they both sat up and talked about the party.

"Hey Pan was it just me or when you danced with Brandon..."

As Pan cut her off "seemed as if you weren't at the party, but somewhere else?"

"Yes exactly" as Adlandra jumped up to sit on the bed "I don't know about you but I seem to be dancing with a man that looked like Goku"

"My grandpa?"as she was cut off

"Yes, only it wasn't him!, I know because he had a scare on his let cheek!" she stopped "strange, what did you see?"as sh started to brush he hair and put it up.

"Well, I certainly didn't see a man that looked like Grandpa!, I was with Trunks, Uncle Goten, and Bura looking for someone or something." as she just sat there " but I don't know why?"

Then Adlandra looked at her " Isn't that strange that we both had a familiar dream?, but so different at the same time!" Pan nodded for it was indeed strange

"Girls it's getting late it's one thirty, don't stay up too much longer!" as Vidal came into the room to bring them fresh towels. Then with that she was gone off to bed. The girls looked at the time, and did feel sleepy, so they decided that they would discuses the matter further in the morning but it was time to sleep.

When the morning came the girls got up and called Bura over to see what they would do for the day. When she arrived she came with Goten, and her big brother Trunks. "Hey guys" as Bura frowned "I just came over to say that I can't do anything, I forgot that I have too..."

"Help Trunks and Goten move!" as both Pan and Adlandra smacked their heads.

"Yeah!" as both Trunks and Goten began to laugh, then they promised that if the girls helped them move their stuff into their new condo today, since it was the weekend, and they didn't have to work the next day that they would take them shopping tomorrow all day, to what ever mall, and store they wanted to go to, that they would go in!. The girls agreed to do so.

Since the boys still lived with their parents, they decided that they would split into two groups. Adlandra voluted to go with Goten, because she wanted to check something, and of corse Bura has the biggest crush on Goten, so she went with him as well. "Well I guess its just me and you!" as Trunks opened the car door for her. "Well we grabbed some stuff before we left so we're just going to stop at the condo and dump this load and the we'll go back to my parents house to get another load!"

"Ok, no problem" then with that they were on their way to the condo. When they arrived at the condo, Pan grabbed a few boxes and carried then into the living room.

"Wow, this is really something!" as she put the boxes on the table

"Well, I'm glad that you like it so much" as Trunks came up behind her and put some more boxes on the table.

"Yeah, let me know if you guys need any help redecorating things!" as she smiled at him

"sure no problem I'll talk to Goten about it." then with that they went back and forth from the car to the condo until they were Finnish moving everything into the living room. 

"Well are you ready to go to my house and pick up some more boxes?" as they got into the car.

Pan laughed, "as ready as I'll ever be!" then with that they were on their way to get some more things.

*Meanwhile back with Goten and the girls.*

When they arrived at the house Adlandra got out of the back seat and was the first to get a few boxes and start loading up the trunk. While she got the boxes Goku afeard to help her out, "sure, go ahead that way we'll get things done faster!"

He started to laugh and pointed to Bura "I know that she's your friend but I honestly don't know why she offered to help if all she planes to do is stair at Goten."

Adlandra started laughing too "that's why I came, so that he would at least have some help!" then while they were putting the boxes into Goten's car she looked at his face, "hey, you don't have a scare on your left cheek!" as she just stopped

Goku just looked at her "No, why am I suppose to?" as they walked back into the house to get more boxes

"No, I'm sorry I just thought I seen you with a scare that's all". They went in two more times, and then it was time to tack the load over to the condo. When they arrived they saw that Trunks and Pan had also just arrived with a load from his house. "Hey Pan!" as she waved. Pan came over just to say "hi", and then went over to the other car to bring the boxes over into the condo. Since Bura wasn't going to do any 'lifting heavy' of boxes , that she would stay and watch the cars to make sure nobody robbed them. To her surprise Goten's old girlfriend Paris walked up and requested to speck to him. 

"Excuse me!" as Bura stood up "Why should I let you see Goten, so you can hurt him even more then you've already done!"

"No, I just wanted to speak with him about something!" as she stood her grounds. "Besides I would have thought that you of all people would have been happy that I dumped him!"

Bura just looked at her giving her an almost evil glare "and just what's that supposed to mean!" as she looked as if she was ready to hit her.

"Don't play all sweet and innocent with me!," as she looked at her with a almost satisfied look on her face. "Oh yeah, see I know that you like him, and that you want him" as she smiled "I also know that you liked him before I even went out with him five years ago!"

"So, at least I didn't break his heart like you did!" as she turned away

"That is true, however I've changed my mind." as she grabbed Bura's shoulder 

Bura just looked at her "hands off bitch!"

"Well!" as she removed her hand "is that anyway to treat your new best friend!" then she smiled

"I don't even like you!"as she snared at her

"Oh, my dear, you do now, I'm going to help you get your precious Goten!". Bura stoped."Uh Hun., that's what I thought, but I need you help to get the man that I like!"

Bura turned around "yeah, and who's that?"

"Oh, you know him very, very well!" as she smiled " your brother!"

Bura dropped her jaw "WHAT!, no way I could never do that to Goten!"

"But my dear, he'd be so busy with loving you, that he wouldn't care about me!"

"No!" as she screamed " I won't let you hurt him or manipulate my brother!"as she chased the girl down to the road yelling "traitor!" At the sound of their best friend screaming, Pan and Adlandra walked out looking for her. When she came back and saw the girls, and asked what they where doing out there, and not working.

"Well!" as Pan looked at her" We did hear you scream, and thought you were in trouble!"

Adlandra looked at Bura "why were you screaming anyways!"

She looked around " Is Goten, or my brother around?"

"No, Why" as both Pan and Adlandra looked at her

"Because, little mis x jus came to call on Goten, " as she paused "then she wanted to make a deal with me !"

"What!?" as they listened in

" she told me that she would help me get Goten, If I would convince my brother to like her!" as her face went mad " can you be live that twit!,I can't believe that I use to be her friend, or merged with her!"

Then with that the three girls went back to the cars went back and forth from the house about six more times until they were finished bringing everything from both houses to the condo. Since all three girls were angry about what Paris had done, and decided not to tell the boys about it. As soon as they were finished arranging the boxes in a fashionable order they ordered 20 pizzas and 300 wings for a light supper.

After they had finished dinner it was about nine o'clock pm , the three girls decided that they would all sleep over at Pan's house so that when the boys came in the morning to pick them up that they would all be in the same place, and could head start for the first mall earlier.

Upon their arrival at home, when Vidal saw the boys drop off the girls, she laughed as they were about to leave "Oh, what! aren't you going to stay for our little party too, or has my husband scared you off" as she laughed even harder

"No" as they laughed too "we still have to unpack some thing before we can rest tonight"

then with that they went on their way home to set up their rooms a little so they could at least rest.

Seeing as the girls worked hard helping them move all day, and had stayed up late the previous night they were pooped. Gohan new that the girls had a hard day, he and Vidal went to the video store, picked up some mulches and a movie for the girls to watch. When they got home they convinced the girls to go up and watch the movie in Pan's room so that they could watch the movie they rented for themselfs. While the parents were down stairs watching their move the girls sat upstairs talking about what had happened in the past few days.

"Wow, are you serious" Bura looked at Adlandra as she suck her head, "So that why you said that to Goku!" as she laughed" I was wondering why you asked him that!"

Just then Pan cut her off "that's why you went with Goten, you had a hunch about that dream!, or what ever it was!"

"Yes, but I still don't understand why I was dancing with somebody that looks so much like your grandfather, and why it appeared as if I was blushing!" as she looked at Pan" Or, why You, Bura, Goten, and Trunks were looking for someone or thing as you explained it last night!?

"That is true, I wonder why we seen these pictures in our minds while dancing with Brandon!"

Bura cut her off "Maybe, it was a vision or something!" as she scratched her head "of the future or something like that?" 

All three girls looked away from each other thinking that could have be it, then looked at each other" NO!" and shuck their heads. Pan looked at them "well what ever it is it sure has me puzzled" the other two nodded their head and just stared into space. Seeing as they were keep up by the curiosity of the dream, vison, or what ever it was, Pan put on the movie that her parents had gotten for the girls , just to take their minds off the mystery.

By the time the morning strolled by it was already eight thirty, and time for the girls to get up and shower, so that they would all be ready and a wack, by the time Goten and Trunks arrived to take them out on a mall frenzy.

  
  
  
  


Nock!, Nock, Nock!

Pan ran down the stairs, expecting to see both Her Uncle, and Trunks, however it was not them, it was some mail men, and they had a package for Pan.

"Hello miss, may we speck with a Mis Pan Son!"

She laughed "Your looking at her!, how may I help you?"

They walked in the house gave her a boucay of flowers " HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR LOVE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"when they had just finished singing to her a happy birthday everyone came down stairs, and the boys just arrived as well.

She blushed "Who sent this to me?"

Her father walked up "Yes, who sent this to her" as he looked at Trunks

"Hey, don't look at me Gohan!" as Trunks seen Gohan look at him, then they replied that they didn't know, that they were just the delivery boys and that the name would be in the letter attached to the boucay. Pan opened the letter and it read

My, dearest Pan,

I am sorry that I could not make it to your birthday party,

I was not invited. I did not just show up for I knew 

that it was an all girls party only!

I know that you may not feel the same for me as I do you!, But

I know someday you will.

  
  


Love you darling servant Buster Armen.

After reading it, she dropped the letter and fell to the ground. Her skin turned as pale as the snow as she fainted . Bura looked at her brother and told him to pick her up.

While trunks picked up Pan, Gohan looked at him with a thank you on his face as he read the letter "Who is Buster Arwen?" as he looked at Bura

She looked at him " Ewww, that's that geek that followed Pan all around school this year"

"So I guess jugging by her reactions that she doesn't like this Buster kid then?". Both the girls laughed ans shuck their head no. " I thought as much"as he to then laughed.

Then with that Trunks carried Pan out to the car then Goten and the two girls followed.

Gohan, knowing since both Adlandra and Bura, had their own credit cards, gave Pan the one credit card that he had opened when she was born, that he was always putting money in when ever Pan had gotten money when she was younger, he and Vidal also put fifty dollars each in when he or Vidal got payed from work . Since Pan had fainted he grabbed her purse and put it in her wallet. Not wanting the others to tell her when she woke up Gohan told them to let her find it on her own and if she asked about it to tell her that he put it their for her convene as part as her birthday gift from him and her mother. Then with that he left and went into the house for some breakfast.

"Hey, girls" as Goten looked at Bura and Adlandra "we're just going to stop off at a restaurant, because well, we didn't eat before we came over to pick you up."

"You don't mind do you?" as Trunks butted in "cause if you don't we'll get something later!"

"No, go ahead" as both Bura and Adlandra explained that they two head hadn't eaten anything either and where a bit hungry. So with that they went to a nice little restaurant. Before they went in they tried to wake Pan up from her fainting spell, however they weren't getting anywhere fast. Both the girls laughed their little giggles as they smiled at the boys.

"Hey whats so funny?" as Goten looked at them and then the store "Hurry up I'm starving!"

Adlandra gigged again " There's only one way to get her up with out using one of those smelly things that we don't have!" as she and Bura looked at each other giggling then looked at Trunks

"What?" as Goten looked the two

"Why a kiss !"

"Simple enough!" as he walked over to kiss her on the cheek

"Stop!" as he froze "No, on the lips!"

Goten just looked at Trunks " I'm not doing that!, No Way! not to my nice!"

Trunks just looked at him "What and you expect me too!" as he suck his head "NO WAY!" as he suck his head.

Goten looked at him "why!, I'm hungry!"

"So, Pan doesn't think of me in that way! the only time I've kissed her was on the cheek!"

As he looked at Goten "Besides Gohan would kill me if I ever did such a thing!"

Goten didn't care he picked her up very gently and put her in Trunks arms. "Kiss her now!, before the reactant fills up and I don't get to eat!" as he looked at him " I won't tell that you kissed her, neither will the girls!, will you!"

They just looked and shuck their heads no. 

"Yeah, but what about Pan!" as he looked at the three.

Adlandra anciently opened her big mouth. " I don't think that shed mind, after all she dose like you!"

"What did you say?" as Trunks looked at her. 

Bura hit her in the side "shut up he's not supposed to know that!" then with that Trunks said Fine!, and Kissed her on the lips quickly, and then threw her over to Goten.

She woke up and looked at her uncle" hey, why are you carrying me?," as he put her down she looked at her herself, fixing her hair. "Hey guys, why have we stopped?

Trunks went up to her "we just stoped for some breakfast" then looked at her and wiped his lips. 

Pan just looked at him strangely, and walked up to her two friends "Why is Trunks acting so strangely around me?"

They giggled and pulled her aside "we told him the only to wack you up was to kiss you on the lips, of corse Goten wouldn't do it so we tricked Trunks into!"as the continued "but we new as soon as he threw you, that you'd wack up!" as they giggled

Pan just looked at him and then back at them "What!, you guys are so mean!" as she gave them a mad look. She then ran up to the boys and asked to talk to Trunks alone. " I'm sorry"

He looked at her "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that those two tricked you!" as she smiled weakly "they told me that they told you that you had to kiss me to wack me up!"

He looked at her and went pale "your not mad at me are you?"

"No, why would I be?, after all they did trick you!" then with that the talked about how to get them back, one way or another.

After they finished up eating, the went on their way to the mall. When they arrived both Adlandra, and Bura seen that geek Buster following Pan again and told her. 

"Oh my god" as she grabbed Trunks hand. " Trunks I'm sorry but can you please pretend that we're a couple for just today, because that dam Buster geek is following me!"

Trunks laughed "Sure!, but just for today!" then they went into a girls clothing store and started looking at some new fashions. Trunks could sense that Buster was near, so he grabbed a really nice minnie dress that was pink, and put it up to Pan "hey honey, wouldn't this just look ravishing on you!"

Seeing this, Adlandra, Bura, and Goten just looked at the two as Buster ran up to them gabbed the dress from Trunks hands " Your too old for her !your twenty five, and she's only seventeen!" as his face went red" She's my girl, and she doesn't like pink!" as he started hitting Trunks in the arm

Pan just looked at him, then at trunks with loving eyes " why it beautiful dear!" as she grabbed the dress from Buster then Kissed Trunks on the lips, and went to try the dress on. When she came out everyone in the store looked at her because she indeed looked very pretty in it " why I love simply love it!" as she went back and changed. When she had gotten out, the store had kicked out Buster for starting something. After that she bought the dress, they all left the store.

"Wow" as Bura went up to Trunks, "you're a good actor!" then looked at Pan "you too"

Adlandra looked at the two as she laughed "the question is, where they really acting?"

As she looked at the two and giggled even more.

Both Trunks and Pan looked at her and said "shut up, it was indeed an act!" 

"Sure it was" as she looked at Pan. Pan looked back with a shut up now, however inside she really wasn't acting and enjoyed kissing him on the lips. To her it felt so wright and she wanted to do it agan only more intament. But seeing as she thought that Trunks didn't feel the same she didn't say anything to anybody the rest of the day about it .

Finally they had takin a break. They had spent the last six hours shopping non stop from store to store, at three different malls, until they stopped at the forth one, and decided to stop for some refreshments and a little snack..

"Hey, Pan whats wrong?" as both Bura and Adlandra looked at her.

Pan looked around, and seen that the boys where in a fairly long line up, and then began to talk. "Well, as you both know that Goku/ Grandpa, has done an awful lot for Earth in his time, He's always saving it from some kind of danger!" as she looked at the line again.

Adlandra butted in, "Yeah, so..." as she looked at her "Your not thinking of......."

As Bura cut her off " Yeah!, what are you thinking!?!"

Pan again looked at the line while the boys were standing in it. " Well, it must be pretty hard, to live all this time and not know anything of your past, other then hearing things, from no affiance Bura but hearing bits and things from a grouch like Vegita.!"

Bura just looked at her "Yeah, so what are you getting at?"

Just then the two boys came up "getting at what??" as Trunks looked at the girls

Pan looked at the girls to say nothing and handled it. "Nothing, just that I have a few more places that I would like to goto before we live the mall thats all!"

"Oh ok, what about you girls?" then he looked "shit we forgot the drinks!" as he looked angry "we'll be right back with the drinks!"

"Ok," as the two girls looked at Pan. "So....., explain!"

"Well anyways" as she continued " I think that since we're on vacation, and have nothing else to do that we should do and visit the Namacs on planit Namic, so that they can help us find the dragon balls and wish back Goku's parents!"

  
  


Both girls looked at her as Adlandra spook up. "Thats cool, but why not just look for the dragon balls of Earth!"

"Because, this way we can have an adventure, and have some excitement in our lives before the summer ends!"

Again the two girls looked at her, but this time with sparkles in their eyes. "Hey did we miss something!" as Trunks and Goten came back with the drinks then the three girls looked at them "no!" then Pan told them that they wanted to go to the fair tonight , and that it stated at nine o'clock and ended at one thirty am. 

"Wow, that sounds like fun, want to head over there , after we're done here?"

"Sure" as Goten took a great big bite of his bigger. "Why not, that sounds like fun!"

Pan looked at her food, "If one of you two want my food, go ahead, I'm not very hungry!"

Both Adlandra and Bra seen what she was doing, so they got up "yeah, me too". Then with that the three girls left and told them that they would meet them at the car bye nine pm. The boy were about to stop them but, they just looked at the food and couldn't waist it. So they stayed and finished the food.

"Ok, Pan why did we just get up and leave!" as Adlandra looked at her

"Yeah!, why did I leave my Goten?, ooops, I mean food!" as Bura blushed for a moment.

"Well, are you girls going to join me on my little adventure? " as she looked at the two.

Adlandra just looked at her "I'm game!. You know that I'd follow you and Bura to the ends of the Earth because you two are truly my sisters!."

Bura looked at them, and rolled her eyes . "I'm game too!,evan if it means leaving Goten alone here."

Pan smiled. "Great!" as she looked at them. "Girls we have some shopping to do if we're going to on a trip!, but remember that we have to pack for the occasion!" as she looked at Bura. "We need to buy some pots and pans, glasses, plates, stuff like that!"

Then she was cut off by Bura " I have just one question!"

Both Pan and Adlandra looked at her. "What?"

"Just what are we going top tell our Parents, you know why we'll be gone for awhile!, and what if they say no!"

Pan laughed "well, Adlandra and I are seventeen now, and are pretty reliable, so....... we'll be able to pull this off!" as she continued. "As I was saying before, we need to get food, drinks, cloths, blankest and things like that, you ready......."

"What about the things that we have at home?" as Adlandra butted in. "We can use Blankest from my house!. And pillows. We'll have to buy the plates and stuff like that but I'm sure that we can get the rest from our houses. After all if we don't then they might suspect something!"

Both Bura and Pan looked at her. "Your wright!, that's a good idea!". So Adlandra took a peace of paper out of her purse, and started writing down everything they would need for the trip. Then after that put a star beside the things they needed to buy. Of corse they did buy a few things that they didn't need for the trip, but bought them so that they wouldn't be so bored. Then by the time they had finished getting everything they needed to buy it was time to meet up with the boys.

When they got to the car Trunks was surprised to see that the girls had so many more bags.

Then he laughed. "Hey, Goten they just have so much I think that we'll need to take two cars home, do you have your car cap here?"

Goten laughed. "I don't know, hold on let me check!". them with that he looked in his pockets, and did have it." Yeah, I have it!" then he looked at the Girls "who wants to come with me?"

Then Pan realized that Buster had followed them again that She winked at the gang and said "I'll go with my boyfriend!" as Trunks held on to her waist. 

Then Bura and Adlandra caught on. "We'll I'll go with Goten!" as they both laughed..

Then with that Bura sat in the front with Goten, while Adlandra sat in the back with all their bags from the malls.

"So why did you guys buy so much suff?" as Goten started the Car.

"Well" as Bura explained. "You see we're going camping just the three of us, in the woods, so we thought that we would buy a hole bunch of things that we felt we needed"

"Oh I see, thats cool!"then he asked. "And everything alright with your parents?".

"Well" as Adlandra took that question. "We haven't told them yet but we'll do that as soon as we get everything worked out!" as she started to file her nails with her nailfile

*meanwhile with Trunks and Pan.*

"So Pan, did you enjoy yourself today?" as Trunks turned to corner out of the Mall parking lot.

"Yes, I did, thank you "as she looked at him and smiled

"Good!, so why did you girls split up from us?"

"Well, you see, the girls and I plan to go camping, and we decided that we, instead of bugging you guys with it, that we would split up and get everything we needed."

"Oh, I see."as he looked at her" So , dose your father know about you guys going camping?"

"No, but we'll inform our parents when we have everything worked out."

He laughed" and what happens when Daddy tells you, you can't go?"

Since they had just arrived at her house Pan looked at him. "We'll we're going wether or not our parents say yes or no, so it really doesn't matter!". then as she was about to leave Trunks got a call on his cell phone. Then he grabbed Pan's arm and told her that he was to take her to Adlandra's house because she was having the girls sleep over there tonight. Pan just looked at him and smiled. Then with that Gohan came out to see why they we're leaving again. Pan explained that Trunks just got a call that she'd been invited to Adlandra's house for a sleep over and that they we're just on their way there now. Then she looked at him "thank you daddy! For lending me you credit card!" as she kissed him good bye. Then with that they were gone.

When they arrived at the house Adlandra and Bura came out to great Pan. They hed been there for awhile and had ordered some pizza. To be nice Trunks help Pan bring in all of her bags from the mall, inside the house in the room that was prepared for Pan to stay. "Hey Trunks"

"Yeah?" as they sat on the bed

Pan looked at him. "Thank you for pretending to be my boyfriend for the day, just to Keep Buster away!" As she hugged him.

"No problem" as he hugged her back. "Hey you're a very good actress you know, you may consider to pursue that as your career!"as he got up and headed off for home. 

Then with that the pizza arrived and the girls went into the kitchen to eat their late dinner.

Bura laughed "hey girls, I thought that we were going to the fair!"

"No", as Adlandra laughed. "That was just a to protect our secret, so we didn't have to explain to them that we're planning to visit planet Namic!"as she took a bit of her peace of pizza.

Pan looked at the two. "Thank you two very much for joining me on my trip, I don't know what I would have done with out you too!" as she smiled. "You two really are my best friends!"

"Speaking of our plan!" as Adlandra looked at her. "Just how are we going to get a ship, and then get off the planet without, being noticed?, not to mention put our stuff on there without somebody saying something?" as she and Bura looked at Pan.

She just looked at the two. "Do you remember last year, when that one ship was considered to be no good!?"

Bura looked at her. "Yeah!, one of their newest spaceships from Capsule Corp, something malfunctioned on the ships computer boards, and they didn't feel that it would be able to finnish by the due date. so they trashed it!"as she looked at Pan. 

"Yeah, thats right!, and it was hulled to the scarp yard!"as Adlandra butted in.

Then the two girls looked at Pan. "WHY?" 

Pan looked at the two. "Well, do you also remember how they had reported somebody steeling the malfunctioned space craft, well that was me!"

Adlandra and Bura just looked at her and laughed. "Your telling us that it was you who had stole the ship!" as Adlandra looked at her. "Yeah right!, and where did you put it?"

Pan looked at her and laughed. "well, when I was twelve Grandpa on my moms side, gave me a hole bunch of money for my birthday!, only so I didn't have to give it up to my parents, I hid it in a special spot where nobody would ever think to look, and told my parents that I had lost it somewhere......."

"What are you getting at?" as Bura looked at her sort of sleepy/

"Well, as I was about to say after things cooled down I hid the money in a different spot, so I would remember where it was. Anyways at that point in time I was really not into talking with other people and wanted to be alone, so that I could train and be by myself., well one day when I was exploring out in the country, I came across a Farmer who was selling his land. He had already payed for it and was moving into town, because of his age to live with his son. So I told him that I would buy it off of him. He was so old that he actually thought that I was in my twenties. I told him that I would return and I did with my money Grandpa gave me, and got the land for a mare five thousand dollars." as she looked at the two. "And thats where I hid the space ship! Nobody could search the place because it's privity owned by me." as she laughed.

Adlandra looked at her, "yeah, but where did you hide it, if all that there is land?"

Pan looked at them "Girls, I think that we need to go for a little trip to my land!" as she ran and got her jacket while putting on her runners. The other two followed her out the door. Since they taught Adlandra to master flying she and Bura followed Pan in the air to her land.

"Wow" as the two looked at her. "How much lad belongs to you?"

She laughed. "Fifty ackers!, to do with as I please, but come on lets get to the ship!"

Then with that the girls followed her up to a big old looking gray barn, Pan went into her pocked and grabbed a key, to unlock the old barn's door that was fairly new. 

When they got in Bura looked at her. "So where is the ship?" as she looked around.

Adlandra butted in. "hey this place looks cool in here, when did you do this?"

"Well, when I started thinking about redoing this old and ugly barn I found something, going in to the chicken hut!" as they followed her into the bathroom.

"Wow" as the two girl looked at the bathroom. "You made the chicken room in to a fully loaded girls bathroom!"

She laughed. "Yeah, but while I was redecorating it I found something else!" as she pushed a little button behind the toilet seat . Then with that, the floor, opened up underneath the edge of the toilet, that revel a secret door to a laboratory.

"Wow, where did you get the money to create this?" as Adlandra looked all around at the marvellous lab thirty five feet under the ground.

"Yeah!, thats what I'd like to know" as Bura looked at her.

"Well, actually I didn't, thats what I've been trying to tell you, I found it about two years ago. when I was searching around the old barn, I stumbled into it. You see at first it was dusty, but seeing as I have my dad's 'brains', and mom's curiosity I reactivated it the computer system. When that happened I played around with it for the next few days and then wham! I some how programmed it to redecorated the top half , and still have a secret way of returning down here, to my ,well for now lab to do other things". The two congratulated her on what she had done with the place. Then she told them on how when she herd about the spaceship, that she went and towed it to her property in the middle of the night, then programmed the computer to get it down there. Then how she'd been working on the ship with the computer for the past year, And how she had tested it to fly in March of this year.

"Thats cool, but when did you get all this time to work on it, when you spent a lot of time with us?" as Bura asked he while on their way home to Adlandra's house. 

"Well, you see that I have my own bed, heck a little house in that barn as you seen !, and I would tell Mom and Dad that I was at either one of you houses, and then came here to work on it. You see I come to this place once a week now!" as she smiled. "But now that you two know this could be Our new hang out!". Adlandra and Bura were happy to now that they to could share this magnificent place with Pan.

When they arrived home it was about twelve thirty, so they decided that they would go threw the bags upon bags full of the things they hed purchased at the malls, and separate them into three piles so that Bura has the things she herself had boughten, and the same for the other two. They agreed that once they were done sorting everything that they would then go to bed. 

In the morning, after they had finished eating they gather everything that they needed to bring with them to the fort, and then made their way to it by flying.

"Well girls are you ready to start working extremely hard so that we can leave bye tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!, why that early?" as the two girls looked at her.

"Well, we need to leave by tomorrow, so that we're off on the first! Witch is tomorrow"as she paused. "Because according to when Grandpa Goku, told us about his trip to Namic it took him six day to reach it!" 

"Yeah, but why do we have to work hard so that we can leave tomorrow?" As Bura started scratching her head.

Pan explained while they carried everything down into the lab. "Well, the reason we have to work hard is so you, Adlandra and I can have the ship the way we want it, before we leave. After all this ship is going to be our home for at least the next month. I want my room to be as comfy and as home like as possible.". Then with that they went into the ship to decide where they wanted their rooms to be and to redecorate the whole ship in a day. After that was done the girls headed back out into the lab.

"Hey Pan, just how are we going to get this all done in one day, if there is just to much to do redecorating the hole ship to our standards?"

"Well Bura if you follow me , over here!" as she led the two to her supper computer. "You see I am now going to type in the layouts to our plan, and them the robots will do what ever it is that we want for them to do!" as she smiled. "So is there any other questions before we leave to do our part?"

"Yes!" as Adlandra asked. "And just how is this machine going prepare everything while we're gone, if it doesn't have a the material?".

Pan just looked at her. "See that something I can't answer!" as she explained. "You see when I first found this place and reactivated the main computer these robots that you see now came and started to clean up all the dust and dirt. When I put the planes into the computer to redecorate the whole barn up stairs in to my play house, I left so I could ask grandpa if I could have a few things that he was throwing out like his furniture. But when I returned, everything had been done for me. The pluming, the lights everything. Then again last year when I wanted to redo the up stairs into more of who I am now, I put the information in, and agene they did so when I left ,and where done with in six hours, so that why if we leave now they'll start and be done by the time we come back at Five or so."

"And how do you know that they'll be done decorating the hole ship by the time we get back" as she looked at her clock, it's already eight thirty!"

"Exactly!, if we come back by about nine pm to night they should be done, and then we can start organising the place, and all the other things tonight while our parents think that we've left to go camping deep in the woods some where!"

So after Pan finished typing up the planes for the redecorating, She and the girls left to deal with the things that they needed to deal with, before they left. 

First Pan went home to inform her parents that she was camping, with the girls, and just came home to start packing for it before they left a bout five o'clock.

"Well thats nice honey, how long will you guys be gone for?" as Vidal helped her pack the ascensions.

"Well, we really don't know yet, at least for three weeks or so, you know just to have some fun."

"Thats great dear!" as Gohan butted. "So, who's all going with you dear?"

"Oh, it's just Adlandra, Bura, and myself!"then with that she was done packing her things she felt she needed.

When she left to drop her stuff off at Adlandra's, her parents were concerned that she didn't have everything that she needed, but she told them that Adlandra was supplying everything, such as the tents, sleeping bags and thing of that nature. So they watched her go off to her Friends house five blocks away just near her Grandfather house. Getting tyred of walking for about a block and a half, she then picked everything up an flew up high the rest of the way to her house.

When she arrived at Adlandra's house she had found out that she was all finished gathering her things up that she wanted to bring along. Then she informed Pan that Bura had not yet arrived at the house yet and called her to inform her that she was just telling her dad now that they were going camping. So with that the two girls flew over to Bura's house to help he pack everything. 

Two hours had past and they finally convinced Vegita to let Bura go camping! So they went and started to pack her things. Before they left, he told them that if Bura didn't stop of at capsule corp, so that Bulma new she was gone , that they'd all get it, when she returned. What stumped Vegita is that they didn't complain to him about having to tell her, and said that after they had dropped off her things a Adlandra's house that they would go and see Bulma. Seeing as he was suspicious about them going camping he called Goku.

"Hello ChiChi, can I speak to Goku please!"

"Yes, hold on please!" as she called Goku.

"Hello, you wanted to speak to me Vegita?"

"Yes, its about the girls!" as he continued to tell him about his suspicions about Bura, Adlandra and Pan..

"So what do you plan to do about it?" as he asked him. "Do you want us to go out and spy on them?"

"No" as he laughed. "We'll get the boys to do it!, besides Trunks and Goten are younger then us so they can afford to Follow the girls camping." they both had a good laugh about that, and then hung up the phone. Seeing as He wanted the boys to be prepared to follow them by five, Vegita phoned Trunks's cell.

"Hello, Trunks speaking."

"Trunks its me. Is that idiot of a friend Goten near bye?"

"Yeah, he's the shower, but he's not an idiot other wise he wouldn't have been able too work with me at capsule corp. why do you want to speak with him?"

"God, no I don't, its just that..." as he continue to tell his son of what he suspected and for him and Goten, to pack their cloths, and be ready to follow the girls by about three pm. This after noone.

Then with that he hung up the phone and then went to pack his things for camping. When Goten got out of the shower, and was fully dressed, Trunks went and informed him of their fathers wishes to follow the girls.

He chuckled. "What the matter, he thinks that their going to sleep with a guy or something like that!" as he started laughing even harder.

Trunks looked at him seriously. "Yes, something alone those lines, and to make sure nothing happens to them."

Then Goten looked at him. "And how long is this little trip going to take?"

"Dad said a little over three weeks, well at least that's what they told him."

Goten laughed. "And just what about work, their not going to let me leave!, You yes you the president!, I'm just a worker!" as he looked at him getting mad. "Not to mention if one of us doesn't work then who's going to have the money to pay next months rent!?"

"Don't worry, Dads already assured me that if we do him this favour, that he'll pay for the rent!, and that he'll inform my mom of what's going on, so that she can wright us off, or something like that."

"Well, I suppose that I'll join you!" as he got his things ready. "But one things for sure, they defiantly owe us big this time!". Trunks just laughed ,and told him that everything they were bring with them had to be ready by three pm so that they could follow the girls. He then looked at the time, it was about one thirty now, so he started to gathering everything and putting them in his carrying bag.

* Mean while with the girls*.

They had just arrived at Capsule corp. "So just what is it that we're here to do?" as Bura looked at Pan and Adlandra.

They both laughed. "You're here to tell your mom that we're going camping!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"And we're here to get the coreordanents to Namic, so we can go on or little adventure!"

As Pan looked at her seriously.

Then with that they entered the building. To their advantage Bulma had just stopped out for some lunch, and would be back with in the twenty minuets. So Bura being her daughter, they let her and the other two girls into her office to wait. While there Bura looked in her mothers desk for the information and where about's of Namic. 

"Found it!" as she put the disk into the computer in the office. When they had checked out the disk it was indeed what they were looking for. To their horror Pan seen Bulma on her way back to her office.

"Shit, hurry up and copy the disk!, your moms coming,!, hurry she's coming!"

"Cool your jets I'm almost done!"as Bura stared the coping sequence, on to a disk. Then to their relieves Bulma was stopped by her Secretaire for something. "Got it!" as she took the disk out of the computer.

"Good!" as Adlandra grabbed the disk and put it into Bura's purse.

Then with that they all sat in a char. and waited for Bulma to step in. "Hi girls!" as she kissed Bura on her forehead. "Gladis told me that you three stopped bye to see me about something!"

"Yeah!" as Bura confronted her. "You see Adlandra, Pan, and myself decided that we wanted to go camping for a few weeks out in the forest, you know, in different part of some of the different forest near by. And Daddy said that I could go, but I had to come here first totell you that I'm going!"

She looked at the three. "Well that nice where are all your thing?" as she looked around and didn't see anything.

"Well we brought everything to Adlandra's house first, and then we came here to tell you". The she continued to tell her the plan. "You, see we're leaving this safer noone around three or three thirty for the first camp site."

"That's nice!, so why aren't you leaving for the site after you leave here?"

Pan took that question. "Well Bulma, you see we still have to stop at a few stores and get food, and other essentials!"

Bulma looked at the time. "Well that's good that you three are going out on your own for awhile!" as she got up to hug Bura goodbye. "You girls better get going its already two!" as she kissed Bura again. "Bye girls, see in a few weeks, love you Bura!"

The girls waved goodbye and then flew to the mall to pick up a few last things they had forgotten to get the day before.

RING, RING, RING! 

"Hello!" as Bura answered her cell phone.

"Bura did you speak to your mother yet"

"Yes, why?"as sh asked. "didn't you trust me or something?"

Vegita paused for a minute. "Yes I trust you!, I just wanted to see if you had went to talk to her that's all!"

"Oh I see!" as she new that he was up to something.

"So where are you wright now?"

She laughed. "Oh, what are you checking up on me now!"

Again he paused for a moment. "No I was just wondering where you are!"

"Sure Daddy!, I know you, but don't worry I'm at a supermarket, getting some food for the trip!" as she said goodbye, and hung up the phone. She then looked at the two. " well while we're here we better buy for the boys too!" as she laughed.

Pan looked at her. "Oh my god!" as she started shacking her head.

"What?" as Adlandra butted in. "Why should we buy food for the boys?

"Because, her father has sent them to follow us into the woods!" as Pan put six jars of dill pickles in the cart.

She looked at her. "Then do you suppose that they'll follow us..." as she whispered the rest in her ear.

Pan smiled and shuck her head no. "I'll explain when we get in the car!"

Adlandra and Bura both nodded. Then with that they all separated with three carts and went their seaport ways, to pick up their favourite thing, things they needed and the things that they knew the boys liked. The girls spent an hour and a half in the grocery store, then meet up at the cash recasters. Between the three carts,. Absolutely filled to the top, they spent just under seven hundred dollars. When Pan realized that they had no laundry detergent, she went back into the store and bought some. 

Pan looked at her watch. "Shirt!, its almost four !" as she tried to get a taxi. "We have to scram!" Bura laughed at her and pulled out a capsule.

"Relax Pan!, mom makes me carry a potch all the time!" as she threw one out. And a red convertible came out of it. She grabbed the Keys and handed them to Adlandra to drive. "Adlandra I want you to drive, since you're the only one with your full licence!" 

Then with that they quickly put all the groceries in the car and drove to their new club house on Pan's property. The only reason that they chanced going there was that the boy didn't know what store they were at.

"So tell me agin why we're chancing them findings our fort?" as Adlandra looked at Pan

"Well Adlandra" as Pan looked at her. "when Vegita called, he wanted to know where we were!, Bura never said witch store we were at!. So, I'm assuming that after he got off the phone with us, that he called the boys to go to your house and wait for us to come and grab our shit to go camping."

"Oh, so what your saying is that they don't know where we are right now, but are waiting for us to return to my house?" 

"Shit!, what are we going to do when we head back to the ship with the stuff from the house?" as Bura shuck her head

"Well........., I.... guess......?". As she paused. For a few seconds to think "I've got it!" as she smiled. "This is what we're going to do. First we'll put all this food away in the fridge and the cobbers, then we'll return to your house Adlandra grab the stuff, call Trunks's cell phone, and ask him and Goten to drive us to the camp site. Then that's where your part comes in Bura!, You hold on to Goten and ack all scared. Tell him that about that jerk Jeremy has been stocking you again."

"But why would he care about that?? As she cut Pan off.

"Well, he may or may not!, but" as she smiled with a devilish look.. "Your brother will be angry!, and will stay for a little while, just to make sure that creeps not after you again. Then we offer them a drink of pop or something. Then Bura you and I, pretend to see something moving in the bushes, the boys go and look, wham! Adlandra you drug their drinks with like six or seven sleeping pills each! maybe more" As she looked at the two "any question?"

"Yeah!" as Adlandra responded. " And just what happens, if they don't get up?"

"Yeah, she's wright!" as Bura nodded. "She's wright!"

Pan suck her head. " you two are so pessimistic!, If they don't get up or turn their heads then, You and I will 'trip' or 'fall' 'accidentally' on them or something like that, then you drug their drinks!, and just to make sure that they fall asleep wright a way put like half the bottle each in their drinks! So that they'll be out for at least for the rest of the night into the morning so that we can get to Namek , Got it!"

"Yeah!, but you didn't have to be so mean with it!" as they both the girls laughed at her.

The with all their bickering, they finally arrived at the entrance of the barn. Pan grabbed the key from her pocket, opened the door, and told the girls just to help her bring the groceries inside and leave them on the floor. Then once they were done doing that, Pan went down to the lab, went on the main computer and somehow scanned not only the groceries but Bura and Adlandra down into the Space ship where the kitchen had already been redone to look like the one in Adlandra's house.

"WOW!" as Adlandra looked around. "It looks identical to my kitchen at home!"

Bura butted in. "Can I go see my room?" just then a little robot came up to her, and informed her that they had not yet finished the rooms! But would be done soon. "Wow that's so cool, thank you little robot!"

"Shit" as Pan smacked her head. " speaking of rooms......., k... you two do ..me the.. favour of putting all the food away in the fridge and the cobbers, .... while I... make room, for the boys rooms up stairs too.!"

Bura looked at her and laughed. "I'll do it, but you have to but Goten's room near mine!" as she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll do it too, but keep my room where it is beside yours!"

Pan looked at them. "k, Adlandra you want you room to be the same, and you want to be near Goten, so.......... What if I put it this way. Adlandra, My room, Uncle Goten's room, yours, and then Trunks!"

"No, I don't like it!" as Bura looked at her " I said that I wanted Goten's room near me, not my brothers!". Then she looked at Adlandra to say something.

"Yeah......, me too!. I don't want to be near Trunks!"as she crossed her arms.

"So......, that mean that your stuck with him beside you!" as they looked at her half smiling, half serious.

"k...., so it goes Adlandra, me, Trunks, Uncle Goten, and Bura!, wright!?" then with that she left the space ship ,and went to program the super computer to completely redo the bedrooms smaller. Instead of having three gigantic rooms, to mack fiver equal large rooms. She then programmed the first room, to how Adlandra wanted her room. The second one the way she wanted hers. For the third , she programmed the computer to decorate it to the standards of a single, thirty year old man. Then the same for the next room. Then for the last ,She programmed it the way Bura wanted hers.

"Hey aren't you finished programming yet?" as Bura an Adlandra came out of the ship.

She snickered. "No, sorry I'm not As fast as you!" laughing. " No. sorry little joke. But I'm almost finned"

"Well that's good" as Adlandra looked at her watch. Cause its....."

" Shit, its four thirty!" as she looked at the clock on the computer. "We've got to scam, if we're going to leave, and find a good camp site to say at for a few hours!" then with that they left for Adlandra's house.

*Mean while with Trunks and Goten*

"Hey Trunks, it's already almost five" as he looked at his watch. "Do you think that they've left?

Trunks too looked at his watch. "No, I don't think so, when I called dad he said that they were at a super market store"

"So, what dose that have to do with anything?" as Goten cut him off.

"Well, he called my mom to see if the girls were lying about seeing her, and found out that they still had to come to the house to get their packing stuff!"

"So, what if they already came and Left? As he started eating an apple.

Trunks just looked at him and pointed. "There they are!, didn't I tell you they didn't leave yet!" 

"Shut up!, Its not my fault that your dad made me a paranoid freak!" as he crossed his arms

"Just what's that supposed to mean!" as he looked at his best friend

"Nothing at all, just when ha called us and talked to me he told me to make sure we didn't lose his little girl or he'd kill me!" as he thought to him self "he also seemed tell me not to lose sight of her"

* Meanwhile with the girls*

Pan started laughing as she looked over at the bushes from the corner of her eyes " Good joke Bura!"

They both looked at her, as they looked at the bushes on either side of them. "Yeah, I thought it was a good one!" as Bura looked at her watch. "Hey we should get going soon before we don't get a good spot!"

Then with that they went into the house. "Hahahah" as Pan sat on the bed in Adlandra's room.

"What's so funny?" as Burs sat be side her!

"Well, I don't know about you but it couldn't be better!" as she looked at Bura laughing.

"Did you see what I seen Pan?" as Adlandra sat on the bed too.

Bura just looked at them "what Trunks and Goten in the bushes beside your grandpa's house?"

Pan looked at her. "No" as she suck her head. "On the other side!, Buster and Jeremy in army shirts trying to blend in with the trees" as she smiled. " I never thought that I'd be happy to have those dam brothers following us!" as she started chuckling.

"Yeah!" as Adlandra looked at her chuckling as well Bura had a blank look on her face. "you don't get it!?" as she explained " look with them here that means that their following us , witch gives us more of a reason to call the boys!......"

"I know that!" as she got up. "But we never bought any sleeping pills for them!" as she smacked her head!"

Pan just giggled "You mean these?" As she pulled out a two full bottles full of sleeping pills.

"How did you get those?" as she looked at her 

She giggled "Well, you see I two have problems sleeping at night" as she winked. "After all I am 62 years old!"

"No, I took them from my parent's bedroom, they left them be hind in the walk in bath room!" as Adlandra looked at her.

Bura just looked at the two as she smiled " Well I guess since we have everything, we should call my brother"

"Yeah, your wight" as Adlandra started filing her nails, 

"Well I think that you should be the one to call my brother!" as Bura looked at Pan

"Why me?" as she looked at her strangle

" I don't know maybe because he has a soft spot for you!" as she laughed.

Pan blushed. "He dose?"

Bura giggled "Maybe, maybe not I can't say!" as she handed Pan the phone.

* Mean while with the boys*

"Well lets go to the car and get ready to follow them!" as Trunks got up. What he didn't know was the girls watched them get into the car.

"Yeah!" as Goten went to the car.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello, Trunks here"

"Hey Trunks" as Pan laughed, "where are you wright now?'

"Why?" was he paused. "Did you need something ?"

She stated to cry a little to make sound as if she needed his help. " I'm sorry but I need your help"

" sure what's wrong?" as he sat up.

She sniffed for the last time. "I need you and Uncle Goten to come and pick us because Bura's car needs to go to the shop"

"Sure honey, we'll come to pick you up where are you at?"

"Thank you, we're at Adlandra's house!"

"Kay, well we'll be there shortly!" as he hung up the phone

"Honey?" as Goten laughed. "What you like my nice now!?"

"No, but she was crying so I thought I 'd comfort her." as he started the car and went around the block three times before pulling into Adlandra's drive way.

When the girls saw them they grabbed all their things and then put them in the back of the trunk.

"So what do you have planed for the rest of the day?" As Bur sat behind Goten.

They just looked at her "Why?" as they left the drive way

"No reason" as Adlandra answered. "Its just for picking us up and taking us to the forest we wanted to invite you to dinner!"

"Yeah!" As Pan jumped in the conversation.

Then with that the two boys looked at each other. "Sure, why not!" and with that were on their way to the forest. Little did the boys know that it was the one closest to Pan's hideout aka land.

By the time they arrived in the forest and found a good spot it was about six thirty. "Hey boys we hope your hungry!" as the three girls started to prepare dinner. It wasn't much, but ham and chasse buns were all the girls had brought with them, after all they were going to drug the boys and bring them to the ship!.

"Oh boy am I hungry!" as Goten sat on a log that was there as a seat

"Yeah! Me too" as Trunks went and started to put a tent. "Hey Goten come and help me please, put up another tent!" so while the two boys went and put the tents up, the girls discovered that Buster and Jeremy had indeed followed them like they thought.

  
  


When the boys had finned up with the tents, they went and sat on the log that was placed there for campers by the last campers.

Pan saw that Buster was near, so she convinced Adlandra to bring Trunks's and her dinner to them in a few minuets. Then she walked up to Trunks, pretending that she had tripped, and fell on him. He just looked at her like get off. "Sorry honey" as she put her head up to his ear and wisped "I'm sorry but Buster and..."

"That's alright!" As he cut her off "I don't mind if an angel falls on me!"

Goten just looked at them scating his head. "I knew that he liked her!"

Bura sat on his lap sideways. "No, it's just an act you see that Buster and Jeremy are watching us in the bushes over there!" as she kissed him on the cheek. He turned and looked at her. "Just play along Goten, just for now so I can make them jellies, please!" 

He was just about to until he seen Trunks starting to kiss his niece on the lips. "Hey what's that asshole doing with my niece!?" as he was about to get up. Seeing as she was going to fall, she put her arms around him and then ger legs. Goten just looked at her but before he could say anything she too started french kissing him. Then with that they fell on the ground sharing their passion that he didn't know they had.

By the time Adlandra had gotten the drinks ready for the boys she turned around to see them both on the ground mouth to mouth kissing her best friends. Seeing this she accidentally with out realising it dropped both containers into their drinks. She shuck her head. "Well those two should be in their glories after all they've dreamed of this for the past three years" as she chuckled. Then turned her head as she looked at the two empty pill bottles. "Shit" as treas cam to her eyes "My Parents are gunna kill me!". She quickly wiped the treas away and brought them their drinks.

As soon as She brought the trays to the boys., Trunks got up holding Pan in his arms. Then took her in to a tent. "I'm sorry" as Pan layed on the tent floor wiped her moth, and sat up. "I won't ask you to pretend again!"

Trunks just looked at her and left. When he came out side he saw Goten kissing his sister. He walked up to them grabbed Goten up from the ground and looked at him. "That enough pretending with my little sister!" 

Goten looked at him. "Well what about you and my niece!" as he looked at him.

"Shut up!, we're going to have a talk with this Buster and tell him to leave your niece alone!"

"Yeah and that stupid Jeremy kid as well!"

"What that kids after my sister again!" They both looked at each other. "I get that twerp Jeremy for stocking my sister!"

"Yeah and I'll get that Buster kid for following my niece!" then with that the two were about to march up and beat the shirt out of them. Until Adlandra pored some of their drinks into two other cups and threw some extra pop in all four classes so that they wouldn't know the difference. 

"Wait don't beet them up!" as she looked at them "I'll go and talk to them!" as she sent them back to eat their food. Seeing as they were starving they want back to the bench and started eating their food. Adlandra walked up to Buster and Jeremy. "Hey guys, you shouldn't be here following them any more they have boyfriends now and they don't like it when you guys follow them!" as she handed them both a drink

"What's this for?" as the two looked at her.

"For you two to have a drink and then leave, you see I made an deal with the boys that after I gave you a drink that you to leave or they get to beat the sit out of you!"

They just looked at her "We see!" as they took a big gulp of the coke. Then with in five minuets they were fast asleep.

"Excellent!" as she smiled "good now to drug Trunks and Goten" as she went back to the camp grounds. "Where are the boys?" as she sat down to eat her sandwiches.

Pan laughed. "We carried them to the car, they ate their three buns and then tool a single sip of their drinks at the same time and with in ten minuets were out cold!" as she smiled. "How many pills did you but in their drinks?"

"Yeah, that what I'd like to know!" as Bura came back, her hair all messy from moving Goten to the back seat. "Sayien boys aren't very easy to drag you know!" as she sat down pooped

"Well, actually" as she looked nerves. "I looked over at you guys when I was tacking the lids off to shack a few in and then well, when I saw you two on top of them I anciently dropped them all in two drinks" 

Both Pan and Bura blushed at the thought of being on them kissing the men they liked and then laughed at the fact that she did such a thing. " so what did you do with Buster and Jeremy?" as they looked at her.

"I pored half of The boys drinks into two more cups and gave them to the little boys!, so their over their on the ground!". The other girls laughed and then dragged them into a tent, packed up the other two ,and then drove off to the fort with Trunks and Goten in the back of the car sleeping like new born babies. 

By the time they had arrived and drove the car into the barn, it was nine thirty.

"I don't want to drag the boys all the way down to the lab and then into the ship" as Bura started winning. "Their heavy!" as she dropped Goten on the floor of the upstairs reck room.

"Yeah" as Adlandra looked at Pan. "Neither do I !" as she fell on the floor pooped.

Pan just looked at them shaking her head. "You don't have a very good memory do you!" as she laughed and then went down to the lab.

They just looked at each other. "No! Why?". then with that they, along with the boys where transported into the ship's living room.

"Hey!" as Bura looked around. "Wow they finished the living room".

Just then Pan walked in the room. "Told you that they would be done by the time we got back!" as she smiled. "Now help me take these two to the up stairs to their rooms!". as she put Trunks on her shoulders and flew him to the room that was prepared for him.

Seeing as Bura and Adlandra were weakling's compared to Pan. Bura took the top half and Adlandra grabbed his feet. 

"Wow, he's not that heavy when I have help carrying him" as they walked up the stars.

"You two are weakling's " as Pan giggled walking by them half way up the stairs.

"Sorry we don't train like you do twenty four seven!" as they laughed 

"That's true!" as she chuckled "maybe you should!"

"Yeah!" as Adlandra giggled. "I should!" as she looked at Pan. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Well I want to 'play' with my baby before I leave her all alone for the next month or so!"

then with that she left the ship in to lab to play with her supper computer. 

"She's up to something!" Bura said as they reach the top of the stairs.

"Yeah!, I agree she is up to something!, but lets get him in to his room on the bed, before my arms collapse"

"Yeah!, I know what you mean!" as they set him down to open the door to his room.

"Wow!, oh my god Adlandra you should see his room it's so him!" as she dropped Goten.

"Yeah, I will as soon as you pick his other half up so that we can get him on the bed!"

"Oh yeah!, sorry". Then with that they managed to throw him an the bed, and look around. 

After they threw him on the bed, Bura grabbed a blanket and covered Goten with it. Adlandra was just about to leave as she stopped and looked at Bura. "What are you doing?"

Bura kissed Goten on the cheek, and coaled of the big queen size bed. "Just kissing him good night, before we leave and start Organizing our things!". Then with that they left the room and headed for boys car to grab their things and put them away for them.

Mean while with Pan, she had been working none stop on her computer. When the girls past her to get the boys things and the rest of their thing, they just looked at her for she was just so into what it was she was doing what ever it was.

On their way back Adlandra went up to her to see what she was doing. "He Pan, what you up too?"

"Nothing much just working on commination" as she smiled. " you see I've been trying to program the computer so that I can talk to her in sed of halving to everything by hand!" 

"Cool" as Adlandra said good bye, then she and Bura went back into the ship to organize their things and then throw the boys things in their rooms.

Three hours had past and she finally manage to what it was she wanted. "YES!" as she jumped up and down. "I've done it!"

"Done what?" as Bura walked out of the ship to call Pan in to go to bed

she ran to her one best friend. " I can communicate verbally with my super computer now!" as she danced all around

"That's nice, but it's time two goto bed, so we can leave early tomorrow morning!" as she laughed. "Remember!?!"

Pan just looked at her staringly and smiled. "Yeah, lets goto bed". Then with that they went into the space ship and up to their bedrooms. Pan wasn't at all sleepy so she decided that she would put her things away in a nice and fashionable order so she wouldn't have to do it when she a wok the next morning. When she was finished with that, it was one thirty and she still wasn't very sleepy. So she snuck out of her room so that the girls wouldn't notice and went to the control room and started tampering with the main computer until about three thirty. After she had accomplished what she set out to do she then went to bed. By the time she made it th the bed she collapsed and was a sleep instantly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the trip to Namic.

  
  
  
  


It was now six thirty and Pan a wok to the sound of yelling in her room. "What the hell did you do to me, " as the angry voice came up to her bed and tore the blankets off the bed. "Where the hell am I?" as he looked around.

"Trunks relax!" as she sat up."computer lights"

"Yes Pan, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you" as she looked at Trunks. "Why are you mad?" scatting her head. "I thought that you two were sent here to spy on us, or excuse me look after us so that we wouldn't do anything un lady like or something along those lines."

He just looked "and just what's that supposed to mean!?!" as he paused.

"Don't play stupid with me!, see WE know all about it, and know that Vegita got you guys to follow us or something! Other wise we wouldn't have seen you in the bushes near my grandpa's place!" as she got out of bed. "Now kindly remove yourself to your quoters, that was prepared for you!" as she opened the door.

Trunks just looked at her, and started to laugh. "Your funny when your mad" as he put his head down. "I was so mad when I stormed out of the room looking for someone to talk to, that I forgot witch one I cam out of."

Pan for some reason looked at him with loving eyes, grabbed his hand and leaded him to his room. "there you go!, this is the room that was prepared for you!"

He turned the lights on and looked around. "Wow this is wonderful!" as he looked for her. "How did you do this........" as he looked at her. "You knew some how that we were following you!". Then he looked at her. "Hey where are we anyways?" as he looked around.

Pan backed up first. "Well you see..." as she thought of something. "Computer please open the windows!"

"Yes Pan." as the computer opened the big window. Then with that the ground began to shack all around them.

"Computer what's happing?" as she grabbed on to Trunks for protection.

Trunks put his arms around the girl "Feels like we're tacking off!" as he looked at her.

"Yes Trunks that is correct!," as the computer continued "we will be out in orbit in precisely twenty nine minuets and fifty five seconds Ser"

Trunks just looked at Pan angry. "Why are we going into space, and just where are we going?"

"Well...." as she gave him a slit smile. "We're on our way to planet Namic!, so that we can search for the dragon balls there!" as she started playing with her hear.

He looked even more angry. "And just why are we going to Namic to find the Dragon balls there, when we have a set of Dragon balls on planet earth!"

Pan realized that this nice and innocent thing wasn't going to work. "Well" as she said snobbily almost in tears, as she screamed at him. " Jut because you we have dragon balls on Earth, doesn't mean that we girls don't want to have a little adventure before we go back to school in the fall!, besides you should feel special! that we actually allowed you to come when we found out that you guys were following us!" as she looked up at him and left. 

"Wait!, Pan..... !" as he looked at his shoes. "Come back here I didn't get all the info I was looking for!." then with that he went to lay on his nice queen bed

"Would you like me to make a link between your room and my master?"as the computer stoped to await his answer.

He looked at him self. "Yes computer please do that!" as he sat and thought about this

"Your link has been made anything you say she will now heir!"

"Yes thank you!" as he sat up. "Pan I need to talk to you!"

"Theirs nothing left to say !"

"Waite Pan, I just have a few more questions to ask!" 

"Fin!, but hurry up I'm tyred!" as she yawned.

"K, first question, why did you guys decide to bring us along?, well is Goten here, cause I don't know."

"Yes, he is in the next room beside you!" as she laughed. "Why do you want to know why we dragged you with us?"

"I was just wondering that's all"

"Well...... I actually don't know" as she shuck her head. "you see when we got a call from your dad, we knew that he was up to something!, then Bura said that we had to shop for you two as well" as she laughed. "You know that we spent over six hundred dollars".

He laughed at that, then asked his second question. "That's cool, but now for the second question!"

"Shout away!"

"Why...." as he stopped. "How did you get us all the way here, where ever here is?"

"Well, that's two questions, but I will answer them both!" as she giggled. "This is my spaceship!, and ..." as she began to giggle even more. "Adlandra drugged your drinks"

"With what!, normal pills don't work on me!"

"Well, actually we brought two pill bottes full on her mother's prescription extra heavy duty sleeping pills."

"So ... that wouldn't work on us!"

She burst into laughter. "Oh it dose when she accidentally pored the both bottles in each of your drinks"

he laughed. "Adlandra?, what made her do that, she's not a dits !?!"

Pan blushed a little. "When she seen you and me, Goten and Bura on each other kissing!" she sounded as if she was ashamed of what she had done.

"Oh!, I see!" as he two blushed and felt a little ashamed.

"Well, I hope that you got most of what you were looking for!, but I'm tired, so I'm going to back to sleep! After all I was up until three thirty, working with my computer."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you soon then!" as he layed on his pillows. "Computer end link please."

"Yes Trunks sir, it has just been ended." then with that he and Pan both fell strait to sleep.

A few hours had past, and it was now a little past nine. By this time both Adlandra and Bura were up, and ready to make some breakfast. But before they did they wished to wake up Pan first. So they crept softly to Pan's room, being very quite so that they would not wake up the boys, holding off as long as they could, so that they wouldn't have to explain what they were doing.

"Pan!" as Adlandra went to wake her up. "Pan get up!"

"Pan, get up I'm hungry!" as Bura shuck her.

"Trunks go away, I'm tyred I'll explain the rest later!" as she muttered out load and turned away.

"PAN!!" as they both yelled. "GET OUT OF BED! NOW!!!"

Then with that Pan jumped out of bed. "What the hell?" as she looked around. "Oh!, hey girls, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, we just got up and thought that we would get you up as well so that we could make some breakfast, you know before we live!" as Adlandra explained.

"Live for where?" as she looked at them.

"For Namic!" as Bura looked at her. "Remember we are supposed to be leaving to day, well it's already courter after!"

"After what?" as she laughed.

"Nine!" as they helped her out of bed.

Pan just laughed. "Computer, please open my window!". They just looked at her weirdly, as if they thought she had lost it.

Just then the computer replied. "Yes Pan" as a big window opened behind her bed. "How did you sleep this morning?"

"Fine thank you.!" as she smiled. The girls just listened with amusement as they looked at her. She smiled and suck her head. "I'll explain when the boys are here as well!" then with that the three girls went down into the kitchen to repair a big and delouse breakfast.

By the time they had finished preparing this feast fit for a king, it was now just a little over ten, and the boys smelling the food, of course came running down the stairs in the cloths they had on the day before. So the girls set the table for five and loaded the rest of the table full of the dolichos food they had jus prepared.

Goten of corse just came down the stairs and started to dig in. Trunks on the other hand walked down the stairs and then sat beside his best friend already eating. Then half way done Goten faunally looked around. "Hey where are we?, weren't we camping?"

Bura smiled, and took the question. "Yes Goten, we got you to drive us to a camp site"

"But where are we now?" as he cut her off scratching his head looking around.

"Well, if you would let me finish, then I will tell you!"

"Sorry, I'll listen"

"Alright!, you see, we brought you here, so that you could do one of two things. First partly to do the will of our Parents ( mainly my dad!) So that you can keep an eye on us while we've gone 'camping'" as she smiled.

Goten looked at Trunks. "What makes you think that your father sent us to watch you?, after all you called us to come get you!" he then paused, and looked at her.

"Look Goten the girls and I aren't stupid! We fingered it out after my dad called me to make sure I had went to tell my mother that we were going camping, then we also saw you two hiding in the bushes, it just so happed that we seen those jerks on the other side as well!"

"I knew I seen somebody on the other side of the bushes!" as Trunks interrupted

"Yes, well any ways, secantly the reason why you are here with us is for our .protection!"

"Protection" as Goten looked at her. "What the hell is Going on!?!"

Pan took the question. "Well Uncle Goten, you see I came up with the idea of going to visit the planet Namic, so that we could search for the dragon balls there. The reason for wanting to do this, is so that the girls and I could have an adventure all our own, before the summer ended, and we half to re turn to school in September. The reason we need your protection is if the Namics don't wish us to be there and try to hurt us, I my self do not need your assistance, however the other two do because they are not as skilled in fighting like you two or I am."

"Interesting!, but what I would like to know is one, why travel to Namic?, second what is it that you desire from the great dragon?, third of all why would you not just ask us in sed. of doing what ever you did to us."

"Well....I answered the first question before . Secondly I want to wish back Grandpa Goku's parents! , and lastly We believed that if we just asked that you would say no, and then try to stop us, and inform our parents of our planes!"

He looked at his friend Trunks, and they shuck their head yes. "Your wright, we would have tried to stop you, but since it's too late to do that, and that you made us a very nice breakfast, there is nothing we can do! That is to stop you!."

The girls just smiled. Then Adlandra remembered that Pan promised to tell them about the computer when they where present. "Hey Pan, you might want to tell us now of the talking computer!"

"Yes, of corse. Well as you two know after we drugged the boys and got them here in one peace, and carried them up to their rooms, that I went to work with on my main supper computer until twelve thirty. Then one of you came to call me to bed so that I could rest. I did not tell you then but what I had achieve was verbal communications with the supper computer and me. Then when you two where fast asleep I ventured down to the control room or the bridge. And worked non stop until about three, then at that time I had made a link between the ship and my supper computer in my lab. Then for about twenty five minuets I worked on connecting the two into one so that I could be here but also not leave my precious supper computer along. So that is the story of the ship talking when we ask it to do things." the girls where impressed and congratulated her on her this great astonishment . 

However the boys just looked at each other and then Pan. "Hey, what do you mean by your lab?, and just where did you get this fairly new ship and re mottle it to the way you wanted it anyways?"

"Well!, maybe if you are good, I'll tell you where I got the lab, where it is, and every single detail on that matter. As for where did I get the ship, that my dears is very simple. I bought it!"

"Bought it?" as Trunks looked at her.

"Yes I bought it!, you see last year when Capsule corp ......"

"You STOLE IT!" as Goten started freaking at her.

"No, I did not do such thing!" as she became angry with the thought of her doing such a thing. "I bought it from the junk yard man in the middle of the night! since it was a big thing we both decided that if any body asked what had happened that it was stolen in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, and it just so happens that he would sale it to a sixteen year old child!!" as Trunks suck his head in discus. "What would you want with a space ship anyways?"

Pan just looked at him almost in tears hurt that they both thought that she would steal something like this. "I did not steal it I payed a lot of money for this!, and I wanted a challenge, so that I could do on my spare time."

"I believe that you want a challenge, but I still do not believe that you payed for this thing, not to mention why would a man sell it to a sixteen year old child.?

"Well instead of accusing of thing I have not done Liston, and mabe you might hear the truth!"as she slapped them both on the face. "I went in a trench coat, and Then said that I was the leader....." as she looked at them in tears. "Never mind why am I expelling my self to a bunch of disbelievers!" then with that Pan ran up the stairs to her room and locked her self in there for the rest of the day.

The girls just looked at them. "Well you've done it now!" and left to speak with Pan.

They both looked at them selves. "I didn't mean to upset her!" as Trunks put his head down.

"Me too!" as Goten looked at his watch. "Should we call your dad and tell him about this??"

"No!" as he looked at him. " I already tried, but where too far in to space that there is no reception."

"Oh I see, well since we hurt their feelings we should do the dishes."

"Yeah, we should!" as they both got up and gathered every thing up and started doing the dishes. "Hey I've got it we can get my dad by linking a link from the main computer when their all sleeping." as he started laughing . "yeah, that's what we'll do!"

"Why not just wait until we arrive at Namic so they can do what it is they want to do, and then we can have a few relaxing days here, you know for our selves." as he looked at his best friend. "Come on bro, don't spoil it for them or us!"

"Well........ok, we have to tell no later then that, other wise my dads gunna kill us!"

Then with that they finished up the dishes, and went to explore the ship, to see what the girls had done with the place. A couple of hours had passed and the found a big room on the bottom floor. When they put the lights on they found a big gym with lots of equipment, and even a hot tub. Then when they seen that there was a glass door leading into another room. When they went to check it out they found Bura and Adlandra swimming in a big pool.

"Wow you guys even put in a pool!" as Goten looked around. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah it was a good idea, that's why Pan thought of it!" as the swam up to them.

"Speaking of Pan where is she?" as Trunks walked around looking for her!

"Oh" as his sister got out. "She won't come down to do anything, since you two insulted her.!"

Trunks felt bad, for saying what he said but he just couldn't believe that she did what she did. "Oh, I see!, so where did you girls get the money for all this stuff, I mean you have a fully loaded game room, a little gym with a hot tub, a big swimming pool, a big TV in a living room, a newly redone kitchen, dishes, and everything else like the rooms and stuff?"

They laughed at him, "go apologise to Pan , and maybe she might tell you!" then they invited Goten to go swimming with them.

So both boys went up to the last floor, Goten went into his room and found his swim shorts, while Trunks went to speak with Pan.

Nock, Nock, Nock

"Go away!, I already told you I don't want to talk!" as she wiped her tears. 

"You didn't say anything like that to me!" as he knocked again.

Pan stoped for a minute. "Go away Trunks!, I don't want to talk to you!"

"I know that's why I've come to apologize and talk to you!"as he awaited her answer.

"Why so You can accuse me of even more things!"

"No so I can talk to you!, you know like adults!"

"I don't feel like talking wright now, please go"

so Trunks did what she said, he left. But he was determined to get into that room to talk, so he went to his room and changed into his swimming shorts. "Computer, can you on the count of three open Pans door so I can talk to her!

"Yes, as you wish Sir!"

Then with that he went out, and headed for Pan's room. He counted to three and then walked wright into Pan's room. "Thank you computer!" 

"What are you doing here I told you I didn't want to speak to you!" as she went to hit him.

He blocked her hit with his arm, then pushed her, so that she would fall on the bed. "Look Pan, I only came up here to apologize to you. And to talk about some things. Not to have an all out war. You know that I love you as if you were my little sister!, and that I would never do anything intentional to hurt your feelings!"

"Then why did you!"

"Look Pan" as he bent down, grabbed her heads and looked in her eyes. "I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!, ask your Uncle, its just a little hard to believe that you of all people did what you did!"

She looked away and then back into his eyes. "Why? Why is it so hard to believe that I could do something like this?"

"Because, well for me, I see a young lady, who loves to spar and fight!" as he laughed "isn't that what you get called down to the school's office, because your always picking fights with people who piss you off!"

"Yes, but I am , well except for Adlandra and Bura I'm the smartest student in the school, that's why they don't suspend me!"

"Yes, I guess you three are the smartest in your school." as he smiled. "So do you forgive me?"

She looked at him. " Yes I guess so" as she hugged him

"Good then get your bathing suit on and lets go swimming!"

She laughed. "I see you guys found the pool then." he smiled and then went left the room so she could change.

When she was done she came out in a brand new bright baby bleu bikini, with black outlining the edges and straps. "Hey Pan was I was just wondering where did you guys get the money for all this magnificent stuff, and how long it took you to do it?"

"Well, actually, it didn't cost us any money!, and it was all done yesterday."

Trunks just looked at her. "Are you serious!" as he stoped 

"Yeah, you see the girls and I came down to my lab into the ship and decided that we would see what we wanted to do with it!, an then I programmed our plan into the super computer in my lab. Then my robots worked all day to achieve what we wanted done. And all the thing that are here was in fact made by them and crafted by them." as she laughed. "But don't ask me where they got it?, cause that I don't know. They started to work when we where gone."

"Wow that's cool!" as he stopped. "Hey do you think, that ....well maybe your lab was left by some kind of Alain, or something like that?"

She just stared into space. "Yeah, that could be possible." then with that they both walked the rest of the way to pool room in silence, holding hands . "Oh my god" as Pan thought in her head. "Trunks is holding my hand?, I wonder if he's....... starting ...to..feel..the ....same?"she suck her head and said out load "no that's's not it!"

"What's not it?" as Trunks looked at her.

"Nothing!. I was just thinking about something, and realized that I was wrong." as she smiled at him. "That's all". Then with that the arrived at the pool on the bottom floor in the ship. 

When they opened the door, they expected to see the others swimming in the pool, but there was nobody. So Pan jumped in the pool. "You coming?" as she smiled at him.

Just as Trunks was about to jump in, his sister cam out of another room screaming. "Pan help me he's gunna kill me!" as she ran around the pool.

"Why?" as she laughed. "What did you do to piss him off now!?!" then all she seen was her uncle running after Bura looking like he was going to kill her. So Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm as Pan got out of the pool.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen!" as Pan walked over to the two men. "Bura, Adlandra and I are going to go up into our rooms and change, the same gos for you two!, then we will all talk about this in the living room in like five minuets!". So They all went to their rooms, changed into cloths, and went in to the living room on the level below the rooms

Trunks started out by asking his sister what had happened.. "Kay, what happened to make Goten flip on you?"

"Well, you see when we helped you move Paris came by to.... well talk to Goten!"

She was about to continue when Pan butted in. "No Uncle Goten!," as she stood up. "Don't be mad, Paris is no good for you, she tried to trick Bura into betraying you so that Paris could try to be with Trunks!" as she looked at the two men.

"And how do you know this?" as Goten looked at her.

"Because she two confuted me a few weeks ago, asking me to call up Trunks so that she could huck up with him while you were off helping Grandma!". then she looked at Trunks with loving eyes. She turned her just before Trunks did to see her staring at him. Luckily for her he didn't notice her turn her head, other wise she would have had a hard a tack. They sat and discussed the matter further for the next half an hour. By the time they looked at the clock it was already twelve thirty. So the girls went and prepared a light lunch. After lunch the girls cleaned up while the boys went down to the wait room.

"Kay, girls, I want to teach you some moves so that you can protect your selves!" as Pan started to show then some fighting moves. "I want to make sure that if there is any danger that you can defend your selves with no problems!"

"Do I have to?" as Bura interfered. "I mean come on I'll have Goten here to protect me!"

"Yes!" as Pan tripped her.

"I know that!" as she fell to the ground. "What I meant is when Goten is around can I pretend not to know anything about fighting!" then got up and dusted her self off.

Both Pan and Adlandra looked at her and suck their heads. "Well don't blame us if something happens to you because my uncle can't get to you fast enough!" then Pan, once again started showing them some helpful moves to get out of a jam.

The hours had passed by and it was now five o'clock, so the girls stopped training in the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. By the time they had finished it was about six thirty. So they called the boys for dinner. 

"Hey, wow you girls can really cook!" as Goten devowered it all up.

"Yeah, he's wright, this is really good." as Trunks too enjoyed his dinner.

"That's good!" as the three girls ate happier knowing that their food was being enjoyed by the two boys.

After dinner was done they all helped clean up, and went to the living room to enjoy one of the DVD's that the girls had brought with them.

After the DVD was done Pan went up to her room. After a few minuets had passed everyone else too went to bed. Pan waited until she thought that they were all a sleep, then went down stairs to the gym. Little did she know that someone couldn't sleep either, and followed her to the gym.

"Hey!" as the voice came behind her. "I thought you went to bed like everybody else!"

"I could say the same about you Trunks!" as she turned around to meet his face. " So what are you doing down here so late?"

"Couldn't sleep!, you?" as he went to the pool room.

"Same here!" as she followed him in to the room. "Hey what are you doing?" as she saw him jump into the pool.

He swam up to her. "Just felt like having a swim!"as he then grabbed her leg and made her fall right on top of him, bringing right down to the bottom of the pool.

Pan quickly swam up to the top as she looked for Trunks "Dammit Trunks this was my new outfit I got two days ago!" as she scrammed, looking for him.

To her surprise he swam right under neath her and pulled her under again. When they came up Pan started to scream at him. "Relax!, I'm just having a little fun that's all!" as he grabbed her hand and put her over his shoulder. "Besides you know you liked it!"

She got free and climbed out of the pool. "Maybe if these weren't knew!". She looked at him and seen how sorry he looked, so she took off her black Nike T-shirt, along with her navy blue fire jeans.

Trunks just looked at her staringly. "Hey Pan what are you doing?" as he started to blush a little.

"Well, you want to swim with me right?, well I'm not going back up stairs and I hate wet jeans so....."

"You think I want to see you in you under cloths!" as he laughed. Cutting her off.

"Well then Mr. Briefs, if you don't want to see me then I'll leave and train in the other room all night!" as she went on her way to other room.

"Wait!, in you bra and panties?"

"Yeah I told you I don't like being in wet jeans!"

Trunks got up and blocked the door so that she couldn't leave. " I don't want you going out there dressed like this!"

"And why not, we're on my space ship! and I want to go to bed soon!" as she called under his legs. Then she though to her self. "Hey I wonder why he doesn't want me to leave?" 

Just then Trunks grabbed her arm, took off his wet shirt and put it on Pan. "There now your partly dressed, and won't be embarrassed if anybody comes down here!" And went on his way to the pool.

Pan smiled at the thought of waring something of Trunks, after all she still had her little crush on him. "Hey!" as she ran up to him. "Thank you very much, I mean for lending me your shirt."

"No problem" as he turned around and blushed a little.

He stated to walk back wards, as Pan walked forwards towards him. "I want to show you my gratitude!" she said as she closed her eyes. Just then as she went to kiss him on the cheek, they both lost their balance and fell into the deep end of the pool. When they came to the surface, Pans felt bad for falling on him and making them fall to the bottom of the pool. "I'm sorry, I....I didn't mean to..." 

"Didn't mean to do what?" as he swam closer to her.

"I didn't mean to trip, fall on you and make us fall to the bottom!" as turned her head feeling so bad, that tears started to fall from her cheek into the pool. "I'm such a dits.".

Knowing that it was just an accident, Trunks came up to her. "Don't worry about it!" as he began to laugh. "But since we're in the pool lets anyways, lets just have a little fun!"

"Kay!" as she got out of the pool and ran off the diving bored..

Then for the next half hour the two swam, and had a good time. After that Pan still in her bra and panties, tried to go up stairs to her room., but then aging Trunks stopped her and insisted that she put her wet cloths on as she gave him his shirt back when she refused to do so he again took his shirt off and offered it to her. "Look one of your friends, or even Goten might come out of their rooms for some strange reason and see you like this!" 

"So what do you care!" as she gave him the shirt again.

"Well!" as he looked at her and said with a strong voice. "First of all you are a young lady, and should be fully dressed in front of people!"

"Fully dressed!" as she looked at him. "Who pulled me into the pool, and got me sock and wet in my new cloths Trunks!" as she left the room.

Ferrous, Trunks ran after her, and grabbed her arm. "You are a seventeen year old girl!, and I am thirty one!, I don't want other people seeing you like this, god your father would have a fit if he new about you wanting to do this!"

"And what about you!" as she got angry. "Why is it that you can see me in my bra and panties, but I can't walk up to my room in them, not to mention my father would freak if he new that I was down here with you now like this!" as she slapped him across the face.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you took your cloth off!" as he grabbed her.

She just looked at him. "And why do you care if I go up there like this?." He just looked at her shuck his head. Then with that he grabbed a towel that he seen hanging up. He put Pan over his shoulder, threw the towel over her and carried her to his room. "So why did you carry me up to your room?" as she blushed a little, still angry at him.

He just ignored her remark, went into his carry all bag, grabbed a clean shirt and threw it at her. "There now you can go to your room!"

She just looked at him. "This is all you brought me in her for! A stupid shirt!" as she screamed, threw the shirt and left the room.

A few days had passed and Trunks and Pan still weren't talking to each other. Every time they saw each other they exchanged pissed off looks.

Finally Adlandra began to wound why they were mad at each other, and approached Pan. After finding out what was wrong she started to laugh. "You mean that he wouldn't let you go until you were half dressed, then when he took you to his room you screamed at him because he gave you a shirt and then left!" 

"Yeah!" as she looked at her friend innocently.

"What did you think he brought you to his room for!" as she sock her head. 

"I don't know but he was pretty lame!" as she looked the other way. "Besides I'm still mad at him.

Goten also wondered why They where angry, so he went to talk with Trunks. "Really, she took off her cloths!, and when she went to leave you wouldn't let her leave why?"

"I have no idea" as he looked at his best friend. "Something just came over me and I couldn't control my self.". Then he continued to tell him what happened that night.

"Wow, she screamed at you!"

"Yeah, she was mad that all I brought her there for was to give her a shirt., I mean jeez what did she think I was doing?" as he shuck his head in wonder. 

Mean while on planet Earth.

Vegita was getting angry as he paced back and forth by the phone. "What wrong honey?" as Bulma sat at the table.

"Shut up woman!" as he gave her that look. "Call over the boys for me!" as he went into the living room.

A few hours had passed, and finally both Goku and Gohan made it over.

"So why did you call us here?" as Gohan sat on the couch beside his father. Vegita looked around to make sure his wife wasn't around to hear. Then with that he signalled the two too follow him out the window.

"Hey?" as Bulma walked into the room. "I wonder where they went?, well I guess that I'll call over the girls for some tea in stead!" then with that she did.

"Hey why did we fly out of the window?" as Goku questioned Vegita. Then with that he ignored the remark until they stopped and flew down into a Coffey shop.

"So that my wife can't gossip you idiot!" as he smacked Goku. 

"Oh!" as he suck his head. "But you didn't have to smack me!"

"Shut up Kakkerott!" as he looked at the two. "Gohan have you hared from you brat yet?"

"No why?" as he looked at Vegita staringly. "She camping for the month!"

"I sent Trunks and that idiot of a brother of yours to follow the girls!"

"So?"

"OVER A THREE DAYS AGO!" as he growled

"So, what's your problem then?"

"Well un like you I didn't trust the girls, so I set the fools after them. Only they haven't reported back to me yet!"

"Oh!" as he took a sip of his coffee."what!" as he spit it out all over Vegita. "You sent Trunks to follow my little girls and he hasn't called you back!" he started to freak. " you stupid fool he could be........." as he got angrier "with my little girl!"

"Relax"as he smacked him. "My son wouldn't touch your stupid brat"as he looked how angry he was and thought he'd piss him off.. "Well not unless she came on to him!" and stated laughing at the look on Gohan.

"Hey relax son" as Goku padded Gohan's back. "I know that the boys will be complete genital men while the watch the girls." 

"Hey what do you mean?" as Vegita looked at him. "I was joking about Trunks he wouldn't touch that brat of Gohan's"

"Well I wouldn't be worry about my brother" said Gohan laughing. "I'd be worried about your little princess coming on to him!". Just then the two exchanged angry looks and stated fighting right in the Coffey shop.

"EXCUSE ME, genital men!" the owner of the shop came up to the two men fighting. "If you do not stop fighting in my shop please all three of you remove your selves!" as he looked at them angrily. "And if you do not I will be forced to call the authorities!"

So not wanting to spend the night in a jail cell, they walked out and then flew back to Capsule corp.

"Well where have you three been for the past hour?" as the three girls looked at them.

"We've been training Woman!, now make us some food1" as the tree boys walked into the living room to watch some TV.

While the girls started to repair a nice big lunch the men sat discussing what it was they would do to find the children, mainly because Vegita wanted to make sure his little girl wasn't fooling around with Goten, and the same for Gohan to make sure that Trunks was keeping his pas off his baby girl. Even thought they wouldn't admit to it like that.

"Hey I say that we give them a couple of days to report until we go searching!" as Goku Yaunde. "Besides it's going to be hard to find them any ways."

"Not really all we have to do is........"

"Do what Gohan?" as Bulma brought in a coup of tea for them.

Vegita gave him the look not to say a word. "Nothing just that we should go and train more!" as he smiled at her.

"Oh I see, well we'll get you when the food is all done!" as she left the room.

"Few!" as Gohan looked at the two beside him. "Anyways what I was saying to find them all we have to do is go up and see Denday and Piccolo. Then we can ask them what they are up too!"

"Yeah that a great idea!" as Goku got up.

"Where do you think your going Kakkerott!" As Vegita got up as well.

"We're going to train in the gravity room remember!" then with that the three men walked to the gravity chamber to spar until lunch was ready.

BACK TO THE SPACE SHIP

"WOW, are you serious!" as Bura walked into the room. She had over some of the conversation. 

She suck her head. "Hey maybe I should go and talk to her!" then with that, she left to go and find Pan.

"Yeah bye Bura!" as Goten waved to her.

"So do you like my sister!?" as Trunks grabbed a pop and opened it.

"As a friend why?"

"Oh no reason, just wondering that's all" as he took another sip.

Goten just looked at him and realized what it was his friend was thinking. "OH MY GOD!, Trunks you don't think that I like....your....sister in that way do you!?!"

Goten began to look serious at him. "Come on bro!, you know I just broke up with Paris two months ago, not to mention I still miss her!" as his facial excretion turned sad. "I still love her."

Trunks looked at his best friend and apologized. "I'm sorry bro, I forgot about that!, but forget about her it's like Pan said she's no good for you."

Goten sighed. Then he started thinking in his head. Then he questioned Trunks. "Hey Trunks"

"Yeah Goten what is it?"

"Sneaking of 'liking' someone, what are your feelings for Pan?"

"What!?!, what are you talking about!" as he grabbed another pop since he had finished the one he had before.

"Well for starts, why didn't you want her to go up stairs in her bra and panties, when in fact you didn't mind seeing her in them." as he smirked like he'd one the fight.

"Well.....uh....she had already taken them off, when I had went under the water. Not to mention that I didn't want her to chance you or one of the girls walking out of your rooms and seeing her like that" as he defended him self.

"Oh, I see!" as he thought for a minuet. 

Then things started to make sense in his head, as he said to himself. "He doesn't have to say it but I know, I can see it in his eyes. He can't fool me."

Then he looked at his friend again. "Just admit it you like her, you can't fool me I can tell its in your eyes dude."

"What are you talking about" as he looked at his friend in disbelief. "Yes I'll admit it I like Pan, but only as a friend!, I can tell her things that I can't tell anybody else. She's a good listener. And she can fight, so we spar!" as he looked seriously. "Besides I already have a girls friend that I really like!" as he smiled with his fathers look.

"Oh really, and why haven't I hared about this?" as he crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Well...its...its.....that blond down the street!"

"Who? Marron?" as he suck his head. "Your living, she and Ubbo have been going steady for six months!"

"No you fool, Jessica the blond down the street, you know by our condo!!" as he smacked the back of Goten head.

"NO...your...lying, you can't be serious!, why didn't you tell me about her!?!"

"Because you had just broken up with that bitch, and I didn't want to bother you with it since you were so sad!"

"Oh!" as he looked at him grabbing a pop and took a big sip." yeah, wright!, you tell me about every relation ship you've ever had."

"It's like I told you I didn't want to bother you!" when he got up.

"That's the problem Goten" as he thought to himself. "I'm not going out with her. She just wants my money. But your wrong about Pan, I only like her as a friend. Besides she's just a little child to me."

"Hey where are you going Trunks?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll go and have a swim." Then with that he went to his room to change.

MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS.

Bura had been looking for Pan and found her and Adlandra talking in the kitchen. "Hey girls, you'll never guess what I overheard. My brother and Goten talking about You Pan and my crummy brother!" as she sat beside her two best friends.

"Really what about?" as Pan looked at her seriously.

"About three days ago. Apparently after we all went to be at one, You had went down to the gym, and Trunks couldn't sleep so he went down there as well. Anyways, you too started to talk and you followed him into the pool room. When you went up to him to ask him what he had done he pulled you in. You screamed at him normally like anyone would, but then you took off your cloths.."

"Yeah, you know how I hate waring wet cloths!" as Pan cut he off.

"Yes, but he was telling him that you were going to go train in the other room, but he stopped you, and gave you his shirt, and that you two then swam for about half an hour until you started to fight again. About the same thing!"

"Yeah so?" as Adlandra butted in.

"Well I just thought you two would like to know." as she looked at Pan. Besides I wanted to know why you took your cloths off in sed. of just going up stairs and changing!"

Pan just looked at her. "And what's that suppose to mean!?!"

"Nothing I just want to know that's all." as she smiled. "And if you still have that silly little crush on him!"

"What!, did I miss something here?" as Pan looked at her.

"Oh come on Pan, even I know about that!" as Adlandra joined in on the questioning.

"Well, the reason for not going an changing as you put it Bura, I didn't want him to think that I was leaving, because I wanted to swim with him. So natiuarly I striped down to my bra and panties!" as she looked at the two.

"So....?" as Bura laughed. "I wonder where you waring the new Black ones I we made you buy?"

Pan blushed as she sighed. "If you must know yes!" then from being embarrassed she got up

"Hey where are you going?" as the two girls looked at her

"I'm going swimming!" as she looked at them "besides I need to be alone. I'm having one of those days where I need to be out of sight!" as she left. "?remember I said Alone!" then with that she was gone.

"Yup" as the two looked at each other. "She still likes him!"

"Likes who?" as Goten walked into the kitchen to grab some food.

The girls laughed and told him what they had been doing for the past ten minutes. "And she was so offended that she left to go for a swim."

"Shit!" as Goten looked at the two. "Did you say swim!"

"Yeah why?" as Bura came closer to Goten. Then he informed them on what had trance spired between himself and Trunks. "Really, do you think we should warn her?"

Goten and Adlandra looked at her and shuck their heads no. "let them talk it through!"

"Yeah, besides I believe that, Trunks where he knows it yet he likes her just as much as she likes him!" as he left to go watch a DVD.

Seeing as the girls had nothing better to do they followed him into the room. Seeing as Bura liked Goten, and Adlandra knew that, she sat on the big chair, while Bura sat wright next to Goten. Not realising who he was sitting with Goten automatically put his arm around her shoulder. And Bura not noticing layed her head on his chest. 

Adlandra realized that they didn't realize this so she ran to her room and grabbed her camera. When she returned she took a picture of them together. And being the way they where, they didn't even notice that she had taken a picture. 

Adlandra wanting to be the little sneak she was left the room and decided to let the two be alone.

IN THE POOL ROOM.

Trunks had just jumped in the pool and was in the deep end at the bottom. Just as he hit the bottom of the pool Pan walked in the pool room and looked around. "Good I'm hear by my self!" as she tough to her self. Then she jumped in

"Hey what the hell!" as Trunks felt something hit his head.

Then with that the two swam up to the surface pissed off, only to see the person they were mad at. Trunks was a little relived that it was her. However Pan was even more angry to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" as she went to get out.

Trunks grabbed her arm. "Wait please don't go I want to talk to you!"

"why would you want to talk to me!?!" as she pulled out of his reach.

"Because!" as he grabbed her arm again, but this time with force so she couldn't get lose as easy. "I want to know why you got mad at me for bringing you to my room!"

She looked at him and blushed. Trunks wasn't sure whether it was from embracement or whether she was getting angry or both. "I just though that there was no point if all you intended to do was give me a shirt!" As she tried to get lose.

"But why, what did you think I would bring you to my room for anything else!?!" as he questioned her again.

She just looked at him and faunally got lose. "I don't know!" then she tried to swim away.

Trunks grabbed her foot and pulled her closer so that they where in face to face. As she looked at his face he hart began to beat fasted ans faster. "Do you mean something like this?" as he kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at him again broke away from him. She looked at him, closed her eyes. "No like this!" Then jumped on him.

Trunks wasn't sure of what just happened but Pan was french kissing him. He didn't know why but he just stood there kissing her back. Everything felt right. Then before he knew it he was starting to undo her bikini.

CLICK. FLASH.

At the sound of a camera They stopped, and looked around. They couldn't see anybody. "Well I should go now!" as Pan started to swim to the edge of the pool.

"Wait!" as Trunks followed her. "I'm sorry for what I did!, I guess I just lost myself in the kiss."

Pan turned to him. " Don't be!" as she got out. "I'm not!" as she ran away, heading strait to her room.

Trunks just stood there in astonishment. "Wow, what a kiss!" as he began to think. "Oh my god!" as he smacked hin forehead shaking it in disgust. "Why did she.....kiss me?, and..no...I don't .... like her...in that way.....or...do...I?" as he got out. "No I don't she's just a little kid, and I'm an adult!, yeah that's it!, besides even if I did, her father would kill me!" then it hit him if Pan was to say something he'd be dead. So he got out of the pool and ran after her.

He was so worried about Gohan killing him if he found out that when he ran through the living room he missed Goten and Bura on the couch cuddling.

Adlandra on the other head was very happy. "Yeas now I can get this film developed, well as soon as I use up the film, and then I have two great birthday presents, well Chiasmas" as she laughed. Then with that she went to her room and hid the camera so that if she was questioned by Trunks she would lye and say she didn't bring a camera.

NOCK. NOCK. NOCK. NOCK.

"GO AWAY Trunks, or anyone else that there!" as Pan ran to her bed.

Trunks being Trunks didn't listen to her and walked wright in to the room. "No, Pan I must know why you kissed me!" as he sat down beside her.

"What! you kissed me!" as she looked at him.

"No this is what I did!" he then kissed her cheek. "You did this!" then he got closer to her and they began to kiss more passionately. Thing where getting pretty hot for the both of them.

In Pans thoughts. "Oh my god! He's kissing me and its better then in the pool." as she began to move closer to her pillows as Trunks followed. Neither one would let go as Pan layed down, and Trunks now on top of her.

In Trunks head while they kissed. "Wow Pans a really good kisses!, maybe I should......." as he thought. "I don't care about Gohan anymore!" then he smiled. Then as they begin to move closer on the bed, and he was now on top of her. "Gohan!" as he jumped up. "He'll kill me if I tough her at this age!"

"What's wrong?"when she hard no response. "Trunks what wrong!?!"

He looked at her not realizing that he was still on top of her. "I can't do this with you!"

Pan spared nothing and moved away. "Why is it because I fourteen years younger then you!"

"No!, its just that your seventeen, and I'm thirty one. At this point in time you are under you fathers 'protection' as a matter of speaking"

"What are you talking about?" as she sat up.

"Well what happened in the pool, and just now, we where both willing to go further, and I know you know what I mean!"

"So!" as she cut him off as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well even if I did want to continue, if your father found out that you lost something"

"Trunks you know that I'd never say anything!" 

"True, however if we had of done something and you got pregnant then you know as well as I do that your father would kill me because I should know better then to do that and He'd kill me for funking up your future career!" as he went to kiss her "I'm sorry!"

Pan so upset she kicked him out of her room. As she threw him out she screamed. "It didn't mean anything anyways!" and slammed the door. "Computer"

"Yes Pan" as it reopened.

"When Trunks is five feet inform of me please warn me, so that I can leave before I have to see him!"

"Yes Pan, would you like me to let you have a silent alarm?"

"Yes that would just fine" as she smiled.. "I love you so..... much Trunks, more than words can say, and I thought you felt the sam after the kiss!" as she thought to herself and layed back on her bed to cry.

Adlandra being in her room at the time hard Pan scream at Trunks as he walked down to the living room. She felt so bad that she went to comfort Pan the best she could. 

NOCK. NOCK. NOCK.

"GO AWAY Trunks I don't want to talk anymore!"

"It's me. Adlandra!" as she walked in. "I over heard the argument between you and him!"

As she sat next to her best friend.

"Oh, I love him so much"

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, He came ...."

"Don't worry I know that was me who took the picture of you two!" as she smiled. "I hope your not mad."

She looked at her "no I'm not mad at you, but he came to ask me why I kissed him. When I told him hew kissed me. He came up to me. He kissed me on the cheek and said that's what he had done and then came closer, and said this what I had done. Then we started to french kiss."

"Then why did you start yelling at each other?"

"Because he stoped and told me he couldn't do this!"

"Why? Did he say?"

"No, I told him to get out I didn't want any company at the time"

"Oh I see. That's why you told him it didn't mean anything!" she suck her head. Then she just started crying while Adlandra tried to comfort her to the best of her abilities

IN THE LIVINGROOM 

Trunks was angry at Pan, not for throwing him out so much as for kissing him. So he decided that he would go and watch a movie on the TV, until he figured he had enough courage to tell his friend what had happened.

When he reached the living room he seen his best friend and sister cuddling as they fell a sleep. Angry Trunks not realizing what he was doing went up and grabbed Goten by the caller.

"Get the fuck away from my sister! God she's 16 and your thirty!"

Goten just got up. "Yo bro what's you problem?, she came and sat with me and then we fell asleep!" as he put his head up to his face to comfort it, from the hit he had received form his best friend. 

Trunks just looked at him. "God I'm sorry, I....I don't know what came over me!" as he apologized to Goten. "But bro I seriously need to talk to you! You know guy talk!"

Bura butted in. "I see, well I should go to find one of the girls, so that we can talk." Then with that she went to find Pan and Adlandra.

Then with that the boys began to talk just about what had trance sphered after they had last talked.

"So what where you all worked up about when you punched me?" as Goten once again rubbing his cheek where Trunks had hit him.

Trunks just looked at him. "I don't know!, first I was in the pool with Pan and wanted to talk to her, when she kissed me and I mean french kiss. Then we heard a click and seen a flash. So she ran up to her room. Then when I went to talk to her again she did it again!" as he sat there.

"Really?" as Goten looked at his best friend

"No wait!" as he suck his head. "I asked her what she thought I brought her to my room., then I went up to and kissed her cheek and asked her if that's what she thought. Then she closed her eyes swam even closer and kissed me. Then I followed her to her room when she ran away to ask her why she had kissed me in that way. Then we sort of started off where we left off, when it hit me if I had gone any further it may lead to ...well... you....know!"

"Yeah I get it!" as he laughed. "So what happened next?"

"Well I knew if I went any further that you brother Gohan would Kill me!"

"Yeah only if he found out!"

"Well I or Pan would never tell, however it may show if she got pregnant!" as he looked seriously at Him.

"Yeah that true!"

"Well anyway I told her that and she kicked me out." as he started to frown. "And yelled at me as I walked away that it meant nothing to her any ways."

Goten looked at Trunks when he said that because he sounded hurt. "And it meant something to you didn't it!?!"

Trunks realising it. "Yes! Yes I think it did!" as he frowned.

"So..... you do like her then!"

"I don't know. All I know is that Pan is one hell of a kisser!"

" Grose man, I don't want to hear that about my nice!" as he looked away.

"So speaking of liking somebody!" as Trunks laughed. "What about you and my sister?"

Goten just looked at him. "I don't know she just sat beside me and with out realising it I guess I must have put my arm around her. Then she layed her head on my chest. I don't know why but we both seemed to be comfy, so we fell asleep I assume" as he looked at Trunks

Trunks could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying.. " Yeah , well I'm sorry for grabbing you and punching you in the face!" 

Then with that the two boys talked some more and in a few hours fell asleep drinking A pop that the girls had brought with them fo the trip.

MEANWHILE WITH BURA.

Bura didn't know where to look for the girls, so she decided to look in the gym to see if Pan was training. When she arrived there she didn't see anybody so she decided to look in the pool room again she found nobody. "I wonder where they are?" as she scratched her head.

After searching the whole bottom section of the ship Bura decided to check the top floor, just incase the other two girls where in their rooms.

When she reached the top, she walked out of the elevator and down to Pan's room. "Hey girls what are you doing up here?" as she sat beside the two on the bed.

Pan looked up at her sadly, and then told her everything that had happened.

"Wow....I knew.....but..."as Bura sat up.

"Knew what?" as both Adlandra and Pan looked at her.

"Well.....eh...that ....Pan liked Trunks.....but I never knew that he..."

"He what!?" as Pan looked at her staringly.

"That he liked you!" as she said comely taking out her nail filer.

"Like me?"

"Yeah!, why else would he Kiss YOU the second time??"

"To tease me, besides he's thirty one and I'm only seventeen. He wouldn't like a little child." as she put her head to her hands.

So the three girls talked up in Pan's room until they fell asleep. 

EIGHT THIRTY IN THE LIVING ROOM.

Trunks got up. "Hey what time is it?" as he looked around. When he looked at the time he jumped up, then he smacked Goten in the arm so he too would wake up.

"Hey bro what was that for?' as he looked at his watch. "Shit!, its "

"Yeah!" then he looked around to see if he could hear the girls, or smell dinner. "Computer!"

"Yes Sir."

"Where are the three girls?" as he sat back down on the couch.

"One minuet Sir." as the computer located them. "They are all asleep in my masters room. They have been there since four thirty according to my calculations."

"Yes thank you Computer!" then with that he grabbed his best friend and dragged him into the kitchen. "Ok, since the girls have done all the cooking for us, its only fare for us to return the favour!"

"Yeah, that cool but do you know how to cook for more then one person?" as Goten scraped his head.

"Yeah, are you kidding, I've watch your mom, my mom, and Vidal cook before, so we should be able to make dinner!"

"I suppose" as Goten laughed. "But this time if we fuck up we can't order in!"

Then with that the two boys started to prepare dinner. Three hours had passed and they had faunally finished pre preparing the dinner. Now it was time to go and wack the girls for dinner.

"So who is going to wack the girls for dinner?" asked Goten.

"Well not me because Pan is parable still pissed off at me, and parable had the computer do something every time I come near......."

"So I guess it's me who has to go and get them then" as he surged his shoulders back, and went on his way to get the girls.

When he got up to the bedroom he walked in to see the three girls sleeping, each cuddling with a teddy bear. He walked up to Pan and tapped her on the shoulders. "Pan...Pan wake up". When he realized that wasn't working. "PAN GET OUT OF BED ITS DINNER TIME!"

At the sound of his voice all three girls jumped up. Bura fell right into Goten's arms while Adlandra fell on the bed. Poor Pan, she fell on to the ground.

Needless to say she was pissed off at him now as well. "What the hell did you do that for!" as Pan smacked him. 

"Sorry Pan but you wouldn't move so I had no choice." as he put Bura down.

Then with that the three girls and Goten went down stares. At the site of Trunks Pan became even angry. She looked at the food and was very hungry, however her pride got the better of her. "Well I'm Not hungry, so..." as she left the table. She wouldn't admit it but they new that she wouldn't come back.

Trunks was angry at her because he spent all this time preparing the food and she wouldn't even try it. So he sent Goten up to her room so that she could eat at least something. Pan wanted to eat but didn't want to please then men. She refused him and yelled at him to get out.

"Well Pan your suppose to seventeen, however you're acting like you where five not getting your own way!, if you want him to like you and respect you more then start acting like your age or older, and then you might get some where with him instead of this useless anger against every one." then with that he ran out of the room.

Pan just looked at her self and realized that he was right!. So instead of just screaming at him she decided to just stay in her room for the rest of the trip until they reached Namic. She was hungry so she ate the food Goten brought up to her.

DOWN IN THE KITCHEN.

"So what happened?" as Adlandra looked at him in suspense.

"She screamed at me to get lost!" then he explained the rest of what happened.

So they all looked at him. "And she didn't kick your ass!?!"

"Nope she just stood there and I left before she had a chance to do anything." as they all laughed.

"I'll go and talk to her!" as both Adlandra and Bura got up, and exuded themselfs to talk to Pan.

However when they attempted to enter the room they could not get in.

"Password" replied the Computer each time they tried to open the door.

"What do you mean Password?" as Adlandra started to nock the door even harder.

"Password please!" the commuter continued to until finally the two decided to quit, and went back down stairs with the boys.

After hearing what happened , Goten felt bad for hurting his nice feelings and went up stairs to see if he could help. "Pan" as he nock on the door. "Pan honey I've come to talk to you!"

"Password!"

"What?" as he thought to him self. "What hell as she done now?." Then he knocked on the door again and again, but the Computer just kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

Seeing as he had no more peasants he gave up and went down stairs to tell them of his failure.

Trunks wanted to go and talk to Pan and apologizes to her as well as explain himself, but his pride was getting in the way of all that. So he just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room. 

Goten did the same thing, while the two girls did up the dishes. "Hey, that was pretty nice of Goten and my brother to make dinner tonight!" as Bura started the water and put the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, too bad Pan didn't get a chance to have some, their actually good cooks!"

"Yeah, I think the reason that she's not coming down is because what Goten said hit her hard!" as Bura started washing the dishes and rinsed them.

"Yeah!, I mean that would get me two!" as Adlandra started to dry the rest of the dishes in the ricing water.

So for the next little while the two girls spent their time washing and drying the dishes that had been made for dinner.

ON PLANET EARTH AT THE SON RESIDENCES..

Ring! Ring! Ring!, 

"Hello!?!" said a sleepy Gohan. 

"Hey have you heard anything from that brat of yours yet?" as the snorted

"Vegita?"as he sat up "I told you she's camping with her friends!"

"What! Shit is this Gohan!?"as he sounded angry.

"Ah.... yes!, this is Gohan and why are you calling me at three thirty?"

"Umm......wrong number brat!" Then with that he slammed the phone down.

"Well" as Gohan went back to bed.

Then after that Vegita called Goku's number. He asked the exact same thing. And He got the same answer. He was so pissed off that he decided to go and train in the gravity room.

When the morning came and Bulma found her husband gone she got up in surprise. "Now where did that selfish husband of mine get to?" then she hard a big boom and felt a explosion. She then looked at her watch. "This early in the morning, geese he must be upset with something or someone!" and then went down to the kitchen to start preparing her self and Vegita some breakfast.

At the smell of food, Vegita came rushing into the kitchen. "Where's my Food Woman!" as he sat at his usual spot.

"No food for you, not until you tell me why you where up before me and why you where sparing!"

"WHAT!" as his face got angry. "What's the big idea!, starving me Woman!"

"I'm not Vegita!, all I ask is why you were up before I was that's all!"

"I Vegita the prince of all sayiens, and you of all people Woman expect me to report to you!" as he snorted.

"Yes, I'm Bulma! The wife of the might Vegita!" as she flipped another pancake.

Vegita was furious. "I don't have to be a subject to this!" then with that he got up and left.

"Hey!" as Bulma got up. "Where are you going?!" then stopped cooking and shut everything off. 

"To eat!,I'm off to......" as stopped, and left the house.

"Well excuse me!" as she sat down.

Then with that Vegita flew to Goku's house. "Kakkerott!....Kakkerott! get out of bed you idiot!" as Vegita pounded on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ITS SIX THIRTY!"!" as ChiChi answered the door.

He froze for a minuet, for he knew that ChiChi was just as dangerous as his wife if not more because she knew how too fight. " I need to speak with Kakkerott!" as he stood up strait, and said boldly. 

She looked at him and laughed. "Let me guess, You and 'the woman' had a fight and now you've come here to 'talk' to Goku right?" she looked at the expiration and looked at her watch." it's pretty early still, he won't be up until he smells breakfast, would you like to join us?"

He looked at her bothered. "I guess might as well eat here instead of spending money to eat!" as he smiled in side thinking that he had tricked her into feeding him.

"UH HA" as she suck her head, she new that every time Vegita had a fight with Bulma that he would come to complain to Goku and she always get stuck making a meal for the two. So they went into the house. ChiChi wanted to ask what the fight was about however she new that he would proboly bite her head off.

"So what are you thinking Woman?, I bet you want to know why I'm here!" as he snorted

"Yes and No!" she replayed comely. He just looked at her in astushment. "I know that you and Bulma had some sort of fight other wise you wouldn't be here!" as she laughed. "But don't worry, I won't ask you what it was about, I'll just make the food as usual."

"What's that suppose to mean woman!?!" as he was shocked by the answer. "I thought that you were a gibber too!"

"She called me an hour just before you get here and told me all about the fight you had, and that's what you're here to do as well with Goku! And don't say that your not because you do every other time!"

"And what prof is that? Kakkerott telling you?" he looked at her annoyed. 

"No!, simply because Bulma and I have followed you a few times!" as she looked at him

After that they sat in silence until Goku came running in the kitchen form the smell of food. "Food!" as he sat at there table. He then looked over at Vegita. "Hey Vegita, had a another fight?"

ChiChi laughed, as she severed the two hungry Sayiens. "No you and I have a job to do!" as he started to scarf down the food.

After they finished up with the food they went and got Gohan. After that they all went to Kammi's look out. Upon their arrival the friendly face of Denday greeted them, as well as Piccalo.

When they informed Denday what they were their for he told him that he had seen a space ship leave from some old farm, a little under a week.

"Ship?" as Gohan looked at his father and Vegita. "Why would...the girls..... Denday are you sure that it was them?"

"Yes Gohan!" as he contused. "I sensed three high ki's and two low ki's" 

"So then what do we do now?" as Goku scratched his head.

"That's easy you idiot!" as Vegita smacked him. "We go and find out where they went!"

"But how do we do that?"

"Simple Dad we go to Capsule corp and look threw the files!"Gohan interrupted.

Then with that they thanked Denday and Piccalo and then went to Capsule crop. When they got there they both went straight to Bulma's office and Gohan started to look for the information.

UP IN SPACE.

It had been three hole day and they were almost there. Every one was getting worried about Pan. They hadn't see here for the past three days, she hadn't even came out for food. They didn't have to worry about her being dirty or anything like that after all they all had their own walk in bathrooms.

"Hey Trunks I'm worried about Pan!" as Bura confronted her brother in his room. "She hasn't been out in three days, and I think that she needs to talk to somebody!"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" as he sat there on his bed.

"I want you to go in there and talk to her right now!" as she grabbed his arm.

"What the hell am I suppose to do, you need the password to get in to her room not to mention she proboloy has something on me so that id I come near to inform her so she can hide!"

Bura just looked at her brother and gave him her famous puppy face. "But Trunks I'm worried and you are the smartest one here, you could figure out the password and then talk to here please!" as she looked at hem even sadder. " Trunks....please......"

"All right if you just leave me the hell alone!" as he got up and went to Pan's door.

"Thank you Trunks!" as she ran out of his room into the room, and into Adlandra's. 

"So.... did you convince him?" as Adlandra jumped off her bed

"Yeah, well actually he's trying right now to get in!" as she smiled."we'll wait here until Trunks gets in and the we'll got and inform Goten of our plans!"

"Why would we tell Goten?" as Adlandra looked at her friend. "Oh I get it!"

"Get what?" as she blushed.

"Never mind I'll tell you later!" as sh jumped on her bed. "Computer, would you inform us of when Trunks gets into Pans room please"

"Yes Miss" as the computer replied.

So they sat on Adlandra's bed making bracelets out of embroidery threads awaiting the computers conformation that it was safe to go and see Goten.

OUT IN THE HALLWAY.

"Pan..." 

Nock. Nock. Nock.

"Pan let me in I need to talk to you!"

"Password Please!" as the computer replied. 

"Pan Let my in I kneed to talk to you

again the Computer replied. "Password please."

Trunks sat and thought to himself about what the password would be. Then it hit him who where the main people in her life. "Daddy?"

"Password confirmed!" then with that the door opened.

When Trunks came in there was nobody to be found. "Hmmmm..... I wonder where Pan is?" as he looked around the clean room. "Well she can't be too far!" Then it hit him as the door opened form the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.......!" As a scream came from the girl. "Trunks how the heck did you get the password?" as she ran back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Sorry!" as he turned the other way blushing. "I was told to and talk to you because Bura is worried about you, and... well...."

"I get it, please pass me my gym bag!"

So Trunks grabbed her gym bag and passed it to her threw the crack in the door. "?I'm sorry Panny, I.. Didn't mean...to!"

"That's ok, its my fault for not realizing that you of all people would figure out the password!". then she came out of the bathroom her face as red as a lobster. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Just then they where both stopped because the ship began to shake and rattle. "What's going on computer?" Trunks asked as he grabbed Pan to protect her.

"The Ship is lading on the Planet Namic Sir" replied the computer comely.

MEANWHILE IN GOTEN'S ROOM..

"What's going on Goten? I'm, scared!" as Bura ran to him

"I don't know, but get over here Adlandra so I can protect you two!" as he grabbed the two girls and hovered over then turning into Super Sayien.

"But what about Pan!?!" As Adlandra screamed in fear for her other best friend.

"Don't worry if Trunks is in there like you said he won't let any thing happen to her!"

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On to Find the Dragon Balls Of the Saztra system

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Computer what just happened?" as Adlandra got up after the ship stoped shacking.

"We have just landed on the Planet Namic Miss!" the computer replied

IN PAN'S ROOM.

"Wow we've stopped!" as she looked up. "Ok you can let go of me now Trunks!"

Trunks hadn't been paying attention to what Pan had said. "Hey we stopped!" as he looked at her.

"Yes I know now will you please get off me!"

"Yes! I'm sorry I didn't......."

Pan looked at him and laughed. "I know, and thank you for trying to protect me!" then with that she got up and kissed Trunks on the cheek for being protective.

"No problem, now let's find the others and see if their all right as well!" as he helped her off the floor.

"Yeah, but first!" as she looked at her room all around. "Computer while we're out send the robots to clean up the ship from the landing!"

"Yes Master!" then with that little robots started to come out all over the ship to clean.

Trunks for some reason just felt like picking Pan up. "Hey Panny do you want a piggy back?"

She smiled as she laughed. "I thought that I was too old!"

"No, I think that you deserve one!" then with that she jumped on his back and they went to search for the others. Delitefully to their delight the other three were out in the hall.

"Oh my god did something happen to Pan?" as They all looked at the two.

"Well......." as Trunks was cut off by Pan.

"Yes!......I fell and hurt my left leg!" as she looked at him.

"Yeah, so I guess that I'm stuck carrying her for the trip there!" the two smiled at each other.

"Oh really?" Bura asked in disbelief. "Then why are you two smiling?"

"I get it!" as Goten started to laughing hastricaly.

"Yeah me too!" as Adlandra joined them laughing. " You too can't lie!"

"Oh really!" they both said at the same time.

"YEAH!" replied the other three. Seeing the looks on Trunks and Pan's face they then said. "Prove it then let Pan down on her feet!" as they stuck their tongs out at the two. 

The two looked at them selves and let Pan down. But just to prove that they weren't lying even thought they where, Pan twisted her left foot so far that she actually did break it, wether or not they saw her do it or not was the question. When she was put on the floor Trunks looked astonished. "How" he thought "she really is a good actress!"

"Oh my god!" Bura looked at her. " You're a pretty good actress!" as she shook her head sideways.

Adlandra wasn't convinced all the way. She looked at how Pan was really limping. " hey Pan if you aren't lying can I see you left leg!?!"

"Sure" she said aloud. Then thought to herself, "why the hell did I have to twist it so fucking hard?" then as Adlandra started to check it out, she bit her lip really hard, for the pain was too intense at that moment.

Adlandra stood up. "They weren't lying!" as signalled the three to look at her leg. " look right there it really is broken!, or just really swollen!"

Then at the same Trunks and Pan said. "See I told you that we weren't lying!"

Pan was pissed off because she was lying and it turned out that when she twisted her foot as soon as she was let down. Trunks just looked at her. Then Goten offered to carry her to the first village. Pan would have rather have Trunks carry her but she nodded.

When they arrived at the first Namic village Trunks confronted the first Namic he saw. " hello my name is Trunks, I am from Planet earth."

The Namic wasn't sure if he could trust these funny looking creatures, so he replied. " You should see the elder of the Village!" and sent the to the big house near the edge of the village.

Adlandra being human and all, not being fermiller with Piccolo, and Denday was scared. So she held on to Bura's arm. "Sorry" she whispered." but these people are green and they sort of... well... scare me."

Goten overhearing this laughed. Trunks however just went into the village hut with the Elder Namic. " hello great Elder of this Namic village. My name is Trunks, and I have come seeking your advice."

"What is it child that you have come seeking my advice for?" as he folded his hands.

"My friends and I have come seeking the Dragon Balls of the Planet Namic."

Unsure of what to tell Trunks, he used his telekinetic powers to contact the eldest Namic who was also the ruler over the planet. After seeking wisdom from the old Namic he then informed Trunks that he and his friends should seek out the wisdom of the eldest Namic on the Planet. He then informed Trunk where to go and then said goodbye.

When Trunks walked out of the hut, he saw that Goten still had Pan in his arms and then seen Adlandra holding on to Bura for dear life. "Hehehehe!" as he laughed. "Do want me to tack somebody off your hands!" as he laughed even hared.

"Goten!" Bura said 'scared'. "I'm too scared of these things!, will you carry me?" as she gave him that puppy dog face. "Pleasssse!"

"But Bura!" as Trunks looked at her. "These guys look like Piccalo, and Denday!"

"So, I'm too scared to fly!"

Trunks just sook his head and laughed evan harder then before. "Well I guess that we know what that means!"

"No what?" as his sister looked at him.

"We leave you here to get over your fears!"

"Yeah!, I agree." as Pan was up. " I want a chance to try and walk around here!"

"NO!" as all four of her friends shuck their heads.

"Why?, I mean I don't want to be in my Uncle's arms the hole time here!" So then with out notice Pan jumped out of Goten's arms. She landed on one foot. "See I can do it!" just then she had put her foot in her mouth. The tried to walk over too Adlandra, and then it happened she fell, luckily Adlandra brock her fall by running up to her just in time.

"Well, how about being in my arms!" as Trunks laughed at her., and picked her up.

"Dammit Trunks I can do it my self!" as she tried to escape his wrath. But to her disappointment he grabbed her by her waist, put her over his shoulder and flew up into the air.

"Come on gang!, we have to go and talk to the head elder Namic Gerru. Then he'll tell us what to do!"

Then with that the others went up in the air and followed him to the Elderly Namic Gerru.

"Trunks are we there yet?" as Bura started complaining that she was tiered.

"Almost." then with that he looked at the pissed off Pan." Sorry but we don't want to have you hurt yourself even more that you already have" as he whispered to her silently so that only she could hear him. 

"So you didn't have to tell them that I broke my leg!" as she whispered bake in a angry tone.

"Me!, you're the on that said that!, not to mention that when you twisted you leg that you broke it!" as he said a ting bit loader not letting anyone know that they were arguing.

She looked at him. "How did you know that?"

Hew started laughing. "I knew that's what you did , I knew that you couldn't ack that good." 

"What's that suppose to mean!?!" as she screamed out load. Every one just stopped and looked at the two.

"That you can't admit that you need help, and bitch at everyone who tries to help you!" he screamed back. Then he looked up. "Hey everybody we're here!" then with that he flew to a little hut on a big hill.

Then with that the three followed Trunks into the hut. "Hello great Gerru, I am Trunks Briefs, from the Planet Earth....."

"Did you say Briefs from the Planet Earth?" as the old Namic cut him off

"Yes Sir, why?"

"And who are you campaigns?" as he looked at the girl in his arms. "Is this your mate?"

Trunks and Pan looked at each other they both blushed a little. "No this is Pan Son, the girl with the blue hair is my sister Bura, the girl beside her is Adlandra, and the man sitting down is Go...."

"Goku?" he interrupted

"No Sir my name is Goten!"

"Sorry....I guess I had mistaken you for an old friend., is your father by any chance Goku Son?" as he looked at both Pan and Goten.

"No, Goku Son is my grandfather, and is Goten's father!" as she smiled?. "why?"

"Then is your father Gohan?"

"Yes, why?"

"I believe that I know your parents!, Trunks and Bura is it?, is your mothers name Bulma?"

Bura jumped up "yeah, how did you know?"

"Not that long ago when young Pan's father was just a little boy about the age of eight, he Krillen and a woman by the name of Bulma ventured here in search of the dragon balls. However when they came we were under attack by that evil being Freeza and his hence men. Later on that evil Sayien Vegita also came in search of the dragon Balls. Well it was Krillen and Gohan who helped us before Goku came to save the universe from that evil Frezza."

"That's not true! My Daddy's no Evil man!, I mean he can be crankier then others but he's not evil!" as Bura cut him off. "And my brother Trunks from the future and Saved everyone from Frezza and King Cold!"

Gerru just looked at her. "It was Goku who defeated Frezza on the old Planet Namic!, I did not say he killed him., And now the children of the people who help defeat him are here for my advice." as he looked pleased. "What can I help you with?"

"Well" as Pan took the question. "You see We wish to use the Dragon Balls here on Namic for a wish that we don't really want to revile at this moment."

"I am sorry however the Dragon balls on Namic an not be used for another six months!" as he sighed. 

"Why Gerru Sir?" as the all looked at him crushed.

"There was flood and we used them six months ago! To help everyone who was hurt and destroyed in the process." then he looked at Pan. "Why is your gentleman friend carrying you dear?"

"When we landed I fell an broke my leg Sir!" as she sighed.

Then with that he told Trunks to come closer to him with the girl. When Trunks did he began to heal Pan's broken leg. "Now my children, there is one place where there's a set of Dragon balls that can be used, if there Misses is still alive."

"Pardon me Sir, but my father said that you Namic's where all male!"

He laughed at her. "Yes, but I will not say anything now, I will tell you where the location is, and when you get there you will see what it is I mean."

"How long will it take us to get there Sir?" as Pan interrupted him.

"First I will heal you all and then give the leader of the ship the information!". so then they spent the next two hours healing the four that where let to be healed. After that he again called Pan into the hut to speak with her. "So you are the captain of the Ship then."

"Yes, I bought it and fixed it up my self to what it is now. I have also developed voice communications with it. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes of course my child." Then with that Pan looked at her watch and pressed a button and talked threw it. 

"Computer, locate my corordanence and fly here!"

"Yes master, my calculations estimate that I should arrive in exactly twelve minutes and twenty five seconds." then with that the connation was terminated.

When the ship ha arrived Gerru checked out the speed of the ship. "I may be able to help you with your speed!, by giving you a Namic ship!"

Pan looked at him. "Thank you for the secession however I couldn't leave my ship be hind!"

"Then by all means let one of the younger Namics help you create what is called as hipper drive, it will I believe that it will help you ship move faster!"

Then with that Gerru called one of the more Namic science and then Pan and the Namic worked for about an hour. When it was all done the two said goodby and the rest of the gang jumped into the ship while Pan said good by to Gerru.

After they left the planet Gerru was not sure that they had told the truth, so he contacted Denday on the Planet Earth. "Hello Denday my son!, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Yes great Gerru what is it that I can help you with?"

"Do you remember the humans that helped us defeat the evil Freeza!"

"Yes, Goku, Gohan........"

"Yes well their children have come to vised my hut here on the planet Namic"

"So that is what they have been up to for the last week!"

"Have you been looking for them?"

"Yes it seems that a week ago the girls lied to their parents and told then that they where going camping for a month or so in the forests of the world!, not believing them they sent the two boys to follow them!"

"I see tell Goku that I wish to speak to him and the families of the other children!"

"Yes Gerru I will do as you ask!" then with that had contacted Goku and the others.

When they arrived there both Vegita and Gohan where trying to find out what happened and where they where. Of corse this was news to the woman, but they listened to what he had to say. Then with that Goku said that he had to talk to both Vegita and his son alone for a minuet. So they went over with Goku to see what he wanted. Then when the women weren't watching he trance ported him self and the other two men to the Planet Namic so that he could talk to Gerru.

When they got there Goku asked Gerru. "When did they come?, and where are they right now?"

"They were here about an hour ago!" as he continued. "I assumed that coming here, they were aloud to be here, but after hearing what the blue headed one said I was assured that they where not!"

"What did my Princess say?" as Vegita walked up to the old Namic.

He was surprised to hear what he was saying, but answered. "She said 'I can't believe that old green guy said that my Dad was evil!, my god if he knew we were here and hared that he'd be mad!"

"What who called me Evil!?, and what was my brat doing?"

"Oh you must mean Trunks?, when he first came to me he was carrying I believe her name was Pan?, yes it was Pan why?"

"What!" as Gohan started to lose control. "What the hell did he have his hands on my daughter!"

"Calm down Gohan, she was ingered and that is why he was carrying her!, but I fixed her broken leg!"

"Why did she have a broken leg!" as he started to panic

"It happen she said when they had landed?"

"But" as Goku butted in. "Where did they get the ship, or did they not tell you?"

"Pan said that she had bought it somewhere and then fixed it up!"

"What where were those brats and my Princess headed!" as Vegita started to get pissed.

"They were looking for the dragon balls however they couldn't use them because they where used six months ago!"

"So what did you do Gerru Sir" asked Gohan hopping that he had sent them home

"They looked so sad when I told them this information, so I sent them to the Saztra system. So that they could find the dragon balls and make their wish."

"What was their wish Gerru?" as Goku now butted in.

"I am a faired I do not know that part they did not revile to me!" he saw the looks on their faces so he added. "If you want I can supply you with a Namic space craft so that you may follow them!"

"Yes that perfect!" as Goku continued . " I'll beam home and get the women to pack us some cloths and then I'll return and we shale be on our way!"

"Why can't we just wish them back, and punish them Dad?"

"Because we all three of us need a break from the Earth, and besides this will be a nice Vacation with out the women to bitch at us for doing things wrong!?"

"Speak for your self Dad, Vidal's three months pregnant!"

Both Goku and Vegita looked at him with their jaws dropped to the ground. "Are you serious!"

He suck his head yes. "If I go she'll kill me!"

So then Goku with out telling anybody went bak to the Earth and told the girls what was going on. They two asked what the others had asked, but he told them that it wasn't possible and this was the only way it could be done. "Oh and Congratulations Vidal!"

She blushed as Bulma and ChiChi looked at her. "What dose he mean congratulations?"

"Well....Gohan and.... I are going to have another Baby!"

Then with that Bulma and ChiChi sat and talked to her asking her questions. "Girls I hate to burst your bubbles but......" then with that he trance ported each girl to her home so they could quicky pack for the men. After that he said his good byes and gathered the cloths and meet the boys back on Namic. After that they got ready to depart for the Saztra system. When they where out in space Gohan maid it his business to call Vidal and see how she was, and to explain things. When he called she explained that he didn't have to explain anything, that Goku had told them everything. 

ON PAN'S SPACE SHIP.

"Hey guys how long is it going to take us to get to this Saztra system?" as Bura sat on the couch in between Goten and Adlandra.

"Ummmm.... well with our ship........one year!"

"What!" as her friends looked at her with their mouths dropping strait to the floor.

"But as for having what the Namic's call 'hipper Drive' we can make it there in about two days since it's all the way across the galaxy....."

"So from here, how long would it take us to get home to Earth?" as Trunks looked at her.

"Ummmmm........" as she calculated it on her watch computer bracelet. "About twelve secs!"

"Wow are you serious!?" as they looked at her again surprised yet amused. 

"Yeah, this hipper drive is really cool, the Namic scientist told me that they had just discovered it about three years ago, however he said that it was said that it did existed thousands of years ago, and used by the elder Namic's who no longer are in this realm. They however banished it because of the evil Namics. They tried to take over and rule the Universe, by using this power and destroying the everything." 

"Not the Sayien race!" as Trunks and Goten said cutting Pan off.

Pan looked at them, and gave them the look 'let me Finnish please'. "Sorry about that Panny!" as Trunks let her continue.

"Well anyways they said that all the information was destroyed, along with all the ships that carried the ability to use it. And anything or anyone in that matter who pucest any information on it."

"Wow that sound cool!" as Adlandra sat on her toas yearning to know more. For some reason when ever anything had to do with space, the stars astronomy anything of that nature in fact seemed to spark her interest.

"So if its only going to take us twelve seconds to go bak to good old Earth then why not go back and pick up some more food?, After all we only brought enough food for three weeks...." as Adlandra looked at Pan

"Yeah, you said that it would only take us three weeks to get to Namic and make our wish then we'd be home before August!, well now we know that we have to search on nine Planets in the Saztra system just to find the all seven dragon balls! Now who knows how long it will take just to make your stupid wish!" as Bura crossed arms cutting Adlandra off and looking at Pan angrily.

"Well who is interested in going back to Earth even thou we don't have to?"

"What do you mean Panny?" as Trunks looked at her.

"Well all we have to do is, well actually all I have to do is goto the bridge, or the deck of my ship and talk to the robots in the lab....."

"So......what's that going to do with us getting more food?" as Trunks and Goten looked at her because they were hungry since they hadn't had anything to eat all day.

"Well....actually never mind my two little worriers worts I'll just do it and then, you can see if I was telling the truth or not!" as she left the room ordering nobody to follow her because she would be busy for the next little while.

So Trunks and Goten went down to the gym to train ( just incase on their adventure if they came across any typ of danger they could protect them selves and the girls. Adlandra and Bura went up to their rooms to change into their bathing suits so they could swim. They wanted Pan to come two but she was busy with something and they knew if she was busy with something she wouldn't stop until she was done.

ON THEIR FATHERS'S SHIP.

"So do you think that this will be enough food for three sayiens to eat for.......how long are we going to be anyways?" As Goku looked at his Son and Vegita.

"Well dad I have caudated on the Namic ship that it will take us two or three days to get there!"

"What about my Princess ant the Brats?" as he crossed his arms. "How long will it take them to get there?"

"Well if they are travailing with capsule corp capabilities then about a year!, if they have hipper drive capabilities then since they left before us, about the same amount of days, but they will get there sooner in the day, because they left before us."

"I see well how do we know if they had hipper drive capabilities or not?" as Vegita looked at his two comrades. 

"Hold on!" as Goku telipathicly spoke to Gerru. "Yes they have it, Gerru apologizes for helping the children but he didn't know until it was too late." 

Vegita was getting a little impassion so he dragged Goku into another room to train with him. His excuse was that if those brats got into any trouble with other creatures then he wanted to be ready to protect his little princess(Daddy's little girl). He wouldn't admit it but he was proud of his daughter for sticking up for him, even though he didn't kneed her to.

Gohan on the other hand was in the control room trying to formularize himself with a Namic ship again.

BAKE ON EARTH.

"I wonder why the kids would lie to us like that, and then go to Namic?" As Bulma took a sip of her tea. "Yeah, its not like my Goten to not say anything,"

"Or My Bura!" Bulma added in.

Then they both looked at Vidal. "What about Pan?

"Well she likes to do her own thing, some times she'll say what's she's doing and then other times she won't!" as Vidal took a sip or her tea. "Well anyways I have to get going I have an appointment at the doctor's office at three thirty so..." 

"Well we'll take you honey!, won't we ChiChi?!"

"Of corse, anything to help you with the new baby!, that what its for isn't it?"

"Yes, but really its no trouble. I can go by myself."

Just then as Vidal opened the door to her house the police where there. "Hello can I help you officers?" as she looked at them serpized.

"Yes Miss, are you Mrs Gohan Son?"

"Yes, why may I ask are you here officer?"

"There has been an accident, and we where wondering if you know the where about of a Miss Adlandra Grandvill? 

"Yes and no, you see she , my daughter and her, and there friend Bura went camping in the forest...."

"Which forest are they in Mrs Son?"

"Well if you would let me Finnish....I don't know, they said that they would be visiting different spots in the different forests around the world!"

"I see!, Well I would like to know if you would accompany me to the sation...."

"What for!" as both Bulma and ChiChi cut the officer off.

"The Chief would like to have a few words with her. For businesses of his own!"

"I would like to, however I have an anointment at the doctors office, and I can't be late, so if you'll excuse me I must be going now. Tell you Chief that I will be down to see him see him as soon as I'm done there!" 

"Yes Mrs Son, I am sorry to have bothered you on this fine day. I 'll see you all later I'm expecting until then please have a nice day!" then with that the officer left and headed for the sation. 

"Well if you two are coming with me get in the car!" as Vidal locked up her house and headed for the car. Then with that the two went into the car, and the three headed down to the doctor's office.

When they arrived there, ChiChi and Bulma sat down on the chairs in the sitting room, while Vidal went into talk with her doctor.

"Well good morning Mrs Son how have you been lally?" as the doctor had her ley down on her back and pull her shirt up so she could do the alter sound.

"Fine, well as to be expected being pregnant and all" as she laughed slightly.

"That's good, so hows the family?" as she rubbed a blue gel on Vidal's stomach(to protect the baby from and damage).

"Well Panny just finished her last year in High school. Gohan's out on a father son trip with his father. Vegita and his son are joining them."

"That's nice, So what's Pan doing wright now?" as she pulled the big instrument over her belly to start the scan. 

"Well, actually she's out camping with her two best friends, you know all over the world"

"Really that's interesting, for the whole summer?"

"No, just for the month. She has to come back in August, so she can prepare for her soft more year of college."

"I see" as she started o wipe the gel of her belly. "So when will the 'boys' back then?"

"Well, actually I'm not really sure" as she got up. "So when should I get the results back?"

"I'll call you as soon as they are ready!"

"Great, well I have a few earns to runs so if its with in the next few hours can you call me on my cell?"

"Sure, talk to you later then" as she opened the door. "Bye Mrs Son!"

Then with the Vidal went into the waiting room and then the three women went on their way to the station.

AT THE POLICE STATION.

The three got out of the car, and made their way into the big building.

"Oh......it's you!" as the young rookie said excidtly, "Miss Saiten how, may I help you?"

"Well...." as she giggled. "First My name is no longer miss Saitan it's Mrs Gohan Son!...."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Son!" as she looked at her computer. "Hey did you say Mrs. Gohan Son?"

"Yes I did dear" as she looked at her seriously 

"The captain wants to see you ASAP!, Please wait here!" then with that the Rockie went off to the captain's room.

When she returned the rookie led her strait into the office. Then ChiChi and Bulma went across the street to get a coffee from the Tim Horton's. While their they had to wait in a line.

"Well if I had have known that the line was going to be this long I would have just had one of those coffee's at the station.1" as Bulma looked at the time 

"Well why don't we walk to the one that's on the nest block?" as ChiChi looked at her long time friend.

"Yeah, I suppose" as she looked at the long line again. "But first we should go bak to the sation and inform the desk clerk that's what we're doing so that if Vidal gets out before we get back that she'll wait for us!"

"Yeah!" so then with that they did and then went on their way to the Timmie's on the next block.

IN THE CAPTAIN OFFICE.

"Well it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of talking with you Vidal!" as the old captain looked at his good friend.

"Yes it has, but let's get to the point!, Why did you wish to speck with me ASAP?"

"Yes, well you see a terrible thing has happened, I believe that you know a miss Adlandra Grandvill correct!?!"

"Yes, she is one of Panny's best friends. Why what about her?" as she looked at him curiously.

"Well there's been an accident, and her parents where killed in a plain crass in Hawaii!"

"So what dose this have to do with me?" as she looked at him.

"Well you see her parents believed that if anything was to happen to them that she would go and live with her Uncle, however we haven't been able to get a hold of him, and since she spend a lot of time with your family, anyway we were wondering if she could stay with you until we are able to contact her Uncle."

MEANWHILE WITH BULMA AND CHICHI.

"You know I just got an idea!" as ChiChi looked at Bulma.

"Yeah and what's that?" as she turned to her friend.

"Well......don't you get sick and tiered of looking at your husband, he looks like he's thirty five and then you look in the mirror, and see an old woman standing there!?!"

"Yeah, so..... what are you getting at?" then she looked at her friend and realized what she was getting at.

"Yup!" as she nodded. "If they look at like their in their in their thirties then why can't we?"

"Yes, now all we have to do is go and find the dragon ball scanner!, grab Vidal and then we look for the dragon balls and make our wish!" they both looked at each other then crossed the street to the Tim Horton's.

BACK WITH VIDAL.

"Well......Ummmm....I don't see a problem, however I'd have to speak with my husband!"

"Yes I understand. Do you know the ware bouts of the girl?"

"No I'm sorry all I know is that the three girls decided to go camping all around the world, so they could be anywhere."

"Shit!, well yes thank you for your time I'll contact you later!" then with that he opened the door and Vidal walked out.

"Excuse me" as she walked up to the desk clerk. " have you see the two elderly women that I came in with?"

"Yes they said to tell you that they ventured off to the Tim Horton's on the next block because the one here was too crowded!" As she looked at Vidal.

"Thank you, I'll see you gain some time." then with that she got in the car and drove to the next block. There she found ChiChi and Bulma coming out of the restaurant. So she drove up to them.

"Well what are you too so happy about?" as she smiled at them.

"We'll tell you when we get to my office!" as Bulma came up to the side door and opened it..

ChiChi also got in the car and with that they made their way to Capsule Corp. when they arrived there both ChiChi and Bulma grabbed Vidal's arms and then ran up to Bulma's Office.

"WOW what's the big idea!, you two are getting up their in age and I'm not far behind you I mean look I've already got streaks of gray creeping up on me!" as the pulled her into Bulma's office and closed the door.

"Well we know how to fix that for all of us!" as ChiChi cut her off slightly.

"Oh and just what do you two have up your sleeves?" as she looked at them confused.

"Well...." as Bulma took over. "ChiChi came up with the perfect plane. We get my dragon ball saner and......"

"Your going to wish to be youthful again?" as Vidal betted in.

"Yes and so are you my dear, you in your fifties and having another child we want you to be able to take care of the child with pout Gohan's help!" as ChiChi looked at her.

"Gee thanks!" as she looked at them. "But I think your wright!" So with that the three women started to search for the dragon ball scanner. The looked for three hours strait and couldn't find it.

"I think that something or someone has taken my scanner." as Bulma flopped into her chair. 

"Well what are we going to do?" as both ChiChi and Vidal looked at her flustered.

"Simple!" as she smiled. "We just take the information on my computer here and make a new scanner, that's all! Simple!"

Both Vidal and ChiChi fell to the ground. "How long will that take?"

"Oh about three or four hours!". as she looked at her watch. "But it's late so we'll all come bake to my office tomorrow and work on it then. For now you two cane stay with me at my house. Then early tomorrow we won't lose anytime!" So then with that they all went down to the car, and headed for the Briefs's residence.

WITH THE KIDS.

Pan had been typing in the control room what had seemed like for ever to everyone else, because they hadn't seen her since she left for the control room. However she was actually only in control room for about forty five minuets, the rest of the time she spent loading the food into the cupboards and the fridge, with the help from her robots. Then she started to prepare some dinner for everybody.

Trunks was getting tiered of sparing by himself since Goten had chickened out and wanted to go and swim with the girls. So he went up to see what Pan was up too. When he got up there he found that Pan had fallen asleep cutting some carrots. Seeing the sight of Pan there he realized how beautiful she really was. So he gently picked her up and layed her on the couch. "Have a nice sleep my Panny!" as he kissed her four head gently and went back to the kitchen to prepare the food. 

When Pan woke up she looked at the time on her little computer watch. "Shit!" as she jumped up. "How did I get all they way....to ........ the ....couch?" then she smelt something cooking. She thought that it was here friends and went into thank them for letting her sleep. "Thanks..........you.....guys.........." then she looked at to find Trunks in the kitchen. "Oh...Trunks...was it you who carried me to the couch?"

"Yes, I came up to see what you were up too, and found you asleep cutting a carrot!" as he laughed. "So I thought that I'd let you sleep since you seemed so peaceful. And well as you can see.....I sort......took over." as he scratched the top of his head. "Would you like to help me Finnish up?" 

She looked at him and the mess he had made. "Yeah, but don't think your getting out of cleaning up the dishes!" as she giggled and joined him in finishing up dinner.

"Hey what's that smell?" as Goten's head popped up from the pool. " I......think I smell ...." as he sniffed again. "Yes....I do......its...FOOD!" Then with that he jumped out of the pool and ran up to the kitchen. Giggling at Goten Bura and Adlandra followed him to kitchen in their towels. 

"Wait!" as they giggled even harder. "Take your towel!" When they got to there they found Trunks and Pan setting the table. "WOW!" as they looked at all the food. "I guess that you weren't lying when you said that you didn't need to return!"

"And you people doubted me!" as she suck her head smiling. "I guess that next time you might believe me!"

"Yeah!" as they all came up to hug her. Then with that they all sat down to dinner and began to eat the delouse food prepared by Trunks and Pan.

After dinner there was a few things that had to be done, like cleaning up the dishes, and doing some calculations(the part Pan had to do her self),clean up the ship because she was board and thought it should be cleaned by hand.

"Well if you want we'll help you Pan!" as Adlandra looked at her serious.

"No, I think that I can handle it besides all I have to do is straten up the living room and then get the robots to do the rest!" as she smiled. "But thank you for the guesser."

"Well then what do you want us to do!" as Bura got up angry. "Sit on our asses and rotate!?"

"Here I'll put a movie on for you children!" as Pan get up and put on a movie, and then left to go do the dishes. Trunks got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do?" as he walked up to the sink. "The washing or the drying?"

Pan just looked at him startled. "What are you doing here I said that I could handle it my self!"

"Oh, but I see to remember you saying earlier that I wasn't getting out of cleaning up my mess!" As he crossed his arms.

"Oh I suppose you can stay and help" as she suck her head. "If I were you I couldn't have came back!" as she laughed. "I guess that your just asking for punishment!"

"Yeah, well I couldn't just let you do it all your self now could I?" As he fickes some of the soapy water at her.

She laughed. "Yeah, but I thank you none the less!" then with that she kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed turning their face before the other one could see them blush.

"Well I think that we should just finnish the dishes!" as the began.

"Yeah I have a lot of work to do anyways!" as Pan started to put the dishes in the sink.

"Wow, you sound like I do when I'm at work. Always getting work done and out of the way."

"Well I guess you taught me well!" as she smirked.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" as he looked at her.

"Nothing I just felt like saying it that's all, no need to get all a fended!"

He laughed "oh is that how it sounded!" making him sound arrogant like his father.

Then with that they finished the dishes in silence.

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVINGROOM.

"I'm tiered, so I'm going to head off for bed you guys!" as Adlandra got up. She wasn't really tiered, but she knew how Bura felt about Goten. She decided that she would leave them alone and go off doing something else.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" as Bura got up to huge her friend goodnight.

"Yeah!" then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Now here's your chance to tell him how you feel, there's no Trunks, Pan me, your Daddy, nobody but you and him!" And with that she left to go spy on Trunks and Pan.

When she arrived in the kitchen she looked at how they both seemed to perioitly look at each other when the other wasn't looking. She could see how the feeling between these two where starting to become more, like the night she had see them in the pool a week ago. "I thinks that these two are going to become a couple wether or not they want to admit it at this time." she thought to herself as she got up and went to bed.

IN THE LIVINGROOM.

"Hey Goten.......?" as Bura looked up a her the man she loved.

"Yeah......?" as he looked down at her.

She wanted to tell him everything but something was stopping her. "Why do you care so much about Paris?"

He just looked at her stunned. If she hadn't been Trunks's little sister he might have thought that she liked him, but seeing as she was he just dismissed it. "Well because I went out with her fore five years and when you spend that long with someone sometimes you grow attached and begin to love them. That's what happened to me and Paris, however it seems that she decided that she no longer loves me and wants to be with Trunks." as he looked at her sadly because he new what he said was true and it hurt him more then he would let on.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about Trunks!" as she put her arm over shoulders and hugged him. "He doesn't like her in that way!" then she made a bold move and kissed him on the cheek, and then sat back down beside him.

"I know!" as he nodded his head with a great big smile on his face.

She looked at him curiously. "I'm glad you know that, but why do you have a devilish smile on your face?"

"Oh, because!" as he began to tikelle her. "He likes someone else!"

Bura jumped up out of his reach, and looked at him. "Who?, who dose my big brother have a crush on?"

He laughed at her and replied. "I can't say it for sure because he wouldn't admit it to me!" as he smiled. "Sorry, but you know the rules!"

"Oh really?" as she looked at him with one of her fathers you'll tell me smiles!. 

"Yeah you know that's how it gose!" as he stud up to leave, but Bura just pushed him on the couch, so that he was spread out on the love seat.

"Oh I thinks you'll tell me!" as she got on top of him, and sat her but right on hid crotch area.

He looked at her started to blush. "UA.......Bura......what are you doing?" as he tried to push he off, but she then she took her right hand and started to walk from his 'area' up to his chest.

"You see I want to know who my big brother likes, and your going t o tell me know OR....." as she began to untie the strings on his swimming shorts. " I'll have too........,"

"Hey man stop that!" as he moved her hands away from his short and that area. "Even if I didn't mind you're my best friend's little sister!"

She turned her head. "So what if I am, who cares?"

He sat up holding himself up with his arms behind. "Who cares!" as he begin to freak at her. "I do if your brother came out here and saw us like this!, who would he get pissed at?" as he looked at her. "Not you, ME!, Me that's who!"

"So!" as she looked at him, but before he could say anything she agin decided to be bold again and kissed him, only this time on a the lips. To her surprise he took over the kiss, making her mealt. The kiss went on for about two minuets. Then Bura caught a hold of her self and pulled up.

Goten just looked at her like what the hell. "Why......did you stop?" as he pulled her in closer. 

"Awww......did you like that?!" as she looked at him devilishly.

"Yeah!" as he tried to kiss her again.

"Nope, sorry........remember my brother would kill you!" as she looked at him

he sat up yeah your right!" as he was about to get up and leave, Bura kissed him once more quickly and pulled up making him want more. "What's the big deal!" as he looked at her wanting more of her sweet taste. "You just don't kiss somebody and then stop!"

"Then tell me who he likes, and you may have more!"

"Is that all you want me fore is information?" As she looked at her. He wanted more but wouldn't admit it.

"Maybe?" as she smiled

"What the hell do you want me or not!?!" as he looked at her desperletly.

"What do you think!?" as she slid her finger across his chest.

"I don't know!" as he go up.

Bura had enough, she pushed him down on the couch again. "Of course I do!, I made the first move remember!" as she started playing with his chest. "But I also want to know who my brother likes!"

"What happens if I don't tell you?" as he smiled at her 

"I stop and you get to have any of me right now!"

"And if I do?"

"Then you have me for the hole night!" as she smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul!"

Goten looked at himself. "I know I'm gonna regret this but........Trunks likes..........Pan!"

Bura jumped off Goten. ":I knew it I knew it!" as she sat down on him again. "Thank you!"but then she looked at the time. "Hey it's getting late!"

"Don't worry you don't have to spend the night with me!" as he smiled.

"I promised!" as she looked at him. "I never break a promise!"

"Don't worry about it, besides I wouldn't want to betray anybody here if anything did happen between us!"

'So you do like me, but your afraid of both my dad and brother!' as she smiled. "Don't worry about id Goten I understand!" Then with that she went up to her room.

Goten felt bad for hurting Bura, she was to young for him plus he'd have a full blooded Sayien prince to deal with if he did do something, with Vegita's little princess. 'Still...' as he thought to himself. 'She is a good kisser.......even better then Paris!' he suck his head and went up to bed.

IN ADLANDRA'S ROOM.

Bura was so exited, that she ran up to tell Adlandra what happened.

NOCK. NOCK. NOCK.

"Hello?" as Adlandra walked to the door.

"Its me Bura!, let me in!" as she sounded down in the dumps.

So Adlandra opened the door. "What is it? It getting late!"

Bura walked in. "Oh My God!" as she jumped up and down. "Oh My God!"

Adlandra looked at her friend, seeing how she was reacting she knew something went on between her friend and Goten. "So.....What happened between you an Goten?" as she sat on her bed.

"Oh my go..........ok we where on the couch and I asked him why he liked Paris...and then somehowIkisedehimand the......."

"Ok, I can't here you when you talk that fast.....slow down!" as she laughed.

"We where talking and discased things and well...... I kissed him twice, then he said that her knew that Trunks wouldn't betray him because he was in love with somebody else!" as she took a deep breath. "I wanted to know who Trunks liked so I asked him, but he said that he didn't want to tell me!" as she smiled devilishly. "So...... I used black male on him."

"HOW?" as Adlandra leaned in to Liston.

"I made the first move and I frenched him!" as she blushed. "Then just after he tool control of the kiss I lifted up and ....."

"You sneaky little devil you!" as Adlandra smiled at her one best friend. "You tricked him into telling you that Trunks likes and you'd.... what with him?"

"I told him I'd stay the night with him tonight!" as she frowned.

"So you going to sleep with him?" as she looked at her.

"No......he told me who Trunks likes and told me don't worry about sleeping with him."

"Really?" as she looked at Bura.

"Yeah but the best part is with out him actually saying it to me, because I don't think he realizes it yet himself........"

"Awww that's sp sweet" as Adlandra looked at her friend. "Hey who dose Trunks like anyways? Do I know her?" as she jumped up and down wanting to know the answer.

"Your never going to guess who....it....is!" as Bura started to giggle

"Just tell me!" as she looked serious.

"P A N!, he likes Pan!" then with that the two girls started jumping up and down with joy for Pan.

"You do know that Pan likes him too........don't you!" as Adlandra looked at her friend with a almost evil look smiling.

"Yes.....I do....." as she returned the look. " DO you know....what this means?"

"Hell...yeah!, lets get to work!" so then with that the two girls at up in Adlandra's room for the next two hours discasing thing.

THREE HOURS LATER IN PAN'S ROOM.

BANG!. CRASH, SWISH! BANG! 

A hour later Pan awoke to the sound of something banging at the side of her room.. "computer what's happing?" as she sat up unaware of what was going on.

"A meteor shower!" the computer replied.

"How much longer will it be?" as she severed at the nose.

"My calculations are that we have a steady corse with the meteor shower for the next eight hours."

"Oh great where can I sleep with out hearing the noise too bad?" as she shuck her, for she new if she stayed in her room she wouldn't get any sleep.

"My calculations tell me that the only two bedrooms with out any sound are Trunks, and Goten's room!"

"Thank you computer!" as she sided to her self. "Now what am I going to do?"then it hit her "I'll go see if Uncle Goten would mind if I spent the night."

So then with that she went out into the hallway and headed strait to Goten's room. However when she opened the door she found that Bur and Adlandra where already in the bed with him, it appeared that there was just not enough room for her to join them. "I always new that Bura liked my uncle!" As she started to laugh. Adlandra was on the left side of the bed, Bura was in the middle, and Her Uncle was on the right side snugged up with his pillows.

"Oh well I guess that I'm going to have to ask Trunks!" as she sided, she didn't mind sleeping with hin because she liked him, but for the same reason she didn't.

So shew gently walked to Trunks's room. "Trunks!, Trunks wake up!" as she whispered to him carling on the big king sized bed. When he didn't budge. "TRUNKS! Wake up!"

"Ahhhh... what's wrong Panny?" as he turned to see her on his bed right beside him.

"I can't sleep in my room because of the noise from the meteor. shower!" 

"And I suppose you've already went to your Uncles's room?" as sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah"

"But what?"

"Your sister and Adlandra are in there and there's no room for me!" as she looked in his eyes. "Not that I want to sleep with a guy and another girl that is!"

All Trunks could do was laugh. "Computer what's making the noise in Panny's bedroom?"

"A meteor shower, the only two rooms with out any noise are your room and Goten's sir" replied the computer. 

"Computer locate my sister and Adlandra!"

"My calculations say that they are sleeping in Goten's room to get some rest!"

"Thank you computer that is all!" then he looked at Pan. "So I suppose you want to sleep in here?"

"Ummmm" as she though to her self. "Well, will you come with me to my room to see how bad the noise is?" as she looked at him with her puppy eyes.

He looked at her and couldn't resist her puppy eyes, he never could even when she was a little girl. "Okay, but on the way back I want to see what's going on in Goten's room"

"Okay." So then with that , they went to Pan's room. When they get there the noise was horrendous. With out realising it she quickly grabbed her teddy bear that her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday and ran out of the room.

"I see you needed a little friend to sleep with!?" as he looked at the teddy bear.

"Shut up!" as she looked at him. "Let's hurry up and check Uncle Goten's room!"

He laughed, and they walked over to Goten's room. When they arrived Trunks saw that Goten was on the right side sleeping like he use to as a kid, and his little sister sleeping two inches away from him. Then Adlandra at the end, on the left side cuddled up with a little orange teddy bare.

"That little shit!"

"Hun?"

"Don't worry about it, its nothing!"

"Oh okay, if you say so."

Trunks looked at her. "So what do you want to do Panny?"

"What do you mean?" As she looked at him.

"Well are you comfortable enough to go back to your room, or sleep with them?" as he looked at the door to Goten's room. "Or do you want to spend the night with me?" Just then a big bang hit the side of the ship. With that Pan jumped right into his arms.

"I'll take that as a big yes!" as she laughed. 

"Yes, well if it's no trouble to you?" as she blushed a little, then hit his arm with a little force.

"No, it's not."as he looked at her. "So, Panny how do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" as she layed her head on his chest yawning.

"Well do you want me to sleep on the floor? Or on top of the covers....what?"

"Oh come on Trunks we're both mature Adults here, we can both sleep in the bed under the covers" as she blushed again. "But I must warn you that some times I like to move around, that's why I have a queen size be in my quarters!" as she laughed a little and fell asleep in his arms on the way to the room. 

He laughed. "I understand, I should warn you that I sometimes have a similar problem if I can't sleep." as he looked at her, he realized that she had fallen a sleep. So he walked over to his bed and layed her on the other side of his bed from where he was sleeping himself. 

"Good night, Panny" as he snuggled in the sheets on his own side.

ON THE NAMIC SHIP.

One hole day had past, and it was in the middle of the night. Vegita couldn't sleep so he went to where Goku was sleeping and woke him up. "Get up Kakkerott!" as he kicked him."I'm not tiered!, get up!"

"I don't want to!" as Goku turned to the other side. "I want to sleep!"

"LOOK IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT BED!" as he calmed down a little. "I'll give you a needle!"

With that Goku jumped up. "I'm up!, I'm up!" as he yawned. "So why can't you sleep anyways?"

He looked at him. "Because I can't trust your dam sun with my daughter!"

"Is that why?, or is it just because your worried about her and need something to blame it on?"

"Humh!" as he turned to leave the room.

Goku fallowed, only because he didn't want to be stabbed by a needle. "So where are we going Vegita?"

"To the control room"

"Why?" as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Shut up Kakkerott!" as he slapped him. "we don't want to wake up Gohan!" Then with that the two went the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived there Goku asked. "So what are we doing?" as he looked at his friend. "If you are attempting to contact the kids why don't we just ask Gohan for help?"

"Because he'll be too busy, trying to yell at my brat" as he started typing. "Then I wouldn't be able to talk with my princess!"

"Oh, I see, let me help!" as he pushed him over and stated typing. Just then a bid bang hit the ship. Then after that the noises progressed into 

"What the hell did you do Kakkerott!" as Vegita jumped up from the push and looked at the screen. 

"I don't know?" Just then, the big computer screen came on. "Hey look!"

When Vegita looked at the screen he and Goku looked in horror. They had some how made a link with the Kids ship, however something had gone wrong on ether side. "Ka......ker..otte is....th..a..t.... what I think.....it is?" he shuck his head.

"Uhhhhhh.......I.....think......so....." as he looked around to see his son right behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" His face became red with anger. "I'M GUNNA KILL THAT BASTERED!" As he leaped for the controls. 

"Relax!" as Vegita healed him back. 

"Yeah......" as Goku looked at the screen. "If...if you look closer in detail, they are both at support ends of the bed." as he wiped the sweat from his fore head.

"It doesn't matter I'll kill him!" as he looked at the screen.

"Relax!, if you look they both have their cloths on!" as Vegita dropped him to the floor.

"Yeah right!" as he stood up. "His shirts off!"

"Look brat if they had done anything her close would be off, and they'd be together!" as he growled at Gohan to leave it alone.

"Yeah, and look!" as Goku pointed out. "She has the teddy bear that yo got her for her last birthday!"

After that Gohan calmed down. "Yeah I suppose!" as he laughed. "She's probity there because of the meteor. shower!"

"Meteor shower?" as both Goku and Vegita looked at him

"Yes that's the banging sound that you hear!" as he went to the door.

"We knew that!" as they looked at him.

"Yeah well you two better get some rest because we'll be arriving at our destination soon!"

So with that the other two did what was suggested. They went to their rooms and then went back to sleep.

MEANWHILE ON PLANET EARTH.

They had spent the last two days trying to find out where Bulma has stored the data, so that they could easily make a new one.

"I've found it!" as Vidal jumped up for joy. "I found it!"

Bulma ran up to her from the computer. "Where?, it should be on my computer!"

"Here I found it in a file of things that you did as a child!" as she smiled. 

"Well congratulations my dear!" as she looked at Vidal, and then at Bulma. "Now why don't you get to work, while I prepare some coffee and snakes!"

"That's a good Idea Mom, do you want me to help you?"

"No Vidal, you go and help Bulma!" as she went into the kitchen.

So for the next hour and a half Bulma and Vidal worked on making a new dragon ball scanner, while ChiChi was in the kitchen preparing a light lunch, with some tea.

When they where almost Finnish, ChiChi came into Bulma's perennial lab at home, to inform them that the lunch was ready. So they all went back to the kitchen to have a light lunch and then Finnish up on the dragon ball scanner.

"Mmmmm...." as Vidal finished swallowing her food. "this is really good ChiChi!"

"Yeah, I wish I could cook like you!" as Bulma looked up. "Then maybe I wouldn't spend so much money on take out!"

"Thank you!":: as she smiled. "I can tech you if you wish?" as she layed her cup of tea down.

"Really?"as Bulma looked at her surprised.

"Yes, and if Vidal wants to learn some of my recipes then she can feel free t o!" as she took another sip of her tea.

"Oh really?" as she looked at her mother in law. "I'm sure Gohan would love to have me learn some of your recipes!"as she smiled" And so would I, I just love your home cooked millers!"

"Well I teach you both after we find the dragon balls and become youthful again!"

So with that they finished up the light lunch and got back to work on the dragon ball scanner.

Once they were finished, Bulma locked up her house and then they were on their way in one of Bulma's flying vans.

"Well lets put this baby to the test!" as they set out to look for the dragon balls. They had located the first Ball, and set a destination corse for it. It would take them three hours to reach it.........

ON THE KIDS'S SHIP.

The next day when Pan awoke she found that Trunks was right beside her as that she was cuddled in his arms. She blushed and then looked at the time. She got up grabbed her teddy bear, kissed Trunks on the fore head and left for her room so that the others wouldn't suspect anything.

When Pan arrived in her room she quickly ran to her bed and snuggled into her warm blankets. She had been a sleep for about half an hour, when she was awoke by a bang on the door. It was Trunks. "What do you want Trunks?" as she looked at him in a worried way.

"We've got big trouble!" as she looked at her with a pale face. "And I mean bid trouble!"

"Why? What happened?" as she looked at him even more worried that something had happened to him.

"Just follow me!, I found this when I went got up flashing on the com in my room."as he pulled her off the bed. "Computer show Pan the message from last night on the system!"

"Yes Sir" as the computer replayed, and a screen popped up for Pan to see.

"Oh......My.....God.....!" as to her horror, she saw on the big scran whet had trance spired on her father ship, and that they had saw the two sleep together. "Trunks tell nobody of this!,"and with that she deleted the message, got dressed went to the control room to make a better Alarm, so that nobody could contact then and see what they where doing unless she wanted them too.

It was getting later in the day, and Bura and Adlandra came to see their friend.

"Hey guys, I think that my name is too formal!" as Adlandra looked at her friends Pan and Bura.

"So....what do you want us to call you then?" as Bura sat beside Pan.

"How about Adie?" as Pan looked at her.

"Oh my god" as she looked at her friend. "That's what my old friends use to call me!, and that's what I was going to say...... how'd you guess?" as she looked astonished at her friend.

"I don't really know, it just hit me I guess!" as she looked at her friends.

"So what are you doing anyways Pan?" as Bura looked at her.

"Oh I'm just redoing all the security codes making sure that my dad can't get into then again and peek on us!" she said casually.

"WHAT!?!" as the two girls looked at her. 

Bura took a great big gulp. "You mean Daddy's following us?" as she fainted not waiting for a reply.

"You mean that your dads are following us?" as she turned pale. "What's going to happen when we land?"

Pan smiled. "Easy! Where going to go in groups to the different planets of the system" then she grinned evilly. "And since Daddy played a nasty trick on me I'm going to play a little trick on him!"

"Did I miss something here?" as Adie looked at her.

"No Adie!, my dad can't trust me so I'm going play a prank on him just for being to over protective!"

"Oh okay!" as she picked Bura up and carried her over to the couch in the living room.

She then tried to wake Bura up with some smelling salt. So that the hole group could talk about what they where going to do.

"What...where am I?" as Bura woke up.

"It's about time sis!" as Trunks looked at her.

"Well here's what where going to do!"as Pan looked up. "I've made two more dragon ball scanners, one for each group!" as she continued. "The groups will go accordingly, Trunks and Adlandra, Bura and Goten, and I'll go by my self!......"

"WHAT!?!" as they all looked at their friend.

"Well I'm the only girl that doesn't need protection, and besides I created these watches for us too keep in contact with."

"But Pan?" as Goten gave her the sheet that he had found in the control room. "It says here that You and Trunks are a team, and that the rest of us are the other team."

"That's the trick for my Dad, you see they'll be at the same destination as us with in twelve hours, so if we all scatter we can get the dragon balls faster and then we can make our wish and leave!"

So then with that they all went to their rooms and packed a light bag and each equipped with a capsule bag filled with things they might need in case of an emergency. 

"Dose everybody have everything on the list?" as Trunks looked at Pan.

"Yup!" as they all replied.

"So when exactly do we land on get where ever we're going anyways?" as Bura looked at Pan.

"Well actually we are in the Saztra system, but it's going to take us another three hours to reach the first planet's atmosphere" as she looked at Trunks. "So that means that all of us should get our things ready and load them on our little space grafts that Adie and I made with the help of the computer."

"Wow are you serious!" as Goten looked at the two.

"Yes!" as Adie laughed. "And Bura did the decorating for all of them inside!"

"Well, I programmed the information that I wanted into the computer and it did it that way!" as she blushed at Goten.

"Well I'm proud of you little sis!" as Trunks sat on the couch. "And you two as well!"

"Thanks!" as they all looked at him.

"Now get up and get your things ready!" as Pan grabbed him by the ear.

With that they all went to their rooms, gathered their things that they where bringing with them and then went to the little space crafts big enough to fit a couple of people to live in.

IN THE FIRST SHIP.

"Hey Bura?" as Goten looked at her.

"Yeah?" as she looked at him.

"I hate too say it ask........"

"Hate to ask what?" as she looked at him cutting him off.

"Well why did you act the way you did when....I said I know who Trunks likes?"

"What?" as she blushed a little. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss....me?" as he looked at him.

"I...I don't know, I wanted to know who he likes and .....I don't know why?"

"I was just wondering that's all!" as he walked into the bed room. "HEY BURA!?!" as he yelled for her.

"WHAT?" as she yelled back from the deck.

"COME HERE SO I DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"OK!, I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUET!"as she walked to the room where he stood. "What is it Goten?"

"Why is there only one bed!?!" as he looked at her. 

"Because!" as she continued. "There is only one ship that was built big enough for two rooms in it, and there really small!" as she looked at him. "And I won't, I repeat won't have a tinny room!"

"So let me guess , your brother and Adie got that ship didn't they!?!"

"Of corse! Adie and I made sure of that!" as she smiled.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" as he looked at her.

"Oh nothing!" as she lied threw her teeth.

"Bura!" as he game closer to her. "Tell me what it means!" even closer.

"Nothing! I sware" he go so close that she had to move." I....I sware" she agin had to move but this time she fell on the bed, she was moving up closer to the pillows."would I lie to you!"

"I don't know would you?" as he smiled and crawled on top of her.

She was beginning to have hot flashes. "All Right!, All right!"

"You'll tell me then!?!" as he started to kiss her neck.

"Yes! Yes!" as she got up. "I'll tell you."

"Good!" as he laughed. "Feels weird doesn't it?" as he sat up "kind of uncomfortable, but interesting, the kind you like!"

"Yeah!" as she looked at her feet. " I guess your talking about before aren't you?!"

"Yes, but for now I want to know why you and Adie ........."

"Because" as she looked at him. " if I sleep in the same bed as you it doesn't matter, well un less Daddy finds out but he won't!" as she continued. "You see Adie doesn't like Trunks in the way Pan dose...."

"So...."

"Are you that stupid Goten!" as she pushed his playfully on the bed, and walked to the other side. "Pan likes Trunks........"

"What!" as he cut her off. "That's great!" as he jumped up and lifted Bura up in the air twirling her around.

"Why?" as she smiled. "Oh yeah, duh!" as she giggled. "Because they both like each other but are afraid to tell the other right?" he shuck his head yes and put her down.

"WARNING! WARNING! THE SHIP IS BEING PULLED INTO PLANET CEMOUS!" as the computer repeated until Pan ran into the main control room and put the ship on auto piolet to land on a sturdy peace of land.

Trunks new that this was the perfect time to go and see Pan before they landed and started off on to the different planets in the system. "Pan are you shure that you want to by your self!" as he looked worried at her.

"Trunks don't worry its me, we're talking about. I'll be fine!" as she kissed him on the cheek and left for her ship.

"That's what I'm worried about!" as he touched his cheek where she had kissed it and went bake to his ship to talk to Adie.

MEANWHILE ON THE NAMIC SHIP.

"Hwy guys I've done it" as Gohan opened up a Chanel to the other ship.

"Done what?" as Vegita sneered at him.

"I've made a connection to the kids ship!" as he smiled. "Now Dad get him out while I send a message!"

"Don't worry brat I'll leave on my own account!" then with that he grabbed Goku. "Come on Kakkerott, lets go train, that way when trouble comes we'll be prepared!"

Lust as they left Gohan started his message. "Hey Panny, I did it! I managed to get past you security" as he smiled with pride. "Did you think that you could out smart me?" as he laughed. "But enough about that, you don't have to respond and by my calculations you should already be in the Saztra system, weather not you have landed on a planet or not yet I don't know, but I just want to let you know that We should be arriving on the first planet in about six and a half hours, hehehe I managed to make the ship go a faster root to this system. But anyways I'll see you there bye I love you!" and with that the connection where terminated. 

Realizing that his father and Vegita had the right idea he decided to go and join them in their training. 

"What do you want brat?" as Vegita stoped to hear what he had to say.

"Nothing I just wanted to train, incase of any danger that might lay ahead" as he stopped for a moment. "I don't know why but I have that feeling that something bad is going to happen here!"

"You too?!?!" as both Vegita and Goku looked at Gohan. He nodded and then went into the other training room to train with a simulation Namic.

For the next six and a half the three men spent their time training in the training section. 

When they had landed on the first planet, Goku was the first to spot the kids's ship. Not believing that they would still be there, they still went to venture in the ship. When they arrived, like they were expecting the kids weren't there. 

"Hey wow look they have a big screen TV!" as Goku jumped on the couch.

"Yes, and it aperies that they have been living like they do at home." as Vegita noticed that the living room looked exactly like the one at home except smaller.

Gohan on the other side decided to go check out what else they had on this interesting ship. He had been in the up stars and seen all of their rooms, he then came down into the kitchen. When he decoder a note on the table. 

Plan To get all seven Dragon Balls as fast as possible.

  
  


Go into two groups, and search on all of the different planets in this system.

-Team one: Trunks and I. 

-Team two: Goten, Bura and Adlandra

-Meet back at ship in one week

-If seen by parents run and hide before they fine you.

-If any sign of them leave the planet despite if theirs a dragon ball on it.

After reading this Gohan became angry at the thought of his little girl all alone out there with Trunks. A few months ago he wouldn't have had a problem heck even three days ago, but not now not after he seen the two in the same bed.

So then with that he left the kitchen, grabbed the other two and went in search of his little girl.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: on to find the Dragon Balls of the Saztra system.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gohan was so angry at the thought of his little girl all alone with Trunks that he started bitching both Vegita and his father out. " I thought that you said that it was nothing, I thought she said that it was only puppy love, you two said that she was they had the covers on, that's they where at seaport sides of the bed....." he would have continued but Vegita punched him in the back of the head.

"Good, stupid little brat was starting to get on my nerves!" as he chuckled.

"Hey Vegita what are we gunna do about Gohan?"as Goku picked his son and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hell if I know, bring him with us as for all I care!"

"Okay" as he began to follow. "Hey Vegita?"

"What is it you dope!" as he stoped a looked at his so called best friend.

"Where are we going?"as he used his free hand to scratch is head in confusion.

"You idiot why did I come with you two blundering idiots in the first place!"

"To find your......."

"Exactly I'm here to find my princess!" as he hit him on the side of his head. "Now we're going to drop that dope of a son off at the ship and then we're going to search for my little princess, and the brat so I can get to him before your dumb idiotic son can!"

THREE DAYS LATER WITH TRUNKS AND ADLANDRA (ADIE).

"How much longer is it going to take until we get to the destination of our seconded dragon ball?" as Adie sat down on a rock.

"I don't know, if this was Earth I could tell but it's not!" as he turned to her and offered her his had. "But the more we stop the longer it will take us to get there and meet up with Pan and the others"

"True very true." as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "So.... just out of curiosity, what are your feelings on Pan........being all....by her self?" as she looked at him innocently.

"I don't know why?" as he looked at her.

"Trunks!" as she grabbed his ear. "Look I haven't known you that long, but I can tell your lying to me, what are your feeling about Pan being all alone out on a planet with nobody to help her if something goes wrong?!"

"Okay, but you can't tell anybody!" as they began to follow the dragon ball scanner again.

"Promise, cross my hart hope to die!" As she shook his hand.

"I don't like the fact that she's all by herself on a planet in a solar system that none of us has ever been too, I would rather have had her here with us or Goten then all by her self. I mean the last time we went out into space Goku or I were always there to protect her. But now she's all alone, who knows she might even be in trouble as we speck, and I 'm here unable to help her."

Adie smiled as she cut him off. "You really care about her a lot!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't?, I you don't spend time with people for so many years and not worry about them!"

"No reason, I was just wondering why you seem to care so much for her if you say that she is just like a little sister to you ."

Trunks thought about that why was he so concerned about her now, when that they were out in space before he really didn't worry that much, maybe because this time Goku wasn't here two protect her as well. The he looked at the scanner. "Hey Adie we're almost there!" as he picked her up, and gave her a piggie back ride till they reached the spot where it was.

As Adie saw it she jumped off his back, ran and picked it up. "Got it!" as she ran back. "Now lets go back to the ship!" as she smiled.

"Kay, how good are you at flying?"

"I don't know how well I can on this planet!" as she shock her head. "But lets see!" then with that she put the dragon ball in her bag and they went to the air. She couldn't move as fast as Trunks since he was a sayien, so he grabbed her hand and helped her fly a little faster so that they would make it back to the ship before it became dark and they couldn't find their way.

MEAN WHILE WITH GOTEN AND BURA.

"Goten!" bura wined. "I'm tiered, can we stop?"

"Bura, we haven't even found our first dragon ball yet!" as he looked at her

"But I'm tiered!" as she gave him her saddest puppy eyes (the one she uses on her 'daddy' all the time)

"I'm not your dad that won't work on me!" as he looked at her. "Alright, jump on my back and I'll carry you until we find the first dragon ball, then we'll use a capsule house for the night to rest......."

"Oh thank you Goten!" as she ran up, jumped on him knocking him to the ground and then kissed him on the lips.

They stayed like that for about ten minuets stayed that for ten minuets strait, until they had to let go for air. "Okay, okay I think that, that's enough of that for now, until we get the first dragon ball" as he wiped his mouth. "Now let head to the air, and search that way!"

"But I'm tiered and you said you'd give me a piggie bake ride!" as she started flickering her eyes making look like she was going to cry. "You said!"

"Fine come here" and with that he picked her up in his macular arms, and they went on their way to search. 

When they where near the dragon ball Bura didn't mean to but she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt more complete, just holding her in his arms. Then when he looked down he saw that their was something sparkling in the pond near a water fall.

When he looked at the dragon ball scanner he realized that the sparkling thing in the water was the dragon ball that they had been searching for the past day and a half. Knowing that Bura wouldn't want to get wet, and since she looked so beautiful sleeping, he layed her on the sand. He grabbed a capsule from his pocket, and threw it on the grown. Then with a big burst of smoke a little house appeared. He picked her up brought her into the house and layed her on the bed in the little bedroom. 

"Sleep tight, until I return" as he kissed her forehead. Then with that he walked out of the little house. "Why did I just say that?" as he suck his head. "Well maybe I should forget about that and get the dragon ball." So he stripped down to his boxers and dove into the lake.

Bura woke up in a different surrounding, and didn't see or hear Goten anywhere. She got up and looked around the tiny house. "Goten, where are you!?!?" as she looked around even more scared, not hearing him, so she decided to walk out of the house. "GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU?" as she looked around, she see the little semble CC on the side of the house and felt a little more safe, but preceded to look for Goten. "Goten where are you, I'm scared!" as she started to cry. She heard a noise over near what sounded to be a lake. So she ran crying calling Goten's name. Just then she moved near the water and seen that the water had rippled like somebody was there. She ran up to the water, and fell in the water. "GOTEN GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" as she started crying even louder. "GOTEN!, THERE'S SOMETHING GRABBING ME!" as she screamed even more. "GOTEN!!!!!!!!".

Just as she went under the water and was starting to drowned, a big muscular hand came in and grabbed her arm and lifted her out.. "I left you in the house, so you wouldn't get wet!" as he laughed. 

Bura didn't say anything she was too frightened, for her she actually though that she was being attacked by a monster or something. When they got into the little house, Bura dyed off changed her close and then snuggled with Goten.

It was the middle of the night, Goten was about to get up to the bathroom, when. "Goten where are you going?" as Bura yawned, and got up.

"Its ok Bura I'm right here, and I'm only going to the bathroom!" as he smiled. " go back to sleep I'll be bake in a couple of minuets!"

Bura nodded and then looked around scared. "Can I come in with you?" as she gave him her famous puppy eyes with a scared look. "I promise that I woundn't look I just don't want to be alone on this Planet." 

"Bura I just don't know, I mean if your father was to come then he'd well you know... kill me."

"Please if that dose happed I'll tell my dad what happened., and why I'm in the bathroom with you!" as she looked at him almost in tears now. "Please!!!"

"Oh all right, but......"

"Silence come with me now!" said a man's voice, as he grabbed Bura by the arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as the man grabbed her

"Let go of her or I'll KILL you, right where you stand now!" as Goten quickly defeated the other six warriors with ease.

"I mean you both no harm, however you have came and invaded on the planet of Sands, the King will not be very pleased with you, nor the fact that you have found the magical ball."

"We were sent here by a friend!, he said that it would be alright to search for the dragon balls!" as Bura tried to get free. 

"We shall see, no more blood shed shall be sled her unless you do not com freely" as he let the frighten girl run back to the skilled fighter. "First we shall journey to the lord of Sands's castle while there if he shows mercy on you then, and only then will you be able to percent your case to our wonderful Empress, who lives in the Skies."

"So she lives up in these skies on this planet?" as Bura asked him holding on to Goten's waist even tighter.

"No, our great and powerful Empress dose not, live here she lives on the planet of Beauty, and death!, witch is the most beautiful planet in the system. Come now if leave now the faster we get there."

"What to our dooms!, come on Goten lets skip this joint!" as Bura grabbed his hand.

"No we don't want to make enemies, we shale go as he wishes." as he looked at the Manly looking creature. He looked like a man but with red skin. "However I have one request before we g, I kneed to use the bathroom!"

"As you wish I will keep the girl so that you don't try to escape." as he grabbed the girl. "Hurry up!"

So with that Goten went into the bathroom. Bura looked at the man, "so why do you look like me, but have red skin?"

"That is the way I was born, just like you..." as he looked her up and down.

"Why are you starting at me!?"

"You look like a Sayien, however you do not have a tail, nor micelles like one. Your friend however he looks very similar to a Sayien again with out a tail!" as he looked at her. "Are you a sayien decedent?"

Bura looked at him and said nothing. "I wonder what's taking Goten so long?" as she looked at the bathroom.

"No I suppose not eh?, do you even know what a sayien is?"

"Oh I know the one all right!" as she laughed. "I know the Sayien Prince him self, or should I say the King of all Sayiens King Vegita!" as she freed her arm from his grasp. "I'm a personal friend, oh and so is My friend in the bathroom, so if I were you or you Lord of the planet I'd let us go before he finds out that you have ME!" her pretty little face turned into an evil smirk, worthy of her father. She didn't say anything about Vegita being her father because she wanted to be with Goten first.

"Well is that so....." as he grabbed her arm and started to leave the house. "The Lord will want news of this!"

"GOTEN!, HELP HE'S TAKING ME AWAY!!!!" she screamed this at the top of her lungs over and over again.

"LET HER GO!" as he cam running out of the bathroom. "We agreed to come with you, now hand her over or I will kill you and leave this planet with the dragon ball!, and I will search for the others!" 

"As you wish, for give me but you and your friend here seem to resemble the fallen rase of the Sayiens"

"And what of it!?!?"

"Nothing my Lord would like to speak to you, that is all!" as he bowed his head, let Bura go and continued to lead them to the palace.

When they arrived there the Lord looked at Bura in a way that Goten didn't like. "What new exotic visitors have you brought me today Himgard?" as he smiled th Bura.

"My Lord, these creatures that resemble Sayien have come in search of the magical ball, have clammed it and this little blue headed creature says that she knows the King of the sayiens!" as he bowed his head.

"Is that so little one, how is this when, all the sayien rase has been destroyed by the Great Lord Freeza thirty years ago!"

"Well then Lord, you have obviously live a sheltered life indeed to know not that Frezza was destroyed by a family member!" as she laughed. "A very sheltered life indeed!"

"That is a lie!, nobody is more powerful, then he!, who are you!?"

"I told you're your stupid little man servant here, that I knew the King if all Sayiens, and he just happens to be my Dad!" as she started to file her nails

"You lie!, the legend said that only three sayiens remained all males, and everybody knows that sayiens have tails!" as he laughed. "Prove to me what is your fathers name little one?"

"Vegita!" as she smiled at the look on his face. "Well most know him as Prince, but since his father is dead that would make him King, and I his Princess, witch I might add that puts me a higher level then you!" just then Goten moved to her side, and whimpered something in her ear.

"If this is so then my Mistress will want to speak with you!" as he once again looked at the beauty in front of him. "Please except my gratitude, until I can arrange for you too to see the Empires."

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS AND ADIE.

They had made it back to the ship just in time before dark had fallen and they wouldn't be able to find their way back. Trunk being worried about Pan contacted her wile Adie was in the shower. She had told him where she was at and that she had both of dragon balls that she was suppose to find. Trunks told her that the too had already found their two and where ready to help look for the last Dragon Ball together. So she gave him the location to get to the planet she was on. They had travelled all night and in the morning they arrived on the Planet.

When Adie woke up she found that Trunks was up, and waiting for her to get ready. "Hey Trunks, hold on I'll get a quick shower and the we can search for you beloved Panny!" as she laughed. Trunks yelled at her but was too late, she had already rant into the bath room and started the shower.

Trunks being Trunks thought that it would be nice to just take a little nape on his bed, until she was done.

After she had finished, they had a light (well light for Trunks anyways) breakfast. After that they decided to go and explore the place before looking for Pan, after all she said look around the place it was beautiful after all. But something came over Adie when she stepped out side. "Oh my God Trunks!" as she started to dance around. "Its so beautiful here, and for some reason it seems........."

"Could it half to do with, this dump looks a lot like a rain forest.....!" said the husky voice.

Both Adie and Trunks looked to their dooms, to see Vegita with a pissed off look on his face. 

"Dad you found us!" as he turned pale.

"Shut up......"

He was cut off. "Too late Vegita!" as Gohan approached Trunks with anger. "Where is my daughter!?!"

"And you Sister!" as Vegita butted in.

"I don't know, first of all there are thee groups, and Pan picked them!, the first group is Adie and I, the second group is Goten and Bura, and then Pan!"

"WHAT!!!" as both fathers looked angry at him. "Do you know where they are?"

"All I know is that Pan is supposed to be here, and that Bura and Goten are on a planet called Sand!" as he stoped to take a breath."that is all I know!"

"Fine I've got a plane!" as Gohan grabbed Trunks by the coaler of his shirt. "Since you want to find you daughter as much as I want to find mine, you take Adlandra and my father with you to search for the other two while Trunks and I search on this planet for Pan!"

"I like you idea for once brat!" as Vegita smirked, then with that they flew back to their ship and left in search of Bura and Goten.

"Why couldn't I have just went with my father?" as he looked at Gohan. "Please don't hurt me"

"Oh relax!" as he let go of Trunks. "I just have one, well two questions for you!"

"Well ask a way I have no problems as long as you don't hurt me!"

"Good, one I want to know why when we hooked up a Vid com to your ship did we see you and Pan sleeping in the same bed, who's bedroom was it anyways?"

"Well the night that you contacted us as I'm sure you know that there was a meteor shower going on. Well the only two rooms that didn't have any noise or affect was Goten's and my room....."

"Why didn't she go and sleep with Goten then?"

"Well, she did, but the other two had already beaten her, and where sleeping soundly, there was no room left for her."

Gohan laughed because he knew that Vegita's little Princess liked his baby brother. "So... who was closer to Goten?, well I know you would know, because if I know my daughter she probity wanted to clear her name so that you didn't think she was scared."

"Yes, your right!" as he chuckled. "Pan dragged me to see them. It went form left to right. Adlandra, Bura, and then Goten, mind you my sister seemed to be sleeping in his arms, wether or not he knew it!"

"That's's what I thought, now for your second question!" as he looked Trunks in the eyes. "Other then that night did you two ever sleep together, or have sex?"

"Let me see here NO and a big NO!" as he looked Him strait in the eyes.

"Okay I can see that your telling the truth. Thank you for letting me ask you such difficult questions, you'll have to under....."

"Don't worry about it Gohan I'd ask the same if some guy was after my daughter!"

"What your after my......"

"No, it was just a metaphor, you know that I love Panny as if she was my second little sister!"

"No, I'm not so sure, I see something else in your eyes" as he looked at it him. "I know its not a lie, but its not the full truth!"

"Look Gohan I promise you that I would never in all my life try to hurt her or seduce her in anyway, shape or form!"

"That I believe you on!" as they went back to Trunks"s ship. Gohan started to mutter to himself. "I can't believe it, and he doesn't even know, hmmmmmm, I wonder if I should tell him?, no I have to talk to Panny first!"

"What are you thinking about Gohan?" as Trunks looked at him worried.

"Nothing, Oh by the way there is no need to fear me, I'm not angry with you sleeping in the same bed as Pan!" as he looked hi start in the eyes. "I know now that you where only trying to be kind, and that you'd never ........"

"Look out Gohan!" as Trunks pushed him out of the way. 

"Come with us and you will not be hurt!" yelled a cole coloured monster with green marking all around his body.

"You attack us but you mean us no harm!?" as Both Trunks and Gohan looked at him and his army.

"You are trespassers here and must she our Empress, before you are aloud to leave, tis the rule of our Lady!"

"Fine we shale go, however know this, if you hurt My friend or I, we shale be forced to harm you, and maybe even kill you!"

"I understand, no harm will come if you follow us freely!"

So with that they where led to a palace, ruled by a lady that was beautiful beyond words could say, she had Blond hair long with a natural curley wave. She hung it down long. 

"Who are you, and what is it that you have come for?" as she peered down at Trunks.

"We are visitors her from a Planet called Earth, I have come here in search of my daughter!"

"I see, and what is it that she looks like for we have had many visitors on our many planets!"

"She is a young woman with long black hair half way down her back....."

"The one you seek is the girl indeed that our greatest hunter is searching for!, I'll have you know she has killed many of my men here on this planet!"

"Yup, that's our Panny!" as they both shuck their heads. 

"What is it you will do to her when and if they capture her?" as Gohan looked at her.

"That my new friend is for our great Empress to decide!, now if you please I will send you two to your own separate rooms, and that is where you will stay until the girl is brought here, and then you as well as the other two that have been caught will be sent to the Emprise to be jugged!"

"So you've found my little bother have you?, did he come freely?"

"Yes from what I can tell, however his little friend......"

Gohan cut her off. "Did you say jugged!?!?" as he looked at her. "What dose that mean?"

"I will forgive you just this once!" as she looked at him. "The Empress will judge you, depending on what her opinion is of you, you will either be treated as guest, or you shale die!" as she continued. "If it where up to me I would kill that pesky little child who dares to disobey the laws of a land, or would in that facts that she is unfermiliure with, but that is for the Empires to decide."

"Yes, My Lady" as Trunks bowed his head. "May we now be excused to our rooms that you have so gracefully bestowed upon us?" 

"Since you ask so kindly and polite, Yes!" as she looked at them. "However know that you will be there until the girl is found!"

They both bowed their heads and where escorted to their rooms. First Gohan was dropped off in the first room on the right. Then Trunks was dropped off at the first door on the left. They had been waiting for three hours, when a guard was sent to summon Trunks.

Trunks opened his door. "Yes what is it that you want I was taking a nap!" as he yawned. "I know you haven't found my little sis yet, and I know you won't!"

"The Empress has come here, and wishes to see you!" he bowed to Trunks.

"Why?, Why would she want to talk to me, when she can talk to Gohan?' as he looked at the coal coloured being with green markings on his body.

"I do not know why she wishes to speak with you, however I would not refuse her other wise you will be punished!"

"Well then!" as he walked out of the room and shut the door. "I guess I should go then!"

So then with that he and the cole coloured being walked out of the palace, and into a space ship.

He then was led into the Empress's personal chambers. "Guards leave us, Now!" as the Empress arose.

"Yes your majesty!" then with that all of the guards in the room left.

"SO" as she looked at the lavender haired boy. "You are the one, whom she speaks of!"

"Who?......" as he looked at her.

"What!, have you never seen a being like me before?!"

"No my lady, that's the problem I have"

"Yes, so I've been told"

"By whom? If I may ask?"

"I have never actually spoke to her like I am now with you" as she continued " the ravine girl, I believe you call her Pan?" 

"Yes, your highness!" as he bowed his head.

She observed the boy for a minuet. "You take her dear to your heart don't you?"

"Yes, you see I've known her all her life and she's like a little sister to me!"

"Strange?" as she looked at him.

"What is strange?"

"Nothing!" as she turned her head. "I have a proposition for you!"

He said nothing.

"I want you to find this Pan of yours, and then you will report back to me!" 

"Yes my Lady!, but how am I to contact you when I find her?"

"Simple" as she threw him a device. "This is a bracelet, so that my people know you are now a friend of the royal court" as she continued. "It also has a device that you can speak threw and tell me!"

"I see, and thank you my Lady!"

"Then it is settled, find your Lady and then repot back!, now begone with you."

So with that Trunks left the room, and was escorted back in the forest, and on his way to Find Pan.

What nobody else new except Pan and the gang, was the wrist band with the tinny computers in it. Trunks being trunks decided that it was best to venture in the forest for a while, and then try and contact Pan.

BACK ON EARTH.

"Hey wow!" as Vidal ran up to a spot in the middle of a turtle nesting ground. "Look girls the last two dragon balls!"

Bulma and ChiChi ran up to her. "Hurry dear that turtle looks angry grab em and lets get out of here!"

"Got ya!" and with that, she grabbed what they came for and headed for the flying van.

When they go into the van, Bulma started it up and they flew bake to Capsule Corp. When they arrived they quickly gathered all the other five balls and loaded them into the van.

"So girls where do you want to go to ask the dragon?" as Bulma looked at the two.

"Well certainly not near a city!" as Vidal spoke up. "You know that any normal person would freak or something stupid like that!"

"I know, how about in my back yard?" as ChiChi continued. "Goku and I live way out in the country and have plenty of space....."

"That's perfect!" as both Bulma and Vidal jumped for joy.

"So it's settled then!" as Bulma started the van. They drove over to ChiChi's and arrived an hour later. It was about dinner time so they decided to eat first, call the dragon, and then go out on the night on the town to celebrate the youth.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH PAN.

Pan had been hiding in a cave, when she heard a sound. She jumped up and observed her surroundings. When she realized that it was her watch computer she, ran back from the tree to the cave. 

"Hello Pan here!" as she whimpered.

"Hey Panny!" as Trunks greeted her "see your still alive!" as he chuckled

"And just what's that suppose to mean!?!" As she gave him that look. 

"Oh nothing its just that your father and I where informed that the Queen of this planet has her best hunters after you!"

"Yeah!" as she looked disturbed. "How do you know?"

"Well your father, mine and Goku caught up with Adie and I" as he continued. "Then when your father found out that you where here all by your self we split up!"

"Let me guess" as she cut him off. "Your dad, grandpa, and Adie went to search for Goten and Bura, while You and Dad decided to search for me right!"

"Yeah....." as he continued to tell her what had happened to him and her father.

"Wow, so.....that was the Empress , who came to me in a dream the first night I came to this planet!"

"I guess so, did she....remind...you ...of......"

"Adlandra!" as she looked at him in the little screen on the watch.

"Yeah, what do you make of it?"

"I don't know, but you say she wants you to get me so she can talk to us?" 

"Yeah!"

"What do you think she want to talk to us about?" as she looked at him.

"I don't know, but I think that we should meet, and then get this over with!"

"Yeah, well I'll meet you in half an hour!" as she blew a kiss to him and terminated the connection. 

Her head turned, as she hared a noise. It was the huntress. "I have come for you little brat!" As the woman like creature covered in tiger skin. 

"Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to try harder than that!" as Pan jumped, kicked her in the head, then ran out of the cave.

"Sorry there, but it was you or me!" as she went to find Trunks.

She had been search for about twenty minuets, when she realized something.

BACK WITH TRUNKS.

"Dam her!" as he walked around in a circle. Then his head popped up. "I've got it I can just search for her ki!" he hit his head, why hadn't it hit him before.

MEAN WHILE WITH VEGITA, GOKU, AND ADIE.

"So Adlandra who's idea was it for you guys to do this?"as Goku looked at her.

"Well Mr. Son, it's really hard to say, I think that it was a mutual feeling on all our parts!" as she looked at the two men.

Vegita snared. "So it was Pan's idea, and you, my little princess, ant the brats went along with it!" as he suck his head. 

"So how long did it take you girls to convince the Boys?" as Goku once again looked at her.

"Well, first Mr. Son., and you too Mr. Briefs, I would like to be refereed to as Adie!" As she continued. "And we didn't convince the boys, actually it was You Mr. Briefs that informed us that the boys where following us!" as she laughed. "Then we tricked them into taking us to the forest, then we drugged them, so you see that they had no choice in the matter!"

"So why did you do what you did to the boys?" as Goku looked ast her.

"Well because if they found out what we were doing they would have told you, and then we wouldn't have been able to have an adventure!" as she looked at them.

Just then something was making a noise. All three lifted their heads up to see that they had arrived on the planet of Sand. When they got out of the door they where greeted by the King and his solders.

"Ahhhhh, the blue haired beauty told us that the so called King of sayien would arrive for her!" as he laughed.

"I must commend her, but she will never know that you came for her." 

Vegita was getting frustrated and was about to hit the jerk , while the king and his army was ready to attack, when Adie walked out.

"Your highness, please forgive my behaviour, I did not know you where accompanying these ruffians" as he and his army bowed to her.

"What going on brat?" as Vegita looked at Adie.

"Yeah, what is going on Adie?" as Goku started to scratch the back of his head in confusion.

"I don't know,?" as she looked at her two companions. "Why do you refer to me as your highness?" as she walked up to the King bowing before her. 

He stood up. "You are not the Empress?" as she looked at her. "How is it that you look so alike to our Empress?" as he grabbed her face with his two fingers, looking at her in amassment.

"I don't know, now where are my friends. Let them go and we will cause you no harm, refuse our offer and I'll be forced to let him the Prince of all sayiens on your and your people!" as she pointed to a pissed off Vegita.

"Yes as you wish, however I request to keep the girl!"

"Like hell you'll take my princess!" as Vegita jumped on him

"I was mistaken!" as he gulped. 

"Take us to your Castle to freshen up, and then take us to my friends!" as she looked at him.

"For not being the Empress, you sure look and sound a lot like her!" he smiled.

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS AND PAN.

"Hey Hun., though I'd never see you!" as she jumped on him knocking Trunks over. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow if this is what I get for finding you well......"

"Shut up I've just been lonely!" as she hit him lightly. "That's all, no lets find this so called Empress of yours!" as they both got up.

"Sure no problem, all we have to do is contact her with this bracelet!"

"Well then do it what are you waiting for!" as she smiled and dusted her self off.

After a mater of seconded. Trunks had made a connection with the Empress and they where beamed into the Empresses personal chambers.

"Ahhh, I see you have proven to be useful in finding the one I wish to speak with!" as she smiled at Trunks. "Now that you have done what I bid, you shall leave!" then with that snap of her figures, Trunks was gone.

"What the hell did you do with my...."

"Your boyfriend/lover?" as she laughed. "Fear not. I simply returned him to the palace, in the room he was given by the Queen on this planet!"

Pan became very angry. "FIRST OF ALL ADIE, YOU KNOW THAT TRUNKS ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!, SECONDED I WASN'T WORRIED!" as she calmed down. "And where the hell did you get the power to do that, and you look so....so old!" as she looked at her. "Well not old but older then seventeen anyways?, did the boys put you up to this or something?"

"No, I assure you that I am not this Adie......" as she stopped at her face turned pale. "Adie?..... is that short......for Ad......l.a.n.d....r.a." as she turned to the young raven haired woman.

"Yeah your name is Adlandra!, that' what your parents call you all the time!" As she looked at her. "Oh my god your not Adlandra are you?" as she turned around.

"No I am not this one you call Adlandra!" as she turned her head to Pan. "I wish to see this Adlandra, before you are to leave this planet, and fast!"

"Wait we're not leaving until we have we get our wish!" as she crossed her arms. "We've travelled from a planet in the Milkie way galaxy called Earth, I'm not leaving until I get my wish!"

"Fine! Tell me where are you friend wright now?, I will trance port them all here!"

"No, only the four that journeyed on my ship, should be the ones here to make the wish!"

"As you wish tell their names and I will bring them here!"

"Trunks, Goten, Bura, and Adlandra!". then with the snap of the Empresses fingers the four friends where reunited with Pan.

MEANWHILE WITH VEGITA AND GOKU.

"What the hell just happened!, what the hell did you do with my baby girl!" as Vegita screamed at the King.

"The only one that I can think of that could do this would be the Empress her self!" as he looked at him. "She has summoned your daughter, and the others for they are gone as well, now I will send you to where they are, only it will take a few hours for you to get there considering that the Empresses palace in three planets away in the sky of the beautiful exotic planet!"

"Screw that!" as he looked at Goku. "Kakkerott, lets just use your instance transportation skill to go there!"

"Gee Vegita, I would but I can't use it on an empty stomach!" as his stomach started to growl.

"I can help you there!" said the King.

"Why would you help us!" as Vegita looked at him.

"The faster that you get what you want the faster you leave!" as he stood his ground.

"Very well!, we eat first then get brats and my little princess"as he looked at the king also standing his ground. "You do know that Sayiens eat a lot don't you!"

'Yes, a big dumb ape would have to eat enough to fill his ego wouldn't he!' he thought to himself as the king sat down in his thrown. "Very well, tell the cooks to prepare something to fill up two very hungry Sayiens."

BACK ON EARTH.

They had just arrived three Acers away from ChiChi's house. The three women got out.

"So you ready to look young again girls!?!" as Vidal dragged the dragon balls out on to the ground.

"Yup!" they both replied.

Then with that Bulma started to summon the Eternal Dragon. "Oh, great and powerful Eternal Dragon we summon you her to grant our wish!"

Then with that the sky became dark and then it began to thunder and lighting out. "I am the Eternal Dragon, what is it that you wish!, but remember I will grant you only two wishes!"

"We wish for you to make ChiChi and my self the age of thirty five, and Vidal the age of twenty nine!" as Bulma to continued. "In doing so we shale stay this way until our husbands start to age!"

"I will grant this wish, is there any other wish that you wish to make?"

"No we will contact you when we have found a use for the second wish!"

"Very well!, I will grant you your wish!" then with that the dragon was gon, and the girls once again where youthful looking.

"Dam Vidal you sure look good, for being in your lat forties!" as both Bulma and ChiChi complemented her.

"Thanks, you two don't look that bad your selves!" as she giggled. "Now its time for our girls night out!"

"PARTY TIME" they all screamed.

"But no drinking for you!, you're still pregnant with my grandchild!" as ChiChi looked at her. 

"Well I think that it would be far to say that none of us get any!" as Bulma tried to be far.

"I guess so, that would be the right thing to do!" as ChiChi looked at the two beside her. "Lets go out for dinner, see a movie"

"Yeah and then go clubbing, as my so called daughter calls it"

Vidal laughed. "Better be carful Vegita doesn't here you dis his 'little princess,' there mom or...." as she looked at Bulma.

"Oh he wouldn't dare do anything" as she laughed "well not anymore, now that I look like this, all I'd have to do is threaten to kick him out of the bedroom!" they all laughed and went on their way to celebrate.

BACK WITH THE GANG.

"Hey" as Bura looked around. "Where the heck are we?"

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know!" as Adie looked around.

Bura looked beside Pan. "Hey Adie how the hell did you do that?" 

"Do what you idiot, I'm right beside you!" as she turned to great her so called second best friend.

Bura looked at her and then beside Pan again. "What the hell! are there two Adie's?" as she looked at Goten.

"No!" as both Adie and the Empress shouted.

"Who the hell are you!" as Adie looked at the older version of her self.

"I should ask the same to you little one!" as she had a strange look in her eyes. "You come her to my domain, and you ask me who I am!"

"That.......voice!" as she stopped. "You, you're the one that the King on the Sand planet confused me for you!, are you the Empress of this hole place?"

"Yes I am, I rule over all the planets here in this solar system."

Bura being Bura butted in. "So how come you two look so much alike," as she scathed her head. "Its almost like your related or something, I mean, I look like my mom, and Pan looks like hers!"

"What are you getting at, I can't be related to her, look she's from another system!" as they both looked at her.

"Related or not the resemblance is unchaining!" as Trunks looked at the two.

"Yeah!" as Goten walked up beside his best friend.

Pan seen how the two where reacting to each other so she spoke up. "Never the less, we should get the dragon balls, make our wish and leave!"

"Yeah but the ones we collected are with our things!" as the all looked at her.

Hearing this, the Empress snapped her fingers, and the all seven balls a pared. "There you have you dragon balls now make your wish and leave!" 

"Why are you in such a hurry for us to leave?" as Adie looked at her.

"Because Adlandra I couldn't stand to lose you all to the Evil sorcerer, he would see you and destroy you all!"

"Ha!" as Bura laughed. " I bet you that my dad could beat him with out a sweet!"

"Yeah, plus with three full sayien , two half sayiens and one quarter sayien ,he wouldn't even stand a chance!"

"Where did you get two other full Sayiens?" as they looked at Pan.

"My great grandpa and Grandpa!" as she laughed. "That was the wish remember we're here to wish back the father of Goku!"

"Did you say Sayiens?!" as The Empress cut them off.

"Ah yeah!" as they all looked at her.

"I will great you the privilege of using the dragon balls as long as you keep her out of sight," as she pointed to Adie "and help me to defeat the sorcerer!"

"Well, let us make the wish, and then summon our fathers to ask for our help!" as Trunks butted in.

"Yeah, and why did you point to Adie?" Bura questioned her.

"As you wish!" she said. Then with the snap of her fingers they were out in the wilderness. She summoned the Mythical Dragon. "Oh great Mythical dragon of Saztra, come to the bidding of your Empress!"

Just as she finished her words, the sky became dark and it started thundering with sheets of lightning. "Kaytona my Empress, what is it that these strangers wish?" 

"My great and powerful friend, it is good to see you once again." as she smiled. "I now hand your attention over to the girl with the raven hair!" 

The dragon looked at Pan, then back at the Empress. She seen the look he gave her so she in returned gave him a hush look, and pointed back to Pan. "What is it that you wish my lady?" as he looked at Pan once more.

"Well..." as she looked at him and came closer. "We would like to bring back the father of Goku, bring him here, and restore him in perfect health!" as she bowed her head.

"As you wish! The father of Goku will rise up once more!" then he looked at the Empress. "Before I leave know this, and remember my words! A secret from the past is reviled. A love will rekindle it's self, when danger comes. I now bid you all far well!" then just as fast as he came the dragon was gone, as well as the dragon balls disappeared. With his disappearance a man appeared. He looked like a worrier, and very similar to Goku. 

Adie's mouth dropped. "WOW!" as she stared in amazement. "I think I'm in heaven!"

"Ewwwwww!" as Pan looked at her friend in discus. "How can you think he's hot? HE LOOKS JUST LIKE MY GRANDPA!"

"I don't know there is just something!" as she looked at him. "Oh my GOD!" then she fainted and fell to the ground.

Overhearing Pan scream at Adie, the man that looked like Goku walked up to them. 'Where am I' as he looked at everyone. Then approached Pan. "I have a few questions for you little sayien!"

"How do you know I'm a sayien I may be a different species!" as she looked at him in amassment.

"Simple brat!, you said that I look just like your Grandfather!"

"So, you sure as hell don't act like my Dad!" as Goten walked in front of Pan in a protective way.

"I have just one question then for you!, are you the son of Kakkerott or Turtles?"

Pan jumped over her uncle. "You! you really are my great Grandpa!" as she hugged him. "It worked my wish worked!"

"Fist of all, you didn't answer my question and what worked little one?" as he looked at her strangely.

"Well Uncle Goten is the son of your son Kakkerott. Which everybody calls Goku, well except for Vegita but hey." as she laughed. "And I wished you back from the other world."

"Did you say........ Vegita?" as he looked at her.

"Yeah!" as Bura walked up and suck his hand. "He's my Dad! Oh and Trunks's dad too, the one over there with the purple hair!"

Then with that he bowed his head.

"What are you doing?" as Pan grabbed his arm. "You don't have to bow to her!"

"She is the Princess of all Sayiens, of corse I should!"

At this Bura started to giggle. "No sir you don't, I'm no princess!"

Kaytona was getting a little edgy. "Your wish has been made no leave before you all get hurt!"

"But why, Kaytona? If I may call you that"asked Trunks.

"Did you not hear the Mythical Dragon, danger is coming, you" as she looked at the girl who fainted on the floor. "Must not be here when it comes or it will end in disaster!"

"Who are you my Lady?" as the warrior asked.

"I should ask you the sam seeing as nobody here knows your name, how ever I shall tell you." as she walked up to him. "I am Kaytona the Empress of a system called Saztra. I am more of a garden, however because of the powers I hold they treat me as their great Empress." 

He bowed to her. "Forgive my rudeness!" as he looked at everybody. "I am Bardock a worrier from a planet called Vegita!" as he continued, he told them of what had happened the last week of his life. "And so you see that is my story of the last week of my life!"

"Wow" as Adlandra looked at him in amassment. She had been revived from her fall by Pan earlier. "You where so brave!" as she blushed, only making her self fall for him even more.

"Thank you little one" as he looked at Kaytona. "Now what danger is it that you face?, I as a skilled warrior I will help you!"

"Yeah count me in too!" as the two half sayiens butted in.

"I do not know what you mean please explain" as she looked at them.

"Forgive me Lady" as Bardock looked at her strangely. "You told us to leave, looking at the child" as he looked at Adie. "Saying that danger is coming!"

"Yes danger is coming and I do not wish for these people to be harmed!"

"Then let me protect your daughter, so that she is not harmed in the fight so that she dose not have to leave your side!" as he looked at the almost identical girls. "I have no home planet anymore I might as well stay here to protect you and your people!" as he bowed to her.

Adie looked at him. "Bardock is it?" as she looked at him with an angry look. "She is not my mother!, I am an Earthling, I came here with Pan and the others to wish you back, for Goku so that he would have a chance to know his father, just like we did!" as she then turned to Kaytona. "Speaking of fathers don't you think that it is time for you to snap your fingers and bring their fathers here! You know like you said you would!"

"Calm down child, and remember whom you are sneaking too!" as she raised her voice. "I am not one of your friend, or anybody, I am............" as she stopped. Then she snapped her fingers. "There now talk quietly to your families while I prepare for your departure!" as she stormed out of the room.

"Wait!" as Adie ran after the Empress. "I didn't mean to insult you, I want to stay for just a little bit longer!" as she ran faster. 'I really like it here!'

She stopped when she seen the Empress looking at a painting. "Is that you and your mother?" as Adie now stood beside her. All she could see was a sad look on the Empresses face.

"No my child, this is a portrait of my daughter and I!" as she looked at her. 

"Oh I'm sorry." as she looked at the picture in front of her. "She looks a lot like you, where is she now sleeping?"

The Empress laughed. "Heavens no child, that picture was painted just over seventeen years ago!"

"Oh, would it be possible to meet your daughter?" as she looked at her.

"No" as her face tuned from laughter to almost tears. "Sadly she was kill when she was only six and a half months old!"

"I my sorry.... , please take my deepest....."

"Fear not my child, you did not know."

"If I may ask, how did it happen?" As she turned with a sad face.

"No, it is alright, she was killed by the my enemy!" as she turned her head and began to walk. "That is why I want you..s to leave , so you and your friend are not harmed by his hands!"

"I understand now, I will tell my friends, and we shall leave asap!" 

"Yes that would be good, now join your friend while I prepare!"

"Yes your highness!" as she started back for the door, when she stopped. "For what?"

"Pardon?" as the Empress turned to her. 

"Prepare for what my lady?"

"For you and your friend departing, I always throw one for friends!" then with that she walked away not saying any thing.

"I wonder why she wants to throw a party for us" as she walked once again to the door. 'And why she looks at me with such sorrow?'. "Hey guys" as she entered the room where all her friend where.

WITH THE EMPRESS. 

"Guard!" as she sat in her chair in her throne room.

"Yes my Empress?" as the young man came and bowed to his leader.

"Please gather up the finniest decorators of the court and have them quicky arrange a departing party for our new guessed, right now!"

"Yes your highness!" as he to do as she bid.

MEANWHILE BACK ON THE PLANET OF SAND.

"Truly, and your are sure?" as the voice sounded both pleased but surprised.

"Yes my Lord!" as the king assured him.

"Dose She know?" as the man looked a little worried.

"No Sire, nether of them!" as he smiled. 

"Excellent, what is it that you wish for your loyalty?"

"I want the blue haired girl, they call he Bura, Sire."

"Fine when this is all over you may have her!" then with that the connection ended.

"Excellent, now the true leader of our people will one again rule, and I shall have that little blue harried beauty all to my self!"

THE NEXT DAY. IN THE EMPRESSES PALACE.

"Guard!" as the Empress awoke from her slumber and walked into the throne room.

"Yes my Empress, how can I serve you?"

"I wish to know how the planes for the party are coming."

"Yes your highness, I will fetch Demantha for you!"

"Very well!" 

With that the guard went to fetch the head decorator.

Five minuets later she showed up in the throne room. "You wished to see me, your highness?" as she bowed.

"Yes, I wish to know how the planes for the departing party are coming"

"Very well your highness, you see we should be ready to start with the decoration now , and the party should be ready for tonight!"

"Excellent then I shall leave you and your assistance, to your job and I shall go and see the guessed!"

"Very well, I shall see you when the decorations are up and ready!"

MEANWHILE IN ADIE'S ROOM.

Knock. knock knock.

"Coming!" as Adie got out of bed. "Oh hi Pan, Bura come in!"

They both walked in to her room. "Hey we have a question for you!"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" as she looked at her to friends, while they all sat on the big bed to chat.

"Well, we want to ask you why you fainted after the second time you looked at my great grandpa?"

"You don't know?" as she looked at the two.

"No that's why we're asking you Adie." as Bura wrapped some of the comfiture around her. 

"Don't you remember, when we where all up in my room after that day we went shopping at the mall with the boys...."

"Yeah, so what" as Pan looked at her.

"Remember how I had that vision of some kind at the party." as she continued. "It was about me dancing with a man that looked just like Goku,...."

"The man from the dream, you think its Bardock?"as Pan looked at her.

."Yes, Don't you see, he's the man from my dream!" as she smiled at Bura. "You were right!, the visions that we had were visions of the future!" as she smiled " he has a scratch on his right cheek just like the man did in my vision!" as she looked at them.

"Well. well, didn't I say that it was a vison of the future or something!" as Bura stood up, "my daddy's doing to be so proud of me!"

"No he's not!" as both Adie and Pan stood up. "Nobody can know about our little visions, nobody at all got it!"

"Got it!" as she sat back down. "You girls are no fun anymore!" as she started to pout a little.

"Oh well lets go get some breakfast, I hungry" as Pan got up. "But before we do we should all get dress and meed back here at Adie's room!"

"Yeah!" as Adie and Bura agreed. So then with that, Pan and Bura went to their rooms to changed..

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS.

Trunks has just woken up, when he heard a knock at the door. "Hello, who is it?"

Just then Gohan walked in the room. "Have you seen Pan?, or any of the other girls?" as he looked at the bed to see no Pan. "Their all missing and the Empress wishes to speak with us all!"

"No the last time I saw the girls was last night before we all went to bed why?"

"Well I was just wondering if Panny was here that's all!"

"Why would she be here?" as he looked at Gohan.

"Oh I just thought......."

"Thought what Gohan, you know I said that I'd never do anything like that!"

"Never mind, I was just wondering that's all, well get dressed and join me in the kitchen to get something to eat, where leaving really late to night, so that we can actually make it home before the first of August!"

"Yeah, well get out and I will!,Oh and why aren't we leaving like now?"

"Because Kaytona wants us to stay for a party tonight, then after the party we'll leave for home!"

"Oh, well I have to get dress so..... a...can...you...."

"Get out!" as Gohan laughed. "Of corse!" then with that he left trunks room.

IN THE KITCHEN AREA OF THE EMPRESSES PALACE.

Vegita had just got up, and decided to get something to eat. So he decided to head to the kitchen. When he got there he had expected the three girls to be there, considering her heard the chit chatting before he got up. "Hey brats, where are the girls?" as he sat down beside his son "and isn't Kakkerott up yet?" as she snorted.

"Well Dad, I don't know where the girls, and no I don't think that Goku is up yet, why?" as Trunks sat at the table awaiting his breakfast. 

"I heard the girls chatting just a few minutes ago, they should be here!"

"Are you still worried about you little princess Vegita?" as Gohan butted into the consecration. 

"No!" he blurted out mad. Then all of a sudden he turned his head to Gohan and Trunks. "But we should be!" as he got up.

"Why?" as they both looked at him.

"I can't sense their ki's that's why you idiots!" as he slapped them both at the back of their heads.

"Owwwww!" as they both rubbed their heads.

"Knowing Pan!" as Trunks stood up. "She's obviously convinced the girls to follow her around the place!" 

"Hey are you saying that my Panny's a trouble maker!?!" as Gohan went to slap Trunks.

"Well it was your brat who dragged us here to this place you blundering idiot!" as Vegita left the room.

"Hey what exactly is that suppose to mean!" as he and Trunks followed Vegita out of the kitchen. "And where are you going?"

"I going to inform the cooks that I'm awake and then, I'm going to inform the Empress that the girls are missing!" as she walked into the cooking area of the kitchen three doors down. "That way I don't have to worry about finding them my self and can enjoy my breakfast!"

MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS.

"Hey girls are you sure that we should be wondering around out here with out anybody knowing where we are?" as Bura followed her two best friends.

"Don't worry so much Bura!" as Adie walked beside her, and grabbed her right hand. "I just want to see the rest of this fascinating planet, you know before we leave it!" as she smiled.

"Yeah, I agree with Adie this time!" as Pan grabbed her other hand, as they dragged her around. "If it makes you happy I can tell grandpa......."

"No don't tell him!" as Adie cut her off.

"Why?" as Bura looked at her.

"Because she want's me to inform Bardock!" as she smiled at her friend. "Don't you?"

"Well at least he wound try and find us!" as she blushed. "Beside if he did I'd be happy!"

"Awwww" as Bura looked at her friend. "That is so cute!"

"Ewwww!" as Pan looked at Adie with disgust. "You do know that he is my great grandpa, and that he looks exactly like my grandpa Goku right!?!"

Adlandra looked at her. "That may be true, and he may look like Goku, but...."as she stared of into space. "There's just something about him!" 

"Like what?" as a man's voice asked.

Adie being a human, and not being able to sense ki's like the other two she jumped up. "Ahhhhhh!" then with that she fell in the man's arms. When she looked at the man she looked at him. "Oh....uh....hi....Goku!" she was so embarrassed.

"Hi there.....Adie." as he looked at her. 

"Yeah!" as she looked at him, still not realizing that she was in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come along!" as Pan smirk.

"Yeah so, what do you find interesting about my Dad?" as he looked at her.

"I......I .... you know I can't explain it,!" as she looked at him. "Something inside me is telling me too......"

Goku put her down "I understand." as he seen the look in here eyes. "You don't kneed to explain your self to me!"

"You won't tell him will you?" as she looked at him.

"No, not if you don't want me too." as he smiled at the girls. "Well lets get to tis place where you wanted to show us Panny."

"Ok grandpa!" as Pan flew up in the air, waving her hand so her her friends and grandfather could follow.

BACK ON PLANET EARTH.

"Oh, I'm so pooped out!" as Vidal got up off the couch. "I thought that being young again would be easer!"

"Well, don't forget dear you are pregnant!"as a refreshed Bulma walked into the living room.

"I think your right!" as she laughed. "It seems that you two are fine!" As she got up.

"Well let us help you, into a guest room, that way you can rest, while we clean up the mess we made last night from partying!"

"No, I'll help you......!" as she was getting up to pick up something.

"Oh no you don't!" as both Bulma and ChiChi grabbed her hands and dragged her to the first guest room.

"I told you to come here last night, but you wouldn't liston, so now we're forcing you to get a couple of hours of sleep!"

So then with that Vidal went to sleep, while the other two women went to work cleaning up the mess the three had made the previses night.

BAKE IN THE SAZTRA SYSTEM IN THE KITCHEN.

After finding the kitchen staff cooking Gohan and Trunks breakfast, Vegita informed them of what he wanted. So the three men are now on their way bake to the kitchen.

"So what you make of it?"as Trunks looked at his father. "Do you think that Goku could have went with them?"

"Would the girls even ask him to go with them?" As Gohan butted in.

"Hey guys wait up!" as Goten ran up to them. "Sorry about that, grandpa and I were just informing the cooks that we were here and to also prepare or breakfast!"

"Grandpa's here with you?" as Gohan looked behind him. "Where?"

"Yeah and where is my dad?" as Trunks searched for his dad. "I can't find their ki's anywhere!"

"They must be looking for the girls and my dad!" as Gohan spoke up.

"So what are we going to do?" as Trubks looked at Gohan.

"Nothing!" as he continued to walk to wards the kitchen-dinning room area. "Where just going to sit and wait for our food to come!"

MEAN WHILE WITH VEGITA AND BARDOCK. 

"This better be go!" as Vegita looked at Bardock "or I'll ...."

"Sorry my Lord, for making you lower your ki, but I need to speak with you!"

"Hurry up, I'm starving, then I have to search for my little Princess!" as he crossed his arms.

"I have a suspicion.........." as he looked around. "That the Empress and the girl they call Adie are hiding something from us!"

"What are you talking about?" as Vegita looked at him. "I can believe the dammed Empress is hiding something, but the child there's no way!"

"There........"

"Hello gentle men may I help you?" as a familiar voice answered.

"No that is ok Empress!" as Vegita looked at her. 

"May we escort you to the kitchen to await breakfast?" as they both bowed to her.

"Of corse," as she smiled. "So what were you two talking about?" as she looked at the two.

"It seems as thought the girls have decided to go venturing out along the planet alone......"

"Adlandra and the other two?" as she cut of the mighty sayien prince. "How long have they been gone?" as she looked worried.

"Not long, we think that Kakkerott is with them nut there is no way to be sure!"

"I will summon them here so that you shale not worry about them!" as she snapped ger fingers.

Just then the three girls and Goku stood in the middle of the hall way.

"What the?" as Pan looked around "weren't we just out in the forest?" as she looked around.

The Empress ran up to them. "As guest I would ask you to please stay in the palace, until you depart!" as she walked away from them.

After that they all decided to just follower he into the dinning room for a breakfast. 

THREE HOURS LATER IN PANS ROOM.

"Hey guys why do you think that Kaytona doesn't want us to lave the palace until it's time for us to depart?" as Bura looked at her two best friend.

"Who knows!" as Pan answered "why dose she want us to leave so sudden , now that she's seen Adie?"

"And why dose she look at me with such sorrow?" as Adie looked at the other two.

"Yeah?" as the other two looked at Adie. "I wonder why?" 

"Well let's get out of this stupid room, and check out the court yard!" As Pan looked at her two friends.

"Well first I tink that we should ask the Empress! As Adie looked at er friend. "That way she knows where we are, and so that we won't get in trouble!"

"Good idea!" as Both Pan and Bura looked pleased at their friends.

IN THE THROWN ROOM.

The Empress was in the thrown room, sitting in her chair just thinking of memories of the past.

The she was interrupter by the three girls.

"We're sorry to bother you Empress, but the girls.....and I" as Pan walked up to her. "Where wondering it were possible for us to venture in the court yard?" 

The Empress just looked at the three. "Why are you so interested in wondering around this planet?" as she then looked at Adie. "Is this palace not enough of a wonder for you?"

"It's not that your highness!" as Adie bowed. "Your planet is so beautiful, that we would like to see it before we leave!" as she smiled at her. "So is it alright for us to....."

"Yes you three may venture in the court yard!" as she looked at them "and please call me Kaytona!"

"Thank you Kaytona!" they all bowed at her, and where about to leave.

"But remember do not leave the court yard!" as she smiled. " I will send a guard with you, so that you will know where the boundaries are!"

"Thank you very much!" then with that the girls left with a guard to vast the court yard.

MEAN WHILE WITH THE BOYS.

"Kakkerott my son" as Bardock looked at Goku. "I feel danger coming!"

"So do I!" as both Vegita an Goku responded.

"I'll go inform the brats to come, you and your father train Kakkerott!" then with that Vegita was gone.

"Well I wonder what that was all about?" as Goku scratched the back of his head.

"The Prince left my son, because it is a Sayien custom for a sayien to train with their son after one or the other has returned!"

"Oh I see!" as he smiled. "Well father I look forward in showing you some new tricks and fighting skills!"

"Ah, aw I my son!"

BACK IN THE DINNING ROOM.

Trunks, Goten and Gohan decided to eat some lunch, since their dads, Bardock and the girls ate most of the food at breakfast.

"Het you stupid brats!" as Vegita walked in the room. "Stop filling your dam stomachs!" as he slapped them all across the head. "Danger is coming, and we must be ready!"

"You felt it too Vegita?" as Gohan looked at him. "I thought it was just me!"

"Shut up!, now listen up! Trunks your with me, and you two train together!"

""my dad is training with his dad isn't he Vegita?" as Gohan once again looked at him. "That's why your not training with him isn't it!"

"Yes, now hurry up so we can defeat this evil and get out of here!" as he grabbed his son Trunks and left to train in the forest.

Both Gohan and Goten also decided to go and train in the forest somewhere.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS AND THE GUARD.

"So ....."as Adie looked at the guard. "Do you know why the Empress looks at me with such sad eyes?" as she sat down on a bench.

"No my lady, why would I know what our great Empress is thinking?"

"I don't know but I was just wondering if you knew considering that you are always by her side!" as she looked at him.

"Please forgive me for talking back my lady, but" as he turned to her. "I am not the guard with the Empress all the time, she has may guard that watch over her, even thought she dose not need our protection. She is a very powerful lady, not only mentally, and physically, but also magically!: as you already know I'm sure."

"Yes!" as they all replied.

So for the next three an a half hours the girls spent walking and talking to the guard in the court yard. They would have continued to do so when they were bother by another guard informing them that it was time for them to prepare for the ball tonight.

"Dammit!" as Pan sighed. "Do we have to ware a dress and stuff like that!?!" as she looked at the guards.

"Yes my Lady, when a woman attends a ball she mus always be dresses in an elegant

gown!" as she bowed to the three girls. "Tis the custom of the Empress!"

Pan being Pan was trying everything in the universe to get out of it. "If you with my Lady I will escort you to the Empress her self and you may talk to her!"

"Yes, I'll do that!" as she sighed. 'That way Trunks won't have to see me in a dress!'

IN THE THROWN ROOM AGAIN.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Kaytona. However..." as she looked at her. " I can't stand to ware dressed!"

"Neither do I you're highness!" as Adie came in.

"I as sorry that is how you feel ladies, however this is a custom in my home land, not only would you be insulting me, but all of my empire as well!"

"So I guess that I must ware on then!" as the two girls sighed

"Yes, now hurry un so that you will be ready for your departing party!" as she smiled. "If makes you feel any better the men are also being made to dress accordingly!"

At this the two girls giggled at the fact of the guys getting ready. "Yes it dose!"

"I must go my self freshen up, I will see you at the party!"

"Alright!" as they were both escorted to where Bura was getting ready, with the help of servants.

"Oh hey guy's" as Bura looked at her two friends. "I guess that you had two are being made to get 'dressed up'?" as she laughed.

"Yes unfortunately!" as Pan looked at Bura. "Adie and I tried to convince her!"

"But no...." as Adie butted in. "We would be insulting her and her culture if we refuse to go to the ball in a gown!"

"This sux!" as both girls dropped to the floor. "I hate dressed!"

"It really isn't that bad you know!" as Bura looked at the two. "You'll see how much fun it is to have this done!" as she smiled. "I got this done one already on the other planet!"

"You did?" as they looked at her.

"Yeah, but I decided to change back into my dress just before daddy came!"

"Why?" they asked her. 

"Because that king was a sick pervert!" as she continued. "He had me dressed up, but not like the Empress, I looked like a........" as she turned around. "But lets forget about that and have fun getting pampered!"

Both Adlandra and Pan where angry at the fact that the king had done what he had done to friend, but as long as he didn't thought her the they wouldn't say anything about it.

SPEAKING OF THE KING.

"My Lord I have new for you!" as the king once again contacted his leader.

"What is it Sand King?" as the voice sounded pleased.

"They are having a ball tonight so that the visitors will leave later tonight!"

"Well!" as he laughed. "We can't let them leave so soon can we, I'll be there with in the hour!, so I'll meet you then!" as he once again disconcerted the connection

"Excellent!" as the evil sand King thought to himself. 'Now I will have that pretty little blue haired goddess all to my self!, and theirs nothing that her arrogant father can do about it!' as she started laughing out load. "Maha, hahaha!"

"So for the next hour the evil king awaited the arrival; of this so called Emperor

ONE HOUR LATER ON THE PLANET OF SAND.

"Oh how it pleases me to see you once again my Emperor!" as the sand king bowed his head. "The part started in exactly two hours!"

"Excellent!" as the evil Emperor laughed. "This should give me enough time to set out a plane to destroy her for good!"

"And get me my blue haired beauty!" as the king interrupted

"Yes, yes and you dam blue haired beauty!" as he maddened something. "And get my self little concubine as well!"

"I heard that there is a ravine haired light skinned beauty there as well, maybe she will....."

"Yes that sound good now lets get to work!"

"Yes you're highness!" he bowed and then got on to his task.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Secretes are reviled

  
  


  
  


The two hours had past and the ball had began. "People of the Saztra system!" as Kaytona the Empress spoke to her loyal people. "These are the people who have come to our wonderful planets , and have befriended not only the different people on the planets but also here in the royal home as well!" as she introduced the nine visitors. "I now precent to you Trunks, Pan, Bura, Goten, Adie, Bardock, Gohan, Goku and last but certainly not least Vegita" as the guest bowed to her. "Our new friend have been here for a week, however I am sorry to inform you that they will be leaving us tonight to journey back to their home!, I would ask you to treat them as you would treat me while they are here!" then with that the eight guest went into the crowed.

"Trunks?" 

"What is it Adie?" as he looked at her.

"Would......um....would you ask Bardock if he will dance with me?"

"Here, why don't I show you how its done!"

"Ok?" as she looked at him confused.

Trunks walked up to Pan, "hey Panny how are you?" as he looked at her. 'Wow she looks really good in a dress' he thought to himself.

"Yes, what is it Trunks?" as she looked at him. 'WOW, he looks so....... cute in his fathers armour!!' then she looked at him 'wait, where did her get sayien armour?'

"Would you care to dance?" as he held out his hand.

"Why of course!" as she smiled while she looked into his eyes. "As soon as the music starts up again!"

"Great!" as he smiled at her and looked in her eyes.

Just as they started to dance, Adie went over to Bardock. "Hello Bardock" as she curtsies to him.

"Hello... Adlandra....is....it?" as he looked at her.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you were busy?" as she looked at him.

"Well I was just going to visit some more with the Prince, my son and oldest grandson" as he returned her look. "Why?"

"Oh, never mind then." as she was about to walk away. "I 'll go and ask somebody else then." 

'I wonder why she wants to dance?' as he looked at her and then grabbed her arm, and pulled her back towards himself. "Let me guess little one, you wish to dance the first dance with me?" as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, however you seem too busy....." as she looked into his eyes. ".......I'll.......go.....ask..... some....one...."

"Nonsense!" as he felt bad. "I will dance the first dance with you then I will....."

"Thank you!" as she hugged him.

Just as she let go of him, the music started. So both couples (Trunks and Pan, Adie an Bardock) started to dance. Since they where the first two couples to dance, everyone just sat an watched them dance.

Of course when Bura saw this she wined to Goten to dance with her so they too could be 'awwwed'. Goten didn't want to be mean to his best friends little sister so he said yes. Then shortly after, the other two couples went around the room first, they joined in. So, for the next two songs, the three couples danced. Finally at the third song all the other guest from the different planets in the system decided to dance as well.

That's when it happened, Gohan, and Vegita saw their baby girls dancing with the men they didn't want them to be dancing with.

Both Trunks and Goten could feel the cold glares of the girls fathers staring at them, so they left the dance floor. 

The two girls both sighed, because they too could feel the glares that their dads had given the boys. So Pan walked to her one best friend Bura. "So your Dad was giving you a cold glare too eh?"

"Yeah, I tell you that its not fair, we get along with the boys for the past three weeks, and now they have to ruin it!" as she looked at her friend mad. "Well at least Adlandra gets to dance with her crush!" as she pointed.

"Yeah, there's no father to glare at Bardock, not that he would be afraid......." then Pan stopped. "Wait a minuet Adlandra is dancing with Bardock!"

"Yeah I said that already!" Bura sighed. Then she laughed.

"What is so funny?" as Pan looked at Bura.

"If your dad got mad at Trunks dancing with you here, I wonder what he would do if he found out that you and my brother have kissed three times!"

"Yeah I know........hey wait what are you talking about three times?"

"Well....you and Adie told me about the pool incidence, then your room.......should I go on?!" as she laughed.

"Well what would Daddy do if he knew that his little princess had a crush on one of 'Kakkerott's' brats he'd wouldn't be to happy would he!" as she laughed at that.

"No, but your Dad wouldn't be happy that his precious Panny almost sleep with a man that was fourteen years older!"

"Okay, I won't say anything if you don't say anything!" as she looked at Bura. "Got it!"

"Got it, now remember, we should inform Adie as well!"

"Yeah, lets go find her!"

AT THE REFRESHMENTS TABLE.

"Hey Bardock!" as both Bura and Pan walked up to him at the refreshments table.

"Hey girls, have your tried the great food?"

"No, Grandpa, but I was just wondering if you have seen where.....Adie was?"

"No I don't why?" as he looked at them both confused.

"Really Sir?" as Bura butted in. "I saw you two dancing just a minuet a go!"

"That may be so Princess but she said something about having to ........"

"The bathroom!" as the two girls looked at each other. "Thanks Bardock."

Then with that the two girls were off to find their friend in the bathroom.

"Hey Pan?" as Bura scratched her head. "Which bathroom would she be in?"

"How that hell should I know!" as she looked at Bura, "if it were me, then I'd go to the closest one!"

"Well okay you don't have to get mad at me!" as she stormed off to the washroom area nearest to the ball room.

When they arrived there, they found that it was crowded with women. "Gee, this is just like back on Earth!" as they both wined.

"Wait I've got it!" as Pan jumped up for joy.

"Well!" as Bura suck her. "Out with it!"

"We can just contact her on the communicators on our watches!" as she smiled. "Now aren't you glad that I created them!"

"Yeah, yeah shut up!" as she smiled at her friend.

So then with that they went to Pan's room so that it would be easier to contact Adie.

"Hello Adie here." as the voice seemed happy. "Oh hi pan what's new?"

"Hey girl, I say you dancing' with my great G!" as she smiled in approval.

"Well I didn't know I needed your approval, but cool!" as she smiled/. "so where are you now?" 

"Well we were looking for you, but decided to come to my room to contact you."

"Really you and who else?" 

"Oh just Bura and I that's all, so where are you right now?"

"I'm in my own room, I didn't trust the one that the other girls are using!" as she laughed. "You know me I can't stand using a public bathroom!"

They all laughed at that. "Kay, well we'll meet you in your room okay?!"

"Yeah okay!"

HALF AN HOUR LATER IN THE BALL ROOM.

"Hey Dad, Vegita have you seen any of the girls lately?"

"No, why son?" as Goku looked at Gohan.

"Well I haven't seen them for about half an hour now, since the boy stopped dancing with them!"

"Well then lets gust go and find the boys then and ask them if they know where the girls are!"

"That's the first good idea you've had all night Kakkerott!" as Vegita growled.

So they spent the next twenty minutes looking for Trunks and Goten

"Hey bro!" as Gohan walked up to his brother. "Have you see Pan and the others?"

"Earlier yeah, but not recently. Why?" as he looked at his brother.

"Well brat!" as Vegita growled at him. "We haven't seen my little princess, or the others for a while, and we thought that you two would know where they are!"

"No, well I haven't see then for about forty five manets or so Dad sorry." as Trunks grabbed another appeaser form the table. 

"Hey Dad, bro why don't you just find them by their ki's?" as Goten looked at his brother and father standing there.

"We've tried that, it seems that the girls don't want us to know where they are!"

"Are you serious?" As Trunks looked at the three men in front of him. "Panny's in Adlandra's room!"

"Yeah. So is Bura!" as Goten looked at them. "But I don't sense Pan's Ki!"

"Strange I can't sense my sisters Ki either!"

With that answer both Vegita and Gohan became angry at the two younger men. "HAVE YOU MATTED WITH MY DAUGHTER!??!" the latterly screamed at them.

"NO!" as they looked at the other two men. "WHY WOULD I SLEEP WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!?!" 

"I know my brain dead son wouldn't sleep with that brat of yours, but that idiot Goten, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him!"

"Ommmm, Dad with your strath you can throw him piety far!" as Trunk incrusted his father.

"Shut up!" as he smacked his son across the back of the head.

"Oww" as Trunks rubbed the bak of his head. "Besides dad I know that Goten didn't sleep with Bura because he and I spared the hold time there!" as he looked at Him. "By the way why did you ask us if we are sleeping with your daughters?"

"Yeah!" as Goten butted in. "According to you Vegita, as sayien if we mate with a girl, for the first time that she will be..... you ...know...."

"No you fools!" as Vegita smacked them both again. "That only happens when the two are connecter both physical, and mentally!"

"So then why would you worry if we sleep with the girls, if they can't get pregnant?" as Trunks laughed. "Not that we did, but if what you say is true then wouldn't it make a difference , considering that we aren't 'conceded' with them."

"Because you idiot!" as Gohan butted in. "Pan is only one forth sayien, and three fourths human, which makes her chances of becoming pregnant very high!"

"Actually, Gohan" as Bardock came up. "Trunks being half sayien, would make it harder for her, well if their not conceded that is to get pregnant!"

"Yeah, see!" as Trunks smiled. Gohan gave him that look. "Look Gohan I am telling you the truth I did not sleep with Panny!"

Bardock looked into his eyes. "He is not lying to you!" as he turned to his youngest grandson. "He didn't sleep with the Princess ether!" and then left to go back and eat.

MEANWHILE ON THE PLANET OF SAND.

"Are you ready?" as the Emperor looked at the king.

"No your highness, we have not located where the Princess is yet!"

"One moment then!" then with that he used his telekinesis to locate where she was. "She is with two young girls, I think I'll kill them!"

"Hey wait sir if the one has blue hair you promised her to me!"

"Fine then the other one will die!"

"Sire, why not just grab the princes, and my bride then leave?"

"Because you blundering idiot!, if we were to do that she would run and inform the others and our plan would not work!" then with that he slapped the king. 

"I see, please forgive me you highness!"

Then with that the snap of his fingers, three girls where on the space ship of the evil Emperor.

"What the hell?" as the young raven haired girl looked around. "Where the heck are we?"

"Ah......Pan!" as her two best friend clung on to her.

"What?" as she looked up to see the Emperor staring at them. "Who the hell are you!?!"

"Silence!" as he slapped Pan across the face. "You dare speak to the Emperor, in such a manner!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Pan looked at him and then smacked him across the face. "Nobody ever hits me and gets a way with it!" just as she went to kick him she was stopped, he lifted her up in the air with his power making it so that she could not move.

"My thoughts exactly little one!" as moved hin finger to bring her closer. "I like your fiery spirit, I think I shall make you my Empress!"

"I don't fucking think so!" as she tyred to get free.

"And who is going to help you!" as he laughed.

Then Bura butted. "My father will stop you!" as she laughed. "He is the Prince of all Sayiens and the most strongest warrior!, he was the one to destroyed Lord Freeza!"

"Do you honestly think that I fear Vegita, the Prince of sayiens, Ha, he is a weakling compared to me with the knowledge I have in the fine art of magic!"

"Yes!" as all three girls shouted.

"So, what is it that you want us?" as Adie looked at the Emperor.

"Well, the roamers defiantly are true my dear, you do look so much like your mother!"

"My mother?" as Adie looked at him. "What are you talking about, first of all you don't know my mother, and second I look nothing like her!"

"Ah, but you do my dear, you look exactly like her, in fact you look identical to the way she was seventeen years ago!" 

"You!" Adie screamed. "You were the man that killed Kaytona's baby!"

"No."as he smirked at her." I haven't killed you yet, look your still brathing!"

"What in gids name are you too talking about?" as both Pan and Bura looked up at the two.

"He came to attack Kaytona before but only he killed her daughter!, and now this creep thinks that I'm Kaytona's child!"

"Dear Princess Adlandra, I know for a fact that I did not kill you sixteen and a half years ago, I tried. However you're, mother hid you, and sent you off somewhere, where I could not follow. At that point I vowed that when ever you returned that I would kill you!"

"This may be true for you, but Adie was born on earth and was raised with us!" as Bura butted in. 

Pan would have said something, however she was being held captive by the Emperors magical powers. "You silly little human's you don't get it do you!" as the sand King came forwards. "She is the Empresses child!"

"We shale see, bring us back to her palace and let the Kaytona decide for her self!" as she smiled. "If I were her child then would she not recognize me, and then........" as she stopped. "Let's say I am her child for a moment, which I know I am not. Why would you want to kill me?"

"That is my reason , and reason alone, any my reason alone!" as he slapped the young girl. "Do not talk back to your elder, you are not as fortunate as your friends here!"

"What do you mean by that?" as she looked at him.

"For the Kings loyalty he has asked for the blue haired maiden" as he laughed. "And since your other friend pleases me I have decided to keep her as my bride!"

Pans eyes flared as she tryed to get free, but she could move under the spell of the evil Emperor.

Bura cut in ans started yelling. "YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!, MY DAD WILL GET YOU AND THEN YOU'LL ALL DIE FOR MESSING WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS!" as she went to smack the emperor, but with the snap of his fingers he shut bura mouth.

"This child Bores me!" as he lifted her up and threw her to the sand King. "Take your bride, leave us and do what you will!"

"Yes your highness." as the king bowed.

After the king left, the Emperor snapped his fingers and Pan was gone.

"Hey what the hell did you do with Pan!?!?" as she stood up.

"Nothing, I simply placed her in my corders, while I site and chat with you my dear."

"About what?" as she looked at the man. "Why would you wish to talk about with me?"

"I wish to know about your life before I kill you!"

"Why?" as she looked at him. "I don't mean to mean or anything but why not just kill me and get it over with it?"

"No reason my dear, it is something to do while I wait to once again try and take over this system."

"Why just not snap your fingers and get it over with?"

"Because if you learn one thing about me, is that I have patients for what it is I want to get done!" as he looked at her. "Now please just be a good child and tell me about your life, before it is too late!"

"Yes, sire!" as she gave him a dirty look. 'I wonder why he want to know about me?'

So for the next hour and a half Adlandra sat and told the Emperor about her life back on Earth.

MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE BALL AN HOUR AND A HALF BEFORE.

"Hey!" As both Trunks and Goten looked up.

"What?" as the other three men looked at the two. 

"The girls are gone!" as they looked at each other. "I can't feel her ki!"

"I knew it!" as both Vegita and Bardock looked at the biys.

"New what?" As the looked at them,

"Never mind!"

"What's going on you guys are the girls here or what?" as Gohan looked at them.

"Lets not worry about it!" as Goku looked at everyone. "Lets just go and viset the Empress and ask her to find them!"

So the six men went to find Kaytona, and ask her if she could help them find the the three missing girls.

Seeing as the Empress is a very busy woman it took the men an hour and a half to find her.

When they filly found her she was sitting in her thrown room doing paper work. 

"Is it your time for departure already my dear friends" as she looked at the six men. "Where are the young women?" 

"That what we came to ask you!" As Goku looked at her. "We have not see or sensed a trace of the girls for over an hour an d a half!"

"Oh dear, why have you only came now?" as she tried to contact the girls. "I can't find them!"

"We couldn't find you!" as Vegita go angry. "And what do you mean you can't find my baby girl?"

"Calm down and let me concentrate!" as she closed her eyes. Many minuets had went by before she spoke. "He has them!" as she fell to the floor almost in tears. "He has them!"

"Who?" as Bardock looked at her. "The man you told the girl about?"

"Yes, the evil Emperor has the girls!"

"How can you be sure?" as Goku looked at her.

"If I can not sense them in my own system that means only one thing. That He has returned to kill......."

"Kill who!" as Vegita looked at her. "You?, my Baby what?"

"He has come to kill, not only me, but......." As she stopped in her tracks. "...to tack over the Empire.........!"

"We'll help you defeat this monster!" as Trunks whispered in to her. "I don't know why but I can't loose Panny, not now!"

"Yes I will help as well I didn't come all the way here to.....lose by baby girl!" as both Vegita and Gohan said together.

"Yeah, we'll hep too!" as Goku, Goten and Bardock added.

"Good I will need the help I can get if I wish to destroy him!"

Just then a big bang noise was heard, in the Ball room. As our heros ran to the ball room, they seen the evil Emperor laughing. Holding Pan in one hand and Adlandra in the other. "Hahahahahahahahahahahah!" As he stopped laughing. "Ah Kaytona now I have your precious daughter, and thanks to you, her friend will be my new Empress to rule the universe with!" as he decided to laugh even more. "Guards, of my minion destroy the palace, and who ever tries to interferes with the desertion!" then with that the Emperor left with the two girls.

"I knew it!" as Bardock looked at the Empress. "The question now is why where you two hide her identity from us?!"

"Adlandra's your daughter?" as Vegita, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Goku's mouth dropped. "But how?"

"Come now, I will tell you everything, but it is no longer safe in my palace, we shall venture to my secret hiding spot where no magic other then my own can penetrate!" Then with the snap of her fingers they arrived in her secret hiding spot.

"Where are we?" asked Goten in amassment.

"In my hiding spot!"

"So why did you and the girl hide her identity?" as Bardock looked at her.

"The girl had no idea that she was my daughter, I didn't want anyone to know , in fear that he would come back to clam her life!"

"But how is it possible for Adlandra to be your daughter when she lives on our planet three light years away?" as Gohan sat down on the floor.

"Well it all started eighteen years ago. I had being seeing this one man, he meant everything to me, and I him. Then the night we united I was blest, for I was to concave my first child, nine months later. Needless to say that my Emperor and I became closer and closer, until the day faunally came, and I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Adlandra. Then we lived happy for the next six and a half months, with no worries or anything. Then one day out of the blue, an old friend of my husband's came to vised us. Or so we thought he clamed that our sweet little baby was really an evil little twit and must be killed. I being a protective mother and Empress of the system banished him from out of sight. Three weeks later he returned with an army of his people and started a war. With my powers and ability I tried my best to defeat him, I hid my darling child here. However when I returned after the battle was over, she was gone, and a note was left on the ground. It read. 'My darling wife how I love you and our daughter so much, however our daugher is no longer safe here in our world, so I now must leave you , and bring her to safty, I will return when that had been done. I am truly sorry my love.' Then when I went to the ships doc, it was too late she was sent off some where, my husband was laying dead on the floor" as she started to cry. "That when he said it!, 'I will leave you now, for there is no threat, however I will once again return when you precarious daughter returns!' then with that he and his troops had vanished into thin air."

"That's horrible!" As both Trunks and Goten sighed. "So then she never knew you very well?"

"Wait!" as Trunks looked at her. "When it was just us six, she recognized your voice!"

"Yes, she may have recognized my voice, the poor girl probity thinks that this is all a big mistake, and scared!" as she sighed. "I must get her back!, no matter the cost, I can't lose her now, not when I just got her back."

"How can we be sure that she is infarct your daughter?" as Vegita looked at her.

"Simple!" as she laughed. "If she is my daughter then she'll have my family's birth mark!, in witch, the Emperor would probity looked at already!"

"What happens if he did and she didn't have your family birthmark?" as Goku stood up. "What would he do to her?"

"I have no idea at this point, knowing him......" as she sighed in sorrow.

MEANWHILE WITH THE EMPEROR AND ADLANDRA.

"Why are you destroying the palace?" as Adlandra looked at the man before her. "What's the point if you want to..........."

"To many bad memories in......." as he turned his had. "Because I'm going to destroy all of the royal homes."

"But why?" as she walked up to him.

"Never mind!"

"I don't want to die or anything, but why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You're my bate!"

"Bate?" she asked confused. "What do you mean bate?"

"Yes, your mother will come here to save you, just as she did sixteen years ago!"

"I'm sorry, but your crazy!" as she looked out the window to see the palace being destroyed. "I'm not Kaytona's daughter, I live on a planet called Earth. Just like I told you before. Besides Kaytona told me that you killed her daughter sixteen and a half years ago when you came before." as she turned to him. "By the way, why do I or 'her daughter' bother you so much?"

"I a sure you that you are her daughter, and no I did not kill you back then, your mother out smarted me. She sent you out in a pod. It was too late for me to go after you, so I vowed that if the day ever came, that if you returned then I would come back and clam your life!"

"This may be true, but how can you confirm that I am indeed the lost child of Kaytona?"

"Come here!" as she looked at her and walked near her.

"Why?" as she backed up. "What are you doing?"

"I know that you are the child, however you need proof that you are!"

"So........" as she backed even more. "What dose that have to do with you comming near me?"

"Because every body in her family has a special mark on their body, to show that they are of royal blood."

"Ha!" as she looked at him. "I don't have any marks on my body!, there for I'm not her child!" 

"You have her eyes, and if you stay still, and let me see......"

"And when you find out that I am not the one you seek what will you do?" 

"I know you are, however if you are not the one in whom I seek then " as he smirked. "Ether way you die!"

"But that's no far!" as she looked at him. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Simple dear, now come here!" as he grabbed her by the arm. With his other hand he grabbed her long hair and pushed it out of the way till you could see nothing but the skin. There he seen it on the left side just above her ear. There the family birthmark of the Kaytona's family. He laughed. "There you see my dear, you are her child. I could tell before I even seen the mark!"

"But how is this all possible?" As she jerked her arm free, and fell to the ground. "Its not!"

"Ah, but it is!"as he picked her up. "I didn't even have too look for the birthmark, for you look just like her!"

"So what is to become of me now?"

"Like I said before nothing, well not until your mother comes that is."

"Why do you wish to kill me, what have I ever done to you?" as she looked at him with angry eyes. 'Why did she keep it from me anyways?, and why didn't my parent not tell me that they had adopted me?'

"Oh its not you my dear!" as he put her down, so she could stand. "It what you pocess inside of you that offends me!"

"What?" as she looked at his like he was crazy. "What are you talking about, power inside me?"

"Enough questions for now!" As he turned. "You shall go back to your cell!, I need time to think!"

Then with that a guard was called and escorted her down to the cell room, and locked her up. Luckily for her Pan was in the next cell so they could sit and talk.

"Really?" as Pan came closer to the other cell. "You're really the Empresses daughter!"

"Yeah, I have the mark right here." as she pulled her hair out of the way to show Pan.

"Wow, and you never noticed it before?" 

"No, I never really looked before!" as she sat up against the wall. Then her face became sad. "But now, I guess that I'm going to die...........seeing as I really am her child!" Her face turned to great her friend. "An now you're being forced to marry the creep, while Bura is stuck with that other creep!"

"Ha!" as Pan chuckled. "Honestly, do you think that Vegita would let his baby girl down? No!" as she looked at her. "Not to mention my dad." as she continued. "and my Grandpa would never let anything bad happen to us!"

"Yeah I guess you right!" as she gave a weak smile.

"See!"

"What happens if their no match for his magic powers?"

"We have your mother, remember she also has magical powers similar to him!"

"Yeah!" as she smiled. "That's right!"

"Yeah, and don't forget that he's afraid of some sort of power that you have as well!" as she smiled. "We'll get out of this mess!"

WITH BURA AND THE KING OF THE SAND PLANET.

The king being infatuated with her, he had his servants dress her up to his liking. He made her ware a bikini like top (strapless) with a really long see threw skirt, in witch you could see her long legs at the side. 

"Ewwww!" as she looked at it. "Do I have to ware this rally tacky yellow?" as she looked at it. "I mean come on I look tacky in yellow!" as she wined at him.

"Yes my love!" as he looked at it and came closer butting his hands around her waist. "You look good in anything you ware."

"First of all!" as she slapped him. "The only person who's allowed to put their hands around my waist is GOTEN! not YOU!" as she brock free from his in brace. "And second, I don't look good in yellow, I don't like you, and my Dad's going kick your ass!" 

"I don't think so, for my Emperor will take care of your father and your friends!" as he looked at her. "You belong to me now so you should get use to it!"

"No, I belong to no one! And if I did it would be Goten." as she walked over to the balcony "Oh by the way if you expect me too dress like this get me a red one, my god I mean if your going to make me ware something this tacky then get me a nice colour."

"If I get you this bloody red will you shut up!?!"

She looked at him with her puppy eyes. "You think that I.... I'm annoying?" as she started to cry a little.

He looked at her with such loving eyes. "No my dear , if you wish I will have then make you a red dress!" as he walked up to her and kissed her hand.

'Hey.....this could be fun!' as she looked at him with her sad eyes as she nodded. 'I wonder how much I can get from him?'

"Is there anything else I can get for you my dear?"

"Well since you asked.......no never mind."

"No what is it?"

"Well, if I am your queen, then should I not..... well you know.... have some sort of pretty crown or something to prove that I am?"

"Yes, yes of corse!" as he called hid personal guard. " I will get you the best on the planet!"

"Guard!" as he looked at him. "I want you to have the seamstress make a new out fit such as the one my new Queen is waring only this time make it a beautiful red. Then bring all the jewerly that was made for the last queen on this planet!"

"Yes of corse my lord." then with that the guard went on his way.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH THE OTHERS.

"Well what is our plan of attack then?" as Trunks looked at her. "We just can't let him hurt the girls!"

"Well the two anyways!" as Goten butted in. "I didn't see Bura, only Adie and Pan."

"Yes, where is my baby girl?" as Vegita walked up to her.

"Let me see!" as she closed her eyes. She stood like that for a few minuets. "She has to be somewhere under the power of the Emperor for I cannot sense her."

"Ahhhh!" as he smashed his fists down. "He's gunna pay if he so hurts a hair on her!"

"Yeah and if he hurts my Pan!" as Gohan joyed him in his little over protected father bit. 

"Yes, that is all fine and dandy!" as the Empress butted in. "However we need to work things out, now that he has determined that Pan is to be his wife, he would hunt her down until he found her! The same with the other two girl."

"So what do you prepose do we do?" as Goku looked at her. 

"I prepose that, with your help I can defeat him and then he can harm nobody!"

They all nodded. Then with that for the next while they spent deciding on a plane of action.

BACK TO BURA'S LITTLE ADVENTURE.

An hour and a half had passed, and Bura was getting board. "Kingie I'm getting board, isn't my dress done yet?" as she turned to him.

"No my precious, I told them to bring it to me when it was finished!"

"Well What can I do then? There is nothing to do here!" as she looked at him with thoses eyes.

"Well let me see if its ready!" as he left the room.

'Good, I can't wait to get the red dress and then escape!' as she smiled. "Alright, please hurry up!"

Then with that the king left. She sat around for about half an hour, when faunally he returned.

"I have returned!" as he gave her the dress and the jewerly. "Dose this please you?"

She looked at the dress as her eyes sparkled. 'Goten better sure as hell like this!' as she smiled. "I love it now can you please leave the room while I change?" as she looked at him.

"Yes of corse my dear!" as he bowed, and then left the room.

"Thank you." as she smiled at him. After he left she stripped and put on the new out fit. 'God I wish that he'd stop calling me that stupid mussy stuff, the only two people who are aloud to say that would daddy and Goten.'

So with that, she started putting on the different types of jewerly. First she went and put on the crown, then the rings and the bracelets. By the time she was done she looked like an Egyptian princess (with lightly tanned skin). "Wow I look great!" as she spon around in front of the mirror.

After hearing this the king once again entered the room. "Awww, my love you we're right!" as he came up and kissed her, while once again butting his hands over her waist. 

"About what?" as she looked at him. 'God I wish that he'd shut up and quit touching me!'

"You do look the best in red!"as he kissed her again. 

"Of corse!" as she smiled. 'Just think he's Goten!, just think he's Goten!, just think he's Goten!' as she looked at him.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" as she looked at her.

"Oh, nothing." as she turned away.

"Please tell me, it hurts me to see you sad!" as he grabbed her hand.

"Its nothing I asure you!" as she smiled. "Nothing at all!". 'yeah right!, I want to be with Goten. Why dose he half to be in love with Paris and not me?'

"Are you hungry my dear?" as he looked at her.

"Actually I am why?" as she smiled

"Then its settled!" as he smiled at her. "I will have the chef prepare a special dish for the sayien princess, and soon to be Sand Queen." 

"Thank you!" as she smiled. 'Gee, I guess he's really not all that bad!, well once you get to know him that is.'

Then with that the King left and went to the kitchen to inform his chef what he wanted to be cooked. 'I guess I'll stay for the food, but then I should try and find Daddy!' as she sat down.

"Hey wait!" as she smiled. "They........" as she thought to her self. 'They don't know about the communicators do they?'..............

BACK ON THE SHIP WITH PAN AND ADLANDRA.

They had almost fallen a sleep when they heard a sound. Pan finally realized that it was her communicator. "Hey Pan here who is it?" As she looked at the little screen. "Oh hey Bura, what happened to you, you look great!" as she smiled.

"Thanks, I think!" as she too laughed. "Any ways....." as she looked around at the back round. " hey where are you?" 

"Well Adie and I, were put in the dungeon until the 'Emperor' decides what to do with us!" 

"But I thought that the Emperor liked you!" as she cut Pan off.

"Yeah, but he put me here so I can spend time with Adie before he kills her." as her smile turned to a frown.

"Well don't worry I'll make sure that nothings happens to you!" as she was suddlenly cut off.

"Hey......what the hell!" as she looked up to see the guard looking at her. "What the hell are you looking at!?" as she turned to face him.

"What do you have there my dear?" with that remark Pan got angry and shot a small ki blast that killed the guard in two seconds. At that sound this, the Emperor came in to see what had happened.

"My dear are you board of you're friend already that you had to kill my guard?" as he smirked at her.

"What do you think!" As she crossed her arms.

"What would you rather do?" as he walked up to her. "Stay here with her until her mother comes, or would you like to spend more time with me before the wedding?"

"Are you a fucking moron or something?" as she slapped him across the face. "I'd rather stay here you bimbo!"

He laughed. "As you wish my little warrior, but know this." as sh grabbed her chin. "You belong to me now, and I will have you soon enough!" Then with that he left the room.

"Man I hate that creep!" as both girls glared at the door.

"Are you ok Pan?" as Adie looked at her friend.

"Yeah!" as she smiled its not like he hurt me or anything, besides you heard him your mother is coming. If she comes the boys won't let here come here alone!" 

"Yeah, well I think that we should call Bura back. Just so that she doesn't get worried!" 

Pan nodded, then with that she called Bura back on the communicator. "Hey Sorry about that, the guard shut it off somehow."

"That's ok!" as she smiled. "I'm just glad that you and Adie are ok your selves!"

"Thanks, so how are things going with you,?" as she shuck her head. "Where are you anyways?" as she laughed.

"I'm back on the Planet of Sand!" as she smiled. "The King is treating me like I'm a Queen, and its so great!" then she frowned. "But......" as she stopped her self.

"You wish it was My Uncle Goten instead of the King treating you like that!?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Call it a girls intuition!" as she smiled.

"Oh shit!" as Bura jumped. "He's back I got to go!" then with that she shut her 'watch' of, so that the King wouldn't see what she had been doing.

BACK ON THE SAND PLANET.

"Did you miss me my dear?" as he walked up too her.

"What do you think?" as she smiled at him.

"I don't know, that's why I just asked you!" as he looked at her.

'What a fucking idiot!' as she smiled at him. "Is the food ready yet?" as she sat up.

He nodded and then led her to the dinning room that he had specially prepared for the two. When Bura stepped in the room, she instantly wished that it was Goten here in the room with her. The King walked her to the table, pulled out a seat for her and then pushed it in after she sat down on it. After that he went to his own seat and sat down. He then rang a bell, and a waiter appeared. He informed the waiter to get their food and then leave after wards. 

"So my dear how are you this fine evening?"

"As well as to be expected under the secom stances!" as she looked at him. 

"What do you mean, are you not happy here with me?' as he looked at her.

"Please your highness, can we just sit and enjoy our dinner?"

He looked at her a little hurt, but answered. "Yes of course, as you wish."

Then with that the food arrived. The meal was fit for a sayien King. They spent the next hour just enjoying their dinner. When they had finished the King offered to escort Bura back to the room. She would have felt bad if she said no, so she nodded her head. 

So with that they walked back to the place Bura had been placed before dinner.

"Is this you're your room?" as she looked at him.

"Yes it is!"as he sat at his personal desk. "Why do you have a problem with this?" as he turned to her. "You must realizes that you were given to me as a gift for my loyalty to my Emperor. So that means that I own you, no matter what you think or say will change that. I now care nothing for your feelings!" 

"How can you be so nice and then so mean?, was it something I said?"

"No, I have just realized that you like to milipulate people that is all!" as he turned to her. "You may have tricked me once because of your stunning beauty, however it will not work next time!"

'Oh really?' as she looked at him. "What do you mean by that my Lord?" As she looked at him confused.

Just as that was said there was a nock at the door. "Who is it?"

"I am a servant from the Emperor, I have message for you!"

"Excellent come in then!"

Then with that the servant came in, however when the King looked at him he stopped. "Ha, what is it Brat, were you expecting someone else maybe?!"

"Its you, but I thought........."

"Hush your mouth, you have company!"

"Yes of corse!" as he bowed. "Come now what dose the Emperor wish from me?"

"He wishes to have a meeting on the ship, and wants all of his generals there!" then he looked at the girl. "What are you going to do with the girl? Bring her with us, or keep her here?" as he then looked at the King again. 

"She can stay here, this is business after all!" 

"Fine! Come then, the king doesn't like to wait!"

So then with that the two men left the room, and went to go and visit the Emperor.

Bura sat up from the chair that she was sitting on. "Excellent, I'll just call Goten on the communicator and then he can come and save me!" she smiled and then went to the mirror. "But I think I should fix myself up a bit first!"

After a few minuets of 'fixing her self' she was ready to call Goten. But before she did she made her self cry first. 'Now I'm ready!" she thought. Then with that she turned her communicator on and contacted Goten.

"Hello Goten here!" as he answered. "Oh hey Bura where are you?, and why are you crying?" as he looked at her concerned. 

"I was kidnapped along with Pan and Adlandra, however when we landed on the ship." as she started crying. This alone cot her fathers attention and he came to liston. "The King from the Sand Planet was there also!, anyways the Emperor was going to kill me but the King stopped him by saying that he promised that he could have me."

"Princess are you ok?, where are you right now?" as he grabbed Goten's arm.

"Daddy?" as she looked at him and stopped crying. "I'm on the Sand Planet!"

"I'm coming to get you Princess!" but just as he was about to leave. 

"Daddy bring Goten with you!"

"Why?" as he snorted.

"Because he has a commentator and knows how to use it!"

"So?"

"Just do it Daddy!" as she used her puppy eyes once again on her father.

"The things I do for you!" as he shuck his head. "Come on Goten let's go."

Then with that they had got Kaytona to snap her fingers, and where there in two seconds.

Once there Goten contacted Bura once more. "Hey Bura now where are you?"

"Oh here let me raise my ki for you!" then with that she ended the conation between the two.

After she raised her ki it wasn't that hard for the two to find her. So the two followed her ki, until they came up to a balcony. There they saw her waiting for them. 'Wow' as Goten looked at her. 'She looks really good' the he slapped himself mentally. 'Stupid, you have Vegita right beside you, just act calm and every thing will be fine!'

"Daddy! Goten!" as she jumped up and down happy to see them both. First she hugged and kissed her father. "Thanks for coming Daddy!" then with that she jumped on Goten and gave him a great big hug. 

Vegita just stood there, he wouldn't say anything in front of her, but Goten would get it later. "Well Brat contact them and inform Kaytona to bring us back now!" but then he stopped. "No wait! I want to wait for the King to come back!" as he turned to Goten. "Tack her back for me, this guy needs to be taught a lesson for treating my little girl the way he did!" as he started to power up.

"No, please daddy" as she looked at him. 'I hate to say this but.... I have to or.....' as she off into space.

"What!" as he turned to her. "What do you mean!?"

"I... I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen if you stay!" as she looked worried. "Please daddy just come with us!"

He looked at her with loving eyes. "You know that he must for messing with you!" as growled at the thought of that monster touching his baby girl. However when he seen the look on her face he lifted her chin. "Would it make you feel better if I had Kakkerott with me?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I suppose, if it means that much to you!"

"Good its settled then!" as he punched the grown. "Now brat take her back while Kakkerott and I take care of the little Sand Prince!"

"Yes." as Goten bowed, and then called Trunks. 

"Trunks here" as he answered his communicator hopping that it was Pan. "Oh hey Goten."

"Hey bro, here's what's going to happen we need Kaytona to bring us her and send my Dad her to stay with your Dad."

"Why?" as he looked at him and then realized what was going on. "Oh, I understand/" then he nodded.

With in five seconds later the switch had been made.

ON THE SAND PLANET WITH GOKU AND VEGITA.

"Hey Vegita why did you want me hear with you?" as Goku looked at him funny. "I know you don't need my help to defeat this creep!"

"You idiot!" as he smacked his 'best friend'. "the only reason you're here is because Bura wouldn't leave with out knowing that I wasn't alone!"

"Oh!" as he Goku butted in. "And I thought it was because you were lonely!"

With that remark Vegita smacked Goku across the back of the head. "No you blundering idiot!, she had a bad feeling so to make her feel better I promised that you would be with me!" then he laughed. "Me the great Vegita Prince of the Sayiens, lonely! Ha!" as he looked at Goku. "You are sadly mistaken Kakkerott!"

"Oh okay, if you say so, but what do you want to do until the little King gets back?" as he scratched his little head.

"I don't know......." as he stoped.

Goku looked at him. "What do you have planed?" as he scratched his head in wonder.

"I hate to wait. We will go and pay them a little visit on this space ship, first we will kill the little King for even thinking that he would have my baby girl......, then we will save your granddaughter and the other girl."

"Well If you want then I'll go with you!" As he looked at his friend seriously. "If anybody saves Pan it should be me. After all she is my granddaughter!"

"Yes of corse, what ever you want Kakkerott. As long as I can kill the King then I don't really care!"

ON THE EMPEROR'S SHIP.

The King and the tall man had just arrived on the ship.

"My Emperor I have come as you have requested!" the Sand King bowed in a loyal bow. "How may I serve you better my Lord?" 

The Emperor looked at the man in the black as they exchanged looks. "Enough, I have warned you why the Emperor has summed you. The meeting won't tack place for a little while, there fore you are free to roam around as you please!"

"Dam!" as he stood up. "I should have brought that pesky little sayien Princess with me!" as he suck his head. "I bet she would have been fun!" as he laughed.

Both Men looked at him in surprise. Then the one man Spock. "You mean to tell me that, that blue haired beauty was the Sayien Princess?" as he looked at him. "Don't tell she is the daughter of the great King Vegita?" as he looked to the ground. "I thought he died Tring to defeat Frezza!"

"No it is his Brat's child." as he laughed even more. "Why? Is the great Aden scared of the petty Sayien Prince, or his dead father?"

"No I fear nothing but....., if I where you I would be careful!"

"Why?" as he looked in disbelief. "What could that petty Sayien do to me?"

"I don't know but I hard that it is dangerous to mess with a pissed off sayien!"as he laughed.

"So what, who cares, besides he has no idea that I have his baby girl, or where she is!"

The Emperor was getting board with this connection, so he left the room and decided to check on his little bride to be.

IN THE DUNGEON ROOM.

"Well, well if it isn't my two favourite girls!" as he looked at both Adlandra and Pan. "Poor Adlandra its time to say goodbye to your friend, it is time for her to have a special talk with me like you had."

"Are you going top kill me as well?" as she looked at him.

"No of corse not!" as he looked at her with pure desire. "You have way too much fire in you to die, you shall become my Queen, no my Empress." as he smiled.

"What about Adlandra?, she two has plenty of Fire left in her as well!"

"That is why she must die!" as he smiled at her. "She has too much fire"

Then with that he realised Pan. Pan being Pan put up a fight, however her force was no match for his powers. With in seconds he had he under a spell that put her to sleep, and he carried her up to his room.

All Adlandra could do was look as that Evil man take her best friend away. "I'm sorry Pan" as she sat up.

"Sorry for what my dear?" as a some what fernier voice came. "It is not your fault that you cannot save your petty little friend!" as he laughed.

Adlandra looked up, and turned her head to the voice. "I'm sorry do I know you?" 

"What do you think little one?" as the Man looked at her.

"Yes," as she turned to him. "yes I believe I do, but from where I do not know!"

"Well not only do you look like your mother, but your instance seam to serve you well" as he looked at her with such Pride. "It is a shame that my master wishes you dead." he looked at her to see what her reaction would be but when he looked all he seen was the young girl in some sort of trance. 

* In the Trance*

"Oh how you look like your mother, I love you so much!" as the manly figure put her down. "I will always love you!" Then the man went near a woman that looked to be on a bed. "I love you my dear, and I'm sure that we'll be proud of her!" the man smiled and then kissed the woman on the head.

*end of the Trance. *

"D... D..Daddy?" she fainted to the floor.

MEAN WHILE IN THE EMPERORS PRIVET CHAMBER. 

Pan awoke in a silk red dress on a bed. "Wh.... where am I?" as she put her hands to her head. "And what happened? My head hurts."

"Awh, my Queen, you were put under a sleeping spell, and I brought you here!"

"And did you dress me?" as she looked at him with an angry tone.

"No relax my queen I am not that dishonourable!" as he looked at her. "I snapped my fingers and placed you here."

"So how long have I been under this spell?" As she looked at him. "And why do I have a headache?"

"Relax my dear you have been out half an hour, and the headache will diminish soon!" as he turned and looked in her eyes. "So my dear, tell me of your life back home, and why you have came here and why you have so greatfuly brought back the one who should be punidhes for her crimes."

"First of all, why do you want to kill my best friend, why should I tell you who I am and why do you want me as your bride when you can have any other being in the universe who actually might like or love you!"

"For one, I desire only you, now that my Empress has left me. I'd like to know of the your past because it interests me." as he looked at he hand. "Why do you ask my Lady?"

"I want to know your past as well then, and I will not say a word about mine until you tell me!"

"As you wish my dear......I will tell you why I wish to kill your dearest friend."

"Thank you!" as she sat up on the bed and listened to what he had to say.

"It all started eighteen years ago..... that is when I handed over my estate to Kaytona, she was a promising your woman and I entrusted her, when my time came to depart. She and her young husband where madly in love and she was to give birth to a child with in the next year. I was happy to hear of this, and I began to travel to distance systems just for gift, as a welcome....." as he stoped. "But then when I came to a certain system I was told to beware of the little tramp! That when she would turn twenty she would rise above my own powers and destroy me and all of what was good. He told me to quickly retune in my ship, but as I was there I was to practise and some how increase my powers, to destroy the child before it was two late. By the time I had returned the child was already born and was six months old. I tried to destroy her, however Adon and Kaytona tried to protect her. Kaytona managed to escape my grabs and hid the child. I tried to seek her out but it was hopeless, there was something protecting her from me. So I vowed to return the day she returned!" as he looked at Pan. "Are you happy now that you know why I wish to kill you friend!"

"No I am sadden!" as she got up from he seat and walked up to him. "It saddens me that you still wish to kill her, she is harmless and will not destroy anybody!"

He turned away. "Well I have told you, now you tell me of your past!"

Pan looked at him and the hurt in his eyes. "You, you're her Father aren't you?"

BACK TO ADLANDRA AND THE STRANGE MAN.

She awoke and looked at the man. "You are my....... you're the princess's father are you not?"

"Very well my daughter, you are as smart as the master said you were!" as he stood up walking up to her cell once more. "Come you have been out for a while you must be hungry." he smiled let her out, but put some sort of lease (like a dog lease on her only attached to the hands)

"Why do I feel week with this on?" as she felt week and almost fainted.

"These are a device that strains your magical powers making sure that you can not harm me or anybody else." as he smiled. "Enough talk my dear and come."

So with that the two walked in silence to the kitchen part of the ship. When they arrived there Adlandra quickly sat on a chair before she passed out. 

"Relax my dear you will be fine in a moment." as he took a blue looking orange. "After you eat this Bamama."

She looked at him funny. "What is a bamama?" 

He handed it to her. "It is one of the many wild fruits that grow on the Planet you just came from. The Deztra the planet in which you born."

"How do you know that I am your child? If I com from the planet earth?"

"How did you know that I was your father when you have only seen me twice in your life?" as she took a bite from the bamamma. "How dose the emperor know that you are my child?" 

"He looked behind my ear, and said that I was the child of Kaytona." then she took another bite. "I know your are my father because I seen a vison of you with a baby.....," then she stoped. "If I am your child then why do you wish to kill me?" she looked at him with such hurt.

"How can you even think of killing something that you created with the women you loved, that you seemed to care for as well? Did I or do I burden you that much that you wish to end my life?"

He looked at her and said nothing. His face emotionless, while he gave her another wild fruit. 

"Well, why don't you answer me? Hum?" as she stood up. "Or are you speckless about what I have to say?"

"That is enough, you are my child you will not dis honour me this way!" as he too stood up. "Now sit down and finish your food!"

"Who dis honours who?" as she sat down. "At least I am not trying to kill some one of my blood!"

With that said, he bowed his head and sat down again. He stood like that for a few minuets, and the began to speak. "I will tell you who I am and where I came from." as he looked at her. "Do you care to listen?" She nodded. "Good, I will start by telling of your parents, Adon and Kaytona. I was the crown Prince of the Emongard system. My older brother was to be the Emperor of our system, so my father decided to marie me off to another system. That way I would be on Lord Frezza's good side. That is where I meet your Mother, she was the wipe

young age of two hundred. I was Three hundred. We wed three years later. Then we where the Emperor and Empress of the Saztra system. We ruled for a while, then the faithful day came when your mother became impregnated. A year later you were born, then six months later I was told of what was to come.........!" With that he stoped. "That is all you can know for now. You must now return to your cell, before the Emperor returns to find you gone."

Consuming all of this new information of her past, she said nothing and nodded. She got up and put her hand out. Then they left for the cell. When she got back she layed in her cell on the bed and went for a nap.

'good night my little princess!' Adon thought to himself as she locked the door and left to see what the little Sand king was up too.

BACK TO PAN AND THE EMPEROR IN HIS PERSONAL CHAMBERS.

"Why that is preposterous, I am not the father of Adlandra!" as he turned to her with discuss in his eyes. "What would even make you suggest such a thing?"

Pan just laughed at the remark. "No, you are way too old to be her father. However you are not to old to Kaytona's father!" the look on his face told she had to br right. "Oh my god I'm right aren't I?!" as she stood up. "But the question now is why would you want to destroy your granddaughter?"

"That is enough of your pondering. I have told you what it is you wish to know about your friend. Now keep your promise and tell me about your past. For if you do not you shale be punished."

"Ah and what would you do?" As she crossed her hips.

"I would kill you dearest friend right now, then I would go back on my word and kill your little sayien princess, after that I would find out everyone you loved and kill them as well."

"You wouldn't!!" then she looked at the look on his face, and knew that he was truth. "Fine I will tell you, what is it that you wish to here?"

"Do you have a love of any sort?"

"Yes, well that is I did,, but why do you wish to hear about that instead of past?"

"I know of you past from Adlandra! However she never said anything about you being tied down to anyone." as he sat on his chair to listen to her. "No why do you no longer have a love?"

"I had a crush on a friend that I have known all of my life. He has been my knight in shining armour for almost seven years. When I was fourteen I was stuck for a hole year with Trunk and my grandpa in a spaceship. While there I fell more and more in love with him. After that so many more things happened that brought us closer and closer together. The only problem was that he only cared for me as a little sister." as she stoped almost on the verge of anger. 'Why am I telling him about this?'

"What happened?" as he looked at her.

She looked at him and could not bare telling him anything else, so she decided to make something up. "He.... he was killed by father." as she pretend to cry. "All because I brought him here!" she fell to the grown, crying in pain. 'Dame am I good.' she thought.

"I am sorry my dear to here that. I too have lost someone very special to me as well. But we shall not speak about my problems." then he lifted her up and carried her to the dongguan once again.

IN THE CELL ROOM.

Adlandra had been sleeping untill she heard somebody crying. 'Is that Pan?' as she sat up. All she seen was a crying Pan being placed in the cell beside her, and the evil Emperor leaving. In fear of hers and Pans life she said nothing and layed her head backdown, in hope that he would not realize that she was a wacke.

"I see you little one, rest now, talk with you friend later for when you mother comes you two will die!" then with that he left the room. It was his time for the meeting with the leaders of the planets.

"Pan. Pan are you ok? What did he do to you?" as Adlandra crawled over to the side where her friend was.

Pan looked up with a smile. "Yeah why?" 

"What the......, weren't you just crying?" As she looked at her wondering what was going on.

"I was, but it was just an act for the dear little Emperor." as she smiled once again. "Would you like to know what I learned?"

"Yeah, but first tell why you where pretending to cry."

"Well, you know how he wants me as his bride right, well he wanted to know if I had a love or anyone that I like." as she stoped. "Well I told him about Trunks."

"You did what!?" then she stopped. "I knew that you liked him"

"Yeah, well not knowing what his plans where I lied and said that Vegita killed him for coming with me."

"And that is what you where crying about?" as she looked at her in disbelief. 

"Yeah, I had to make it look like he really died!" as she looked at her. "Otherwise my story would not have been believable!"

"What ever!" as she suck her head. "So what is it that you learned?" As Adlandra sat up.

"Well he won't admit it but I believe that he is Kaytonas father, and your Grandfather." as she looked at Adlandra with a serious look. "No lies. When he was telling me why he wanted to kill you, and what happened back then, with out realizing spit it out. Then when I asked him about it he did not answer me. He changed the subject to me."

"Are you serious? " as she looked at her with a sad look. "Now both my father and my grandfather want to kill me!"

"Your Father?"as Pan looked at Adlandra. "What do you mean, your father?"

"Adon, the Emperors right hand man is none other then my father."

Pan looked at her staringly. "That's strange!"

"Why?" as she looked at Pan.

"Because according to your grandfather, your father is the one who saved your life!"

"Yeah right, he saved my life as a little baby but now he wants to see me die. Yeah I'm so sure!"

"Well whatever the care we have to try and get a hold of the others on our communicators before its too late!"

"Yeah!" As she screeched. "We kneed to let Trunks know that your okay."

"Yeah," as she stopped. 'You little shit.' "and we need to let Bardock know that your ok!" the she smirked and evil smile.

"Haha! Very funny" as she frowned. "The only difference is that Trunks likes you, and Bardock thinks I just a child!"

  
  


"Well to him you are. Don't forget her is probity like a hundred or something!" as she looked at her, and saw her sad looking face. "Well at least he danced with you!" as Pan smiled.

"I guess, but thats just because he felt sorry or something." as she looked away.

"Well lets not think about that know I wonder where Bura is? And how she is doing."

"Yeah didn't the Sand king take her with him?"

Pan nodded and with that they both tried to get a hold of somebody. Pan tried to get a hold of Trunks, while Adlandra tried to get a hold of Bura.

ADLANDRA'S CONVERSATION WITH BURA.

"Bura here."

"Hey Bura its me Adlandra!"

"Hey girl what up? Where are you?"

"I'm on the evil Emperor's ship, along with Pan, where are you?"

"I'm with Goten and the others!"

PAN'S CONVICTION WITH TRUNKS.

"Trunks here!"

"Hey wow this actually works!" as she smiled. 

"Hey Pan where are you?" he looked glad to see her.

"Adlandra and I are up on the Evil Emperor's space ship in a cell!" as she looked at him sadly for a moment.

"Are you ok?" as he looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine!" as she smiled I just miss everybody else right now that is all!" then she thought for a minuet. "Hey you guys should know that Bura is on the Sand Planet....."

"Oh, she already got a hold of us and then my dad and Goten went and got her."

"Thats good, Adlandra is talking to her on her communicator, so I guess I'll let you go!"

"No wait Pan lets talk a little longer!"

"I don't know I wanted to talk to uncle Goten too."

"Just alittle longer and then I'll let you go."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about."

"Well how are you, you know with all of this happening and stuff?"

"I'm fine, and you?" as she gave him a fake smile to a sure him that things were fine.

"I'm good. But getting back to you, he didn't hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want did he?"

She laughed. "Why Trunks are you trying to be a big over projective brother again?"

He blushed a little. "So what if I am?" as he looked at her, and then became serious. "Di he do anything to you?"

"No, and if he did, I a sure you that he would no longer be living!" As she gave him that look.

"Okay fine I guess I'll let you go then, but if anything happens I want to get a hold of either my self or Goten Got It!?"

"Yeah, I've got it Mr. Over protective brother!" as she smiled and hung up.

BACK TO ADLANDRA'S CONNECTION.

"Yeah, hey Bura I kneed to talk to you privately for a min with out prying ears and eyes!" as she gave her friend that look.

"Okay, I'll go to the bathroom here and then we can talk girl!" as she smiled at her friend.

So with that Bura excused herself and went into the bathroom. "Kay are you in the bathroom?" as Adlandra looked at her.

"Yeah I am so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" as she shut the door.

"Well I can't remember or not if you where there or not, but the Emperor wants to marry Pan!"

"What?" as Bura covered her mouth. "He said that he would but I didn't think he was actually serious!" as she looked worried. "God Trunk, Goten, Goku and Gohan won't like that one bit!"

"Trunks?" as Adlandra looked at her. "Oh yeah I forgot that our dearest little Trunkies likes Pan." as she smiled. "I wonder if she's told Trunks yet?"

"No I haven't and I don't want him to know!" as Pan yelled from her cell.

"Why Pan?" as the other two shouted back.

"Because he , nor anybody else needs to know!" then she when back to the other side of her cell.

"Well she sure is a little wearied!" as Bura laughed. "But that is ok, I woun't tell!" as she crossed her fingers.

"Yeah me too!" as Adlandra smiled at her friend on the other side. "Well I should go because I'm feeling a little tiered."

"Yeah so am I, and don't worry I'll come with the gang and save you too!"

All the two heard. "I don't need to be saved! I can save my self!"

They both laughed. "What ever!" and then they ended the consecration.

"So Pan who did you call first?" as she looked at her. "Trunks?"

"Actually yes ??I did get a hold of him first, but I haven't got a chance to call Uncle Goten!" as she shuck her head I'm going to do that know!"

MEANWHILE IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM.

"All rise for your Emperor!" as king Adon stood up and announced his beloved leader. The kings from the different planets all stood up, for their so called new leader.

"The meeting is now in section, you may be seated."

"What is the meaning of Zalazaed, why have you come back after all these year?" as one of the kings stood up.

"Yeah, and why only now do you wish to destroy you daughter and all she has created?" clammed another.

"That is enough!" as Adon raised his voice. "You are summoned for a meeting not to dishonour you Emperor!"

"Who dishonours who Adon!" as one of the queen from a planet spoke up. "It is not us who plots against our wife to destroy her. We did not leave her seventeen years ago....."

"Enough!" as the Emperor raised his hand for them to stop. "I have summoned you all her for a reason!" as he smiled. "I have finally found the evil demon. And a last she as brought with her a New Empress, to rule over you!" as he smiled. "The invitation is for tomorrow night. All must attend, or you will die!" then he sat back in his chair. "And after the ceremony, the demon will die along with her mother!"

All the crowd could do was nod, in discuss. They were very loyal to their true Empress and hoped that she would prevail. However for now they would obey, for what else could they do?

IN THE CELL ROOM.

"Did you hear that?" as both Adlandra and Pan looked at each other. "Yeah!" and nodded in terror.

"Well Adlandra I would gust like to say that I am truly sorry for bringing you along, and getting you into this mess. I should have listen to...."

"I came on my own accord, and so did Bura. I don't need or want an you to say sorry. Because of this trip I now know my real parents, and....." as she stoped. "Well at least I got to meet Bardock!" as she smiled.

"I guess." As she sat back. "I just want you to know that I think you and Bardock would make a cute couple."

"Thank you........" Just then King Adon came in.

"Enough chit chat!" As her looked at Pan. "The Emperor wants to see you so that you can pick out the colours of the wedding."

They both looked at each other and then Pan looked at Adon., Nodded and then stood up. When they were out of the cell room and on their way to the Emperor's personal chamber, Adon began to talk. "I am sorry that a nice young girl such as your self must suffer living with this truly evil tyrant."

Pan looked at him. "I thought that you we're his most loyal subject?" as she turned her head. "Actually I am, that you are such a loyal subject considering the fact that you want to kill your wife and child." he looked at her. "But then again, I thought that you cared for them once since it was indeed you that saved her. Or at least that is what the Emperor told me."

"Shut you moth young child, you know nothing of me or anyone else. You would be wise to keep your mouth shut, and not speak to the master that way or you will pay dearly!"

"Oh is that so?, the man is so infatuated with me that he would not try a thing, not to mention for one, once MY FATHER hears of what he planed, I a sure you that there will be hell to pay, so shove it!"

With that said they walked the rest of the distance in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


Chapter Six: Revenge 

  
  
  
  
  
  


MEAN WHILE BACK IN THE CELL ROOM.

Adlandra was getting angry. 'I wish that there was some way that I could save Pan, but I don't know how?' then she sat down on her bed in the cell and began to think.

ON TO BURA AND THE OTHERS.

"Oh yeah, Trunks I forgot to tell you something, will you come over here?" As Bura looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I can take time out of planing an attack to save your best friends!" as he got up and walked over to his little sister. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to know if Pan told you what happened?" as she looked at him a little worried.

He looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

'Good he looks a little concerned, time to put the innocence acted on.' she looked at him. "She didn't, I wonder why?"

"Well how did you find out, what ever it is?" as he looked a little more worried then before.

"Well when we were captured by the evil Emperor, well you know Pan and her mouth towards people who are.... well you know!" as she looked at him, he nodded. "Well because of her 'fire' as he put it he said that he was going to make Pan his Empress. I thought that he was joking, but he was serious and he planes on taking Pan as his own."

Then all of a sudden Trunks' communicator rang. "Hold on sis." as he turned around. "Trunks here."

"Hey Trunks its me Adlandra!" as she looked a little stressed out.

"Whats going on? why are you freaking?" 

"Well Pan and I where here in our cells, when we over heard the meeting of the Planets. Well we over heard the Emperor say that tomorrow is the day that he will marry Pan, and...." as a few tears started to roll from her eyes. " after they are married he is going to kill my mother and I." she wiped the tears. "But thats not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that Pan is going to do something rash before then and get killed."

"What!" as Trunks face became red. Everyone in the room went silent and looked at him. "Why didn't she tell me this?"

Adlandra looked at him. "Why would she tell you, or anyone else?" as she tuned her head. "She is too stubborn."

"What the hell am I suppose to do? How can I get too his ship?" as he looked at her.

"Tomorrow!" As she looked at him. "Everyone is invited to the wedding. Just goto a planet and then ........" something had happened and the connation was cut.

"Adie!...... Adlandra!......" as he shuck his wrist. "What the fuck just happen?"

Everyone just looked at Trunk and came to investigate. "What happened?" so Trunks started to inform them of what Adlandra had told them.

"What!" as Gohan became Faeroes. "Not if I have anything to do with it!" Then with that they all went bake to working out a plan.

  
  


*MEANWHILE WITH ADLANDRA.*

"What the hell am I suppose to do? How can I get too his ship?" as he looked at her.

"Tomorrow!" As she looked at him. "Everyone is invited to the wedding. Just goto a planet and then ........" She looked up to see a guard.

"Hey!" as he walked over to the cell. "What are you doing? I leave you and your dam friend a loan for twenty minuets and......." as he looked at the other cell. "Hey where did the little tramp go?" as he walked in her call and smacked her knocking her communicator of her hand as it broke. "Well you little tramp tell me or......"

"The Emperor summoned her to his room! Adon came and retrieved her!" as she spit out some blood caused by his previous hit. "If you don't believe my then you can check!" as she wiped her lips. She looked at him with such hate in her eyes. "Why do you serve the Emperor? He is an evil man"

hearing this the guard was Faeroese. "How dare you talk about the Emperor that way little tramp!" As he hit across the face with his hand. "He is our saviour, you are the one who is evil!" with that his anger took over him and he began hinting her and slapping her everywhere. 

This went on for about an hour, hitting and beating her cursing how evil she was. Until she spit out blood, and spoke. "You are the one who is evil like your Emperor, beating me up like this!" as she wiped her moth once more, awaiting for him to strike her again.

He looked at her with such hate, then he looked at her body. Then it hit him. He had beaten her up so bad that she was in no condition to struggle. He would get bake not only at her but at his girlfriend for cheating on him. "You should have keep you big mouth shut for now ......:" then with that he started to rip the dress that she had on. 

She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as she started to struggle. It hurt, but she didn't care anything was better then being rapped. "HELP!!!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" as she tried to get free. However it only encouraged him. By now he had her dress off trying to undo her bra. She scrammed. "Noooooooooo, Stoooooooooop!" she kicked him in the groin.

With that he got up and screamed at her. "Stupid little brat!" as he smacked her. "Now it will hurt you even more then it would have!"

He was just about to rip the rest of her cloths off, when from came two hands. They pulled him off her. "Stay the hell away from her you sick and demented fool!"

By now Adlandra was crying, as the guard turned around. "Who the hell are you......." as seen Adon. He stood up. "Adon what do you want?"

"You to keep your filthy paws off the girl!" as he looked at her. He seen that she had been beat up and then looked back at the guard. "Why has this creature been beat up?"

"SHE WAS SPEAKING ILL OF THE EMPEROR SIR!" as he bowed. "Why do you care anyways?"

He looked at the girl crying and staring at him. "What where your intentions at this moment for her?"

The guard just looked at and smirked. "I was planning on having my way with her before the Emperor kills her tomorrow" as he looked at her. "Why do you want the pretty little tramp for you self?" as he laughed and once again look at Adon.

Adon had heard enough. His anger got the better of him. "She is my daughter you fool!" as he him the guard across the face. "And you shale pay for you insolence!" Then with that a small ball of blue light came from his hand straight into the guards heart. "Nobody tries to raped or ham my daughter and gets away with it!" then like that the guard was dead. With that he said some magic words, making the body vanish.

Adlandra just stood crying and looking at her father. 'Why did he save me from that guard?' then she began to cry even harder.

Adon looked at his daughter curled up in a ball crying, he picked her up in his arms. "Come now child, let us get you some new cloths to wear and let you nap!" as he kissed her forehead. 

All she could do was cry on his shoulder. "Why?" she asked between a sob. "Why?"

"Why, what child?" as he looked at her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Patients child, in time, in time." as he carried her into his room. Once they arrived, and went in side he layed her on the bed.

She looked at him. "Thank you for helping me." as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are welcome my child." as he stood up. "I assume you want to know....."

"Why did you lie to me?" as she cut him off.

"What do you mean?"

"Pan told me!" as she stood up. "She told me that the Emperor said that you where the one who really saved me bake then! So why did you tell me other wise? And then just now save me?"

He sighed. "I love both you and your mother." as he sat on the bed. Ans signalled her to sit as well. "I saved your life then because I believed that you were not evil, and I still believe that now."; as he kissed her forehead again. "I saved you just now because, how could a father just stand when he hears his child in danger!"

"Father why are you with the Emperor, if you do not wish to harm mother or I??"

"Because my child I had no choice. I knew that one day you would return home, and when you did I had to be there to protected you!"

She looked at him. "If that is true then why are you here with him?"

"Because doing it this way, as you see I am his number one person. I have everything. I now even know his weekness!" as he looked at her, "do you understand?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" as she stood up and hugged her dad.

MEANWHILE ON PLANET EARTH.

A few days had passed and the women where having loads of fun. However the tole was getting at them. It had been a while since they had seen their families and they missed them terribly. 

"I miss Gohan and Pan!" as she sighed. " I mean it nice to get all the complement from the guys and everything but I miss them terribly!"

The other two nodded. "I agree!"

"I even miss the fighting with Vegita!"as Bulma put her head to her hands.

"Yeah, and I miss yelling at Goku for pulling some kind of stupid stunt with Goten!"

So for the next little while they sat at Bulma's kitchen table thinking about their loved ones, and what was happening with them.

BACK WITH GOKU AND VEGITA ON THE SAND PLANET.

They had sat in the Kings room for about an hour, until they decided to sneak into a sevents room and blend in with the crowd to see what was going on within the castle. 

So for the next while ( that seemed like forever for them), they sat and gathered information. Then a voice message came informing the planet that they where to attend the wedding tomorrow barring some kind of gift, Or else they would be killed on the spot. They where also told to bring the new Queen with them on the ship.

Vegita was angry, for he knew that the only way to get up on that ship was to use Bura. "Kakkerott!" as he slammed his fist down. "The guards will be here anytime now, use your instant trance mission to get Bura!"

So with no hesation he used his power to get Bura and brought her to the Kings personal chamber.

"Daddy why did you bring me back?" as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Princess, however you are our only ticked to the ship!" 

She nodded. "I understand father." then she turned to Goku. " did you hear that the Emperor wishes to make Pan his bride and then kill Adlandra's family?" 

"No!" as he looked at her mad. "Well we'll stop it!"

Then she turned to he father. "And Daddy you should have seen Trunks reaction!" as she smiled. "Somebody got really mad and turned super sayien!" as she nodded her head. 'Yup!, well most of it is true other then the super sayien part anyways.'

"Maybe he was right!" as he turned to Goku.

"What Daddy?"

"Gohan said that he had it for his brat!" as he looked at her. "By the way did anything happen on your ship between the two?"

"Yeah, that way we know the truth!" as Goku looked at her.

'Should I tell them?' as she smiled in her mind. 'Of m corse I should, but only one incident!' "Yes, actually something did happen, but they don't know that I know." as she sat on the bed.

"Well!?" as they sat beside her.

"Oh...., you want me to tell you what happened between the two!" as she laughed. They nodded. "Alright. Well I couldn't sleep the other night, so I went to talk to someone. It just so happens that I went to Pans room. when I didn't see her there I went to see Adlandra, she insisted that we go find Pan. So we went down to the gym. Still no sign of Pan, but we heard voices in the pool room so we went to check it out. They were in the water. Pan was yelling at him because he pushed her in the water and that her new cloths where wet. She got out of the pool and then started to strip down to her bra and panties. He asked what she was doing so she said that she didn't want to be in wet cloths, so she was going to swim in her underclothes. Well Trunks being smart, made a joke implying that he didn't want to swim with her, she got her cloths and was heading in our direction." as she took a short break. "So Trunk got out and the started to aguti some more, and he gave her his shirt and asked her to swim with him for a little bit, then she walked up to him and threw his shirt at him, and pushed him in the water calling his a sick bastard. Well Trunks wouldn't take that so he pulled her in the water. She of corse still just in bra and panties. Well she gets mad, and tries to get away,. While Trunks grabbed her foot, pulled her to him. She slaps him across the face. Then she tried to get away. He grabs her waist, pulls her closer to him. She yells I hate you Trunks!. Then he replies that she is a stupid bitch, and doesn't like her anymore....., then she asked his if that was true then why was he still holding her. He let go, and then asked her why she was still there......, so on and so forth then wam!" as she got up. "Next thing we know the two are french kissing in the pool!" as her hands went up in the air. "Who would have known."

All Vegita and Goku could do was drop their moths. "Is this true!?"

She laughed. 'No, but it dose king of sound romantic!' as she replied. "Daddy would I tell a lie?"

*MEANWHILE WITH PAN IN THE EMPEROR'S ROOM.*

she had been waiting in the emperor's room for about ten minuets when a servant girl came un and informed her that she was to be changed from the gown she was in. She refused to do so. After that she blacked out.

'What the hell?' she thought to herself. 'Where the hell am I?' then she looked down at what she was wearing. She was waring a bra and panties type clothing (only it was in cotten) "What the fuck?" as she spoke out load.

"Well my dear you have come too!"

"What am I wearing?" as she stood up, but could not get far because she was chained to the bed. "What am I some kind of animal to you?, so that you have to chain me?"

"The savant informed me you where miss behaving, so yes you are chained so that you do not run away!" as he started to play the piano in his room. "and the close you are wearing are for my enjoyment!"

"You're a sick pervert!" as she sat up on the bed. "I only just turned seventeen a little while back. What are you like fifty six?" as she spit at him. "That is discasing!"

"Actually my dear I am, two hundred and fifty six years old!" as he laughed. "And for your insolence you shall be punished more!" then he walked up to her an slapped her across the face.

"Bastard!" as she screamed out load. Then with that she tried to get free. Nothing was working. Her anger took over her body and she began to glow a bright yellow, then next thing the Emperor saw was Pans's hair go blond. She started to laugh. "Idiot!" as she laughed even harder. "Now you shale pay for hurting my friends and I!" the chains fell from her hands, and she was free. "Ka ma ha ma ha ma ha!" She screamed.

The Emperor just laughed. "Stupid little fool!"he snapped his fingers and the ball just disappeared. 

She looked at him and then felt something around her neck. "What the hell have you done sorcerer!?" as she fell down to the ground. "What.... is.... this .......on my .....neck?" as she struggled to say the words. She felt so weak, she then slowly turned from super sayien back to her normal state.

"Hahaha!" as he smirked. "That is something that I had created for Freeza!" as he came up to her crested her chin with his finger. "However that idiot Sayien defeated Freeza for me! So now I am using it on you to drain your powers so that you can not hurt me!"

"And how many of these things do you have?" as she tried to stand up.

"Calm your self there is only one!" as he looked at her with such pleaser. "Now I believe that it is time for you to preform for me!"

She looked at him with such discuss. "And what is it that you would have me do?" as she then turned her head.

"Well, if you put it that way......" as he stoped to think. "I think that it is time for you to give me what belongs too me!" as he smiled and pushed her on the bed.

She tried to struggle, but the necklace was taking its tole on her. "leave me alone you fool!" As she kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground from the pain. Taking the advantage Pan ran, and hid somewhere where nobody could find hind.

The Emperor got up. "Dam you child!" as he held himself for a miniate. "All you had to say was no, and I would have stopped!" as he sat on the bed. Then he contacted his guards to keep a look out for his little bride and then bring her back to him.

*BACK TO VEGITA, BURA AND GOKU.*

A few hours had pasted and they where now on a ship to the Emperor's ship.

"I'm board!" as Bura winded to one of the servants. "Bring to me the two dark haired men now! Or I will inform the King that you did not do as I say!"

Vegita could hear his princess all the way from the control room. 'thats my girl' as he snickered. 'She'd make a fine princess on Vegita!'.

After that the servant that was in her room came and found Vegita and Goku. She then led them to her room. When they arrived and the servant was asked to leave, Bura ran up to her dad and hugged him. "I missed you two!" as she smiled. "So what is the plan to get them out?" as she looked at them.

"What?" as both Goku and Vegita looked at her. "I thought that you guys where making that plan!" as they dropped to the floor.

"Oh!" as she smiled. "Sorry I forgot hold on!" Then with that she went and contacted Trunks on her communicator. "Trunks are you there?" as she called his name.

"Oh, hey sis what do you want?" as he went into the corner.

"Do you guys have a plan yet to save the girls?" as she looked at him.

"No why?" as he looked at her as if he was stupid. "I have a plan but I have to get Bardock with me and then....."as he stopped. "Hey do you think that you could get Goku for me?"

"Umm...." as she looked at him with a worried look. "He doesn't really want to talk to you right now ....."

"Why?" as he looked at her confused. 

"WelltheyaskedifyouandPanhaddonesomthingontheshipandIsaidyes!" as she looked at him. "AndItoldthenwhatyoudid!" as she smiled a little.

"What!" as he looked at her. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

"I don't know?" as she looked at him. "What do you think I said."

"Well" as he began go red. Then he walked into the bathroom. "It sounded like you said that rated on me and Pan for doing nothing!" 

"Bull shit!" as she looked at him. "I told the truth, well mostly!"

"Just let me talk to Goku please." she nodded and Goku came on.

"Hey Trunks what do you want?" as he looked at him with a smile.

"Your not mad?" as he looked at him.

"No why?, should I be?"

"Nop, but Bura informed me that she said something a bout Pan and I."

"Oh yeah that, well coagulations!" as he smiled. "Anyways what is it that you need?"

"Well I need you to use your insta......" 

"For you?"

"And Bardock, I have a plan but I need you help!" as he looked to the floor. "Just a few minuets ago I felt Pan's ki go up really high!" as he looked back at Goku. " then it went really low!" 

"What?" as he looked at him. "I didn't feel anything!"

"Neither did Gohan or any one else!"

"That is strange!" as Goku looked at him. "What did happen between you and Pan?" as he looked at him.

"Nothing I sware!" as he looked at him seriously. Then with that Goku came and grabbed Trunks. Then went back for Bardock.

They had asked why they needed him (they didn't realise that Trunks went because he was in the bathroom.), he just told them that they needed some advice for a experienced warrior. So then with that left with his father.

"So what is the real reason that you brought me here to this ship?" as Bardock seen Trunks fighting with his sister. "And why are those two fighting?"

"Because Bardock!" as Trunks butted inn from strangling his sister. "My sister told a lie about your great granddaughter and I!" as he left, and walked up to him. "And I need your help!"

"For what my young Prince?" as he bowed. 

"I need your help to find Pan, and Adlandra. Then we need to get them to safety, and kill the evil emperor, while my Father and Goku kill the Sand King."

"I understand you my Prince!" as he bowed. "I am at your despisal." then Bardock looked at his son. "My son if you can come here to Kaytona's hideout then why not just trance port all of us there now?"

Vegita took the question. "Because if she gets there to soon they will suspect something!"

"I have an idea!" as Goku grabbed his fathers hand and then Trunks, they disappeared. Then with in seconds Goku was back on the ship.

"Where did you go?" as Bura stood up. 

"I took them to his ship, because if the guards came in here and found them here then there would be trouble!"

"Oh I see." as she looked at her watch. "Guards!" she screamed. They came up to her in a flash. "How much longer?" as she stat on the bed. "I'm board and I want to see my King!"

"We are almost there my Queen!" as one of the guards bowed

"Good, now leave me a lone!" as she showed them away. "Did you hear that daddy we're almost there!"

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS AND BARDOCK.*

They had been there for about five minuets, when they heard voices. So they jumped up into the ventilation shaft. "Okay Did you want to split up to find them?" as trunks looked at Bardock.

"Yes that way we can find then quicker and get the hell out of here!" as he looked at Trunks.

"Okay, meet you here, about three hours?"

"Find with me!" as he left in the other direction of Trunks.

*BACK TO PAN.*

She had been sitting there for abut twenty minuets just crying at the fact that she was almost raped, and would have been helpless if she hadn't kicked him in the groin. "Maybe I should call Trunks, or Uncle Goten?' as she started wiping her eyes. "No I don't want them to think that I am a little weakling!" then she got up and went into the ventilation shaft. She started crawling until she came across a room that she had seen before. It was the Emperor's room. 'stupid idot!' as she started to move very slowly across the room.

The Emperor head a noise and then he snapped his fingers. The next thing Pan knew she was on the be chained up again. "Ha my dear did you really think that you could escape my rath?"

She spit on him. "I hate you! You sick and twisted asshole!"

He slapped her across the face. "How dare you spit on me, you little tramp." as he picked her up and threw her across the bed. Being chained it cut her and made her bleed.

"If I ma suppose to be marring you tomorrow then shouldn't I be personable?" As she tried to stand up. "If you beet me then it won't be what you want in the end!" as she spit out some blood.

"As you wish!" Then he snapped his fingers and she was perfectly fine.

"What about the energy absorbing neckless and chains?"

"Ah my dear, I still need my protection from you!" as he started to walk to his piano. "I

am not as strong as you are. I have only my magic!"

"What will happen when we are married, will you keep me chained as well?" 

"When we are married you shall lose your chains, however the neckless will stay, so that you can not harm me." then he laughed. "Why do you ask me these question, when you say that your father will come and save you?" as he turned to her. "Or are you afraid that your father will fail you just as Adlandra's did?"

Pan was angry about the statement. "And what if I say No tomorrow?" as she turned her head to him. "What would you do then!?" 

"Simple, if you dearest Trunks was still alive I would kill him. However since he is dead, I

will look for your family here and where you live and kill them all before your eyes."

She looked to herself. "So what do I care for them. They betray me." as she stood up. "However I will take your hand."

He turned to her. "So you will marry me?" as he walked over to her creasing her cheek. "Without any trouble?" she smiled, and nodded. "And why have you changed your mind so quickly?" as he grabbed her to him.

"Simple," as she laughed. "It just donned on me, that if I become your Empress, then I get what I want. Power!" as she grabbed a strand of her hair playing with it, with her fingers. 

"Really, and what else do you desirer?" as he looked at her.

She smiled am evil smirk. "I want to be the one to kill Adlandra!" Then with that the two laughed.

*BACK TO BARDOCK.*

'What!' as he looked down the vent. 'I thought that she was on our side? Well I'll have to tell Trunks and the others." So with that he went the other way and started to look for Trunks.

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS.*

Trunks had been hopping on finding Pan and talking with her. He wanted to know why she wouldn't tell him about the wedding.

To his surprise he found Adlandra and a man in a room. She seemed to be crying on his shoulder. So he jumped out of the vent.

"Who the hell are you!?" as the man jumped up to protect Adlandra.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" as Trunks stood his ground.

"I am Adlandra's father, and you?"

"Daddy don't! He is a friend, his name is Trunks!" Trunks nodded.

He looked at him. "So you are the young Sayien Prince?" Once again he nodded to the man. " I am Adon, the true Emperor of this system......."

They spend the next hour explaining things back and forth, when all of a sudden A big Man jumped out of the vents. They all turned to see who it was.

"Bardock!" as Adlandra jumpted on him giving him a great big hug.

He returned the hug to the Princess, then let her go. "My Prince, I have some bad news, I am afraid." as he bowed. 

Trunks nodded and asked him to go on. "What news have you found?"

"The good new, is I have found Pan, however, she has turned to the dark side." then he looked at Adlandra. "And he wishes to kill you Adlandra." 

"What?" as trunks looked at him. "Your lying! Pan would never kill anyone!" as he hit Bardock.

Bardock laughed. "It seems that your penis is doing all of the thinking." then his face became serious. "If you do not believe me, then will you not follow me to see the truth?"

"Yes I will follow you, however if I find that you insulted me for nothing then I pay you back!"

He nodded and they both said their goodbyes to the two who were left, and then went into the ventilation shafts. Trunks followed Bardock until they reacted the Emperor's room. there they seen Pan. She was longing on the bed, while the Emperor himself was playing his grand piano.

"So, am I suppose to look like this?" as she looked at the Emperor. "I mean come on this is peasants' cloths." she got up off the bed and walked to him.

"Of corse my love!" he snapped hid fingers and she was in a beautiful blood red dress. It was a low cut top, it showed some cleavage and hung off all the curves of her body.

Trunks started drooling until he seen Pan kiss another man. "What the fuck!" as he became mad. 'why am I so mad that she kissed another man?' then he scratched his head. 'Maybe because she shouldn't be kissing him. Yeah she should be kissing me! No! I mean? O well she shouldn't be kissing him he's too old!"

"I am sorry my prince, but it is true like I said."

"That is okay. We should find my father and Goku. Tell them." he nodded and they left to find them.

*IN THE SAND KINGS CHAMBERS.*

"Aww, Bura you have arrived." as he smiled. "Now take off your cloths and all your gold! I want too have some fun before we must attend your friend killing Adlandra!"

Bura looked at him. "I don't want to right now, and what do you mean?"

"Uh, you have not heard? Pan has switched sides, and she will kill Adlandra!" as he grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

Seeing this Vegita ran out from the shadows and attacked the King. Goku, on the other head attacked him for saying that his granddaughter was evil. Between the two, he was killed and they got rid of the body.

By the time Trunks and Bardock found them they were about to leave the Sand King's room.

"My son, I have some bad news." as he bowed to his son. "I am sorry to say that Pan has turned, and is going to kill the Princess."

Vegita began to laugh. "So the petty King was right!" hearing this from his best friend Goku punched him in the stomach to shut up. "Otch!" as he rubbed his stomach.

"I know how you feel Goku, I too didn't believe at first, until I saw her for my own eyes." as Trunks looked at him.

"Well I should go and get the others now!" as Goku left.

"I still don't believe it!" as Bura looked at her brother. "Brother I wish to speak with you!" Then with that Trunks followed her into the empty room.

"What do you want!" as he turned away.

"I think that she is up to something, I know Pan and she just wouldn't kill her best friend. Ether she in under a spell or she has a plan!"

"Yeah what ever!" as Trunks walked away 

"You can still save her!" as Bura walked up to him. "All you have to do is sneek away while I distract Daddy."

He nodded , and they left the room. "Daddy I'm tired, and I don't want to walk!"

"Do you want a piggie back ride?"

"No, I want to sleep!"

"You can't"

"I want to!"

This went on for the next ten minuets,, until Goku came back with Goten, Gohan and Kaytona. "Hey where is my Father and Trunks?"

They all looked around, but found no traces of them anywhere. "They must have went to save the girls!" as Kaytona looked at them. "We too shall try and find the girls, we will split up. Gohan with me, Vegita and Goku will search, and Bura and Goten will search!"

They all nodded. Vegita didn't like the idea of Bura with Goten, but what could he do.

*MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS.*

Trunks had been in the vents for ten minuets, until he realised that he was being followed. He looked around to find Bardock following him. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you are not harmed!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your going to go and see Pam aren't you?"

"No!"

"You like her a lot don't you?"

"As a friend!"

"More then Adlandra or your sister!"

"So, who cares?" as trunks began to move again. "Why are you here to protect me? Did my father or Bura send you?"

"No, I saw you and decided to follow you to make sure that you don't get into trouble."

"Well my plan is to wait until Pan is alone, and then talk to her!"

"And if she is evil?"

"Then......."

"Never mind now." he nodded and then for the rest of the way, in silence.

When they arrived they had watched Pan sleeping for about an hour. Trunks was getting angrier by the second, seeing her in the same bed as that monster. Finally, Pan got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. Trunks wasted no time. He followed her.

When he got there, he found her bathing in a big tub. Luckily, Bardock didn't follow. He had decided to watch the Emperor.

"Pan?"

She looked up to see Trunks. Her expression turned for startled to mad. "What do you want?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think Trunks? For power. It's not like you care, it's just like you said!"

*ONTO KAYTONA AND GOHAN.*

"Do you really believe that your daughter has gone evil?" as she looked at him

"Did you believe that your child had become evil?" 

"But how do you explain three people saying that she is?"

"I know my child. I raised her from a baby to what she is now. Ether she is under some kind of spell or she has a plan!" as he turned to her. "Pan is a Son, and wouldn't go evil."

"I understand." as she caught up to him. "We shale keep a look out for both our children, and if we can not find them to night then we will know how to find them tomorrow."

"Thats it!" as he stoped. "Tomorrow will be the end, we'll wait to save them. We'll sleep now and then we'll find them tomorrow where they will be together!"

"I see!" then with the snap of her fingers, everyone appeared.

"What the hell?" as Trunks looked at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

"Hey due where did you come from?" as Goten looked at him. "Hey where am I?"

"Yeah?" as Bura looked around to see everybody. "Weren't we in the Kitchen?"

"Hey Gohan, why have you summoned us here?" asked Goku as everyone turned to Gohan and Kaytona.

"Gohan has come up with an excellent idea." she smiled as she looked to Gohan. "Please tell them you idea."

"Well Kaytona and I where talking, and it just donned on us that the girls will be in the same place tomorrow."

"So...." Trunks butted in. "What dose it matter? Pan as all ready turned sides!" 

"And how do you know?" as Gohan gave him a dirty look.

"I saw her, with my own eyes kissing the Emperor freely. You know by her own will!"

"Listen here, Pan is not evil!" as he grabbed Trunks by the caller.

"What ever!" as he pushed Gohan off, and left the crowd.

Everyone just watched him leave. "Wow, he has it bad!" as Bura just watched her brother leave.

"Has what bad?" as Gohan looked at her.

"For Pan that is, and he doesn't even know it!" As she laughed.

At this every one looked at her, while Goten and Bardock went after Trunks. Gohan just thought about it. "So thats why he seemed so hurt when he said that!" as he put his hand up to his chin.

"Ha, and the great Gohan isn't freaking at this?"as Vegita rowed out laughing on the floor. Then he looked around to see only Gohan, Goku, Kaytona and his little princess.

Gohan said nothing, and noticed the same thing as Vegita. "Hey where did Bardock and Goten go?" as they looked at the others.

"Oh, they followed Trunks to make sure that he doesn't get in to, too much trouble to night!" as Bur looked Disappointed. "I wanted to go but then, what can I do?" then with that she kicked her father in the balls, while punching both Goku and Gohan in the balls as well. She looked at Kaytona. "Can you tell then I'll be all right after they feel a little better. I'm going to catch up with the boys." and with that she left on her way to find her brother, and the other two. Kaytona laughed, and with the snap of fingers the boys where in no more pain. 

"Dammit Vegita didn't you teach Bura NOT TO KICK A MAN IN THE BALLS!" as Gohan got up. "That is the first thing Panny learned!"

"Shut up!" as he got up. "That she learned from her mother!" as his head went down in shame.

Both Goku and Gohan look at him with piety, for they knew what it was like( not that their wives did it). "Sorry."

Vegita looked at them. "No you idiots, Bulma has never did that to me! Just Men that piss her off."

"Oh!" as they were relieved to know that a fellow friend didn't have to go threw such a thing. 

"Well Boy, or should I say genital men? Isn't time for us to find a place to sleep for now, and then find the children in the morning?"

Then nodded. "Come now I know a place for us to rest!" as Vegita lead the way to the Sand kings room, after all he wouldn't mind he was already dead.

When they arrived there, the men offered to take the couch, but Kayton said she would take it considering she was the only girl. "There are three of you, and one of me. I shale take the couch, and you three share the bed. After all it is big enough for you."

They nodded and with that the four feel asleep.

*BACK TO TRUNKS.*

Trunks had decided to, and visit Adlandra and her father. Just to let them know that she was on the ship looking for Adlandra.

"Trunks what are you doing here?" as Adlandra looked at him.

"I came to inform you and you father that your mother and the others have arrived."

"I see. That is wonderful news." as she looked at him. "Is it true about Pan?"

He looked down. "Yes, I am sorry. She is, well adleast that is how it appears. She kissed him, and on the lips!" he looked away.

"Come here." as she hugged him. "She did have feelings for you, before this hole mess."

Trunks just looked at her. "Why?" as he waled away. "Why do you all think that I have feelings for her? She is just my little sister!" Then with that he left and went bake to the vent.

"You've got it bad!" as she smiled. "Oh Pan I hope that it isn't true." as she walked to the bed to go back to sleep.

Her father had just walked in. "Who were you talking to?"

"Trunks. He came to inform us that mother and the others have come!" As that was said Bardock and Goten came into the room threw the vents. "Bardock! Goten!" as Adlandra ran up to greet them both. "What are you two doing here?"

"Have you see Trunks?" as Goten let her go.

"Yeah! But her ran off!" as she frownd. "He is mad at me for saying that he likes Pan."

"I see!" as Bardock came into the convecation. "I know where he is going, I'm sorry Princess but we must go!" as he bowed and jumped up into the vent.

"Hey why are we leaving her here?" as Goten followed him.

"She is safe with her father. He will let nothing happen to her."

"Oh, I see."

*MEANWHILE WITH BURA.*

Bura had been in the vents what seemed like forever to her. In reality she had been there for about fifteen minuets. She was having second thought about trying to follow the boys. "I should have never tried to follow the boys just to be with Goten." as she sat for a minuet. "Well no reason to start crying. After all daddy would be ashamed." as she started again. "I should find Bardock and Goten soon." then with that she went on in silence.

*BAK TO TRUNKS.*

"I can't believe that everyone says that I like Pan more than a friend!" as he continued to bicker. "God I've known her, her whole life. I'm like her big brother for god sack." as he finally stopped. "And what the hell did Adie mean, by saying that Pan liked me before everything happened?" then he turned his head to see his sister bickering. "Hey what are you doing here?" as he crawled to her. 

"Well, I cam to find you and the others since I didn't want to be with the adults. Not to mention I wanted to be with Goten!" as she looked around. "Where is he anyways?"

"Hell if I know. I was just on my way......." as he stopped. "What do you mean the others? Who else is following me?"

"Well when you left the adults started talking, Bardock and Goten followed you. I wanted to go so I went a little while later."

"So how did you convince dad to let you go?"

She went pale. "I kicked him in the balls. Then did the same to Gohan and Goku so that they didn't stop me." as she looked at him.

"You did WHAT!?" As he went pale. "I don't think your going to be Dads favourite kid anymore!"

"Yeah wright, I just go to mom then!" as she stuck her tong.

"Hey!" as he stoped. "No far I'm moms fav!"

"Well if daddy doesn't like me anymore then I'll just become moms!"

"I was joking when I said that. Besides to become moms favourite kid you'd have to be really into science, like I am!"

"If that were true, than Daddy would favoured you too. Since I can't fight."

"No dad favours you because your his little princess. Not to mention oncemom had moved Capsule Corp to a building instead of our home, dad bounded with you while I studied with Mom."

"True, but....." as she turned her head. Her heart began to pound. 

"Somebody is coming!" as whispered to his sister. "Shhhh!"

She nodded. Then they awaited to see who it was. As soon as it came closer Brua punched the introuded right in the head. "Tack that!"

"Owtch!" as he rubbed his head. "Bura, where did you learn to punch like that?"

"Sorry Goten!" as she rushed to look at his head. It was fine but she kissed it better. "I hope that it feels better." she looked at him with sad eyes. "I thought that you were an intruded."

"That's okay, where did you learn that anyways?"

"From Pan, well kind of. She said 'don't let anybody do anything to you, if they try punch em really hard.' So I did."

"Yeah but I didn't try to do anything." as he rubbed his head. He looked at her and how sad she looked. "It's okay. I'm proud of you, for standing for what you believe in."

"Thanks." as she blushed. 'Wow he's proud of me.' 

Bardock passed both Goten and Bura. He knew that she liked him so he would let them talk. He wanted to talk to the prince anyways. "So where are we heading, My Prince?"

"To watch Pan, and see if she changed her mind."

"I thought as much. Didn't she say she was in love with the Emperor?."

"So, she is still like a little sister to me, I want to watch her, just incase something happens."

"I understand. We shall do as you wish." So with that they went all followed Trunks threw the vents to where Pan was.

When they got there Pan was still sleeping with the Emperor. To play it safe, Trunks decided to split them up. Bardock would stay at the spot the were at no on one side. He would be a little further over (near Pan.). while Bura and Goten where on the other side near each other.

"Hey Goten." as Bura contacted on the communicator.

"What?" he responded.

"Look at Pan!"

"Why?"

"Just look! Or I'll tell daddy that we were cuddling, and that you came to me!"

"Hey, you sat beside me and it just happened!"

"So,, daddy believes me on everything. I told him and you dad about Trunks and Pan doing thing, and he believed me."

"What did you tell them?"

"Well I sort of lied about the pool incident."

"Oh, well you have to tell me, after you tell me about Pan. I'm looking at her now, she is sleeping with an old man. Ewww that is just nasty."

"Exactly, but she is on the other side!"

"So?"

"Never mind!" as she slapped her head. After that she told him what she had told their fathers about her brother and his niece.

"I can't believe you said that, it didn't happen like that."

"So most of it was a lie, who cares."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was getting back at Trunks from Namic!"

"I'll have to watch my self around you. Your vindictive!" all she could do was smile and nod. After that they spent the rest of the night just watching Pan until they fell asleep.

Trunks on the other head, couldn't sleep. He keep his eyes on Pan. 'Why do I care for her so much? Is everyone else right? No! I spent a hole year with her and Goku in a space ship. But why don't I worry about Goku? Because hes a man, and Pan is only a little girl....... No, shes a young woman. Yeah, and she needs me to protect her!' as he smiled. 'Thats it she needs me to protect her for when it gets out of her control.'

"Prince get some rest, you will need it, for tomorrow is a big day!"

"Of corse. We need to save Pan."

"And Adlandra, from the evil Emperor." Trunks nodded and then went to sleep.

As he sleep he dreamt about her..................

== his dream. ==

"Hey Trunks what are you doing?" as she jumped on his bed. 

"Nothing why?" as he turned to her.

"I want to go swimming. Would you like to come with me?"

"I don't have any swimming shorts. I left them at home. And what about Adie and my sister?" 

"Adlandra is riding a horse. And Bura is bugging Uncle Goten." as she put a sad look on her face. "Please?!"

"What about Bardock?"

"He's..............."

== End of Dream ==

Trunks was awoke by a sound. When he looked, it was Pan. She was on her way to the bathroom. He awaited until she returned to see if it was time to follow her again. But when she returned she went back to her side of the bed and went to sleep.

With this Trunks too went back to sleep. He didn't worry about oversleeping because he was sure that he would awake when Pan did again. As he slep he awaited for the dream to come back, but id didn't.

*MEANWHILE WITH ADLANDRA.*

Adlandra had been asleep for awhile now, when she awoke. She seen her father asleep on the couch in the room. she smiled. 'I'm glad that your on our side daddy. And I only hope that mother can forgive you for abandoning her.' as she kissed him on the forehead, and went to the bathroom.

When she returned, she thought about the dream she head had on planet Earth, and what Bura had said...........

  
  


== flash back ==

"Wow, are you serious" Bura looked at Adlandra as she suck her head, "So that why you said that to Goku!" as she laughed" I was wondering why you asked him that!"

Just then Pan cut her off "that's why you went with Goten, you had a hunch about that dream!, or what ever it was!"

"Yes, but I still don't understand why I was dancing with somebody that looks so much like your grandfather, and why it appeared as if I was blushing!" as she looked at Pan" Or, why You, Bura, Goten, and Trunks were looking for someone or thing as you explained it last night!?

"That is true, I wonder why we seen these pictures in our minds while dancing with Brandon!"

Bura cut her off "Maybe, it was a vision or something!" as she scratched her head "of the future or something like that?" 

All three girls looked away from each other thinking that could have be it, then looked at each other "NO!" and shuck their heads. Pan looked at them "well what ever it is it sure has me puzzled" the other two nodded their head and just stared into space.

  
  


== End of Flash Back ==

'You where right Bura, you were right.' Then with that she once again fell a sleep. While she dreamt, she had a very strange dream. She was in unfamiliar place with the gand, Bardock and two other beings. One looked similar to Vegita, but wit a beared, the other she didn't recognise.

  
  


==Her dream.==

  
  


She jumped into Bardock's arms when the burst of bright light appeared. After the light dissipated she apologised for her actions. " I'm truly sorry, please forgive my actions, for I was scared when I seen the bright light" as she jumped down from his arms and dusted herself off

Bardock slightly blushed( so lightly that you could bearly even see) as he replied " that all wright, it seems you friends where frighten as well" as he pointed over to Pan and Bura jumping off Trunks and Goten saying the same thing.

  
  


==End of Dream==

*MEANWHILE WITH GOKU, GOHAN, VEGITA, AND KAYTONA.*

They were all sleeping. Dreaming of loved ones, and things that they desired. As far as they were concerned, they'd like to dream this dream forever.

  
  
  
  


==Kaytona's Dream==

"Adon, I have some wonderful news!" as she walked up to her husband, at his desk and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes my love what is it?" as he looked up at her and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

"Thats wonderful!" as he got out of his seat, picked her up and twirled her around kissing her. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"The doctor didn't say" as she smiled. "I don't care what it is, as long as the baby is health!"

"Yes, I agree. Have you thought of any name you would like to call it?"

"Yes." as she smiled. "If it's a little girl, I would like to name her after her great, great Grandmother Adlandra. And if the baby is aa Boy. I wanted to name him after You! The love of my life."

He smiled. "That wonderful. Those are great names, and they both sound so royal."

"Hm mm" as she smiled and kissed him.

The time had passed, nine months had came and gone. Kaytona had the child. It was a girl, and like they had agreed she was named Adlandra.

One day, while Adlandra was sleeping sound in her crib. Adon and Kaytona were talking. "My dear, may I ask you a serious question?"

"Of corse, ask away." as she smiled at him.

"I just wanted to know...... why did you name Adlandra after your great, great grandmother?"

"Do you not like the name?"

"No, I love it, and it suits her so well. I was just wondering that is all. I am truly sorry if I have a fended you in anyway."

"Oh, no don't worry, it would take a lot more to a fend me." as she smiled. " I'd chosen, to name Adlandra after my great, great grandmother because she was a hero to our People!" as she smiled. "The legend told over two hundred, thousand years ago that there was a beautiful maiden named Adlandra, who for some unknown reason was banished out of the kingdom bye her father at the age of six. So for eleven years she was a forest child. Anyways after she had left the kingdom had fallen apart and into evils hand. The evil was so grand that it took control of all the planets in this system. While being out in the wilderness, Adlandra had learned how to take care of her self. She lived with the animal, and it was even said that she could talk to them. Now before she was banished, she was taught by her mother the ways of her people in the next galaxy. You know the one too our left. Well just because she was banished didn't mean that she stoped practising. So as she grew her powers and knowledge also grew. One day a Young mad had wondered out into the woods, just to except the fires of the evil. He ran into Adlandra. They talked for awhile, she showed him her powers and he taught her to fight. So for a year they trained and planed to bring the evil down. Then the day finally came, she fought bravely and fearlessly. The young man two fight alongside her, he was hurt very bravely, and then thats when it happened. She used all he knowledge and powers she had and destroyed the evil."

"I see."

"Yes, and because her bravery she was placed by all of the Planets as Empress. That is how our Kingdom is what it is today."

"Adlandra should be honoured to be named after her great grandmother. I'm surprised that nobody else was named after her."

"After the fight she had a child and named her Saztra, after our system. Then after that for the next two generations only boys where born."

"Why then did your father name you Kaytona?"

"He named me Kaytona, after my mother. My mother who was also from the galaxy, to the left. He named me after my mother because she died having me. I learned all my magic from her own servant that travelled here to serve my mother." 

"I see.." as he looked at her with such love. After that since the baby was still asleep the began top make love.

  
  


==End of Kaytona's Dream==

  
  


== Gohan's Dream.==

  
  


"Gohan, your going to be a Daddy!" as Vidal ran out of the bathroom. "Congratulations!" as he kissed him.

"Thats wonder full news!" as he picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you somuch Vidal."

"I love you too!"

+=================+==============================+==================+

"Come on Vidal, you can do it! just push!" as he wiped the sweet of her fave with a wet cloth. "I love you, and I know you can do it!" As he kissed her forehead. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!..... I..'m......... tr..ying........ Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Push, just a little further Mrs Son, your Baby is almost here, just a littler further." the doctor butted.

"Did you hear that Honey!" as he smiled at his wife. "Just a little further and we're going have a little baby."

"I..... know......" as he screamed. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as she pushed even harder.

"You've done it!" as the doctor gave the baby Vidal to hold. "Here you go. This is your little girl!"

Seeing this Gohan fainted.

+================+==============================+===================+

"Come on Panny you can do it!" as he looked at his three month old baby. "You can walk to daddy, com on you can do it I know you can!"

Vidal laughed. " honey she is only three months old, she should just be learning to crawl!"

Then with that, the young Pan walked over to her father. "Da ...da ...da ...da" 

Just then the two parent looked th her to see her walking to Gohan. "Thats daddy's girl, come on your doing it!" then she made it to him with out falling once. "Thats my girl!" as he kissed hr on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

+==============+===============================+====================+

"Aww, Gohan look at her!" as Vidal waved to her. The she looked at her husband. "Oh Gohan get a hole of your self, its only her first day of kindergarten!"

"I know" as he wiped his eyes. "It's just that I'm so proud of her!" Then they looked at her. "Hey he hit my baby!" as he was about to go fix it. But Vidal held him back. "Hey she needs my help!"

"Gohan, look!" Just then he seen Pan drop kick the kid, and then kicked him in the stomach. "She learned that from you?" as she looked at him mad.

"The drop kick part, the other part from Vegita!" then he clapped. "I'm so proud of her."

+=================+=============================+===================+

"I'm proud of you Pan honey!" as Gohan clapped. "Sorry about that Goten, she was taught my the best!" as he laughed.

"Wow I can't believe that our Panny just beet up your brother and won the junior championship!"

"That my girl!" as he hollered again. "Thats my girl!" 

+================+==============================+===================+

"I'm so proud of you honey!" as he clapped proudly.

She waved to her father and mother as she walked across the stage. "I can't believe that our Panny is gradation Gr. Five all ready!" 

"I know!"

+===============+===============================+===================+

"I'm so proud of you honey!" as he stood up and clapped proudly.

She waved to her father and mother as she walked across the stage. "I can't believe that our Pan is out of public school already" 

"I know!" as Gohan sat down. "Wait a minuet!" as he turned to his wife. "That mean, she'll start bringing boys home!" he looked again in terror. "My baby's growing up"

"I know honey its okay!" as he padded him on the shoullder. "You can always scare them away!"

+==============+=================================+==================+

"Calm down Gohan!" as she slapped the back of his head. "She can still live with us!"

"Yeah but will she want to?" as he looked up to see her cross the highschool stage. "My Pannys' all crown up!" Then he stood up. " I'm proud of you Panny!" as he yelled it out for her to hear.

  
  


==End of dream===

  
  


==Goku dream==

"Hey ChiChi!" as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm home, and you won't believe what I have to tell you!" 

"Oh yes, and what is that dear?" as she smiled at him

"We had to save the kids from this evil bad guy!"

"Oh yes dear, and how did you defeat him?"

"I don't know! But we did, and now we're all back home!"

"I see, well I missed you while you were gone." as she kissed him and gave him a wink.

Then with that He picked her up and carried him into their room. they spent three hours making love.

"That was magical!" as they both kissed each other again.

"Would you like me to make you some food dear?" as she smiled.

"Only if you want." so with that she put her robe on, and went into the kitchen.

Two and a half hours later she called Goku to the kitchen. The food was ready and the ate a nice small lunch. "I love you ChiChi!"

"I love you too, Goku!" as she kissed him on the lips.

==End of Dream==

  
  


==Vegita's dream.==

"Woman!"

"Yes Vegita!"

"I'm home!"

"Congratulations, would you like a mettle?"

"No!" as he brushed past her.

"Food?" as she looked at him strangely.

"You!" as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh, your away for a two weeks and you expect me to bend to you will?"

"Of corse" as he kissed down to her shoulder. "I am the sayien Prince!, and you will do as I say!"

She looked at him. "Oh yeah!" as she moved away.

Vegita wouldn't take this, he walked up to her. "You would denie me the one this that you and I enjoy doing?"

"Yes!"

He dropped the floor. "Why?"

"Do didn't say that you missed me!" As she carried the basket of close to the laundry room.

'To hell with this' as he walked up to her and turned her around, and kissed her on the lips. Then he picked her up and carried her up to their room.

There they made love for hours, and hours.

==End of Dream,==

  
  


==Goten's Dream ==

"Goten, will you please go horseback riding with me? As she gave him, her puppy eyes.

"Why can't you go with Adlandra, Pan, or heaven forbid you brother?"

"Because Pan is bugging Trunks to go swimming and Adlandra is doing heaven know what!"

"So?, why do you want me to come? Couldn't you get one of the servants to go with you?"

"No!" as she looked at him "they don't like me, and besides I want to go with you!"

"Fine!" as he got up.

==End if Dream==

  
  


== Bura's Dream.==

"Goten, will you please go horseback riding with me? As she gave him, her puppy eyes.

"Why can't you go with Adlandra, Pan, or heaven forbid you brother?"

"Because Pan is bugging Trunks to go swimming and Adlandra is doing heaven know what!"

"So?, why do you want me to come? Couldn't you get one of the servants to go with you?"

"No!" as she looked at him "they don't like me, and besides I want to go with you!"

"Fine!" as he got up.

==End of Dream.==

  
  


==Bardock's Dream.==

She jumped into Bardock's arms when the burst of bright light appeared. After the light dissipated she apologised for her actions. " I'm truly sorry, please forgive my actions, for I was scared when I seen the bright light" as she jumped down from his arms and dusted herself off

Bardock slightly blushed( so lightly that you could bearly even see) as he replied " that all wright, it seems you friends where frighten as well" as he pointed over to Pan and Bura jumping off Trunks and Goten saying the same thing.

  
  


==End of Dream.==

  
  


==Pan's Dream.==

  
  


"Hey Trunks what are you doing?" as she jumped on his bed. 

"Nothing why?" as he turned to her.

"I want to go swimming. Would you like to come with me?"

"I don't have any swimming shorts. I left them at home. And what about Adie and my sister?" 

"Adlandra is riding a horse. And Bura is bugging Uncle Goten." as she put a sad look on her face. "Please?!"

"What about Bardock?"

"He's..............."

==End of Dream.==

  
  


Pan awoke, to the Emperor beside her. "Good morning, my dear how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful!" as she looked at him. "So, what have you prepared for me?" as she got up.

"What do you mean?" as he looked at her. 

"Today is the wedding isn't it?" as she turned to him. "I want a beautiful wedding dress!" as she turned to him. "You did promised me, that you have a beautiful one for me today!"

"And you promised that you would behave!"

"I am, but I want a pretty dress," as she looked at him. "Don't I deserve the best? After all I am your Empress."

"Yes, yes of corse." as she snapped his fingers. 

"Thank you!" as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"So, when do you wish to married?"

"Well." As she looked at him. "I want to enjoy a nice hot bath, then I want to enjoy a nice sayien breakfast. Then I want to have someone do me make up for the wedding, and..."

"Don't get a head of your self!" as he looked at her. "You may have your hot bath. I will snap in your sayien breakfast. Then if you really want you may have your make up done by one of the best!" as he looked at her. "Then we shall be married!"

"Fine. That way I get breakfast faster!" as she danced to the bathroom. "And I want a NICE RING!" as she shut the bathroom door.

*ON TO TRUNKS.*

Trunks had awoken to the voice of Pan screaming about a ring. He went to follow her into the bathroom, however he was stopped by his sister, and best friend.

"Trunks, you can't watch her take a bath, where she is evil or not!" as Bura slapped him.

"Yeah bro, she's right!" as Goten butted in. "If my brother found out that you did he'd kill you! And me for not stopping you!"

"Why dose it matter if I go and talk to her?" as he turned his head. "Besides I di it yesterday befor Kaytona snapped her fingers!"

"What!" as the two looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she had a bath last night. I didn't see anything. I waited until I heard her get in the water and then I went down!"

"Well!" as bura looked at him. "I'm not letting you go down this time!"

"Fine what ever! We'll go and hide in the crowds until the wedding!"

"Good!" as she followed Goten. "Hey Goten where are we going?"

"To find your father so that nothing happens to you!"

"I don't think he wants to see me right now!" as she stopped.

"Why?"

"I kicked them in the balls to follow you guys!"

"I see!" as he continued on. "But I'd feel better if you were with him."

"Well, okay. But if Daddy is Mad at me then I'm following you!"

"What ever."

Then with that they went on their way to find their parents. "So where do you think my daddy is?" as she followed him looking at his put.

"I think that they'll be in the Sand King's room because that would be the safest place to stay with out getting caught. Well other then up here anyways."

"Cool."

"Yeah!" so with tat they went the rest of the way in silence.

*BAKE TO TRUNKS AND BARDOCK.*

"So what is it that you wish to do until, it is time for us to leave?"

"Are you hungry?" as Trunks looked at Bardock.

"Yes actually I am. Why?"

"Let go find my dad and the other!" 

"Okay!"

So with that the two left to find the others.

*IN THE SAND KINGS CHAMBER.*

They had all awaken, by the sound of Bura falling out of the vents onto Goten.

"Oww!" as she rubbed her head. "You should be watch what your doing!" 

"Me?" as he looked at her. "You're the one who fell on me!"

"O yeah, sorry!" as she kissed his head. Then walked over to her father and jumped on the bed beside him. "Wow, I feel like I'm two years old again." as she laughed. "Daddy are you still mad at me?" as she gave him her puppy eyed look.

"I wasn't, until now!" as he sat up.

"Why?" as she looked ay him?

"You just woke we up, and I was having a really good dream!" as he fell bake down.

"Am I still you favourite?" as she looked at him with those eyes again.

He sat up. "Of core why?"

"I don't know?" as she got off the bed.

Just then Bardock and Trunks came in threw the vents.

"I thought that you two were going to watch Pan!" as Goten walked up to greet them.

"Yeah, well she's tacking a bathe, and we're hungry!" As Trunks cut him off.

"You did the right thing!" as Gohan jumped out of bed. "You did the right thing!"

"Yes I believe that this will be the best place for us to eat!" as Kaytona butted in. Then with that she snapped he rests. There was a breakfast fit for a thousand hungry men.


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  


Chapter seven: The Emperor is defeated.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*MEANWHILE WITH ADLANDRA.*

Adlandra awoke by the sound of her father. "What is it father?" as she sat up.

"My child it is time for you to goto your cell, until it is time for our plan to take place."

"I understand." as she got out of bed. "Don't worry about walking with me, I know the way back!"

"You don't understand. If I don't then they'll hurt you now. At least with I assorting you. If they asked I can say that you needed to goto the bathroom so I took you!"

"Alright then." as she smiled. "I have just one question."

"Ask away, my child."

"Will they feed me breakfast in my cell?"

He laughed. "Of corse they will! The Emperor would.'t be that mean." then with that the two went back to the cell room. He locked Adlandra back up and left to speak with the Emperor.

"Sir, what is the plane for today?" as he bowed. 'Soon you will fall' he thought to himself.

"My Empress, is in the bath right now, then she eats. By the ways, has our poisoner eaten yet?"

"No my Lord, not yet."

"Well make sue she is feed for god sakes!"

"Yes, my Lord at once."

"The wedding started at noon, and Adlandra's death is tonight. Along with Kaytona and the other intruders."

"Yes my Lord." as he bowed.

Then with that he went and got some breakfast for Adlandra and himself. They enjoyed if, and then he left to go and find his wife. He had been looking for over an hour, and then he finely thought about the Sand Kings room. 

As he opened the door, he blocked a ki shot from Vegita.

"Adon welcome." as Trunks came to greet him. "Dad its okay he's a friend!"

"Speak for your self!" as Kaytona ran up and began to hit him on the chest. "Do you think you can do what you did and just come back!"

"No, I have come to explain my self, and I have a plan to save our daughter."

"Yes do explain yourself!" as the Emperor appeared. "I'd like to know why you are here with your wife?" as he stopped. "Oh let me guess, you miss your fun so you decided to come and fuck her before she is killed is that it?" as he laughed. "You came to trick her into bed before you wouldn't have a chance again!" 

"No!" as he stood up. "I came to make emends with her, I lover her with all my hear, and there is nothing anything your spells can do now that I've see her face!"

"I see, well now you are all doomed!" as he started laughing. "hahahahahahahah!" Then with that he snapped his fingers and they were all in the cell. "Now you shale stay here until this evening when Pan comes to kill Adlandra......" as he looked around. "What where his she?"

As he turned to Adon. "Where is she Adon?!"

"I don't know, when I left an hour ago she was here!"

"I know, I've had a guard follow you!" as he laughed. "O well, I'll find her soon enough, and then you will all die!" then with that he left.

*MEANWHILE AN HOUR BEFORE IN THE CELL ROOM.*

Adlandra had just said goodbye to her father. "God, I wish that I could help everyone. That way we could all leave in peace." as she began to cry. "I wish that, that dam Emperor had killed me back then that way, nobody now would be hurt." as she wiped the tears. But they just keep coming.

"No you don't child!" as a women's voice came. 

"Yes I do that way there would be no pain, for Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bura, Bardock and everyone else!" as the dears cam on.

"If you died bake then, would you have even meet your wonderful friend?" as the formalwear voice spoke.

"No, but they wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"How do you know?!"

"I just do!" as she wiped her eyes and looked up. Her eyes widened. "Are..... are you...me?!"

"No!" as she laughed. "I am apart of your past however."

"Why...how do you look like me?" as she came closer. "How is this possible, who are you?"

"Calm down Adlandra."as she laughed. "My name is also Adlandra. I am your Great, great, great, great Grandmother!" as she smiled. "I know that you don't know anything about me, but that is because of your Grandfather." 

"So Pan was right, the Emperor is.... my grandfather!" as she sat down. "But why dose he want to kill me, my mother. His own family?!"

"Over two hundred thousand years ago when I was your age, their was an evil in this system that overpowered the whole system of planets. I along with you great, great, great, great grandfather. Well before he was." as she laughed. "Anyway together we where the ones who defeated it, rather my love was badly hurt. I was so devastated that I used the love I had for him, and used it against the evil. Now I thought that I had destroyed him for good, however it fled. Then when your grandfather was born and travelled into a different system he was consumed by the evil. That is why he wants to kill you and your mother, as revenge on I."

"But, how is it possible, that you are here, and that you look like me?" as she stood up. "Are you a ghost?"

"I am here because you kneed me." as she smiled. "I look like you because this is how I looked when I was your age. And no I am a spirit, or memory from you past!" as she smiled, "it is amassing, however that the other the women in the family, you look exactly like I do in every way possible, except for your voice that is."

"So, how are we suppose to get rid of the evil with out hurting my grandfather?" 

"There is no way, my child." as she frowned. "My great, great grandson will have to die in order to kill the beast inside!"

"I hate to ask but who has to destroy the evil?" as he looked at her. "Is it I or my mother?"

"You my dear, it hast to be you."

"Why? Why is it me, I don't have any powers like you. I was taught a little bit about fighting from Pan, but not enough to destroy anything let along a person and an evil one at that!"

"You are the one who has to destroy him, because you are the one destined to do so!" as she looked at the child in front of her. "You are my grandchild, far in the line at that, but you are still in my blood line. Not to mention that you grandmother was a magical being just as I! And a full one at that!" as she continued. "Your royal blood line is fulled with magic, witch is more then enough to destroy the evil!"

"That may be true grandmother!" as she looked away. "But I also have to know how to use my powers, in order to defeat and destroy him! I was shipped away when I was a baby. I've live on a Planet call earth! All my remembered life!" as she looked at the being floating in front of her. "I have no knowledge of how to use my powers and I dough that I have time enough to learn!"

"I know that you have been sent to earth and I know what happen to you while you where there as well. I have been watching you all of your life. It was I who placed the numbers in the ship for you to travel to earth. Your father brought you to a ship when in danger, but I gave him the right numbers . I watched you while you lived on the ship for six months it is I who feed you, and keep you alive. Then when a Earth family found you, I was the one who whispered into their ears to give you the name your mother gave you."

"I thank you very much, for what you have done for me. But how do I defeat him?"

"It is about time, my dear!" as she smiled. "Take my hands and whisper these words aloud

MESAMORDOER, KEMOND, LANMDZLA , MONDORA."

Adlandra did has she was told. As she placed her hand with her grandmother, she whispered. "Mesamordor, kemond, lanmazla, mondora." at the same time her grandmother uttered the same words. When they had finished the two diapered into thing air.

"Where..., where am I" as she looked around?"

"You are here, in the past! My past." as he grandmother smiled at her.

"Why am I here in your past?" as she looked around, and then at herself. "And, why am I in the body of a six year old?"

*BACK TO THE OTHERS IN THE CELL.*

"Kaytona my Queen, I am truly sorry for leaving you, but....."

"But nothing Adon!" as she turned her head. "You betrayed me. You left me for my father! Then threw it all you expect me to forgive you?" she laughed. "Adon you are fool, if you believe that I'll forgive you!"

"If you would just listen, then you would know that I did not betray you!" as he cut her off.

"Right then next you'll be telling that you didn't cheat on me once!"

"I didn't!" as he looked at her. "I've loved you and only you my hole life."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" as she cut him off turning to Bura for conferred.

"THE ONLY REASON I EVER LEFT YOU, AFTER SAVING OUR DAUGHTER WAS TO PROTECT BOTH OF YOU!" as she turned to look at him. "YES THAT IS RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNEW BUT SOMETHING TOLD ME THAT ADLANDRA WAS GOING TO SERVICE, AND THAT ONE DAY SHE WOULD RETURN!"

"So you decided that you would join my father, in hops of what Adon?!" as she laughed. "In hops of him taking you under his wing, and then what?"

"Yes that was the plan, and when she returned so did we." as he turned his head. "And where were you threw all of this? She was almost rapped by one of the guards. Hell before I cam to check on her she had been beaten up by the guard who was going to rap her! Where you? Seventeen years ago, when your father decided to kill her where where you then. It was I who got her to safety, not you!"

"Where was I, where was I?" as she slapped him across the face. "I was fighting off my father, alone. Trying to protect our baby! Where were you? I had no idea! I thought you were hurt or worse dead!" as she got up. "Then when I awake I was told by my body guard that you! Yes you my husband went with my Father! Where was my baby? She could have been killed for all I know" 

"It shows how much a woman knows!" as he walked up to her. "Why do you that your father left? Hmmm? Why do you think that for seventeen long years that he never came back to destroy you!" as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "It was I who told him to forget, to wait until Adlandra came back!" he turned his head. "I was hopping for her sac that she didn't find her way back so that she wouldn't have to go threw this, but it did! If you don't believe me then ask the purple haired boy!"

They looked around to see no Trunks, and now Bardock or Goten either. "How the hell did they get out of here?" as Vegita looked to his princess.

"Oh," as she laughed. "They didn't. They left before the Emperor came. I wanted to go as well, but Goten told me no, and said not to say anything until somebody noticed." as she looked a little hurt. "He said that it would be safer for me to be with you guys!"

"And he's wright!" as Vegita walked up to her. "I won't let anything happen to you!" with this Bura was mad. She had to stay here with a bunch of rowdy parents.

She got so mad that she screamed out load. "EMPEROR! COME HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I WON'T STOP SCREAMING!"

"Wow, she has a good set of lungs!" as everyone in the two cells covered their ears.

At this horrible noise a guard came to see what was happening. "What the hell are you screaming about?"

She stoped screaming long enough to explain. "I am the best friend to the new Empress, and I want to speak to her!" as she started to file her nails. "And if you don't do what I say I'll scream even loader then I was."

"You can scream loader?" as he put his finger to hid ear.

"Yes, I'm a sayien for got sacks, now do what I say of you will pay!" 

He nodded, for he didn't want to know if she could really scream loader or not.

*MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS*

"What in gods name is that awful sound?" as Bardock tried to cover his hears but he could still hear it. 

"That's my little sister!" as Trunks laughed. "It's a good thing Piccalo isn't here."

"Why? and who is Piccalo?"

"He's a really good friend of Dad's" as Goten butted in. "And he is a Namic that lives on Earth."

"I see." as he uncovered his ears. "She has stopped yelling. I wonder why?"

"With her who knows? But she is going to give their potion away!" as Trunks shook his head. "Unless they've already been cot, and this is their last resort."

"I hope not, because then we'll have to save then too!" as Goten shook his head. "I can just see it know, Vegita being saved by us! Ha, that would kill em', and then he would hate us for the rest of him life." as he laughed even harder. "Well are we almost there?"

"Yes Goten we are!" as Trunks laughed. "You remind me of my sister when you do that!"

"Yeah whatever!" as he laughed. "And you remind me Pan!"

He stopped. "Oh yeah, in what way?"

"You're both stubborn!" as he laughed. "And you walk like her too!" as he chocked that one out.

"What!" as he turned to Goten. "What do you mean I walk like her?!" as his face became red.

"HAHAHAH!" as he fell out of laughter. "You should have seen your face when I said that, hahahaha!" then he wiped his eyes. "I was... joking..... hahaha.... you should have see your face... haha!"

"Thats it Goten your going to get it!"

"What?" as he looked up. "Owww! What was that for?"

"That was for saying that I walk like a girl!"

"Yeah whatever!"

"Will you two stop fighting! We'll get caught if you don't!" so with that they stopped fighting and made it to their to where they where last night. 

Pan was eating some breakfast while the Emperor was playing his grand piano. Then all of a sudden a guard came running in. "Emperor, the young blue haired Sayien wishes to speak to you!"

Pan stood up. "No she dose not. It is I whom she wishes to see!"

"NO she asks for the Emperor!"

"Only so that she may see me! I know this because I've known the pathetic little fool all her life!"

"Enough of your bickering Bring the little sayien Princess here to us, and she may talk if she pleases."

"Yes you highness!" as he bowed to him. "I shall return!"

*BACK TO THE CELL ROOM.* 

"I don't think that, you'll get to talk to the Emperor Bura!" as Gohan waled up to the front of the cell.

"If Pan is there, I'll be going!" as she turned to him.

"Are you sure, after all everyone else says that she is evil!"

"Do you.....,."

"Sayien Princess, the Emperor will see you now!" as he opened the cell door for her to leave. "Come with me and be careful what you say to him!"

She nodded. "Leave the way, and I will do the talking!" as she slapped him. "I am royalty! you will respect me!"

So with that, they walk in silence the rest of the way.

"Wow Vegita, Bura has really taken to being a sayien Princess!" as Goku sat down. "You should be proud.

"I am you fool!" as he sat down beside his friend. "She is my daughter, that is something just to be proud of!"

"Dose she now how to fight?" as Adon sat beside them.

"Only what she has been taught by her brother and I when she was younger! Why?"

"I was just wondering, Gohan is it? Can you daughter fight?"

"Yes, I taught her well!" as his head perked up with pride. "She can't turn super sayien but she is strong. Why?"

"Well, if she is not evil then she cam help fight him."

"Adon, you say that you have sent seventeen years with my father, do you not realize that ever since he came back from that one trip all he uses is Magic."

"And how do you know this?" as all three sayiens looked at her.

"I was the one who fought him off, before remember!" as she turned her head. "He was so strong, that is why I am the one who has to get free and defeat him."

*MEANWHILE IN THE EMPEROR'S ROOM.*

"Shhh!" as Trunks told them to be very quiet. "Some ones coming, and he'll stop playing his piano." They nodded.

"Come in!" as he stopped playing the piano. They did just that. "So you wish to speak with me?" as he laughed. "About what?"

"Actually I asked to see you, so that I may talk to Pan. I have known her all my life, and I want to either join her, or say my goodbyes to her before I am gone." as she turned to Pan, and bowed to her. "Hello Pan."

"And what do you think of this?" as he turned to Pan. "Do you wish to have a campaign from your past? Or shall she die with the others?"

Pan looked at Bura, as thought for a minuet. "Yes, I think I do, for you." as she looked at Bura. "Bura have not betray me."

She just looked at her. "And who has betray you?"

"My father, for thinking badly of me. Your father..."

"What the hell did my dad do to you!?"as she was hurt.

"He betrayed you to, when he killed your brother!" as she turned her face, and shuddered.

"What!" as she looked at Pan. "He killed my brother?" then she thought for a minuet. "Why?" as she fell to the ground crying. "How could he kill Trunks?"

The Emperor just sat and observed the two.

"He killed Trunks because he came with us here, just because we tricked them into coming by drugging them."

Bura laughed. "That was funny, I remember when that!" then her face turned to hate. "You should put a spell on the cell so that they can't get free." as Bura turned to the Emperor. He nodded and snapped his figures. "So Pan have you decided the colours for the wedding?"

She laughed "No, not yet." Then she turned to the Emperor. "Do I get to chose the wedding colours?"

"I suppose. I have some business to attend to, so you two may stay here and talk about it." As that was said he left and the girls began to talk.

"Wow, your in big trouble missy!" Bura said after the Emperor and the guard left.

"What do you mean?"as she looked at her.

"Like why did you say Trunks was killed, and that everyone betrayed you?"

"Because he is dead! I saw Vegita kill him!" as she gave her that look.

"Right!, why do you think that everyone has betray you?"

"Because they have!"

"Well your still in trouble! After this is all over you will be in big trouble with everyone!"

"So who cares, I do them a favour and now they hate me well Fuck it!"

"Pan, your going to get in big shit!, I had a vision, and we get out of this!"

"You lie!"

"No!" as she looked at her. "Oh year, bye the way. Why is everyone saying that you want to kill Adlandra?"

"Why should I tell you?" as she stopped. "Did she hear this?"

"Well, she is missing!"

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"Well when the Emperor sent us to cells, Adie wasn't there, but she was placed there earlier in the morning!"

"O well, I don't care!" as she turned her head. "I just don't get to kill her!"

"Wow, how can you say that? Shes been our best friend for three years!"

"And you have been my friend for all our lives!"

"I don't know about you Pan, your scaring me!"

"Aww. Poor baby, if you don't like it leave!"

"Oh thats it!" as she screamed at Pan. "your going down!" as she attacked Pan.

"You want to fight!? We'll fight!" Then with that the started a cat fight. So for the next while they fought screaming and hitting each other.

*MEANWHILE ON TOP OF THEM IN THE VENTS.*

"Wow!" as Trunks looked at Pan.

"Holy shit look at Bura go!" as Goten followed her every move.

"Fuck!" as Trunks flinched. "Thats got to hurt. I hope that my sister holds in! Owtch!"

"Can we go now?" as Bardock looked at the fight. "This is useless!"

"Com on I want to see her fight!" as they looked him.

"No, we need To find Adlandra if she is missing!"

"What is it with you and Adlandra?" as they looked at him. "Do you like her or something?"

"No!" as he slapped the both. "She to is only a child who is scared. And unlike us she can not fight! So she can not protect herself." they both nodded, and they left, to look for Adlandra.

*MEANWHILE BACK DOWN BELOW.*

Pan stopped and held Bura back with her left hand. "They've left, you can stop you know!"

"What?" as she looked confused. "What do you mean we can stop now? Aren't we mad at each other?

Pan laughed. "No it was all an act for them!"

"For who?"

"Trunks, Goten and Bardock!"

"Oh!" as she turned to Pan. "Why where we acting for them?"

Pan walked up to her friend and whispered in her ear. "That is why, Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" then she whispered something into Pan's ear. Then she looked at her. "Well what do you say?"

"No, never!" as she looked at her friend.

"Thats what I thought!" as she turned, and then smiled. "So.... what do you want to do with the wedding?"

"Plan it of corse!" as she smiled at Bura. "What colours do you want?"

"I don't know, how about....... "

*BACK TO ADLANDRA.*

"So, what do I do now?" came a little girls voice. "Why am I sill a little kids and what am I supposed to do?"

"It is time for you to learn the past of your Ancestors. You are on a quest. You complete it and you will be ready to defeat the evil!"

"Yea I understand that, but what do I do?"

"I can not help you, this is something that you have to do on your own! You must find yourself!" and with that the spirt of her grandmother was gone.

"Wait! Don't go I kneed your help!" as she chaised the wind. "Come back! Come back!" she sat around for an hour crying, wondering what it was she had to do.

"This your quest, you have to find yourself!" As she stood up. "Yeah it would help if I knew what to do this!" as she put her hands to her head. "This isn't like school on earth!" as she pouted. "Dammit Adlandra think!" as she stood up. "This is a quest about me! Witch means I have to........." as she thought.

Then it hit her, the best way to start was to look for the problem. Just like in Science class. "I'll just wonder around, and the go from there!" as she smiled. 'This is great!'

Just as she got up to look around it started to thundering out. "Just great!" as she looked at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain!" as she looked for shelter. Just then a flash of lightning struck the tree she was near. She screamed and ran! "Ahhhhhhhh!" 

She looked around for, but seen no shelter, no caves. Nothing. Then it began to rain, harder and harder until the rain turned into a great storm. She ran for what seemed like forever. She was tarried, and felt week. "I've got to find shelter soon!" as she rubbed her arms.

There it was, along side what looked like a river or lack. There was a cave at the entrance of the cliff. She had a little ways to clime, but at least she would be safe from the storm. She ran faster and faster to the cliff, and the thunder got loader and loader as she did. On any other occasion she would of loved the sound of thunder, but now that she was in it, it freighted her a little.

"Yes! I've made it!" as she jumped up and down. "I've made it to the cliff!" she noticed that as she had made it there, her body began to change. She had grown, and was taller. "I wonder?" as she looked at herself. "If I clime the cliff to shelter if I will grow some more?" She stated to climb. "Only one way to find out!"

As she climbed higher and higher towards her destination, she began to grow, and feel free. By the time she had reached the cave she had the body of a eleven year old. "Well I guess that This proves my theory!" as she smiled. Then she began to walk into the cave. As she went deeper in the cave she heard voices, and they sounded like they needed help. So she ran to see what it was. When she got there, all she found was a stone well. Adlandra walked up to it, to find it full of water and a girl that looked like her present self.

She sat there and watched the girl battle with a boy against an evil being. As she watched on she began to realize that this was the history of her family. It was her great, great, great, great Grandmother, and how she defeated the evil. "Wow, she is brave. I wish that I knew all of the magic she dose! That way I could destroy the evil." As the refection of the battle ended, she looked at her refection. "Hey I'm back!" she smiled. Then she was confronted by a young woman. "Who are you?" as Adlandra see a figurer in the dark. Then she realized who it was. "Adlandra!?"

"Very well," as she smiled at her grandchild. "You have learned your past, and made it through that part of your quest! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" as she walked over to her. "Now that I have found my past, how can I destroy the evil?"

"You must figure that out for yourself, then and only then you will return to the precent, and defeat the evil, and save your friends!"

"I understand."as she hugged the other Adlandra. "You have to go now don't you?"

"Yes, I do." as she smiled. "Have faith and you will prevail!" Then she banished.

"I will have faith, and I will find a way to prevail!" 

*MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS.*

They had decided to go back and see if it was safe to talk to Kaytona, in the Sand Kings room, however when they arrived there it was empty. 

"Hey bro I thought that you said that they where still her!" Goten said scrating his head in confusion.

"No, I said that it was possible that they where still here."

"Hey!" as Bardock cut them off. "Didn't you're sister say to the Emperor to put a spell or something on the cells?"

"Yeah, she did, Trunks!"

"I thinks so." he turned to his two comrades. "They must have been caught, after we snuck out."

"On to the cell room then?" asked Goten.

"I don't know, they'll probably have them guarded, or something like that."

"Surly not, my Prince."

"Why?" as both Trunks and Goten looked at him.

"If there is a some king of spell on the cell, then they would have no need for guards. Out side of the cell room yes, but not ...."

"Lets go!" then Goten jumped in the vent shaft. "That way if we're up here we can see if they have guards. If they do, then we use high tail it out of there and look for Adie by ourselves. And if they don't then we can ask for Kaytona's help!"

"Great I idea, I like it!" as Trunks jumped up in the shafts. "Coming Bardock?"

He nodded, and then the three ventured threw the ventilation shafts to the cell room. When they arrived, they seen Vegita and Goku fighting, Gohan and Adon where talking about something, and Kaytona was in the corner of her own little cell.

They decided not to disturb the other men, so they lowered their ki's and crawled down the vents near her cell. 

"Pss... Kaytona." she looked up, and seen nothing. "Kaytona over here!" she looked toward the other cell, but the others where either busy fighting, or talking to each other for it to be one of them. "Kaytona, it's us, Trunks, Bardock and Goten, where near the vents."

She turned her head. "What are you doing here?" she whispered too so that they wouldn't get caught.

"Dose the Emperor know about us yet?"

"No, he thinks that is just us. Why?"

"We need your help!"

"With what?"

"Can you use you powers threw the spell on the cells?"

"I think so why Trunks?"

"Well, we need you to trance form us, that way we won't get caught!"

"I'll try!" they nodded. With that she snapped her fingers and whispered something in her head. "Did it work?" as she closed her eyes.

The boys looked at each other. "I don't think so, we look the same!"

"Are you shure come out, and let me see!" so they did what she said. "Adon, Gohan, Vegita, and Goku!"

They all turned to see what she wanted. "What?" as they looked at her. She pointed to the boys. 

"What do you want Gentle men?" Adon gave them a dirty look. "Has the emperor changed his mind?"

"No! Why would he?" they saw Vegita walk up, and spit at them. "Don't you recognize us? It's me Trunks!"

"What?" as he looked at him. "You lie, what have you done with my son? If you've hurt him in any way I sware I'll kill you!"then he lunged at them.

"Dad it's me! My mother's name is Bulma, she is human, and she live on Earth. She is the head president at Capsule corp." he stopped and nodded. "Thank you Kaytona."

"No problem, now I have a request for you!"

"Okay, shoot!"

"Please find my daughter, the other two girls are with the Emperor, but she is missing!"

"Don't worry Kaytona, we know where my sister and Pan are, their fighting in the Emperor's room."

"Yeah, and we came for your help so that we could look for your daughter!" as Goten butted in.

"Thank you!" she smiled weakly. "Now go, and prevail!" 

"We'll come back for all of you when this is all over!"

"No, once you find Adlandra, bring her here, so she'll be safe. It is I who must face my Father!" 

"Father!?" They looked at her

"Yes, the Emperor is my Father. But go now and search for my daughter!"

"See ya!" and with that they left, to go find Adlandra.

*BACK TO PAN AND BURA.*

"Pan why are you marring the Emperor again?" as she zipped up the dress she had made for her with the material she had found.

"I've already told you, for Power!" she twirled. "I love this dress but it seems to be missing something!"

She looked at it. "Hmmm......" she looked at Pan. "Your right, not enough cleavage!"

"I guess thats it!"

"Yeah!" she un zipped the dress and went to work on it again. "So why is the Emperor marring you?"

"Hell if I know, do I even care?"

"I don't know!"

Just then the Emperor walked in. "The wedding takes place in a hour are you ready?"

"No I have to Finnish her dress."

"That is right!" as she and Bura turned to look at him.

"What the hell happened to you two?" he looked at them, and they looked like someone had beaten them.

"Oh!" as they smiled and laughed. "We got board after you left so we decided to spare!"

"You sayiens are weird, let me see this so called dress!" Pan put the un finished dress on, and showed him what she looked like in it. "What the hell it that?"

"My dress, why don't you like it!"

"That is what you call a wedding dress?"

"Yeah, from our home Planet!" bura cut him off pissed.

"Despicable, I won't be embarrassed by that despicable thing any longer!" He snapped his fingers, and both girls had a beautiful blood red dress that showed all their curves. "There, that is what royal sayien women ware!" As he left.

"Hey!! What about the bruises on our bodies?" they screamed out load. He snapped his fingers once more. "Thank You!"

"Hey Pan,"

"What do you want?"

"If I"m not saved , this wouldn't be sop bad! Do you want to trad?"

"No!, you belong to the Sand King!"

"Daddy killed him for even thinking about touching me! And you grandfather helped because, because he said that you were evil!"

"What? He did that because he said I was evil?"

"Yup! You better believe it!"

*MEANWHILE BACK WITH TRUNKS AND THE OTHERS.

"Hey Bardock wait up!"

"Yeah, whats the hurry dude?"as Goten looked back. "There is nobody there!"

"Not to metion according to the others we look like guards, whats the rush?"

"Can you not hear?"

"Hear what?" they looked at each other, and then him. "What do you mean?"

"Can you not hear the voce?"

"No!" they shuck their heads. "Are you okay?"

"They voce, she is calling me, can you not hear it?" then he banished.

"What the fuck?!" Goten looked at Trunks. "Did you see that?"

"Di... did he just disappear?"

"Ye...yeah!" they looked at each other. "Trunks there is something very strange going on here!"

"Your telling me. We've got to search for him as well!"

"Yeah. We better get going." then he stopped. "Wait."

"What?" as he looked at his friend.

"There is only one way to determine whether not we look like somebody else."

"You just want to see my sister!"

"No, if they don't recognize us then Kaytona did it, but if not then we know that your father is a pretty good actor."

"Fine, we'll do it. But if Pan realizes that it's us, we're dead!"

He nodded, and with that they went to search the for the Emperor's room. It took then about half a hour but they did it. When they arrived they seen the Emperor just leaving. He spotted them. "You, you two over there, come here!"

They looked around, they were the only ones there. "Us, you highness?"

"Yes you, come here."

"Yes Sire!" as they walked to him.

"I want you two, to guard the two in this room. Go in and tell then that you are the new guards."

"Yes!" they bowed to him as he left. Then went in the room. "WOW!" as they seen the two.

They just looked at then and started giggling. Bura whispered something into Pan's ear. She looked at them. "Now, now Bura it is not nice to whisper thing." as she looked at them. "What do you want? My Emperor just left us!" 

They looked at her a little scared, they thought that they new. But Trunk was brave and walked up to Pan, grabbed her hand, kissed it and bowed. "Your Emperor has sent us here, my Lady to watch you!"

Pan didn't know why, but she blushed. "And you think that I need your protection?"

Bura giggled. "Kiss him!" Pan gave her that look, like why? "He likes you, give the guard a little kiss, besides in half an hour you'll be a married woman!"

"Only if you do!" Trunks looked worried so did Goten. "But at the same time!"

She looked at Pan and scratched her head. "How can we kiss him at the same time if your tong is in his mouth?"

"How!" as she giggled. "You want me to KISS him.?" 

"Yeah!"

Pan looked a little worried, she didn't know this man. "Only if you kiss the other one!"

It was Bura's turn to look worried, but then she giggled. "Fine, you come here!"

They looked at each other, and Pan looked at Trunks. "Fine, stand. It you tell anyone, then I will kill you both!"

They nodded. And walked to the two beauties. 'I hope she doesn't recognize me, or our covers blown.'

'If Vegita finds out about this, I'm dead!'

'Why did I have to tell Pan to kiss him, now I have to kiss that ugly guard!'

'Dam you Bura, you never could say no, to hurt somebodies feelings!'

Then with that the four kissed.

'Hey, this isn't so bad! But she was better up in her room! Stupid, don't think like that! I hope she doesn't recognize my kiss, well maybe not I'm not trying!' as he thought to himself. 'What you where trying before, what an idiot!' as the kiss went on it got deeper, and Trunks began to realize something. 'O MY GOD!' as he stopped. 'I think I love Pan!' he looked at her, scared. 'What do I do now?' as he stopped.

She looked at him, and stared at him. 'God what a good kisser, almost like Trunks.' she was breathing hard. 'Hey that was kind of like when I kissed Trunks in the pool." she looked at him. 'Could you be Trunks, no! He's dead! No wait, that's what I told the Emperor to protect him. O well!" she thought. "I want another kiss!" So she jumped on him knocking him over. "You're a good kisser, I want more!"

'Wow, you where better, when we kissed in the woods,' he thought, 'what the hell am I thinking? Hey wait! she doesn't know it's me, I'm going to put some action into this!" as he laughed in his head.

'I hop this is almost over, god he sucks!' then something happened. 'What the fuck' she thought. 'Holly shit things are heating up, I'll try too!' she smiled in her head. 'I just pretend your Goten!' As the kiss went on with both of them giving there best Bura started getting hot. 'Holly shit this, almost like when I kissed Goten in the woods, only better.' then it hit her. 'Goten! Oh fuck! I'm kissing Goten! He'll tell daddy!' she stopped. Breathing hard. "Goten!?"

Hearing this he froze. "Who is Goten?" as he looked around.

Pan heard this. 'fuck I knew this was Trunks!, but I didn't know that he was my uncle.' she stopped and got off Trunks. "Thanks for the Kiss Trunks, I needed something before my life is meaning less!"

"You knew it was me?" as he got up. "It was the kiss wasn't it?" as he looked at her. She nodded. "So we're Enemies again?"

"No, I suppose not, but you two better get to your post, before you get caught!"

"Yeah!" as Bura looked at Goten. "You're a good kisser too, but don't try it again or I'll tell Daddy!" as she turned to Pan, and started crying.

"Sorry," as he left with Trunks.

"Oh Pan, it was wonderful, I wish I didn't have it bad but I do!"

"I know how you feel. At least your not bound to a evil wizard!"

*OUTSIDE.*

"Hey what happened to Bardock again?"

"He disappeared in the hall! Remember Goten!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your sister when she tries is a really good Kisser."

"Yeah, well Pan isn't that Bad either, but I still remembered."

*MEANWHILE WHAT HAPPENED TO BARDOCK.*

"What the heck?" as he looked at himself. "What the hell is happening?"

"Relax!" came a woman's voice. "I have brought you here."

He looked for the voice. "Who are you and why have you brought me here, where ever here is?"

"Someone needs your help!" As she appeared.

He looked at her, his eyes widened. "I though you had no powers, at least that is what your mother said!"

She laughed. "I am not who you think I am!"

"Are you not Adlandra? The Empress Kaytona's child?"

"I am Adlandra!" as she laughed even harder. "But Kaytona is not my mother, I am her great, great, great Grandmother!"

"How is this possible?" he looked at her.

"What, that I am here, or that I look so much like Adlandra?"

"Both!"

"Simple, I am a ghost or spirt, of my former self. My granddaughter, Adlandra that shares the same name and looks, just happens to share the same fait as I."

"Why have you summoned me here?" he looked at her.

"She is on a quest, it just so happens that she needs you on this part!" she continued. "You must help her in the second part, so that she may continue to the third and final test."

"But what can I do to help her?" as he looked at his watch that she had given him. "It is almost time....."

"Exactly, go, she needs your help!" then with that both she and Bardock diapered.

*BACK TO ADLANDRA.*

She had been wondering around for a while, "what is it that I'm suppose to do?" as she sat on a rock. "I past the firsts part by learning my past? And when I did that, Grandmother came to tell me!"

She stood up, and began too walk th the river. Just as she reached the river, she heard a voice yell. "Watch out in coming!" but it was too late, she and the intruder fell into the water. "Sorry, I tried to warn you!" he picked her up.

"You know, you sound a lot like........Bardock!" she opened her eyes to see him right there. "What are you doing here?"

"I am not sure my self, I was with ...."he looked at her. "Wait a minuet, you know it's me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Your mother put a spell on the boys and I, so that we could find you, with out getting caught."

"I see, well it looks like it wore off, or maybe it's just me?"

"Well I am here to help you on this quest, so lets go!"

"Alright," as they began to walk. "Holy shit! Duck!" as she fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" as he jumped for cover, covering Adlandra to protect her.. "What hell is that?"

"It looks like a dragon!"

"A dragon?"

"Well, on earth, it is a mythical creature, that lives back a long time ago, in the times of Kings, and Queen, knights you know?"

"I see, just like the mystical beast on Vegita, but a little vindictive!" he looked at it. "Shit! It breaths fire, watch out!" as he jumped over her to protect her.

'O my god, is he on top of me?' she though. 'Ho, shit.' she blushed. 'What is happening to me?'

"Are you okay?" as he got off her.

"Yeah, thank you!" She started to dust herself off, and looked up. "Look out!" but she was too late. Bardock had been hit by the fire, and severely hurt. "Oh my god are you okay?" as she tapped his face, he didn't budge. "What do I do?, water!, the lake!" she drug him as fast as she could in to the stream. "Please be okay!" she turned to the dragon. "Why did you do that!?"

But it just flew past her, and blew fire at her. To doge it she ducked into the water, still holding Bardock. "I've got to get you out of here! But how can I do that with a dragon after us?" she put her hands to her head, trying to stay calm, and think of what to do. 

The dragon came down for another attack, and almost hit Bardock again.

"Leave him alone, you already got him!" It came for another shot but this time for her, she looked at it strait in the eyes, she put her hand up. "How am I suppose to think if you keep in bothering me?!" 

She looked at it once more, and seen that the dragon had stopped in mid air. "Did I do that?" she mover her hand to the left. The dragon also moved. "What the hell?" 'Hey maybe I can try a ki blast, just like Pan taught me!' "Take this!" but nothing happened. "What the hell?"

With that the dragon got free, and went after her, and Bardock. It swooped down and picked him up. Then went high again.

"Hey! Leave him out of this its me and you!" But the dragon just snorted fire at her. "Fuck you, bring him back now!" she lifted her hand to her head, her nails dug into her skull "LET HIM GO NOW!" she screamed. Just then a bolt of lighting hit the beast in the sky, then another and another came, until the dragon dropped Bardock. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING HIM, AND TRYING TO HARM ME!" 

As she said that some sort of shield covered over Bardock, keeping him from falling to his death, it brought him safely to the ground. As he lay in it, it seemed to heal him, all the burns and scratches that where caused by the dragon where gone. 

When he awoke, the film dissipated, and he seen Adlandra fighting the dragon. 'Wow , she's good!' he thought.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY! DIE!" She was just about to lay down the last blow, when Bardock stopped her.

"Stop, never kill unless you have to!" As he grabbed her and put his big strong muscular arms around her arms. "This is only a young dragon."

She turned around in his arms, and just cried. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" as she cried even harder in his chest.

"Shhhhhh, its alright, its all over now." He just held her in his arm, stroking her head gently, just trying to calm he down, and make her feel better. "Its alright,"

"No, it's not it almost killed us!" as she shuck her had against his bare chest.

"But, it didn't, and we're still here, aren't we!" as he tried to calm her.

She felt better and moved away from him then she laughed. "Hehe, lucky, it only singed your top half eh?" wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess!" as he too began to laugh. But then stopped. "Lucky for me you saved me, and somehow got rid of all burns and scratches!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" as she smiled. "But I didn't get the one on your face!" as she touched it, with her fingers.

"And I'm glad too," he smiled at her. "This scare reminds me of a battle I once fought in with my best friend Torra! That was the day he had saved my life, and then I turned around and did the same thing for him. That is how I got this scar. It was so deep it almost killed me, and has never fully healed."

"Wow, it must be hard to be a warrior!" she felt the scar, with her fingers agin. "Dose it still hurt?"

"No, not anymore. But enough about I, lets get back to your quest!"

She nodded, "lets!"then she hugged him. Not knowing what to do, he hugged her back. 'Hmm.....' as she took in his sent. 'I think I love you Bardock. But I don't have the heart to tell you!' then she let go. "Well, where should we head?'

"To the North!"

"Why the North?"

"I just have a feeling, that is all!"

"Oh, okay!" as she grabbed his hand. They started to walk, until she stopped.

"Whats wrong?" as he looked at her.

"Nothing!" she smiled. "I just got an idea, thats all!" then she whistled.

Just then, the dragon that she had been battling flew up to them, and landed right in front of Adlandra's feet. She placed her right hand on it's head, and closed her eyes. "Com on!" As she grabbed his hand once more. "We'll get there quicker!" he nodded and jumped on the creature., and lowered his hand to help her up. "Thank you Bardock!" she smiled, and then put her hand once more to the beast. "North please." Just then the dragon, began to lift it's wings and headed in the direction they wanted to go.

"I don't understand, how did you tam this wild beast?"

"I didn't tam her, I asked her for a ride North. So she agreed to do so."

"But why, didn't you just try to kill her?"

"Yes, but this is part of my quest, she was just helping me realize my potential!"

"And, she told you all of this?"

"Yes, why?"

"How?"

She smiled. "Never mind my Sayien friend, just know that she was sent here to help us on this part of the my quest." he nodded and held he tight so that she would not fall. "Are you afraid?" she asked looking back at him.

"No, if I fall, I can fly, I don't know if you can so I am holding you close. That way if you do fall, I will be there."

"Oh, I see. You don't mind if I rest on you then do you? I am a little tiered from the battle."

"No go head, I don't mind." So she leaned on his bear chest once more. She fell a sleep instantly in his arms. The rest of the way was silent, as he too fell a sleep.

They had been asleep, and flying for about half an hour, when suddenly the dragon landed, on the ground. This alone woke Bardock up, but Adlandra didn't budge from his arms, until he woke her. "Adlandra, we're here!"

She jumped up, and off the dragon. "Thank you for the ride." and with that the dragon left. She then turned to Bardock. "Thank you for letting me sleep on you, the whole way."

He nodded, but then they were interrupted, "Well done, my child.!" she smiled. "You have completed two thirds of you quest!"

"Thank you." as she bowed. But then turned to Bardock. "I wouldn't have done it without you!" she jumped up and kissed him on the check.

"That is true, however it is time for Bardock to return to the other world!"

"Do you mean, back where I came from before they wished me back?" as he looked at her a little worried.

She laughed. "Heavens no, you must go back to the living world, and help the rest of your clan!"

"I see, bye to both of you then, until we meet again!" as he bowed.

"Same to you." replied the older Adlandra. She then sent him back.

*BACK TO THE NORMAL WORLD.*

When he arrived back he landed in the cell, with Goku and Vegita. In fact right on top of the two. "Sorry?" as he got up.

"Bardock? What? What are you doing here?" Vegita looked at him. "Well explain yourself!"

"I, I don't know one min, I hear voices, the next I'm talking to.............. Adlandra, then I'm here......." as he stopped. He realized that they might be bing watch, so he shut up.

"What!? You've seen Adlandra?" Kaytona ran to the to the wall. "Where?, where is my baby?"

"All I can say is that she is safe! For the moment."

"Yes, but where did you see her?" as Adon walked up to him. 

"Around. I have seen her around."

"God, you sound like Panny!" as Gohan lowered his head. "I wonder what the girls are up to right now."

*IN THE EMPEROR'S CHAMBER.*

"Guards! Guards, come here Bura and I wish to see you!"

So they came in, and bowed to the two. "What is it that you want?"

"Yes, what is it that you want my bride?" as the Emperor walked in the room. 

"I want to see my great grandfather!"

"And why is this?" asked the Emperor.

"Because," as she explained. "He is the reason that I came here in the first place. I wished him back to life, so he could train me too fight!"

"Is this it?" he asked.

"No, since he is the only one in my family, who hasn't betray me. I want him to give me away!"

"Do as she says, or you shall die!" Bot Trunks and Goten nodded. And went to the cell room. they didn't know where Bardock was, so they decided to try and sneak Goku off as his father.

When they arrived there they seen Bardock. They looked at each other and wiped their eyes. 

"Trunks, is it just me, or is my grandfather in the cell with our dads?"

"No, I see him too!" he wiped his eyes. "But didn't her disappear in the halls?"

"Yeah! Maybe this is where he ended up."

"Yeah, well let go, and get him for miss ......"

"Lover!"

"What?" he looked at Trunks "face it bro, you've got it bad for her!" as they waled up to the cells.

"For who?" Gohan asked.

"Oh hey bro, we need to get Grandpa!"

"Why?" as they all looked at them.

"Because, Pan thinks that he is the only one who hasn't betray her. She wants him to give her away!"

"Thats my gob!" Gohan butted in. "I'm her father!"

"Never mind, we are here to collect him!" then he turned to Kaytona. "Can you put the spell back on us!?"

"Why should she?" Adon cut them off. "She is the one who has to fight her father!"

"You are both wrong!" they all looked at Bardock. "Adlandra is the one who must do this!"

"How can you say that?" Kaytona gave him a death glare. "She is just a child, and has no knowledge of her past, or how to use any powers that she may have!" then it happened. She slapped him across the face.

He stood up, and bowed to her. "I say only what I know, and I know that it is she who has the power enough to destroy him." with that he was let out of the cell, and went off with the boys.

"Wow, are you okay Grandpa?"

"Yes, why Goten?"

"You just got slapped by a woman, an angry woman!"

"I am fine. She is just upset, and worried about her only child, who she has not seen for a long time."

Trunks butt in. "Well, at least you took it like a man!"

Bardock turned to Trunks. "Yes. Now why did you come for me?"

"Pan really wants to see you Grandpa."

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old" he smiled. "And look at me, I am still young, in my prime!"

"Alright, what do you want me do call you then?"

"Bardock is fine." 

He nodded. "Bardock it is then." and with that the three walked to the Emperor's room. Both Trunks and Goten waited out side, because they where not sure if they still had the upper hand.

While waiting out in the hall, they seen two guards approaching. "Is it time for the guard changing, already?"

"I don't thinks so why Goten?"

"Look!"

"I see, time to get a new look!"

"Yup, you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" with that they both jumped up and attacked the two guards.

*MEANWHILE IN SIDE.*

"I have arrived as you requested." he bowed to the two girls. "What can I do for you?"

"This is your great grandfather? He looks younger then I!" Then he looked closer at Bardock. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, not that I know of." he bowed to the Emperor.

With that, the Emperor snapped his fingers. Bardock was in new Sayien armour. "It is time for the wedding! Whether you are ready or not."

"Well, are Pan and I going to have the same dress? Or do you have a differen't dress for her?" the Emperor said nothing.

NOCK. NOCK. NOCK.

"Come in!"

"We are here...."

"Excellent! Escort these two, to the banquet hall. I shall meet you there once I am finished here with guest."

They nodded. "Yes, your highness." With that The guards escorted the girls out side.

*IN THE HALL.*

As soon as they got out of the Emperor's room, they had walked a little ways. When Bura and Pan stopped the guards. "Stop!" as they walked in front of them. They just looked at them. "Pan and I are tired, and we want two, to carry us!" 

"What?" the boys looked at each other. "I don't thinks so!" they shuck their heads no. but it was too late. Pan jumped on Trunks, grabbing his neck. Bura did the same to Goten, that way they would have to put their arms out to support them.

"God Pan you know, that you are killing me!" he looked at her.

"But you love it!" she smiled and kissed him on the check. "Thank you for carrying me." she gave him that angle look.

He suck his head. "I thought you where evil!"

"I am, the devil's demon princess!"

"Your impossible!"

"Hey Bura,"

"What, are you mad at me for being on you?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I just want to get one thing strait, if it comes out in the End!"

"And what's that, Goten?"

"You kissed me both times! And if I get in trouble then you should take some blame! I have to live so that I can get back with Paris!" Hearing the last part she became angry, and jumped off him.

Also hearing this, Trunks said something to Pan. "Yeah, Pan. If we get threw this, and your dad finds out about the incidents we had, you started them all. I still have to home, to Kelly!"

Pan jumped off. "Who is Kelly?" she asked calmly?

"Well, I didn't want to tell every one, but she is my new girlfriend." 'Dammit why did you say that? You want her to love you! Wait what is going on here?'

"I thought that you dumped her three months ago?" Bura butted in. "Yeah, because she stole Mom's dimmed neckless that was given to her by dad. I remember because it was planet Vegita!"

"No that was Emily, who stole her neckless."

"Oh yeah!" then she turned to Pan. "Are you ready to marry the Emperor?"

"Yup, then I'll have my power!" she smiled, grabbed Bura's hand and walked away from the boys. "Come, we don't need them!" and with that they left.

"Trunks, why did you say that, besides that wasn't the girl you said you were going out with!"

"I don't know, I just did! But now is not the time, we have to save the girl, before they get into to much trouble!"

"True." with that they ran after the girls.

*BACK IN THE CELLS.*

"Can you hear it? Adon can you hear it?" she turned to her husband. "The wedding is starting! We're too late!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Gohan stood up. "Nobody is tacking my Panny a way from me, unless I say so!" and with that he chanted. "Ka ma ha ma ha ma ha!" nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"Gohan, it won't work. My father has placed a spell on it."

He shuck the bars. "Dammit, I've got to get out there and save my Panny!"

*MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER DEMOTION.*

"Grandma, why did you send Bardock away if he helps me realize my powers?"

"He has done all he can to help you at this part, but for this you must be alone."

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"As a matter of speaking yes!" she smiled.

"What dose that mean? And where are you going?"

"I am a part of your past, and will always be with you. I am now going back where I came, now chant these words that got you hear, and you will return to the ship!"

"But wait! I haven't learned to anything! How will I destroy the beats?"

"When the time comes, you will prevail. Just look to your heart!" she padded her head. "It is time for you to leave. "Now repeat after me!"

"Exactly like before? Hands and everything?"

"Yes, now close your eyes!"

With that she closed her eyes, and connected her hand with her grandmother. With that they chanted together. "Mesamordor, kemond, lanmazla, mondora." This was chanted over and over again, until Adlandra appeared right in front of the wedding seromonly.

  
  


*TEN MINUETS BEFORE HER ARRIVAL.*

"Pan Son, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold for the rest of you natural life? In sickness and in health?"

Pan stood there for a time. 'Okay, should I do it now, and attack him? Yeah hes really close!' she smiled, and dropped the flowers in her head. "Kamahamahamaha!" she screamed, as a blue light came from her hands right into the Emperor's chest. He dropped to the floor. He was dead. "I did it!" as she jumped up and down. "I did it Bura, we saved Adlandra and her family!"

Every one in the room stood up cheering for Pan. Everything was going fine, until a black mist came from out of the Emperor's body. Bura and pan looked at each other. "Shit!" they looked to the boys.

Then out of nowhere Adlandra appeared. Her eyes where glowing a deep neon green "Pan, I see that have killed the Emperor!"

Pan looked at her. "I am truly sorry, but it was the only way! You and your mother are safe now!"

"No, nobody is safe, not while the evil is here! You did what you had to do, he could not be saved, for the evil inhabited him for too long."

"Evil? You mean the black smoke that came from his body don't you?" she nodded. "What do we do?"

"Nothing!" then it happened. The evil consumed Pan.

"NO!!!!! GET OUT OF PAN'S BODY!" Trunks screamed. "TAKE ME INSTEAD! I'M STRONGER!" the smoke came out of Pan's body, as she fell, Trunks caught her and layed her to the floor. Once this took place, the evil consumed Trunks. "Yes, yes this body will serve me well!" he smiled, and turned his attention to Adlandra. "Aw, you look just like her! But that will not help you. My plan worked. Ha now you are powerless to stop me. Mahahahahahah!" 

"Get out of brothers body!" Bura screamed. She lost it, one ki blast aft ki blast came at the body.

"You would be wise to stop hitting you brother's body, for you are hurting him, not I!" then he looked at Pan. "It is a piety that you, are not evil, such a beautiful spirit!" He looked at her, Trunks inside seen all the hurt, and pain.

"I am TRUNKS! Get out of my body!" he then looked to his sister and Pan. "Get everyone out of here!" they nodded and gathered every one up, and told them top get out of here.

"What how is this possible?"

"When you die, ask Bebie!" With that the two began to fight in hi body. Until Trunks prevailed. 

The black missed came out of Trunks body. Trunks fell to the ground unconscious. "Ha! Die pathetic monster!" Pan gave it all she had, along with her uncle and best friend Bura. Ki blast after ki blast. 

When the smoke cleared, they where all surprised to see him a live. He realized that they would just continue this nonsense. "You think you can destroy me petty half sayiens, ha, there is only one being in the universe that came close and she is dead." with that he shot them all, and they fell to the ground.

"Ha! You wish that it where true!"

"Huh?" he looked at Adlandra, she was floating in the air, her eyes glowing. "Adlandra? How did you do it?"

"They same way you did to my great grandson! Only now it is time for you to pay! Once and for all!"

"Why did you wait for the others to fall?"

"This none of their business, I am here to kill you and that is it!"

With that the battle began..... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  


Chapter eight: Destiny 

  
  
  
  


"So, you think that after all these years that you'll be able to defeat me?!" he laughed. "Ha! You're pathetic! I've learned even more in the body of your Great, great Grandson!"

"I defeated you once!" she dodged a shot. "And I can do it again! Ahhhhh!" a pink light came from her body, she shot a fire blast at him.

He defeated it with another one of his shots. "Ha, you'll have to try harder Adlandra,

If you expect to defeat me! But then I'll just come back, and then I'll take over the Universe!"

"You wish, I'm back, and if I don't destroy you here, I'll just keep coming and coming, until I have done what it is I have set out to do!" she laughed. "You of all people should know that!"

"Ha! If that where true, I would be dead already!" he shot a beam of ice at her. "Take that!" She ran, but it hit her right leg. "Ha! Only second into the battle of the wits and you are defeated! I'd thought you'd give me a good fight!" Once again he shot a blast of ice at her to finish her off .

"You won't get me that easy!" with that she raised her right hand. Out of it came a beam of fire. The fire melted the ice, she then turned to Bardock who had been watching the whole thing. With her mind power, she talked to him. 'Bardock, I know you can hear me in your head.' she smiled. 'I have a simple task for you!'

'How may I help my Lady?'

'You must go to cell room, and let the others out! Then tell Kaytona to find the sacred family treasure! She will know what I speak of! Go now, do not fail!'

'But how do I let them out if there is a spell?'

She was shot in the other leg. 'Go! Tell Kaytona I am here and to contact me! She will know what to do!'

'Yes, I'll try my best!' with that he left the room unnoticed.

"Aw, it would seem that your mind is somewhere else these day Adlandra!" 

"No, it is where it is suppose to be!" she tried to stand up, but it wouldn't work. He laughed at her. "You think it funny?"

"Yes, You once defeated me with great ease! Now who has defeated whom? Ha ha ha ha ha!" he formed a different type of shot.

She too, shot a different type of shot. It came from her left hand, a silver beam. It hit the evil being, and he fell to the ground. Then with her right hand she shot a normal ki shot to destroy the attack on her. 'Few! Tis a good thing Pan thought you how to do that!' "I'm not that easy to get ride of! But then again, you never did get the hint in the first place!" he just layed on the ground. "Ha! Do you think me that stupid? I know you, and how you work! Get up!"

He got up, his body formed into a mans body. "Do you remember me?" he smiled.

"Do you honesty think that you can fool us? I'd recognize you anywhere!"

"Adlandra honey," said the mans voice. "What do you think your doing? Running away from home like that? You had your mother and I worried sick! I'm taking your credit cards away!" he came up to her.

"Your....not my.....fath....er!" she looked at the man. "My father is Adon, and my mother is Kaytona!"

"No honey, I am your father Brian, and you mother's name is Jessica! We love you with all our hearts! It hurts me to hear you say such a thing, we've taken care of you all your life!" He moved closer and closer to her.

"I said, My father is Adon! And my mother is Kaytona!" she shot the man in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

When he awoke a minuet later he trance formed back into his regular being. A dark grayish being, with res eyes. "Well it would appear that my magic has no affect on you." He smiled. "No matter, I will kill you both in the End!" With that a enormous ball of energy came from is hands. "I am sorry, but this is the End! Adlandra you had your chance to join me two hundred, thousand years ago! But you refused, so now you all die!"

"I refused, because I stand for love and justice. For what is right! You are evil, and I will not aloud you to live!" Her body began too glow a bright pink. A big pink ball began to form with in her two hands. 

It began to grow as large as the one in his hands. "Do honestly believe that we will survive the shot out here?"

"Better too die like this then having you survive!" The ball in her hand grew even bigger.

"You, would kill everyone on this ship? I'm surprised in you! If that happens then your family will die! Along with all the people in your system!" she looked at Pan, then the others on the ground.

"Fine!" she snapped her fingers. "Better? After all this is where the first battle took place!"

"Yes!" he laughed. "Now you will die! After that your family, then yes of course you people, from the different Planets, and your friends!! Ha!"

"Not if we kill you first!" She smiled. The two energy balls hit. As the smoke cleared, she was gone, and he was on the ground hurt pretty badly.

"Ha!, she has been destroyed! And I survived! Perfect!" he tried to get up, but it was useless.

From behind him, she appeared. "You think you can rid us that easy?" she began to laugh. "You are sadly mistaken, for we will kill you!"

"What? How is this possible? How did you move so quickly?"

"Ha! Remember me, you tried to rap me in the Emperor room! But now I will help kill you!" her eyes began to glow a deep purple. She flew at him and punched him in the face.

"Pan, when did you join us? And how may I ask did you learn to move so fast?"

"Ha! My Grandfather taught me that!"

"You are not as sharp as you appear, it seam!" Adlandra stared at him. "It matters little to me, I now have the power of my great, great, great granddaughter, as well as Pan's fighting skills!"

"You may have that on your side, but do you forget?" he smiled. "There are only two reasons why you prevailed last time!" he began to laugh. "One because I killed the man you loved! And because you had the sword!"

"Soon, I will have one of them back!"

"You think that you can destroy me with the sword? Ha! Your more pathetic, then I thought! Having these children in there with you are clouding your judgement!"

"You, think so do you?" Pan but in. "Then fight with me! See who is has the better judgement!" she few at him.

*MEANWHILE WHAT HAPPENED WITH BARDOCK.*

He ran to the cell room. "Father why are you here?" Goku looked at him.

"Adlandra kneed your help! Both of them!" he turned his he to Kaytona.

"Both of....them?" she looked down to the floor. "My........."

"Yes, she has tacked over your daughter's body. She needs you to get the family treasure!"

"How am I to do so when I am here? Did she say?"

"Just to contact her." he looked at her. "Threw the mind!"

'Grand mother, I can't break the spell, I have tried to do so several times, my fathers spell is just to strong!'

'Tis not your father, Pan killed him. I am truly sorry, but there was no other way! He was lost to the dark side!"

'True, he was lost since that trip to, that system in the ......, come to think of it I don't know where!"

'Send Bardock to retrieve the sword. Lead him threw the mind! Even with my powers combined to Adlandra's and Pan's I can't beat him! We need the sword!"

'I'll try my best! But what happens if he can not retrieve the sword? He is not of our blood!"

'Lead him, if it dose not work, then do what we have done, that should work!"

'Alright!' she smiled. 'It is an honour just talking to you!' with that the connection was cut. "Bardock, it is you who must retrieve the legendary sword, because you are the only one who is free. I will trance port you too my home planet, and lead the way threw your mind. There you must retrieve the sword, and bring it to Adlandra!"

"Yes, I understand!"

"Good luck, Grandpa!"

"Yeah good luck dad!"

"Do not disappoint me!" Vegita looked at him. "I must get to my children!"

"I understand!" he turned to Kaytona. "I am ready!" 

She nodded, he was then trance ported. 'Alright, you are now in the palace?'

"Yes, in the rubble of the ball room. where must I go now?"

'Head to my bedroom, in there you will find the sword!"

"In your room? Why not in the thrown room?"

'When news came of a young girl that looked like me, I hid it!'

"I see, so how do I make it there?"

'Look to your left, do you see a large door? It should be red!'

"Yes!"

'Good, go! follow the hall down to the first corridor on you left. Follow it till you reach the stairs. Then go up them!"

"Okay, I see the stairs from here, I'm going to fly!" with that he flew to the stairs. "Okay, I'm walking up the stairs now."

"Good, good! When you reach the top, turn to your left again. Follow the hall until you reach another flight of stairs. Go up them. When you get there, there will be a door. Go in."

He flew up the rest of the stairs, then threw the hall and up the other flight of stairs. When he reached the top he opened the door. "Okay, I have opened the door, I see no bedroom, where am I heading?"

'You see, there is another room, goto it. In there you will see a bed, go under it!'

"Right, okay I'm walking to the bed. I've reached it. I am now bending down, I'm looking..... for.......found It!"

'Good, grab it!'

"I'M TRING!" He reached to it, it wouldn't budge. "It seems to be stuck or something!"

'Can, you touch it with your hand? Or dose it glow a green when you ....'

"No, I can touch it with no problem, it seams to be suck, or locked?"

She closed her eyes. 'I forgot! Repeat after me, while holding the sword! Semonda, deleandra, kana.'

"Semonda, deleandra, kana." he said the words, the sword came into his hand with ease. "Got it!"

'Good I'll trance port you ....'

"To you, and the others!"

"Adlandra needs you!" she said a load.

"I made a promise, to my King. I must return to you first!"

'Alright, but hurry!' he nodded.

"I am ready to return to the ship!" With that she snapped her fingers. He appeared in the cell room. "get back everyone!" They listened and moved to the back of the cells. Using the mighty sword he swing it against the cells.

"You did it! But how?" Kaytona looked at him. "Only members of my family may use it! What did you do with my daughter?"

"Nothing! I was summoned to help her on a part of a quest. Then I was returned in the cell with you and everyone else."

"Kaytona," Gohan butted in. "Could it be possible, since you where linked that, that is why he is able to use it?"

"That is possible, if not then I do not know what. Only my royal blood can use it!"

"Why do you accuse me of , well what ever you are accusing me of?"

"Adon, my husband is the only other person here that can use the sword. This is because we are matted, and my blood runs threw him, as well as his threw mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." he bowed. "And I can assure you that I have not matted with your daughter. As you can see here," he pointed to Goku. "I have a son, in fact I have three! Well I think?" he turned to his son. "Are they still alive?"

"No, I am sorry father. Razza tried to destroy the Earth, my family and I! The same went with Turtles."

He bowled his head. "So they where evil like their mother then?"

"I am sorry father!"

"Something you could not avoid. I am sure! At least I have you, and your children!"

"Speaking of children!" both Gohan and Vegita looked at each other. "I kneed to get to mine!"

"Kaytona trance port me to the battle! The girls will need the sword!" She nodded, and he was sent to the battle field.

*BACK TO THE BATTLE.*

"Ahhhhhhh! I will kill you!" he ran up to them, he tried to hurt them with his magic power. It wasn't working, Pan was using her speed ability by blocking all the attacks. "Dam you! I should have killed you, when I had the chance!"

"But you didn't! Very smart, you thought of your own pleasure, and now you perve, your paying for it!"

"Yeah! And for Trying to kill me!"

"And for hurting my family!" with that they used all they had to give one last blow.

"Ha ah! You think that you'll destroy me?" he ban to laughed even harder. "This is my final form, now you shall pay!" With that he trance formed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he turned from a dark greyish creature, too a giant black mythical creature with wings. "Awh, I am now invincible! Ha ha ah!"

'Shit, he looks tough!'

'Chill Adie, we can beat him!'

'She is right, I did it once before. But we have to kill him for good this time!'

'Yeah!' they said together.

'Ready Pan?'

'Yup, ready Adie?'

'Yeah, grandma?'

'Ready as I'll ever be! I just wish they'd hurry up with the dam sword!'

"What's the matter? Evil Dragon caught your tong?" he laughed. "You'll never beat me with out the sword now!"

"You wish, oh and we will defeat you!"

"Adlandra! Here take the sword!" Bardock ran past them and threw it. 'I know you can do it!'

"Grrrr! Stupid Monkey! Where did you get that!?" he turned to him. "Never mind I will kill you!" He shot Bardock unconeous. He then picked him up. "Ha! I will show you fool Sayiens that my magic power is more powerful then your strath!" With that he began to laugh even harder and started squishing Bardock, in his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the pain was just too much for his body to handle. 

Hearing the screams of Bardock, something happened to Adlandra's body. She began to glow a baby blue colour. Her eyes turned the same. She grabbed the sword from the grown. "Put him down, and I shale go easy one you!"

"What is this? Do I detect a crush? On this sayien?" he looked to the sayien in his hand. 'I think I'll squiz him harder.' he began to laugh, as he did what he thought.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the pain was just to much, as his ribs where cracking, he almost pasted out.

"That is it! I will kill you! Never again will you threaten me or my family!" The light surrounding her went brighter.

Seeing the anger in her, he realized this was his chance. 'Ha ha ha, this could be my chance to destroy her! If I where to somehow trick her, yes, yes into getting rid of Pan, and Adlandra's sprit! Her powers would be completely gone! Well they wouldn't, but with out that sprit and Pan's with out the strength, I could destroy her! Yes, and I know exactly how to do it!" he smirked. "Ha, you cheat! And you say that your the one who is going to destroy me! Ha!" 

"What do you mean? I am here right now. It is I who will fight you. How am I cheating?"

"You have two other beings in your body! How am I to know who it is fighting me?"

"Fine! Have your way, you will still die by my hand!" the blue light scrounging her body turned to a brighter blue fire. Pan's body, along with the sprit of her grandmother where kicked out of her body. They tried to enter again, but it was no use.

"Adlandra!" pan yelled. "What are you doing?! You need us!"

"No I don't!" she turned to Pan. "I must do this on my own!" She then turned to the spirt of her grand mother. "After all it was you who said this was MY Task, and my task alone! let me do what I have to do!"

'Excellent, my plan has worked, they are all domed.' "What is the matter Pan? Do you think, that she is helpless now?"

"No!" her head turned towards him. "I just think that we'd have a better chance to kill you!"

"Pan, have you not realized that I am invincible?!" he looked at her. "You do realize that you can still join me!" He then turned into Trunks. "We could be invincible togther!"

"Hell no! I wouldn't join you if you tuned into my Father!" with that she hit him with a ki blast! "Die!"

With that he turned back into the monster, he had become. "And why have you said nothing spirit?" The spirit of his nemesis faded away. "Where did she go?" he turned to Adlandra. "Trying to cheat again are we?!" he squeezed Bardock in his hand until he was lifeless. "Now look what you have done! He is dead!" he tossed Bardock to the side like a stick.

The fire surrounding her body once again grew, until it went around her like a impenetrable shield with three shades of blue. "Did you think, that for one minuet I would let you harm my friends, and not pay for it! Ha, you are sadly mistaken!" her eyes turned a blue, while her body went silver. She began to laugh. "I now see what it is you thought would happen, but your plan backfired! Not only once but three times!"

"And what do you mean by that?" he looked slightly worried. She didn't look that powerful, but looks can be deceiving. He learned that when he fought her grandmother! 

"Simple! You where defeated by my great, great, great Grandmother Adlandra, then while you lingered from planet to planet threw the centres you learned that I had been born. Somehow you knew that I was going to have power like her. You decided to inhabit the body of my grandfather, and try to kill me! That backfired. When I returned you tried to kill me, that backfired. And now once again you try, but you shall fail! That is three times!"

"What makes you think that? I may still succeed!" He snapped his fingers and bricks began to fly at her. "Let us see you dodge this!"

The bricks came at her at a steady speed, one after another. She just keep moving closer to the evil as the bricks kept flying at her. They didn't seem to affect her. Every time they touched the blue fire they disintegrated in to piles of nothing. "I'm not even trying. You'll have to try harder!" she turned her head to Pan. "Check Bardock, see if he is alright"

'Wow, she's, she's so strong! I'll have to get her to teach me!' She nodded, and ran over to her great grandfather. She checked his palls and his breathing. "He's alive, but just bareilly! I think that he's in some kind of coma Or something!"she wiped her tears. 'Come on, you can't die! I just want to have a big family!' she padded his head, trying to wake him. "Get em!"

She turn, her head back to him. "Look at the pain you have caused my best friend! All she wanted was to have a big family to love, and now look what you have done!" Her eyes flashed. As she tried to control the hurt. "You will pay for hurting my friend, and her family!"

"Are you shure that is why you are so angered?" he smiled, as he dodged the shot. "I think it is you who is angered more from his misfortunes. Why love a fool, who cares nothing for you?"

Hearing this blew her anger off the top. "I care for him yes, he saved my life! Now I own him the same! If you can not understand that is your fault!"

"Oh I understand alright! You love him! Do not denied it! " he began to laugh. "I've seen it! two hundred, thousand years ago!" 

"And what if I do have feelings for him more then a friend. Why do you care?"

"I don't, but!" he smiled. "Now that I know he'll die! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he stopped the bricks, and the turned them in the direction of Pan and Bardock. "Die ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"PAN! WATCH OUT!" 'Its too late, if I don't think of something Pan's going to get hurt! And worse.... Bardock, I have to save him!' she snapped her fingers. With that Pan and Bardock where trance ported back to the ship with the others!

"No! Now you can't suffer! You stupid little brat!"

"So you did intend to kill him? And Pan as well?" her eves flashed brighter!

"Any and everyone whom you know!" he snarled at her "but especially Bardock, just because you love him! I hate love and light! That is why I killed your great, great, great grandfather, because she loved him!" he spat at her. "And after I kill you,' I'll go back and kill him!"

'What!?' "Do you think that is that easy to get rid of I?!" He nodded with an evil smirk. Then pointed at her, then himself. "You've got it! Bring on the fun!" she gave a smirk worthy of Vegita, flicking her hair out of the way!

*BACK TO THE OTHERS.*

"Pan? What are you doing here?" Gohan looked at his baby girl. "What happened to Bardock?"

She turned her head in shame. "I joined with Adlandra, using her body, we where fighting with the monsters in his final form. Bardock came with the sword, and threw it at us! Well his work didn't go unnoticed, and was shot by him. She went ballistic, and kicked me out. Now she believes that she can do it by her self!"

"I understand!" Kaytona smiled and looked at her husband. 'Now I understand why he was able to grab the sword!' "She will prevail!"

"But where did she learn what she knows?" Goku stretched. "That's what I'd like to know!"

"You blundering idiot!" Vegita smacked him. "Her mother! Threw that mind thing!"

"You are wrong!" said a voice. Kaytona bowed.

"Adlandra it was you, but how?"

"I have my ways, I stayed with her until she was ready. She will destroy him, and for good." she then turned to Bardock. "You poor thing, I will ease your pain!" With that she placed her hands over his body. As she moved her hand around his body her hands glowed pink. His body also began to glow pink. When she was finished his body returned to his normal state.

"What? Where am I?" he looked around. "Kakkerott?"

"I have healed you, but you must stay here in order for Adlandra to prevail! For if you do not you will all die, and before your time!"

"Adlandra!" he bowed. "Is she all by her self?"

She smiled. "No, she is not! Not really. I must go now! I have to return to the other wold where I belong, with my love! Dryden!" she disappeared into the shadows......

* MEANWHILE BACK TO THE BATTLE!*

"Your going to pay for that!" he yelled "I loved my tail!"

"Ha! You shouldn't have killed Bardock!"she screamed back at him. "I loved him! And now I never get a chance tell him how I feel! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her body went a light- bluish silver. Then a big bright white light came from her body, it just keep getting bigger and bigger. "Now, you shall pay!" 

Light surrounded her whole body, and kept getting bigger. He had to cover his eyes. The light just kept getting bigger. He though that it had killed her, but he was wrong. She appeared threw the light. "What is this? Explain yourself! Adlandra never had this power!"

"I told you, that it was I whom who would destroy you! Now you shall die by my hands!" She raised her arms to grab the big ball of light that she had created. When her hands touched the ball of light it became even bigger, and encircled a lair of blue fire on the outer rim. She once again gave a smile, but this time it was her own. "If you do survive my fire, the light inside will surely kill you!" she then shot it at him. 'This should! I remember seeing the battle they had before, my ball is two times and big as her's was. Not to mention it is reinforced with fire!' she watched silently as the ball incinerated the evil being. 'I have had my revenge!' she turned to see one peace of the monster. His tail.

'Even if one part of me survives, so do I!' she remembered him saying that to her grandmother when they fought. Once again she raised her hand, the light came from within, and destroyed the tail, then just to make sure she looked to see if there where any other remains of him left. When she did not see anything, she made a ball of light bigger then the planet, its self.

"Ha! If some part of you did survive and is hiding, it won't be for long!" With that she flew to the air. She realised the ball and it consumed the whole planet.

She snapped her fingers, and appeared with everyone. "Hello mother, father, everyone!" her body turned back from the war state it was in, to her normal look. "What did I miss?"

"Wow!" Bura got up and hugged her friend. "You look so cool a bluish silver! But I'm just glad to have you back!"

"Me too!" she smiled. Then looked to Pan.

"How dare you do that to me!" she ran up to her. Pan then hugged Adlandra. "You scared me half to death!" then she refined. "You should have let me stay!"

"No, with you there! You where only in my way!" she smiled. "But I walloped him for yeah! And of corse incarcerated him to nothing!" she smiled. "That was her mistake!"

"Who's?" Goten, Bure, and Trunks looked at her.

"My great, great, great Grandmother. She defeated him just as I have done. But some how on little peace of his survived." 

Kaytona butted in. "And you know that you have destroyed him?"

"Yes mother!" she smiled. " I figured what his weakness is! Light! You know the goodness in people! My hope had been running out, he just kept regeneration himself. Then it hit me, what I had to do was use the light with in side me! I had seen Adlandra do it, in the well. So I did the same thing, only I made the ball of light twice the size of hers. Plus it was coted with the fire burning within me. I shot it at him, and then watched while his body was communed by the light, it disarrayed his boy into nothing. Just to make sure that he didn't survive I flew into the sky. I once again created a large ball of light. Only this time it was bigger then the planet!"

"Adlandra!" he mother cut her up. "You blew up our Planet?" tears filled her eyes.

"No! I would never! The light with in me can only destroy evil!"

"She is right, my love!" Adon smiled and kissed her head. "Come, everyone! And let us see the view of planet."

With that they all walked to the control room. "Hey where did everyone go?" Bura asked Goten.

"They prosily went back to their planet!"

"Yes!" Kaytona smiled. "They have done so." They then walked into the control room. "Look!" she smiled. "Our Planet! It looks even more beautiful then it did!"

"I told you that I did not destroy the Planet!" she hugged her mother.

*BACK AT THE PALACE THREE DAT LATER.*

Kaytona wanted to make an announcement. "Leaders of the planets in the Saztra system. Liston well to my words. There is too be a celebration! in the great hall for the heros that saved us from the evil that once again tried to destroy us all over two hundred, thousand years ago. All members must attend. The ball will take place at eight tonight!" then the transmission ended.

Adon walked up to his wife, and kissed her on the four head. "It is good to have you back in my arms1 I've missed you!"

"And I you!" she smiled but then her face went sad.

"What troubles you my dear?"

"This! It all so unbelievable. I've wishes for this for so long now that I can't believe it is faunally come!"

"I know what you mean!" He smiled at her. "And we will have to give her up yet again!"

"Why?" She turned to her husband. "We just got her back! I won't let her go again!"

"But we must!" She cried into his chest. "She has come with her friends, and she has a family to return to. If she wants to stay she must first go back to her other family, and tell them!"

"I know! I just can't bare to lose her again!"

"Mother! Father! Where are you?" they Hurd a voice calling from in the hall.

"In here Adlandra!" they called. "In the thrown room!"

With that she walked in the thrown room. "Why are you crying mother?"

"I am just happy to have you and your father back in my life!" she smiled weakly.

"Is that all?" she looked at her. "You're worried that I'm going to be leaving again, aren't you?" her face also turned sad.

"Yes, but I know you must go back from where you came. Even if for just a while, or ....... forever!"

She smiled at her mother. "I love you both with all my heart! I could never leave you for ever. But I must return to my home on Earth. I'll live there for a while, then I will return here to live with you."

"I understand!" she smiled at her daughter, and whipped her tears. "Now go! The ball starts in only five hours! As Princess you must go threw the stages of getting ready!"

Adlandra looked at her mother in dread. "It takes five hours to get ready?!" her mouth dropped. "You can't be serious!"

"No of course it dose not!" her mother laughed. "You must return to your room. There you will choose a gown to whare, after that you decided how you want your hair. Then you join your father and I, along with your friends for a light lunch. After that you will return to your room. While there you will bath yourself, when you are finish you dry your self off. You will ring a bell. A servant will come and then you will start to prepare for the ceremony! That takes three hours!"

"What about everyone else? Surly they have to do the same thing!"

"Yes, your father and I where just on our way, to arrange for tonight."

"Wait a minute! If we have magical powers then why don't we just snap our finger to look good?"

Kaytona laughed. "We could do that! But then we would have to much time on our hands!"

With that they all went up to their rooms. The girls being girls, all assembled in Adlandra's room to decide what they wanted to whare for the ceremony.

"Hey Pan, Adlandra, what was it like fighting together as one?" Bar asked while looking in the mirror. "You know, like ....."

Pan laughed as she cut her off. "You should know what its like! You fused with Paris!"

"Eww! Don't remind me!" she turned her head. "I just wanted to know what you two thought. Oh well."

"I thought for my first time it was cool!" Adlandra smiled. "But when I defeated him, that was amassing!" he eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, from what I saw of it, it was cool!" Pan smiled. "But I would have rather been their to seen first hand!" 

"Well never mind, Pan." Bura cut her off. "We need to devise a plan to get the boys to notice us at the ceremony tonight!" she smiled. "After all Trunks already likes Pan....."

"He dose not!" Pan blushed a little.

Adlandra decided to help, and laughed. "Oh yeah! That's why he went out of control when the evil took over your body right!"

"He did not!" she yelled in defence.

They both shook their heads. "Yeah!" 

Bura giggled. "I think it's so cute how you both like each other but won't admit it!"

"Can we just quit this please!" Pan looked at the two. "Besides we should be concentration on getting ready, so we look presentable for the ball!"

"Yeah!" Adlandra looked at Bura. "We need to look our best, we'll be in front of a lot of people!"

Bura sook her head. "No, Adlandra honey. You need to look your best for Pan's great grandfather, Bardock. Pan, you have to look your best for my brother Trunks. And I have to look my best for, of corse Goten!" she smiled, and started dreaming about dancing with Goten again.

The other two just looked at each other, and laughed. "What ever Bura."

Bura looked up. "So...., are we going along with my plan?"

Pan looked at Adlandra, like what do you think? They both nodded and turned to Bura. "Yeah, we guess if it means that much to you!"

Bura jumped up. "Thank you!" she hugged both of them. "Just wait until to night boys!" her smile turned evil. "We'll get our dance, and maybe more....." 

"Dough it!" Pan, looked in the mirror. "Even if we do get to dance with the guys, my Dad would kill Trunks, and he knows it! The same with Uncle Goten. And that's even if they like us!" she looked to the ground. "Witch they don't!"

"Yeah!" Adlandra cut in. "And Bardock doesn't like me like that ether. Not to mention, well I don't know about my parents."

Bura had heard enough. "So who cares if they don't like us!" she smiled. "At least we can feel good about our self, knowing that we look good!" then nodded. "See, lets get to work! We only have an hour left until we eat lunch. So lets get to work!"

The other two laughed. 

*MEANWHILE IN THE GARDEN.*

Bardock just sat on a bench, thinking of what had happened in his up until now. 'Wow, things are different. I wish I still had Torra, Fashia, ad the others!'

Just then a figure walked up behind him. "You look there is something on your mind. Do you want too talk about it?"

He looked up to see his son, Goku. "Oh, its you." he smiled. "Just thinking of the days you boy's where born, and how each time I was on a mission for Frezza. But, specially yours. I was on planet Conassa, that was when........" he stoped.

"Its okay, you don't have too explain, I understand!" Goku smiled, and Sat beside his father.

Feeling a little better, Bardock continued telling his journey.

*UP IN EMPEROR AND EMPRESSES CHAMBER.*

Kaytona sat on the chair at her dressing table, looking in the mirror brushing he beautiful long brow hair. "Oh Adon, I wish their was some way to repay Bardock, Trunks, and Goten!"

"For what my dear?" he walked behind her looking at her threw the mirror.

"For helping to protect the girls, while the parents where locked up. If they hadn't snuck around watching over the girls, then who knows what would have happened."

"But what of the girls? They too played a roll in all of this."

"What do you think should be done?"she turned he head back to look at him.

"I believe that the people who played the most important parts should be garneted a wish, while the others will just have to settle for an award at the ceremony!"

"I suppose, however you know that because Adlandra is the Princess, that she will not be able to make a wish. Our law state no one of royal blood may make a wish for themself!"

"Yes my love. If it were not for her friend Pan in the first place, she would not even be here."

"So you believe that a wish should be granted to Pan" he nodded. "But they all played a part in the battle, except for the parents. We were lock away for most of the battle."

"You know as well as I do that the dragon will only grant one wish at a time!"

"Then we will give both families a wish. The dragon will understand, after all the Namic did give me all the powers he had, to control the dragon."

"I could not have said it better myself ! We will inform them at the luncheon." she nodded.

With that she looked at the time. "My goodness it is time, for us to join the others!" she got up, placed her crown on her head, and grabbed her sceptre.

*DOWN AT THE LUNCHEON.*

"Hey, Adlandra aren't your parent's suppose to be here?" Bura looked at her one best friend.

"Yeah, oppps... I mean yes, my parents should be here any minuet." 

Just then Kaytona and Adon walked into the room. "I apologize, my husband and I where just speaking of matters that need to be dealt with."

They all got up and bowed to the Emperor and Empress. With that Adlandra spoke. "I would like to make a toast to everyone here. With out you, non of this would be possible!"

"Exactly!" Adon took over. "Witch is why Kaytona and I had decided, to reward you all with two wishes. The dragon will grant a wish for the Son family, and one for the ....."

"The brief family!" Bura cut in.

"Yes, thanks you. And one wish for the brief family. Your wishes will be granted when you have thought of them. Now everyone eat, and enjoy your food."

With that they all began to eat and chat to them selves.

"Hey Pan, what is your family going to wish for?" Trunks asked her.

"I don't know, I've already made a wish I wanted, so...." she smiled. "What do you think you three will wish for?"

"Well, since you wished Bardock back, I was thinking of wishing my grandfather back, you know for my dad."

She smiled. "That's a great idea! Why don't you tell bura, then if she likes it, your wish will be granted."

"What makes you say that?" he looked at her.

"Simple, if Bura likes it, your dad will agree. Then you get your wish!"

"Hey your right! I'll just talk to her about it later."

"No, you should do it now, that way she can't argue!" he nodded and traded places with Goten.

"Thanks buddy, you sister is really starting to scar me!"

"No problem. Why?" he looked at his friend weary.

"No reason...." he saw his friends face. "You don't want to know!"

"Oh!" he looked at his sister then Goten again and stared laughing. Then he sat beside his sister. "Hey Bura can I talk to you for a minuet?" 

"Why?" she looked at him mad. "I was sitting besides...." she stopped. Then gave a fake smile. "What is it?"

"Well, about the wish that we get to make, well....."

"No I want to wish for Go......" She stoped again. "Okay I see your point, that won't work. What's your idea?"

"Look if you want a date with ....."

"Don't say his name while daddy's near. Thanks" she smiled. "What is your wish?"

"Grandpa! You know Dad's Dad. The king of the sayiens!"

Bura looked at her older brother. "Wow, and I thought this was going to be a dumb wish. I like it. Lets tell her now!"

"Let's wait until dad knows."

"No, I want it to be a surprise" she smiled. "But we'll wait until the others have their wish."

"Good idea, well I'll go and talk with Pan then."

"Ooooo! Some ones got a crush!" she laughed to herself.

"Do you want to sit beside Goten!?"

"I'll shut up!"

With that Trunks traded places with Goten again. Goten gave him the evil eye. It wasn't that Goten hated Bura, but she was getting a little too close for comfort, and Vegita was giving him the evil eye.

"So.... did she go for it?" Pan turned around.

"Yeah, you should have hear what her wish was before!"

"Let me guess, to have......."

"Love her, yeah! But I think he likes her!"

"Me too! They just won't admit it, well I don't think he has yet but give him time!" she smiled. 'I wish I could tell you, how I feel for you!' "Oh well!"

"Oh well what?'

"Oh, I was just thinking to myself. Well actually I'm going to talk about the wish!" she smiled. With that she got up and switched seats with her dad, so she could talk with her grand father and Bardock.

"Hey Gohan, how are you?" 

"Not bad, you?" he looked away towards Pan.

"I'm good thanks," he looked at Gohan's face. "Are you sure, your okay? You look kind of distracted or something."

"I'm worried about Vidal!" he sighed. "I don't know if any of the children know, but she's pregnant."

"Congratulations! Do you know if a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, she wanted to keep it a secret, just like when Pan....." he looked up at Trunks. "I know that you care deeply for my daughter, and that you would do anything to help her. Witch is why....."

Trunks looked at him. "Look Gohan," He cut him off. "I sware there is nothing going on between Pan and I, well nothing romantic or sexually anyways,"

"I didn't say that!"

"Say what daddy?" Pan walked up.

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time.

"Okay, well I talked to Goten, he doesn't have a wish, the same goes for grandpa Goku and I. Do you have a wish?"

"No, not really I have all I want in my life. What about Bardock?"

"I don't know," she looked at Bardock. "Why don't you go ask him?" she looked at him, then Bardock again. "Will you tell me after wards?"

"Yes. I'll come back over in a minuet."

"Kay, see in a couple of minuets." she then sat down beside Trunks again. "So what where you and my father talking about?"

"Nothing much, just guy stuff!"

"Oh, that cool I guess." she looked at Trunks.. "I have a problem. I just can't handle it anymore!"

"What's that?" he looked concerned. 'I hope it isn't anything too bad.'

She began to whisper. "I'm sorry for all the incidents on ship, I guess now you'll be on the Namic ship, our parents came on. Along with Bura..."

"Yeah, well maybe not, because our rooms are there, and ......"

"Hey, Pan, we have our wish!" Gohan smiled. "We're going to wish for Bardock's crew!"

"Aren't they evil?" Pan looked at him.

"No, they follow the lead of Bardock."

"Oh, that's cool, let go tell the Empress!" Pan got up, and grabbed Trunks with her. "You can tell her your wish too!" with that she, and Trunks went to speak to Kaytona.

After lunch they all assembled in the palace garden. Vegita was leaning against a big tree with his arms crossed, like always. Goku was standing beside Vegita, talking to Gohan who was beside him. Trunks and Goten where talking with Pan, awaiting for Kaytona to summon the dragon. Kaytona was awaiting for her husband and daughter to return with the dragon balls. Bura in the mean time had just went into the palace to use the bathroom (to make sure she looked her best in front of her grandfather.). She had just got back when Adon, and Adlandra returned with the last dragon ball.

"All right, both families have agreed on the wish they want?" Kaytona asked.

Vegita was about to say something, when Bura gave him that look. Then both Pan and Trunks answered. "Yes, we have all agreed on the wish."

"Good." with that she called forth the dragon. "Oh great Mythical dragon of Saztra, come to the bidding of your Empress!"

As she finished her words, the sky became dark and it started thundering with sheets of lightning. "Kaytona my Empress, what is it that you wish of me twice in a weeks span?"

"A great evil has been destroyed. If not for the help of these two families, the evil would still exist! As Empress, and your master I command you to grant a single wish for each family!"

"As you wish my Empress, have they decided on a wish?"

"Yes," Bardock approached the dragon. "For the Son family wish, we wish to bring back my team. Torra, Fashia, Prlios and Ortos."

"You are sure this is your wish?"

Bardock looked at his family, they nodded. "Yes great dragon, that is our final wish!"

The dragon nodded. "Your wish will be granted." He then turned to Trunks. "What is the wish that your family makes?"

"We have decided to bring back the King of sayiens, my fathers father King Vegita!" Trunks looked over to his father. Vegita had a angry look on his face.

"You are sure this is what you want? Is this your final wish?"

"Yes, this is our final wish!" Bura but in. "We wish for the king of Sayiens to brought back from the dead, in perfect condition!"

The dragon bowed. "Your wishes have been granted!" With that a bright light appeared. The dragon was gone, and there appeared five sayien warriors.

The fore warriors seen King Vegita and bowed. "Your highness, how may I ask did you retrieve us from planet Meet and save us from the elites?" 

The king just looked around. "I am unable to answer that, for I myself am unsure of why I am here."

Bura ran up to the group of confused sayiens. "Holly shit!" she looked at him. "You look just like my dad!" with that she hugged him. 

Trunks ran after his sister, along side his father. "Bura, be carful we don't know if he's evil!" Trunks yelled.

Bura jumped of the King. He looked at her. "I have no idea who you are little one, but I sense you ........" he turned to see a younger looking him. "Who are you? And why do you look like I?"

"Wouldn't you like to know old man!" Vegita snorted, walked up and grabbed Bura's hand. "Com on, you wouldn't like him anyways!"

"But Daddy, Trunks and I gave us a wish for ourselves to bring back your father! And now you won't even talk!" Tears started forming in her eyes. she was so up set that she ram to Goten. 

Not knowing what to do, Goten just padded her back and tried to comfort her. "It's alright Bura, I'm sure your dad will come to his senses!"

Just as Vegita was about to attack Goten, King Vegita spoke. "Vegita! If you are my son. Leave the young man alone!"

Vegita stopped right in his tracks. "Who are you to order me around!?"

"Daddy!" Bura butted in. "Don't be mean, or I'll tell mom a certain secret about you, that you don't want her to know!"

"Fine! I just have one thing to say!" he turned to his father. "just stay out of my way! Or when she's not looking I'll....."

"Daddy!" Both Vegita and King Vegita glared at each other.

At the sound of this, the sayiens stopped in their tracks. "Frezza blew up Planet Vegita!?"

Bardock ran up to his friends. "My friends, I have brought you back from the dead. That was my reward for helping a neighbouring system."

"Yes!" Trunks went up to his grandfather, and bowed. "That is what my sister and I have done as well."

Kaytona laughed at all the amazement. "Welcome, King Vegita and Bardock's crew to my home. You are welcome to stay for the celebration tonight. Witch reminds me, it is time for everyone here to get ready. We have lost a lot of time looking for the dragoon balls."

"If you don't mind, Queen....."

"I am the Empress Kaytona, and this is my Husband Adon!"

"Forgive me." he bowed and kissed her hand. "What shale I and my four subjects do while you prepare your selves for this ceremony?"

"You may talk with the people who brought you back!" With that she snapped her fingers. The King was with his son Vegita in his room. Goku, Goten and Gohan, were sent to their rooms, as where the girls.

*IN VEGITA'S ROOM.*

"What the hell?" the King looked at his surroundings. "What sorcery is this?"

"Relax father, Kaytona just trance ported us, here to my room. She is a sorceress, and controls this system."

"I see, tell me more about what happened here."

Vegita sighed, and started to explain about The girls and how they tricked the parents.

*MEANWHILE IN BARDOCK'S ROOM.*

"Wow, that really fascinating." Porlocs stretched.

"Yeah, those kids are so sweet!" Fashia sat on the bed beside Torra.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is , why would your family wish us back?" Torra laughed. "How';d you do it, and why?"

"No one in my family had a wish, so they asked me. I had Kakkerott about planet meet and everything after. It was his idea to wish you back!"

"Sorry," he bowed his head in shame. "I thank you for bringing us back to life!"

He nodded, and the others also thanked him.

*MEANWHILE IN ADLANDRA'S ROOM.*

"Oh Pan I can't hold it in anymore!" Bura flopped on the bed. "I am freely admitting to both you and Adlandra. I love Goten! There I said it! I love Goten, but he doesn't love me. I love Goten and Daddy's gunna kill me, well not me but!" 

"The only reason, it seems like Goten doesn't love you, is because he is still getting over Paris, and." Pan looked at Adlandra. "The only reason that Bardock doesn't seem to pay attention to you is because he doesn't really know you,. How can you love someone if you don't even know them? And the reason Trunks doesn't love me, and I don't love him is because I'm too young, and He is too old!" her hands, and body began to shack. "There I said what I was thinking. I don't love Trunks, and he doesn't love me! Everything thing is grand!" she looked in the mirror, and seen herself shacking. "I'm cold, I think I'll have another bath. See you two in a few hours!" With that Pan left for her room.

"Well, I wonder what's wrong with her?" Adlandra watched the door. "I never said that I was in love with him, and.... well you just said that you loved Goten, but that's beside the point."

"Give her a break, she's still in that part of denial!" she smiled. "She loves Trunks, and is afraid that he doesn't share her feelings."

"Well Pan probably hasn't reached her room......."

"Guy's I'm sorry!" Pan walked in. "I'm just not myself right now! I didn't mean what I said."

"That's okay!" they both smiled and gave Pan a hug.

"Go and grab a bath, I need one to relax myself."

"But what about getting ready?" Bura looked at them. "Our plan!"

"Relax!" Adlandra smiled. "We all need to chill out, so we're all going to get a nice hot bath, and soak for a while. When you two are finished, just came in if I don't answer then I'm in the tub. Nock on the bathroom door, so I know you're here!"

"Kay," Pan smiled.

"Fine!" Bura frowned. "But if our plan is rewind, then no one of get a guy!"

Adlandra got a chuckle out of that. "Relax! I know how to snap my fingers I' ll just snap them and then, we're done! Lets meet here in an hour!"

With that Bura and Pan left, and went to their rooms to grab a nice bath.

*AN HOUR LATER.*

Pan knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she waled in. "Adlandra!?" no sound then all of a sudden she heard an sound by the door, she turned around and attacked the noise.

"PAN!" Bura screamed. 

Pan looked down to see Bura on the floor. "Sorry I couldn't find Adie."

"Did you nock on the bathroom door?"

"No!" they heard another sound coming from the door. Pan turned to see a woman. "Fashia?"

"Very good, and you must be Bardock's great granddaughter."

"Yeah, so what are you here for, if you don't mind asking?"

"No I don't. Bardock wanted to introduce you to the gang. But I guess your not ready!?"

"No, not yet but give me a minuet. And I will bring my friends."

Hearing a bunch of noise Adlandra grabbed a towel and went to investigate. "Oh Pan, Bura aren't you early?" she looked at the clock. "Guess not." with that she snapped her fingers and all three girls where magnificent. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to get dresses up too?" Adlandra looked at Fashia.

"No thank you honey, Sayien women don't like to ware dresses. Especially, fighters like me."

"So," Adlandra looked at Pan. "That's why you don't like dresses and fancy things."

"Well if you are going to see him, you better get it done with!" Then Fashia left the room.

Pan, Bura and Adlandra followed. "Who are we going to meet?" Adlandra asked Pan.

She smiled, and said in a dreamy voice. "Bardock, we're going to see Bardock."

Fashia over head this. 'Ha! You still have old buddy.' "So witch one of you likes my old buddy?"

Adlandra looked at Pan angry. Pan seen this and answered. "Nobody, I just like to tease people. You know like saying Bura likes my uncle, and Adlandra liking my great grandfather. Meanwhile they both have boyfriends at home."

"Yeah!" Both Adlandra and Bura spoke. "And we love to tease Pan about being in love with The prince of all sayiens!"

"My Brother Trunks!" Bura added snobby.

Fashia laughed. "And why are you three not with the men you desire?"

"We don't!" all three said firmly.

"Ha! I too am a woman, and I too have a special place for a man. Have no fear I will not say a word."

"What about you, is it Bardock?" Bura blurted out. Adlandra looked at her.

"I'm afraid I can't say who it is I like, can't be to hasty ya now!"

'I knew it, their having an affair. That's why Bardock thinks ......' she fell to the floor, and started painting.

"Adie are you okay?" Pan looked at her. 

"Yeah why?" A sharp pain went threw her body. 'What is going on?' Adlandra looked up at her friends, but everything went blank, she couldn't hear anything.

"Adlandra!" Bura screamed.

"Are you okay? What's happing!?" Pan tried to touch her. "Oww!" 'What the hell? Why is she burning?'

Adlandra's eyes went a bright baby blue, her skin and hair a bright silver. She turned to the wall. 'So you think I wouldn't notice?' a smile went on her face. "Come out! come out, where ever you are!"

Fashia looked in amazement. "What's going's on with her? Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, go get my grandfather, and tell him to get the others!" pan yelled. 'What is going on?'

"I can see you....... don't run!" Adlandra started laughing. "You can't get way from me!"

Fashia ran alway back to Bardock's room. "Bardock something is happing to Adlandra! Get the Empress now!"

Bardock ran to the Empress with Fashia and the others right behind them. When they retched the Empress, she trance ported them to Adlandra. "Pan, what is going on?"

"I don't know? We were talking and she fell to the floor breathing heavy, and now she's looking for something!"

"Are you afraid? No, well you should be!" Adlandra began to glow.

"Kaytona, can't you read her mind?" Bardock looked worried along with everyone else.

"I'll try!" with that she snapped her fingers, and she disappeared. Then all of a sudden she appeared breathing heavily. 

She fell into Adon's arms. "Some how the monster got in... her mind!"

Everyone looked at her. "What?" 

"Let me go!" Pan walked up to her. "I don't want to be left out in the dark! I can help her!" 

"I won't let you go in alone!" Bardock butted in. "Not when I can help!"

"Hey where , did Bardock and Pan? go?" Otus asked.

"He has been sent into her mind!" Fashia yelled. She then looked at Kaytona. "Send me in there!"

Kaytona snapped her fingers. "I will send you in, but if you are kicked out I will not send you back in!"

*IN ADLANDRA'S HEAD.*

"What the ......" they looked up. The sky was grey, and it was thundering. Bardock was already climbing on the mountain.

"Bardock wait for me!" Fashia called out to him. "Com on Pan let's go!" Pan nodded, and then they headed for the great big mountain. While climbing they head some sort of battle going on.

"I'll kill you!" she scrammed. "You hurt everyone! You've killed me.........!"

"If I killed you, you'd be dead!"

"I am dead! To everyone! Because of you!"

"Do you really think that you will kill me?" the darkness grew, and began to laugh. "You can never kill me because I am your hate! That's right, your hurt, your pain, your anger! Get rid of that and I'll be gone!" he began to laugh, when he turned his head he seen Pan. "You! How did you get here?" He sent a shot of lighting her way.

Adlandra turned her head and seen both Pan and Fashia. "You must not be here!" she snapped her fingers.

"Nooo................!" Pan screamed. With that both Pan and Fashia were gone.

'Now's my chance to get her!' he thought, so he shot a fire blast at her. 

"WATCH OUT..........!" Bardock ran up, and took the shot with his body. He fell to the ground, unconscious .

Adlandra turned her head in time to see the blast hit Bardock. 'W..... h ..... a .....t !?' She closed her eyes, Bardock disappeared. When her eyes opened a single tear fell. She smiled and look at the culprit. "You love to bring pain to others, don't you!" she looked down. " well I just realized something!"

He looked at her with disgust. "Oh, and what is that?"

"You say that the only reason that you are here is because of my hate, well I have found something that makes me truly happy!" she closed her eyes.

"What?" he looked around, the thunder had stopped. "NOOOOOO!" the dark rain clouds turned into a clear sunny blue sky.

"I know that I am loved, by my parents and all of my friends! That is what makes me truly happy. Knowing I have such a good life! Full of good friends and a loving family!" 

The evil began to disappear, as a bright light began to glow off of Adlandra. She ran threw the evil, and jumped off the mountain.

*MEANWHILE WHAT HAD HAPPENED OUT SIDE THE DREAM.*

"I hope that they can help her!" Adon padded his wife's back. "No, I know they will!"

Pan and Fashia appeared, breathing heavily. "Kaytona get me back in their!"

Just then Bardock appeared out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him. "Bardock can you here me!?" Trunks looked at his friends grandfather. 

There was no response. Pan yelled. "Grandpa!" she grabbed him, picked him up and ran him to the hospital wing in the palace. All of Bardock's crew followed Pan. While Goku ran a head to inform the doctors. 

Kaytona, Adon, Bura, Goten, and Trunks stayed. Adlandra fell to the floor. Her skin went back to normal and a mark shone on her forehead. 

Trunks caught her as she fell. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and looked around. "What.... where am I?" she got up. "Where is Bardock? He was attacked by......"

"Pan took him to the hospital wing." Trunks helper her up. "What happened in there?"

She smiled. "I won, that is that. Now let's get to the Bardock, before its too late!" with that she began to run to the hospital wing.

Everyone else just followed her. "What do mean, before its too late?" Goten ran beside her.

"He was hit by hate fire, if we don't get there in time he'll be consumed by hate, and the monster can return in his mind!" 

"Let's go!" With that they all ran as fast as they could to Bardock.

*IN THE HOSPITAL WING.*

Adlandra ran up to Bardock. She shut her eyes, and placed her index and middle finger on his forehead. She disappeared. 

"What's going on?" Pan looked at Kaytona. "Why did she just go into his mind?"

"Apparently after she sent you two," referring to Fashia. "She had been distanced making sure that you weren't hit, that she was almost hit herself. Only Bardock managed to intersept the hit by using his body!"

"So what dose that have to do with little miss princess, going into his mind?" Fashia looked at her.

"He was hit with what Adlandra called it. A hate fireball." Fashia was about to cut her off again. "With means if he isn't cured soon, the hate will consume him, and the evil can one again return threw his mind. Thus controlling his body..... and so on."

"So what is it that she has to do?" Asked Torra in disbelief. 

"If I knew I would tell you." Kaytona sat on the bed next to the one Bardock was on. "All we can do is wait for the out come."

Bura looked at Pan. 'I hope they hurry up! The celebration stars in a few hours!' she put her hand to her chin. "So I guess that we have to sit and wait?!" they all nodded. "I though as much!"

*MEANWHILE IN BARDOCK'S MIND.*

"What the hell?" he looked around. "Wasn't I in Adlandra's mind with Fashia, and Pan?"

"Yes," he heard a voice. "You where in my mind, until you where shot with a hate blast. I defeated the Evil, and am here to help you."

"Help me? With what?" he looked at her. The hate was already beginning to take his tole. "I was the one who had th help you!" he snarled. "Ha a Sayien warrior like me, need help from you! That's funny!"

She smiled. "See, the hate is already taking its tole." she walked up to him. "I don't know how to help you, but I can show you what I feel inside!"

"I don't want your help!"he was about to walk away, when she grabbed his head. "What the hell....."

Before he could say anything else, Adlandra closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. The next thing she knew Bardock joined in the kiss, making it a passionate kiss. As the kiss progressed, Bardock felt all the love and happiness that Adlandra felt. He wasn't sure if it was fir him, but whatever it was it felt good. After five minuets they both had to stop for air.

Adlandra was breathing heavily. "So what do you feel now?" her eyes sparkled.

He wiped his lips, and looked into her eyes. he began to feel warm and dizzy inside. All of a sudden he began to glow, then he fell to the ground. 

Adlandra looked at him. "I guess I'll ask you later!" she giggled. 'Wow! Now I know .........' she smiled. She closed her eyes. "Remember nothing of what happened her in your mind. Please." 'I wouldn't want to reck your relationship with Fashia. I know how much you too care for each other.'

With that she disappeared, out of his mind back into the hospital wing. 'I don't know if I love you, but I do know I feel something for you!'

*BACK IN REALITY HALF AN HOUR LATER.*

When Adlandra appeared, Bardock awoke. "Where.... where am I?" he sat up. He looked at everyone. "Wasn't I just ..... in Adlandra's mind?"

"No." Fashia answered. "You took the hit for the kid, and then the little princes saved you!" then she along with everyone else gave him a great big hug.

Adlandra was happy that she saved him, and that he didn't remember what had trance spired in his mind. Thinking of kiss they shared, her head became heavy. Before she knew it she was wobbling back and forth, until she fell. Luckily her father seen, and caught her. Seeing as everyone else was busy talking to Bardock, Adon picked her up, and carried her to her room for some well needed rest. 

"Where is Adlandra?" Pan looked around. "She was here just a minuet ago!"

Everyone looked around. Kaytona was worried, until she noticed that her husband was gone as well. 'Maybe she needed to talk?' 

"Empress....."

"Please call me Kaytona."

"Yes, Kaytona." Goten continued. "Couldn't you just snap your fingers and have her appear?"

"I could, but suppose that she doesn't want to be disturbed. I would invading her privacy!"

"Yeah, Uncle Goten!" Pan entered the consecration. :she's probity wasted from battling two fight in one day." she then looked at her great grandfather. "Speaking of being tiered, I'm sure that Bardock is tired as well. So lets give him time to rest, until the ceremony starts!"

Bardock gave his great granddaughter a sign of relief as they all left. He then fell asleep. Kaytona gave each of Bardock's crew a room of their own until the ceremony started.

*IN ADLANDRA'S ROOM.*

Adon layed her on the bed, gently being very carful not to wake her. He then walked to the closet and grabbed a blanket, and covered her with it. He then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my daughter." 

He then decided that he should look for his wife and tell her what was going on. Knowing his woke, he headed for the thrown room. When her got there Kaytona was in her thrown relaxing. "Aww, there you are my love."

"Where have you been?" she looked at him, and smiled.

"Our daughter has had a busy day, she was tired so I helped her to her room."

"The poor thing. What do suppose will come of her feelings for a warrior?"

"I do not know, let us hope they will fade soon, that way she won't have to go threw rejection by him. And it will be easier when she is to be trove ......."

"Pardon me," a servant walked up. "I am sorry to disturb you, but the decorations are finished, would you like to see them?" she bowed.

"Yes, thank you Tina." she smiled. " We shale be there in a few minuets." With that Adon grabbed Kaytona's hand, and the went on their way.

When they arrived, Kaytona looked around. Her eyes sparkled. "Yes this is exactly what I wanted. How can I repay you?"

"You don't kneed to."the girl said. "I am happy to be of service."

"Yes thank you!" Adon looked at her. "Your rubies are in the mail!" she nodded, with that she and the others left the two to themselves. For the text hour and an half they danced around. 

"I could dance like this forever!" she smiled. "I love you so much."

He kissed her forehead. "Should we gather the gusts of honour considering, there is only half an hour left until the other guests arrive." 

She nodded, she then called for her servants, to inform them it time for the gathering. When everyone had been gathered, Kaytona informed that during the ceremony part, the King, and Bardock's crew would be seated in the audience.

"Are you ready for they ceremony?" she smiled, as she looked at hewr daughter and her friends. They all nodded. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
  


Chapter nine: The voyage home.

  
  
  
  


The ceremony had begone, and everyone received a metal for their courage. The crowd clapped with joy, for they where glad to have the evil gone from their life once more. 

After the ceremony, a dinner and ball was set up. At the main table the royal family sat in the middle. To Adlandra's left sat Pan, Goten, Gohan, Goku, and Bardock. To Adon's right sat King Vegita ( seeing as he was a king from a neighbouring system, they thought it best to sit him with the royal family.), Bura, Vegita and Trunks. During dinner Adlandra and Pan talked about what had happened during the past nineteen days.

"Wow, I still can't believe what has happened. And in such a short amount of time." Adlandra smiled. "You were wright, this is going to be a summer we never forget!"

"That's for sure, specially when we spent nine day together, with out having parents nagging us." she laughed. "Well not around anyways."

"Yeah."

Bardock, Goku, and Gohan where talking about what is was like back in the day when the sayiens bowed down to Frezza, leading up to planet Cannossa, when Bardock got his psychic powers from a local warrior. While Goten just listened. 

Meanwhile on at the other end of the Table Bura sat and told the King about Earth, and all the cool fashions it had for her. Poor Trunks, on the other hand had to listen to his father bicker about god knows what.

In the middle of the table Kaytona and Adon sat nicely eating peacefully, discussing what had to be done now that he had returned. 

After dinner, everyone attended the ball.

"Wow!" Bura looked all around the room. "your mom sure knows how to decorate! She should meet my mom, maybe they'd become good friends."

"Yeah!" Pan looked around. "Your mother did a good job, we should go and congratulate her."

Adlandra just stood there. "Go a head, there is something I must do!"

Both Pan and Bura looked at her. "Like what?!"

"I want to dance with ........"

"Dance with Bardock?" asked Bura looking at her. "I'll go ask if you want!"

"No, I want to dance with that man over there!" she pointed to a young man in blue. He was tall and had blond hair.

Bura looked at his friend. "I want to dance with his friend, the one on his left! He's cute!"

"Yeah, and I take the twin on the right!" all three girls giggled as they walked by the them. 

The three young genital men walked up to the girls, after they past them, and asked if they would like to dance. Of corse the girls said yes. On the dance floor stood Adlandra with the Junto, the blond haired boy, that she had seen. Pan danced with his twin Sawn. And Bura danced with their best friend James. As the three couples danced on the dance floor, their fathers where watching.

Vegita was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. 'Excellent!' he thought. 'Now that I'm out of my fathers head I can grab some gru......b' his eye cough Bura dancing with a common boy. His eyes glared at the young man. He then walked towards Goku, when Gohan walked bye. "Watch where your going brat!"

"Watch where your going yourself!" he wiped his shirt. "I have to go break up my daughter with ........"

Just then the two looked at each other. "I have an idea!"

"I'll send Goten to break Pan and that boy up!" 

"And I'll send Trunks to retrieve Bura!" 

They both started laughing, until someone tapped them on the shoulder. "What!" they barked.

"I over heard your plan, and I don't think it will work." Torra laughed.

"Why?" they gave him a death glare.

"Well, if I where anyone of those three, I wouldn't ditch a guy for my uncle, or brother, would you?"

They looked at each other and then Torra. "No!" They looked to the ground. "Do you have a better idea!?" 

Torra laughed. "As a matter of fact I do!" 'And not just for you too!' he smiled.

"Well!" they were getting edgy, because the girls where moving near the balcony.

"Well, send Goten, to retrieve Princess Bura. Send Trunks to retrieve Pan, and I will retrieve Adlandra!"

Both Gohan and Vegita looked at each other, then back to Torra. "Okay!"

"Great." 'Now my plan will work' he thought 'well maybe.' With that he went on his way to find Trunks and Goten. It wasn't very hard to find them, they where with his other buddies eating at the refreshments table. "Hey Trunks, and Goten can I talk to you for a minuet?"

They looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Come here, and I'll tell you." they looked at him weary, but went anyways. "Okay, here is the plan. Your father, and your brother are not very happy with who the girls are dancing with. So they want up to interfere. All we have to do, is walk up and ask to dance with them......"

"I'm not dancing with my sister!"

"Yeah, and Pan won't cut dancing with a guy for me!"

"That's why I'm dancing with Princess Adlandra, Prince Trunks is dancing with Pan, and your dancing with Princess Bura!"

"Oh!" they looked at each other and then Torra. "Let's go then."

He nodded and then the three went to look for the girls. When they spotted them Trunks became angry, for he didn't like This guy kissing his best friend Pan. 

"Can you please stop, just because I let you dance with me doesn't mean you can tough me in this manner!" she jerked a little.

"Look baby I came her for one thing and one thing only! I spotted you and I want. You should feel honoured I chose you! I'm a Prince after all. I could give you everything you want and more!" he tightened his grip on her arms.

She looked at him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah baby it is!" giving her a satisfied look. 

"You're the one who should consider yourself luck. I never dance with just anybody!' with that she spit on his face.

"Why you little tramp!" he was about to hit her when Trunks intervened. "What that hell? Who are you petty servant!?" 

"I am the Prince of the Sayiens, and you are messing with my girl!" he snarled.

"Why did she dance with me if she is your girl?" He barked.

"My husband," Pan yanked her arm looking at Trunks, then back to Swan. "Had some business to attend to. So he told me to enjoy myself!"

Sawn didn't want to believe it. "I don't believe you!" with that Pan walked up to Trunks, he bent down and they shared a passionate kiss. "Where is...... are...... your rings?!" he screamed. "I demand to know!"

Hearing this of corse caught the attention of both fathers. All they seen was Pan kissing Trunks. "Vegita! He's kissing my baby girl!" 

Vegita just looked at him. "Relax! Be thankful it is Trunks!"

"That is it, you me out side now!"

Vegita was about to take the offer when he seen both Pan and Trunks show the Prince wedding rings. 

Both fathers looked in horror. "What!? Where did they get those?" they looked at each other. "Did you have anything to do with this?" there eyes glared. "No you fool!"

Goku had enough. "God you two are worse then Vegita and I are! I don't know how they got the rings, but that guy was trying to take advantage of her. Trunk just helped her. And if you look the other two are doing the same to Bura and Adlandra!"

Both fathers looked down. Goku was right. Just when they where about to do something Goten, and Torra punched the other two guys out, then started dancing with the girls. They both relaxed. Suck hands and went to join Bardock and the rest of the elder Sayiens at the refreshments table.

*MEANWHILE ON THE DACE FLOOR.*

Trunks and Pan where dancing, and said goodbye to Prince Sawn. "Trunks, why did you intervene? I had him right where I wanted him!"

"Well, I was heading on my way to the balcony, when I seen him trying taking advantage, I got angry."

She blushed a little. "Why did you?"

"Why did I what?" he looked at her. "Why did I get mad?"

"Yeah, you know that I can take care of myself!"

"Well it just angers me when me when men like him, try to take advantage of young girls, just because they're beautiful!" he saw her blush. "Yeah well I think that we should thank Adlandra for sneaking us the rings."

"Yeah!" she smiled. 'Ha now that cute dweeb thinks that I'm married to Trunks ha!' 

So they danced their way over to Torra and Adlandra. "Thanks for the save." Trunks smiled.

"Yeah, thank you. You should have seen his face it was priceless." Pan laughed. 

"No problem, alway looking to help a couple in need." 

"What ever!" Pan laughed. "So when do you want rings back?"

Trunks was just about to take his off. "Oh keep em!" Adlandra smiled. "Their so you, besides my parent's never ware them."

"Theses are Adon and Kaytona's rings?!" Trunks almost went blue.

Adlandra laughed. "No, but I fooled ya didn't I? They're just something I remember seeing in a magazine back on Earth." 

Pan bowed her head. "I wonder what our mothers are up too."

Trunks almost chocked again. "I wonder what they have plan, when we get back!?"

Both Pan and Adlandra stopped. "You're an adult, were still kids. They'll murder us!"

Just then Bardock and Fashia joined the consecration. "Hey Torra, having fun?" Fashia asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. These girls are very funny!" Fashia laughed because Pan and Adlandra where pale as ghost, not moving at all. "Seeing as my dancing partner is busy at the moment. Fashia would you like to trade partners?"

"Sure, why not, you don't mind do you Bardock?" she looked at him.

"No, go a head." With that Fashia went away and danced with Torra for the rest of the dance. "So Adlandra would you care to dance?" 

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Huh? wasn't ?I dancing with Torra?" she looked at Bardock. "Oh hi, how are you?"

"Fine, would you care to dance?"

"Sure, just give me a minuet to talk to Pan."

"No problem."

Adlandra grabbed Pan's arm, and pulled her to the side. "Pan, I've got an idea."

Pan suck her head. "If it has anything to do with hiding at the fort when we get back I agree!"

"How did you know?" she looked at Pan.

"My Mom is very dangerous when she is mad! So you can bet I won't be home much."

"Yeah me too! Lets go inform Bura!"

"Yeah!" 

With that they went to talk to Bura. "Hey Bura can we talk to you, girl talk?"

"Sure, why?" they grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.

Goten not knowing what to do just walked up to Trunks, and Bardock, and began to chat with them.

"So what do you think their talking about?" Trunks asked the other two.

"I don't know women have always been a mystery to me." Bardock stretched. "The only thing I know is...." he looked at them. "Well you know!"

They both nodded. "Yeah we know!"

"So..." Goten started yawning. "I seen you dancing with Fashia ,I think it was.... is there anything going on between you two?"

"Bardock laughed. "God no, she is like my little sister. Why, you like her?" he looked at Goten.

"No, I just though that she might have been my grandmother that's all! But I guess I was wrong."

"No, I don't know what happened to your grandmother! She was on a different team. Why?"

"Do you miss her?"

He looked at his grandson. "No, why would I miss her? It was just a one night stand, like every relationship for a sayien warrior is....... Why?"

"I was just wondering. That is all."

"Hey my dad said that when two sayiens mate that it is forever!" Trunks but in.

"Yes, when a sayien couple have matted, it is forever. But matting, and sleeping together are very different."

"What the hell is the difference?" they looked at him.

"Sleeping with someone, such I did. You only give and reserve pleasers. Matted is when you give your heart and soul to one another. And once that happens you are soul mates forever."

"I see, so that's why my mom has my dad wiped!" both Trunks and Goten looked at each other, and smirked. 

"So do you understand now?" they nodded. "Good, because you partners are coming back."

"Wait, what happens when that happens but then one of them decides they want someone else?"

"The Goten my boy, it was never meant to be, and you didn't bond, it was only pleasure."

Just then Adlandra walked up. "Would you care to dance now?"

"Yes, thank you." she bowed and the two went to dance.

"Are you going to be okay?" Trunks looked at Goten. "Yeah, I guess the girls where right."

"Sorry, buddy better luck next time!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to dance with your sister. Pan is coming, and you two can dance."

"Whatever you say bro." with that Trunk offered his hand to Pan, and they began to dance.

"So what where you three talking about?" pan asked wondering.

"I could ack you the same thing!" he teased. "Goten just had ha few questions that's all."

"Oh, what type of questions?" 

"Just questions."

"Oh, I see." With that they just danced.

*OVER WITH BURA AND GOTEN.*

"So......" Goten dipped Bura. "Why are you so pale now, but look happy?"

"Your lucky, you're an adult. Not to mention you where sent to follow us. But we're... Pan , Adlandra and I. Are going to get it when we get home!"

"Why do you look happy then?" he looked at her, as the contained to dance. 

"Well, I figure I might as well have fun while I'm here. After all we are free until we get home right."

"Yeah, I guess." he began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" she looked at him.

"Trunks, if Gohan seen the kissing seen ...." they both started laughing.

"Well lets just spent the rest of this dance. enjoying it!"

He nodded. "Lets."

*MEANWHILE WITH BARDOCK AND ADLANDRA.*

"Why did you run off with Pan when I asked you to dance?"

"Well when we return home, Pan, Bura, and I are going to be in A lot of trouble. So we went to devise a plan...."

"I see..." He twirled her. "You girls seem to be full of planes. Would you care to tell me what it is?"

"I would but, Pan swore us to secrecy, both Bura and I. This plan is strickle for us. I'm Sorry.."

"No, don't be if you are sworn to secrecy, then you must never tell." he dipped her. 

"Thank you for understanding. So what where you and the boys talking about?"

"Guy stuff! Why?"

"Oh, just wondering, that's all."

With that the three couples managed to make their way out to the balcony. When they got there the girls wanted to stop and just watch the sun set. The boys on the other hand where getting hungry. So they left, and ventured off to the refreshments table, to hang out with all the other sayiens eating away.

For the rest of the ball the Sayien men and Fashia stayed chatting near the refreshments table, while the three girls snuck off into the garden to devise their plan, and make it better. 

At the end of the ball it was about twelve thirty. "Adon have you seen Adlandra?" 

"No my dear not since they went out on the balcony, Why?"

"I haven't seen them ether. Should we send the guards to search for them?" She looked a little worried.

Gohan walked up to the couple. "Have you see Pan? I haven't seen her or the others in awhile."

"No, we haven't see any of the girls for a while. We where thinking on sending the guards to look for them."

Just then Vegita walked by. "Have you seen my princess?"

"No, have you seen Pan?" Gohan asked.

"No, have you see Adlandra?" Kaytona asked.

"No, but I'm sure if you find one, you'll find all three!" he looked over at the refreshments table. "Trunks come here!"

"What do you need Trunks for?" Gohan asked.

"I want a drink, and to ask if he has seen Bura."

"He was with us most of the night!"

"Yeah dad, what do you want?"

"Shut up, and bring me a drink!"

"Can you get me one too Trunks?" Gohan stretched.

"Sure, be right back." With that he went back, and got a drink for everyone at the little gathering. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" every one except Vegita said.

"Boy have you seen your sister, or any of her friends?" 

"The last spot I see them, was on the balcony. They wanted to watch the sunset, but Goten, Bardock, and I were hungry so we went to the refreshments table. After that we spent the rest of the time with you guys."

"Thank you Trunks." Adon nodded. Trunks took that as his cue to leave, and went off to bed.

"Lets go brat!" Vegita threw his cup and it landed in the trash. "First place to look is the balcony. Then into the gardens." 

Gohan threw his drink into the trash as well. "Coming Adon?" 

He nodded. "I'll be back shortly my dear." Then the three fathers headed for the balcony. When they arrived their, there was no trace of the girls. So they decided to search for them in the garden. They had been searching for about half an hour, when they heard screaming. They ran to where they heard the screams. When they reached the screams they saw Bura stuck in a tree.

"Com on Bura don't be a chicken! Even Adlandra jumped in the water!" Pan laughed.

"No! Its too cold!"

"If you don't get in the water right now I'm going to splash you some more!" Adlandra teased. 

"You do and I'll...." she moved her hand and then fell. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" SPLASH. Right in the water. "Now I'm cold!" she started to shiver.

"Adlandra!" 

"Pan!"

"Princess!" 

They all looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing!" Adon looked at them. "Why did you three leave the party? After all it was for you, and your families."

"We wanted to explore." Pan said.

"After all this is our last night here!" Bura put in.

"And we wanted to have fun. You know like that song says 'girls just want to have fun!'" she smiled. "What time is it anyways?" as she and the other two got out of the water.

Almost one am. Time for you three to goto bed. After all you said it your self you are leaving tomorrow." 

"The same gos for you Pan!" Gohan gave her that look.

"And you Bura!" Vegita looked at Bura.

"Yes!" they looked to the ground. 

With that all six of them walked back to the palace. When they arrived the fathers walked the girls to their rooms and then retired fore the night. 

After Gohan left Pan's room, she couldn't sleep. She opened the door, and there was a guard patrolling the halls. 'Dammit, now how am I suppose to get some milk and cookies?' She thought for a minuet, then went to the window. She opened her window. When she got out, she didn't know where to go. She knew that she couldn't go see Bura or Adlandra, because they were probity sleeping. Not to mention they'd scream and attract attention.. "I can't goto Dad, cause he'll be sleeping and will be angry. May be I'll see Trunks." With that she few to his window. 'What luck his window is open.' she smiled. When she got in there was no sign of Trunks anywhere. "Trunks, where are you?"

The bathroom door opened and Trunks came out dripping wet in a royal blue towel. He looked up, and seen Pan. "Oh hi Panny." She turned around to see Trunk topless, in a towel dripping wet. She quickly turned the other way. "Panny? PAN what are you doing here?"

She blushed. "I couldn't sleep. So I flew out the window. When I saw your window I flew in."

He grabbed a pair of boxers, ran to the bathroom changed and walked back out. "Why didn't you use the door?" 

"Because there is a guard outside in the hall patrolling the halls, I had no choice."

"So why did you came here again?"

"Because I was board, and I usually come to talk to you when I'm board. Not to metion I want some milk and cookies, but I was afraid that the guard wouldn't let me." she gave him puppy eyes. "Your not going to make me leave, are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, stay here and I'll go get you your glass of milk and cookies."

"Thank you Trunks" she looked at him.

"What ever!" he opened the door. "But I want you to go back change into your pjay's, grab a pillow, and be in bed when I get back!"

"Okay thank you." she smiled. He shook his head, and left for some milk and cookies. Pan decided that she was going to rush back to her room and grab her pjay's like he said. So she flew out the window, back to her room. When she got there she made sure that she had everything ready to go for tomorrow. She changed into her kitty tank top pjays, grabbed a pillow and flew out the window. 'I wounder it he's back yet?' she thought. 

"And what took you so long missy?" he laughed. "Your milk might have spoild if you took any longer." 

"Wouldn't you like to know." she looked on the bed. "Oh big Trunkie wanted some milk and cookies too?!" she giggled.

"Yeah! Well that's Prince Trunkies to you!" he laughed. "So what's on your mind?" 

"Nothing much. I just couldn't fall asleep." she took a bite of cookie and then drank some milk. 

Half an hour later Pan fell asleep talking to Trunks about everything that had happened on the trip. Trunks too had fell a sleep. So for the rest of the night Pan slept with her pillow and cuddled in a little ball, while Trunks was sprawled across the upper half of the bed.

When morning came Vegita burst into Trunks room. "Brat have you see Gohan's brat?" he looked at the bed and saw Pan asleep in a little ball, while Trunks walked out of the bathroom. 

"Oh hi dad, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Gohan's brat! But it appears she's been with you all the time." he had a weird smirk on his face, as he looked at the two.

"What?" he looked at Pan asleep in her little ball. "No she hasn't"

"Why is she sleeping in your bed boy?" he thought he has won.

"She wasn't tiered so she came to talk with me. We where talking and fell asleep."

"What ever! Wake her up. Then send her to her room, so you don't get in trouble! Gohan is looking for her." with that he left.

"Pan get up!" he rubbed her shoulder. "Your dad is looking for you!"

At the sound of that she jumped up. "What? Oh no.. See you later Trunks." with that she ran out the window and headed for her room. when she got there she heard Gohan screaming at the hall guard. She quickly grabbed a clean pair of close, ran to the bathroom and put them on. She then walked out of the room. "what's going on Daddy? Why are you yelling?"

"Where have you been young lady?" Gohan piratically screaming at her.

"Well I was hungry, so I went for an early breakfast. Then I went for a walk in the garden." she looked at her dad seriously. "Why?"

"Well next time leave threw your door, so people know where you are. Do you have all your things ready?"

"Yeah, and I'm ready to leave on my spacecraft. And then go back home on my space ship!" she stretch and went into her room. She shut the door, and started getting ready to take a shower.

Gohan not realising what she was doing, walked in the room. "what do you think your doing?" he seen her taking off her top, so he turned around, while she put it back on. "Sorry about that." he felt bad.

"Well I have been walking, so I want to get a shower to relax, we're not leaving now are we?"

"No but very soon. Kaytona also wanted to see every one before we leave." he looked at the watch. "We'll I'm off to gather my stuff. By the way I will be joying you on your ship, along with your Uncle and Grandfathers."

Pan stopped. "You're the only one who knows Namic! You have to go on the other ship!"

"Then so will you!" he said firmly.

"I'm not leaving my ship. I am the only one who know how to work it. I built it my self. You and Vegita will just have to go on the ship you came, and the same with the kids." she said firmly.

"Where do you expect Bardock and his crew to go? Not to mention the King?"

"I don't know you decide. There are only four rooms in my ship, and there is not a lot of food ether." she looked at him. "Not to mention our things are on my ship. You on the other hand have how many rooms on that Namic war ship? Thirty maybe? And your things are on that ship!"

"No! I will not have you on the ship with Trunk. It's for your own good!"

"What are you talking about Dad?" she looked at him. "Are you still going on about what you see before?" she looked at him. "I thought you trusted me, you know I wouldn't do anything like what your thinking!" 

"Look Pan I know that You and Trunks have feeling for each other, and I am alright with that. But I will not have you sleeping in the same bed! I want you to go to collage and get a degree first."

"Didn't you hear a thing I said!? Trunks and I don't like each other in that way. The only reason that I was sleeping in the same bed, room even was because of the meteor shower!"

"I'm not saying any thing about that, Trunks told me all about it."

"Then what's the problem? It's not we'll ever be in the same bed room even!"

"Pan" he looked at her. "Vegita told me! Don't lie."

"Told you what?" she looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"He told me that when he was helping me look for you, that he found you sleeping in Trunks bed curled in a ball."

Pan just looked at him. "Yeah, and did he tell you that I had my own pillow curled up at the end of the bed?!" she looked at him. "I don't have time to talk to you, I need a shower. Then I'm getting something to eat."

"Look I didn't say anything Pan." he stopped her. "I just don't think you two should be sleeping in the same bed. Something might happen, and I don't want you to fuck up your chances at being a great scientist, or doctor!"

"Nothing can happen when Trunks and I don't feel that way, and I'm never going to be in his room again. He has a girlfriend at home that he has preposed too."she slapped him. "Don't you get it! I'll never have a chance with him!" with that she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm sorry Pan, I didn't know." he then left her room, and went to talk to Vegita, then Trunks.

Pan just sat on the bathroom floor wiping her tears. "That's the problem Daddy I do love him. But I can't tell you that. I wouldn't sleep with him ether."she whispered into her hands. "Well I should get up and get my shower." so she did.

*TWO HOURS LATER AT THE DOCKING BAY.*

Pan was eying her father. While talking to Fashia. "I can't be leave my father."

"Why honey? What did he do?" she looked at the young girl.

"He thinks I'm hor!" she said with anger. "I can't believe he doesn't even trust me!"

"What did you do for him to be like that?" she looked at her.

"Nothing!" Fashia looked at her."I slept in the same bed with a friend twice. Nothing happened between us. We don't think of each other that way. But my father thinks other wise."

"The Prince?" she asked Pan. "You slept with the Prince?"

"In the same bed yeah. But nothing happened. Besides he has a girlfriend back home, and they are to be married. Besides Trunks and I don't like each other in that way. He's like my big brother."

"You care for him."

"As a big brother yeah, Just like I care for my Uncle Goten." Fashia rolled her eyes. "What ever, I'll go talk to someone else!" she then walked up to Adlandra. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled. "Oh here comes your father, see ya!"

"Pan, may I talk to you?"

"I have nothing to say to you. And you have nothing to say to me!"

Gohan pulled her over to the side to talk. "Dammit Pan, I am your father you know."

"Your are, are you? Well aren't fathers caring and believe their children?"

"Yes, witch is why I apologise to you." 

She looked at him. "Apologise?"

"Yes I went to speak to Vegita. I found out the hole story. I am sorry." he bowed his head. "When I heard that you and Trunks had spent the night together I was furious. Why? Because you are my daughter, and I care for you a lot. Yes whether you would like to admit I know you have feelings..."

"Wrong! And I don't care anymore, you can think I'm a hor for all I care!"she started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist. "Pan please."

"Fine hurry up Kaytona wants to speak with me!"

"Thank you. Anyways I am sorry. I now understand what is going on. Also I have talked it over with Vegita and the others. And your gang is travailing in you ship, while the others are in the Namic ship. I trust you! Please for give an old fool!?" He gave her his puppy eyed face, with his bottom lip out.

She rolled her eyes. "fine I for give you!" she then hugged him. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I am sorry for all this fighting between us. My over protective father bit took me over completely."

"I forgive you. But I have to go t..."

"Yes I understand Kaytona want to speak to you girls."

"No I have to go the bathroom." with that she ran to the bathroom.

"Oh!" he then went over with the others.

When Pan was done she ran over to the girls, and Kaytona. "Sorry I'm late, my father wanted to speak to me, and I had to use the ladies room."

"Yes, well never mind with that now dear." Kaytona laughed. "I just wanted to Thank you once again for reuniting me with my daughter."she then looked at Adlandra. "And I hope that you will not be a stranger here. I look forwards to seeing you again." she hugged her daughter.

"Me too mom!"

"And that's goes for you two as well!" she smiled. "I have arranged for a tranceport of food for both ships. And also a little something specials for the tree of you. But you must not open them until you get home."

They thanked her and with that they were all on their way to the ships. Since there was so much food they had to make two trips back. When Pan made it back to her ship, she sent the boys back to retrieve the rest of the food. Adlandra, and Bura on the other hand ran to their rooms.

"Aww I missed you!" Bura ran and jumped on her bed. All of her fluffy teddy bears were all in count, and he dresses all in the closet. She decided that it was time to have a good old relaxing bubble bath since she hadn't had one in almost a month. She got undressed and pored the water in the tub in her bathroom. She then looked for her special aroma therapy bead, she threw it in and let it disintegrate in the hot water leaving a strawberry sent in the water. 

Adlandra on the other hand decided to wright in her journal, after she hadn't written it for at least two week, so she had to wright what had happened since the last entry.

Pan just sat in bridge checking to make sure everything was working perfectly. so nothing would go wrong. "Computer check the fuel, do we have enough to get home?"

"Welcome back Pan. Commencing order."

"Thank you computer, its good to be back."

"Data found, no we do not have enough fuel to get home. Would you like me to make a link to the planet for you??"

"Yes, that is a good idea. Do that right away."

"Yes." with that the computer contacted the planet. They informed Pan to land the ship in docking bay so they could fill the ship up with fuel. Pan thanked them, and told them just to keep the boys there and they could fly the pods in the space ship when they landed.

"Yes, we shall contact them now."

"Thank you, Pan out." she smiled. "It's good to be back on the ship, and finally going home. I miss being there."

*MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SHIP.*

"Dad have you seen my racer? I need to shave." Gohan walked into Goku's room.

"No, it should be in you room." he said. Then yawned. "We'll I'm taking a nap I didn't get enough sleep."

"What where you doing last night?"

"Vegita and I where up late training. He had some things on his mind."

"I see, well I'm going to search for my racer. I need to shave and then we'll head out for home."

"Okay, don't you think we should see if we're low on fuel? Just incase?"

"Yeah, I already thought of that dad. Their working on that right now. See ya."

"Bye!" he put his head down and he was asleep.

Bardock on the other hand took it a pun himself to train in the training room, when the king walked in.

"Awh Bardock, weren't you the low level that apparently was as strong as I?" the king looked at him.

"So they say your grace. Why?"

"Excellent! Would you care to have a friendly match?"

"Why not! Lets do it!" the King smiled, so did Bardock. "Are you ready for a good work out?" the King nodded.

They started out really fast, the king was amazed at the speed Bardock had. He was having trouble keeping up, on some of the punched. 'So it is true, this low level is strong!' not paying attention Bardock got a shot in. It hit him right in the face. "Very impressive, for a low level, Bardock. Are your crew members this good?"

"Why don't you ask them!" he blocked another shot. With that the two continued. The fight went on for about three hours. When they needed to stop for food.

"I am impressed. You fight like and have the knowledge of one of my elites, yet you are low level. How is this possible?"

"I know how to fight, it doesn't take a hole lot of brains to fight!"

"Interesting. I wish to have friendly match with you some other time."

"Tomorrow?" Bardock looked at him.

"Tomorrow it is!" with that the two went off to grab a shower, in their rooms and relax.

Fashia was in Torra's room, talking with Torra. The other two sayiens where left to help protect the empress incase anything where to happen. Both the King and Empress decided this as a peace treaty between the two.

Vegita was also sleeping in his room, for he was tiered as well.

*BACK ON PAN'S SHIP.*

Three hours had passed, and everyone was getting board. Bura decided that she would go swimming only if someone joined her. So Adlandra volunteered, and they went down and relaxed in the pool with their floating chars.

Trunks wad board so he decided to go practise in the gym area. That left Pan and Goten with nothing to do. 

"Hey Uncle Goten, do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" he looked at her scratching his head. 

"Simple, I'm going to paint you white, and your going to scare Bura and the others!!"

"Won't they get mad?" he gave her that look.

"Fine," she turned her head. "Go do something, while I contact my dad, or something." She stopped. "No that's no good. Would you like to spa with me?"

"That sound like fun!" he jumped up. "And I can help you become the first Female super sayien!"

She smiled. "Yeah, wouldn't that just frost the socks off everyone!?" she stretched. "Let's go!"

So with that the two went into the gym on the ship to train. To help Pan accomplish her task, he himself turned supper sayien. "Are you ready Pan?"

She gave a Vegita smirk. "Always!" they fought and fought, all night. Pan was doing really well. She kicked poor Goten in the sweets three times, then when he grabbed them in pain she liked him in the stomach.

He fell to the ground in pain. "Pan that's not fair! Your cheating!"

"No I'm not!" she gave a dirty look. He eyes where flashing back and forth from blue to green. "What makes you think that I am?"

"You kicked me in the groin three times! Then when I was in Pain you kicked me in the stomach to the ground!" he looked up at her. She looked a little dizzy, as she wobbled back and forth. "Pan are you okay?"

She didn't say a thing, then it happened her hair flew up, and turned yellow. Just like that it was gone, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pan!" Goten got up. "Pan are you okay?" he didn't hear a thing, she appeared not to be breathing, so he ran to Trunks. "Trunk get to the gym now! Pan need help! Bring her to her room!"

Sleeping, Trunks got out of bed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going to contact my brothers ship! Get her to her room now!" with that Goten ran to the control room. 

Trunks on the other hand ran to the gym to see what he was talking about. When he seen her there he panicked. "It's okay Panny! Goten is contacting your father! We'll have help soon!" with that he picked her up and flew strait to her room.

*IN THE CONTROL ROOM, WITH GOTEN.*

"Computer, make a link between this ship and the Namic she not far ahead!"

"As you wish, Goten."

"Thank you, and hurry!" he sat down in the chair.

With that the link was made. "Hello, Bardock here."

"Grandpa, I need your help!"he started mumbling. "There's been an accident!"

"Slow down Goten! Explain to me what happen, and to whom!"

"Well yesterday, Pan and I sat around for three hours doing nothing. We got bored and Pan decided that she wanted me to train her to be the first female super sayien. I agreed and we have been training ever since. Well she kicked me in the groin and I yelled at her, telling her she was cheating. This was like twenty minuets ago. Well her eyes began to flash, and her hair even went yellow for a second. Then she fainted! And she doesn't appear to be breathing what should we do?" 

"How do I get over there?" he said. "I think I know what's wrong!"

"Computer, can you beam Bardock from that ship here?"

"Yes I can Goten."

"Do fast!"

"As you wish!" Two minuets later Bardock appeared in the bridge.

"What the hell just happened?" Bardock looked around.

"Welcome to Pan's ship, come this way please. I got Trunks to carry her to her room."

"So you say she turned super sayien and then collapsed on the floor."

"Yes, and she wasn't breathing, I think!" he scratched his head.

"Well it seems to me that you two where practising too hard and too long. She simply used all her energy. All we need to do is keep fluids in her, and a health sized meal and she'll be fine!"

"What if she's not breathing?" Goten looked at him worried. "My brother is going to kill me for killing his daughter!"

"She's fine!" yelled Trunks from the door. "You over exaggerate things to much!"

Bardock went in the room to check on Pan. She was on her bed, and she looked beet. "Are you feeling a little better?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, just really tiered." she smiled weakly. 

"Well I want you to stay in bed all day today, keep a lot of flewed's and eat a really big dinner tonight. And then tomorrow you'll be as good as new!"

Goten was happy to hear that as well and Trunks and Pan. "Thank you, for your help!" they all said at once.

"No problem, now how do you get off this ship? I have an appointment to have a friendly fight with the King in half an hour!"

Pan laughed. "Computer please tranceport Bardock back to the Namic ship!"

"As you wish Pan." with that he was gone.

"Pan I'm sorry, that I pushed you so hard!" Goten looked at her sadly.

"Goten, you didn't do anything wrong! But thank you just the same!" she gave him a hug.

"So what where you too sparing all night for anyways?" Trunks looked at them.

"I was bored, and asked Goten to spar with me. We just got really into the fight, and it went on all night!" Pan told Trunks. "I want to rest now, so Please both of you leave."

They nodded, and left. "Bye Pan."

"Goten you need some rest as well since you where up all nigh, you sleep!"

He nodded. "Yes Pan I will, see you later." she nodded, and went to sleep.

*MEANWHILE ON THE NAMIC SHIP.*

Bardock was back on the other ship. "I wonder how they do that!?" with that he went to the training room to practice before the King arrived.

*IN GOHAN'S ROOM.* 

Goten was in a good mood, he was singing. 'Honey I'll be home soon!' with that he went to got to then bridge and do his morning check of the ship. "Tomorrow at this time I should be home, and at work!" 'God I love work' he thought. On his way to the bridge he seen his father. "Hey Dad, where are you headed?"

"Oh I was just on my way to the kitchen. I'm hungry!" as he rubbed his belly. "Then in the second training room, Vegita and I are going to spar."

"Why aren't you using the first one?" he asked his father.

"The king and my father are using it, they wanted to spar."

"Really? Why didn't he ask Vegita?"

"I don't know, according to Torra, My father and Vegita's father had a friendly match. And they wanted another one!"

"I see, so I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I guess. See you later Son." with that Goku went to the kitchen.

"Bye." Gohan continued walking to the bridge.

*BACK TO PAN'S SHIP WITH ADLANDRA AND BURA.*

Adlandra had just gotten up, had her shower and went down for breakfast. While there she seen Bura and Trunks eating. "Hey guys, where are Goten and Pan?"

"They where up all night sparing, and are very tiered." Trunks answered. "Goten should be up in a few hours or so."

"I see, so what are you doing on our last full day by ourselves Bura, Trunks?"

"Well I'm going to train in the gym, before I have to attend work tomorrow!" Trunks answered as he stuffed his face with peace of steak.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to watched a movie. Eat lunch, then go swimming with Goten, if he wants to. You can come too if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." she smiled.

"So ... what are you doing today?" Bura asked.

"Well I think that I'll I'm go the wait room, and lift waits. I want to develop some muscles. Eat lunch later and then swimming with you for a little while."

"That sounds cool." Bura got up. "Well I'm off to watch my movie, see you later!"

*LATER IN THE DAY.*

Bura wanted to go swimming, so she decided to get her bikini on. Then she decided that she wanted to ask Goten if he wanted to go swimming. So she walked over to his room, and walked in. She seen him still sleeping so she jumped on the bed. "Goten! What are you doing?" she put her cute face on.

He sat up. "What time is it Bura?"

"I don't know, late afternoon I guess. You just missed Lunch."

"What!" he got up. "What do you mean I MISSED LUNCH!?"

"Just joking, I'll make you some lunch if you want, but..... you have to come swimming with Adlandra and I!"

He looked at her. "I guess, but make some for Pan as well."

"Why? She already had Lunch at like noone, and she's in the gym with Trunks training."

"What!" he got man. "Start my Lunch while I great changed. I have to go an talk to her."

Bura looked at him like he lost it. "O....kay.... see you when you lunch is done!" with that she left.

Goten got dressed in his favourite black Nike sweet pains and shirt. He then made his way down to the gym. "Pan!" he screamed. "Bardock said to SAY IN BED!!! what are you doing UP?!"

"Calm down Uncle Goten. I was feeling a lot better when Trunks brought me up a bit of Lunch. I decided I wanted to work out in the gym." she gave him that look like I'm okay. 

"Well don't blame me if you have another spell!" he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Trunks. 

"Bura is making me some lunch, since you people ate it all!"

"Sorry, we thought that you would have smelt the food and came down." Pan looked to her feet. "Just like Grandpa."

"Funny Pan, very funny." he shruged his shoulders. " See you two at Dinner.

*ON THE OTHER SHIP.*

"Bardock, I must congratulate you, your strath amasses me."

"Thank you, My Lord." as he bowed. With that the two went to the kitchen to eat. But when they got their all they found was their suns bickering. "What is the matter Kakkerott?"

"Yes, what is the problem Vegita?" the king looked at his sun.

"Nobody made us lunch!" the screamed.

"Kakkerott was suppose to make lunch!"

"How could I when you expect me to train with you all day!"

"Boys enough!" King Vegita butted in. "Where are the others?"

Just then Fashia walked in the kitchen. They all looked at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Fashia would you please make us some food!" Bardock asked. "For all of us, Please."

"Actually I was just coming to make some for Torra and I. However since you men are also incompetent like Torra, I will." With that she went the stove and started cooking.

The men on the other hand sat at the table waiting for her to finish.

"I'm board." Goku put his hands to his head.

"Me too!" Vegita griped.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Gohan walked in the room.

"Waiting for food!" they said.

"Who is cooking it?" he looked. "If everyone is here."

"Fashia is!" they answered.

"Oh, well I should go tell her that I am here as well!" with that he went into talk to her. "Hey Fashia would you like some help?" he asked.

She turned around. "Your Kakkerott's Son aren't you?" he nodded. "You mean you can cook?"

"No not exactly, but I help my wife with dinner after I come home from work." he asked her again. "So would you like some help?"

Fashia smiled. "Shure, why don't you cut that and then when your done, set the table!"

"Okay." with that he went to work.

"Thank you for your help." she smiled. "Your mother must have brought you up well! I'd like to meet her."

Lunch was ready about an hour later, and the hungry sayiens ate it all up. When it was finished Fashia got up. "Well since Gohan and I cooked lunch, you guys should do the dishes!"

"No!" they yelled. "You're the woman!"

"Fine, you don't do the dishes, I don't make you supper, or breakfast tomorrow!" with that they all got up and did the dishes. And they got done quite fast. 

  
  


After they had finished, they all went about doing their own business.

*BACK OVER TO PAN'S SHIP, WITH BURA, GOTEN AND ADLANDRA.*

They had been swimming in the pool for quite some time, and Bura was getting board. "I'm getting board, let goto the games room. After all we've only used it like what twice?"

Goten got out of the pool. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! My hands look like prunes!"

Adlandra laughed. "Yeah mine too!" she got out. "Meet you two in the games room in about five to ten minuets. Bye!" with that she grabbed her towel and left.

The other two joyed her and they met in the games rooms. When they got there they seen Trunks and Pan playing air hockey.

"Pan stop cheating!" Trunks said in a laughing voice.

She laughed. "How can I be cheating if you're score is higher?"

He looked up, and seen the others. "Hi" Then it happened Pan shot the puck in the hole.

"Yeah! Sweet now we're tied." she jumped up and down.

"Pan!"

"What?" she looked all innocent.

"Never mind!" with that they started again. This went on for about two minuets until Pan decided to win. She smiled at him, and then whish it went on.

"I win! I win!" she jumped up and down, ran over to Trunks. "I won!" 

"What! Pan won?" Bura butted in. "Oh I guess Trunks is no longer the best at Air hockey!" she smiled.

"Wanna bet, my dear little sister?"

"Yeah! I do!" she smiled like her father.

So for the next hour they played twenty games. While the others went about in threw other activities in the room.

"One more game Trunks one more!" she cried.

"No, you've all ready lost twenty games Bura!" he stretched. "Besides I'm hungry and I want some dinner!" 

"Well I'm not making dinner! It's the guys tern!" she crossed her arms. 

"Fine I guess we all starve then!" said Goten. "Because I can't cook and neather can Trunks!"

"Fine!" both Pan and Adlandra said at the same time. "We'll cook, but you two have to do the dishes!"

"I don't want to cook!" Bura wined. "I hurt my hand playing air hockey."

"Fine we'll doit and you three can rest." said Pan

"Yeah, and you three can do the dishes!" added Adlandra.

"Fine!" they all agreed. With that Pan and Adlandra made it to the kitchen and began making dinner. The boys and Bura however went to the reck room and put on a move they had brought with them. 

*TWO HOURS LATER.*

Dinner was over and the boys ended up doing the dishes by themself. Bura had compared that her hands still hurt, and she didn't want to reck her nails. Pan and Adlandra had decided to spend the rest of the day in the gym working out with the waits, while Trunks went to the hot tub to relax. Goten decided that he was going back to the games room, and Bura joined him. This went on until every one got tired. At about nine pm they all went to bed. 

Adlandra had just finished having a shower, after lifting waits for about three hours or so. She decided that before she went to bed that she would write in her journal. When she was finished with that she shut her light off, and went to bed.

Pan on the other hand decided to do some last minuet adjustment to the ship. Bura not being able to sleep decided to go and talk with Pan, and Adlandra. So she went to Adlandra's room first, and knocked on the door. "Adlandra are you awake?"

A very tiered Adlandra walked up to the door and opened it. "What do you want Bura?"

"I can't talk and I'm very board! I wanted to talk with you and Pan." She looked at her one best friend.

"Alright, lets go and get Pan. We can go to the kitchen and have some cookies and milk."

Bura nodded, and they went to Pan's door. However when Pan didn't answer they went down stairs. "Bet you she's in the control room!" Bura laughed "she's always their when you can't find her!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Adlandra laughed. With that the two girls made their ways to the control room. When they got there they seen Pan working away. "Hey girl, what you doing?" Adlandra asked at she walked up to her.

"Yeah what are you doing Pan?" bura walked up on the other side of her.

"Well, you see when we go back home, I'm afraid that they are going to take our ship away from us!" She stopped. "So this is what is going to happen. I am programming the ship, as soon as the five of us are off , the ship will cloak...."

"What dose that mean?" Bura asked with wonder.

"Cloak, means that the ship will be come inevitable!" Adlandra answered. 

"Yeah, and then after the ship is cloaked it will fly back our lab!" Pan continued.

"What about My mom trying to track the ship?" Bura asked.

"Well that is what I am working on right now, but I seem to be having trouble!" she frowned. "Say, would you two like to help me?"

They both looked at each other and then at Pan. They smiled. "You bet yeah!"

"Great! Adlandra take the chair over there, and Bura take that one there!" they both nodded, and with that they went to work. They worked on it all night. 

When they boys awoke the next day they found the girl sleeping in the control room. "Aww I wonder what they where up too last night?" Goten said to his best friend.

"I don't know, but help me carry them to their rooms!" as he grabbed Pan.

"Okay!" then he grabbed Bura in one hand, and Adlandra in the other hand. With that they carried them to their rooms and placed then on their beds. 

"Good night Pan. Have a good sleep!" then he left to find Goten. He met his best friend down in the kitchen. "Dammit I guess we're going to have to make our own breakfast today!"

"Yeah, is there any eggs in the fridge?" as he looked. "Nope, I guess we're going to have to find something else!" he looked down to the ground. "Maybe I should wait for my mom to cook some food!"

"Dude are you crazy! We won't get home until at least Lunch time! And it is about seven right now! That's a long time to wait!"

"Your right! Lets look what we can make!"

*MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH.*

ChiChi had just woke up, and she decided that she would make some breakfast for Bulma and Vidal as well. That way when the awoke they wouldn't have to worry about making anything. So she worked her way around Bulma's kitchen and made them fresh Home (ChiChi ) made buttermilk pancakes. 

Both Vidal and Bulma awoke to the smell of delicious Buttermilk pancakes. "Mmm!" Vidal came down to the kitchen. "I see you have decided cook breakfast again!" she took a great big whiff of the smell. "Smells delic! Mom!"

"Yeah MOM it dose!" Bulma laughed. "I should hire you to come cook for me and my family!" she laughed. 

"That would be good Bulma dear, only I have two sayiens of my own to cook for!" she laughed.

They all got a good laughed out of that, but then their faces turned sad. "I miss my family!" they all said at one. 

"At least you have a baby coming! Mine are all gone!" ChiChi looked. "I wish I was having another baby!"

"Me too!" said Bulma. "I love holding them when they are small, their just so cite and cuddy!" she then frowned. "But then again Vegita doesn't want anymore children! What I need are some Grandchildren!" 

"Yeah! Me too!" Protested ChiChi. "It's high time that we get on our Sons cases about having children!"

"Your right!" said Bulma.

"Ah I think that they should wait at least another year or two!" said Vidal.

"Why!?" they both looked at her.

"Well I've been noticing some thing about Pan and Trunks!" she smiled. "I want grandchildren two, but I also want Pan to get an education first!"

Bulma looked at her. "I agree." she smiled and then went looked a ChiChi. "Have you seen the way Bura looks at Goten?"

"How can I not! You should have seen her when she was 'helping' Goten move. But that dumb son of mine is all rapped up with that stupid airhead dumping him, he doesn't see what he could have with a woman that really loves him!"

All three women looked at each other, with evil smiles. "It's time we work on a plan to get our kids together!" Then nodded, and with that they spent the rest of the morning thinking on ways they could get their children together despite what the fathers had to say.

*ON THE NAMIC SHIP.*

"I'm hungry!" The King yelled. "Fashia make me food now!!!"

Gohan walked up to the King. "Umm.... King Vegita we'll be hom in excatly thirty two minuets and five seconds! There is no time for lunch!"

"What! You dare to speak to me in such a manner!?" he turned his head.

"Pardon me sir," Goku butted into the conversation. "But if you can wait I'll have my wife ChiChi make a big Lunch for everyone!"

Vegita's ears perked up. "Yes Father that would be a wise move, this earthing can cook very well, maybe even better then the cooks on Vegita!" 

His father looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Father I am." He bowed. "Enough of this! Kakkerott I want to spar with you for the remainder of the time!" 

"All right, lets go!" said Goku, as he left the room with Vegita.

"Yes, that is an excellent Idea." said the King. "Bardock would you like to spar?"

"Sure, lets do it!" and they too went to spar.

As for Fashia and Torra, they decided to make sure everything that belonged to them was ready.

*MEANWHILE ON PAN'S SHIP.*

The girls had awoken and found Trunks and Goten putting out a fire. They laughed and helped them. They made the boys clean up the mess, and then the Girls made a big Breakfast. Then they all did the dishes. 

The ship had been a little dirty from everyone, and not cleaning up their messes. "Computer, send out the robots to clean the whole ship top to bottom!"

"Yes Pan, is there anything else you would like?"

"No thank you, that is all." She looked at the time "shit, we have half an hour until we land!"

Trunks jumped up. "Everyone to your rooms, and start packing your stuff in your capsules!"

"We don't have any!" the girls looked at him.

"Bura, Mom makes us both carry a capsule bag!" he looked at her. "I have mine right here!"

She looked on looked in her purse and found them. "Oh yeah!"

"Now give some of your capsules to your friend, while I give some to Goten."

"I have my own !" Goten said. "I always carry them, it's the first thing Bulma tough me when I came over to your house as a kid!"

"I don't have enough to give them three each and have enough room for my things!" Bura wined.

"Fine!" said Trunks ass he gave Pan four. "Now give Adlandra four, and you'll have enough!"

"Okay, here you go Adlandra!" she smile. "Meet you all her in about an hour!" with that she left for her room. 

"Yeah, I'm going too!" said Pan. "We'll meet her when where done!"

"Yeah!" said the other three. With that they all went to their rooms and started packing.

*THREE HOURS LATER.*

Pan had been finished for quite some time now, and she went to the control room. She had just been working on the computer. 'I can't believe that we've been gone for almost a month1'

Trunks had just finished and decided to give the ship ne last tour. He seen Pan in the control room and went up to her. "What you thinking about?" he asked.

"I can't believe that we've been gone for all most a month!" she said. "And all the adventure we've had together."

"It's nothing like when we're in space for year with Goku!"

"No!" she smiled. "But I've had fun!" she looked at him.

"Yeah, me too. Me too." he looked out the window, and they watched the Landing together. 

After the landing Pan went to room, gathered her thing and met they others in the living room. "everyone Make sure that you have everything you need or you won't get it back!"

They all looked at her. "What do you mean!?"

"Simple." he face went a little sad. "After we're all off the ship it will be gone! I set to 

selfdestruct!"

"Why!" Bura asked. "I wanted to go on a vacation again next year!" she wined. 

"Too bad Bura!" she said. "It that or they get our ship, and all of our technology!"

"Blow up the ship!" the two girls said at one. "We understand!"

The two boys just looked at them. "What ever!"

So they all went back to their rooms and then put everything in their capsules. When that was done, they all left the ship. Pan looked at the ship. She raised her arm to talk into the communicator in on her wrist. "Computer code 3526 62584 4362."

"Computer commencing code 3526 62584 4362." with that the computer disappeared.

"Pan I thought that you said it was going to blow up!" they all looked at her.

"Yeah, it has gone up into space now! And then it will explode!"

"Oh!" the said at once.

"Yeah!" she smiled. 'Hehe, it's really going to our hideout, I love dissevering people!' "Lets go home!"

"Yeah, to my mom!" yelled Goten. "She'll make us food!!!!!"

"I'm there!" yelled Trunks. With that they flew in the air all the way to the Son's house.

"Wait for us you fools!" then the girls flew after them.

*AT THE SON'S HOUSE.*

When the children made it to the sons house they found their fathers (except for Adlandra that is.) And the other sayiens there. "Where's Mom?" asked Goten. "I'm hungry!!"

"I don't know!" said Goku. "But I'm starving too!"

Pan laughed. I'll call home and see if she's there!"

"Their not there!" he father answered. "I was there, and I've already called Bulma's house. Their not their either!"

"Wait!" said Pan. "What day is it today?"

"The twenty first why?" asked Goku.

"As I thought!" she smiled. "Mom has a checkup today at one!"

"You promisees me food!" the King became very angry.

"I'll cook! If you want!" said Fashia getting annoyed.

"No! I want to try this the food of this little human!"

"Fine! See if I care." with that Fashia walked up to Torra. "Hey want to par Torra? Theirs nothing else to do!" he nodded. So they headed for a spar where Fashia didn't have to be bothered. 

The King liked that idea, and asked Bardock if wanted to spar. Bardock agreed and they began their fight out side in the front lawn. Gohan and the kids decided to go in the fridge, and see if there was something to eat. There was nothing so, they all went into the living room, and watched some TV. 

Vegita decided that he wanted to spar with Goku, so they too went far out in the wilderness of Goku's back yard to spar.

*MEANWHILE WITH THE WOMEN.*

An hour had passed since Vidal's check up. The girls went grocery shopping, then girls where riding around in Bulma's red convertible. "So girls what do you want to do?" Bulma asked.

"Well I want to stop off at my place." said Vidal. "I have to drop off this stuff.!" she said.

"Yeah!" ChiChi added. "I want to drop my things off as well."

"Well, My house is closest, so I'm going to drop off that. Then we'll stop off at Your hose Vidal. Then we'll go to your house!"

"Deal!" they both said. With that they went to Bulma's house first. They helped Bulma put her groceries, and then went on the Vidal's house.

"Do you smell that?" Vidal took a whiff.

"Yeah! What is it?" they asked as they put her groceries away. 

She smiled. "That smells like Gohan's after shave!" she ran to the bath room. "i can still smell it!" tears came from her eyes.

"When was the last time you came home?" asked ChiChi.

"Not since they left." she wondered. "Why?"

"Well I don't think it would last that long!" Said Bulma 

They all smiled. "Their home!!!!!!!!"

"I'm going to call home!" said ChiChi. So she did. 

"Hello Son's residences, Goten specking, how may I help you?"

"GOTEN!!!!!!" ChiChi screamed. "Your home!!!!!!"

"Yeah, calm down!" he said. "Wait mom, where all hungry and haven't had a lot of food!"

A tear came to her eyes. "Is everyone there?"

"Yeah, and we're starving!"

"Say no more I'll be home in an hour!" with that she hung the phone up. "Girls we have shopping to do!" she smiled. "We've got Hungry sayiens!"

"To the store!" the other two yelled. With that they went to a store, and bought over three hundred dollars worth of food, just for dinner.

When they got to the drive way, Bulma and ChiChi saw their men. They reased up the lane. Bulma and ChiChi jumped out of the car, and ran to their men.

ChiChi jumped on Goku, and began to french kiss him. Bulma did the same to Vegita, or so she tough. After a minuet she realized something. She jumped off. She looked at him. "Vegita you grew a beared!" she laughed.

"I've always had a beard little one!" he looked at her.

"Oh, so we're going to act that way are we!?" she got mad, and slapped him across the face.

Goku stopped, and pushed ChiChi off. She looked at him. "What's the matter, Goku?" she looked at him. "What happened to your face? Where did you get that scar?"

"Pardon me ma'am?" he looked at her. "I've always had this scare!"

She looked in his eyes. she slapped hi across the face. "How dare you pretend to be my husband! Who the hell are you?"

Vegita spoke to Bulma. "I do not know you little earth woman, however I shale not allow you to treat me this way!" he was about to hit he when. Wack right across the face.

"VEGITA DON'T PULL THAT BULLSHIT WITH ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME HA! WE'VE HAD TWO KIDS TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME! AHHHHH!!" and she hit again. She then looked in his eyes. "holly shit! Who the hell are you!? Your not my husband!"

"No, and I would not want to!" he looked at her. "But then again you look like you'd be fun!"

She slapped him across the face. "I don't know who the hell you are and why you look like my husband, but your going to pay for that!" she screamed. "VEGITAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

ChiChi to was feeling violated. "GOKU WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!?"

*MEANWHILE IN THE HOUSE.*

"Dad did you hear that? It sounds like Grandma!"

"Hey that sounds like my mom!" Trunks ears percked up. 

"Is she calling my dad's name?" Gohan, Goten and Trunks said at the same time. They ran out side.

When Bulma seen Trunks she screamed at him. "This man insulted me!" she ran top her son. "Get him!"

"Mom, that's my Grandfather!"

"Say what?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, I wished my Sayien Grandfather to life!" he said.

She waled up to him, and slapped him across the face. "How dare you say things like that! And how dare you not tell me your family!" she smiled. "I'm your son wife!"

"Interesting." he looked at her and circled her. "I see ,so my has chosen well! I hope he treats you well!" 

Goten and Ghan ran to their mother. "Mom don't hit him, that our Grandfather!"

"What?" she looked at him. "This imposter is your who?"

Pan came running out of the house along with Bura and Adlandra. "I wished him back!" she said "Grandma, Mom this is Bardock, Goku/ Grandpa's father." she said.

While ChiChi and Bulma bitched at the men that looked like their husband, Vidal walked up to Gohan. "So are you my husband?" she smiled.

He smiled back. "Sure am!" he looked at her. "There is something about you, you look....younger!"

"Yeah!" she smiled. "But I can't tell you how! Not yet at least!"

"Would you three make us some good home made food?" he said with a smile. 

The four stoped bickering. King Vegita looked at ChiChi. "So you are Kakkerott's mate are?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she said. 

"I was promised that if I waited you would cook me a meal!"

Both Bulma and ChiChi looked at him. "We don't do anything until we get our men!"

"We'll go get them!" Pan, Adlandra and Adlandra said. With that they left and let every one get acquainted.

"Hey is it just me, or do our moms look younger?" Pan looked at Bura.

"Yeah, I was noticing the same thing!"

"Me too!" Adlandra said with that they found Torra and Fashia. They told them to go back to the house food was coming. The continue looking for Goku and Vegita. When they found them they informed them on what happened with their fathers and wives.

Hearing this they rushed home. They knew if they weren't that they would be in bi trouble.

When they returned ChiChi and Bulma ran up to them. "We missed you!"

King Vegita walked up. "There you have seen them. No make me food!" he looked at ChiChi. "Please I bag you I am very hungry!" he even got down on his hand and knees.

"ChiChi have you lose some wait? Or did you die your hair?"

"Yeah!" said Vegita. "You both look like you have!"

They both looked harder. "You're young again!" Both Men looked at each other and grinned.

With that the women went in and coked a big dinner. It took the about three hours to finish cooking. After that they all sat down to a wonderful dinner.

  
  
  
  


THE END!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
